Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Last chapters coming soon! And NO MORE FLAMES! You don't know what I'm going through and this story is a TRAGEDY! Read it and you'll see it's tragic! If you flame me I'll delete this story and you'll have to answer to my reviewers!
1. Chapter 1: Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but i wish i did and i hope you like this story. I only own the new characters and powers.

Chapter One:

_'30 years ago five girls were born with animal DNA and were brought to earth to protect it. Now the earth is in danger once again but is in another Mew's hands._

_Legend is that 20 years ago the Mew project was destroyed! And the former Mews lives were at risk of death. But now, 10 years later, five new Mews find their way to Earth. These five are different, stronger and more willing to save the world they live in. Born with the powers of Lightning, Fire, Ice, Solar and Moonlight, these girls have to rotect the earth, look for the Mew Aqua and find their master. Only they can save the world from the aliens with their ultimate powers as_ Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force.

_A 14 year old girl ran down an ally way and she stopped as she looked around her and saw two walls closing in on her. She screamed and put her hands on her head as she crouched on the floor and she heard water dripping from somewhere close by. She screamed again as she felt the walls come closer and she felt like she couldn't breathe._

_Suddenly. Her eyes opened and they turned silver and she started to glow. Then..._

Lio woke up, breathing heavily and sweating as she clutched her bed covers and stared at the far wall. Once Lio had calmed down, she put a hand on her forehead and sighed. Her dream was the most terrifying since she had moved to Summer Set Village a week before. She had been having these weird dreams and nothing could stop them.

Lio looked up and looked around her room and she sighed and slowly lifted her covers and stepped out of her bed and walked up to her bedroom mirror and stared at her reflection. Lio had large crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sun and her long black hair fell to her thighs.

"One really dream that was. Hm... Jodie! Jodie!" Lio yelled and poked her head out of her bedroom door to look for her pet cat, Jodie, and Lio spotted Jodie walking down the hallway and Lio smirked then walked out of her room and picked up her pet cat as she heard a loud squeal and she ran. She ran as fast as she could back to her room but someone jumped on her and yelled happily as Lio lay on the floor, Jodie escaping.

"You got lucky... Ronnie get OFF OF ME!" Lio yelled loudly and her little sister laughed loudly as she started to purr and stroked Lio's hair which annoyed her older sister. Lio lived with her mom and little sister after her father died in a car crash and her mom decided to move. Lio hated it in Summer Set. Nothing to do. No where to go. She hated her mom for making her move.

"I said get off of me Ronnie. I want to go get changed." Lio said angrily and she pushed the three year old off of her back and she stomped over to her room and slammed the door shut as she heard her mother call up to her.

"Oh Lio! Don't slam the doors dear!" her mother yelled up the stairs and Lio rolled her eyes. Lio walked over to her closet and threw the two doors open and stared at all the clothes she had. All of them T-shirts and shorts. Lio was a big tom-boy but still guys all had BIG crushes on her.and she really hated it. Lio picked out her denim jeans and her red sleeveless shirt with a football logo on it and she changed her clothes.

Lio walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen to see her cereal on the table and she lifted it over her bowl and sighed as she put the box down on the table and started to eat her muesli. Her mother looked over at Lio and smiled as she ate her food in silence. Lio was already bored and the day hadn't even started! But she had to go to school for her first day and she knew it was going to suck! She hated changes.

Lio stood up and walked out of the kitchen to get her back pack from the hook in the downstairs hallway and she looked for her trainers. Lio sighed as she put them on then took her skateboard helmet from the closet and clipped it on and ran up to the front door.

"Mom i'm going! See ya later!" Lio yelled and she slammed the front door shut and picked up her skateboard as she ran and then put it under her foot and started to skate down the street and she passed people who were also going to school. Lio's long hair flew behind her as others stared at her then she saw other skateboarders and smirked as she went even faster and passed them before doing a jump in the air with her board and she went down an ally-way as a short cut.

In a large white building covered in vines, a young boy and his sister were watching Lio on their computer and the boy put his goggles over his eyes and smirked as he watched Lio on her skateboard.

"Are you sure she's the one? I mean millions of other girls could be the Mew Mews... But you say she is. I suspect that you only say it is her because she is cute" the girl said in a suspicious tone and her brother rolled his eyes and handed her some papers and she stared at them and sighed, throwing them to the ground and pulling her goggles down over her eyes.

"Okay Jacob, i hope that this Mew project is okay to be up and running once again. Here we go..." the girl pushed a large red button and suddenly a large beam of light filled the room and soon poured out of the roof. Time froze aprt from the two and Lio who was still down the ally-way.

Lio was riding down the ally way when suddenly, an alien like thing teleported in front of her and she gasped and suddenly fell off of her skateboard and hit her head on the ground of the dark ally-way and she was suddenly knocked out. Lio lay on the floor as the alien chuckled in amusement.

_Lio stood up and looked around. Everything was glowing and... a white snow leopard was standing in front of her. Lio stared and the leopard walked closer to her and roared. Lio took one step back but then held out her arm and put it on the leopards head. The leopard licked her hand then started glowing and Lio blinked as the leopard submerged into her body and she gasped. Bbut it felt so warm. Lio stared as the world fell apart and she stood in darkness..._

Lio openeed her eyes and rubbed her head as she sat up and looked around. The dream... It was really WEIRD. Lio stood up and looked around the ally-way. It was pitch black and she couldn't find her skateboard anywhere. But her head was hurting really badly.

_"Thank goodness i had the helmet on"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the two walls then had a flashback of her dream and gasped as she took a few steps back and fell on her butt. Lio yelped in pain as she closed her eyes and accidentally bit her lip but once she opened her eyes again, someone was there... With her... Watching her every move and that made her shake as she felt cold and a shiver ran down her spine. Lio closed her eyes again and shook her head when suddenly... There was a scream!

Lio stood up and ran. She ran as fast as she could down the dark passage way and found her way out of the ally - way and she saw people running madly as women and school kids screamed. Lio gasped and ran out into the middle of the road and looked from side to side as people pushed her. That's when she saw it...

"Hahahahahahahaha! Get the Mew Mew Patrol! They'll save you! Oh wait... They DIED!" yelled a flying teenage boy as he laughed in the air and was flying next to a large... Demoned cat! Lio gasped as she recognised that cat... It was Jodie! Llio wanted to scream and punch the boy. But he was an alien and she couldn't do anything about it!

"Hey! You! The one in the helmet!" yelled a male voice and Llio looked up at a nearby tree and she saw a boy about 16 standing on a branch, hands in his pockets and he smiled down at Lio as she stared up at him and raised her eyebrow which made him laugh.

"Don't look surprised Lio. Here. Catch!" he yelled and threw something down at her and Lio caught it with one hand. She turned her hand away and opened her fingers to see a small pendent like thing that was silver and navy blue. She stared at it and then at the boy who was swinging from the branch and he stared at Lio then swung one last time, let go and did a back flip then landed on the ground in front of Lio and she blinked.

"Who are you... And WHY do i need this!" Lio yelled and she held out the pendent and the boy laughed as she stared at him, eyebrow raised, hand on hip. He smiled and then stared at then Chimara Animal.

"Okay. I'm Jacob and that over there... Is a Chimara Anima. These things called Aliens control them by taking spirits from Animals and Humans. Aand i gave you the pendent cos... Well you can find the words in your heart Lio" he said and turned around as she stared at him then looked at her pendent. She didn't know what to do until...

"That dream! This has something to do with the Leopard! The words... They need to come from my heart... I feel them." Lio whispered and put her hand on her heart then looked up at the Chimara Anima and the alien boy who laughed as everyone ran from him and Jodie the cat. Llio became angry.

"That's it! Mew Mew Moonlight! METOMORPHO-SIS!" Lio yelled as she held out the pendent and it started glowing. Lio closed her eyes and her background turned black as she held her arms like in a cross and lifted her head and opened her eyes. They were silver and then Lio lifted her arms and her body started glowing and some dark blue knee length shorts formed over her legs and then a dark blue strapless top. In her hair formed a navy blue hair band and ankle high navy boots formed on her feet. as a half moon formed on her forehead and then a chocker necklace that was black with her pendent and a half moon. Her background turned purple as her leopard tail and ears grew and she smirked.

"Oooo...Kay. This is different" Lio said out loud and the alien turned to stare at her and smirked. He flew over to her and put a hand under her chin as she gasped and slapped it away and jumped backwards and he smirked.

"Well Hel - Lo Pussy Cat. You're different aren't you? A bit feisty but hey, I like my girls that way" he said in a sly tone and Lio's mouth dropped open and she jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, well tried to, and he teleported away quickly. Lio fell to the floor but she quickly jumped up and glared at him. She did a small twirl and held her arms in the air.

"Payback time for making my cat Jodie a monster you monster!" Lio yelled and closed her eyes as she held one hand over the other and a small, flat crescent moon formed in her hands then gradually, it got bigger and a silver kind of string was circling around it. Lio opened her eyes and smirked as she threw it in the air then caught it and lifted it over her head.

"Moonlight BOOMERANG!" Lio threw her crescent moon and it flew towards the Chimara Anima and succesfully hit. Lio smiled and and held her arm out, hand in a fist and brought it back and she jumped in the air.

"Yes!" she yelled and she heard the Chimara scream then fade as it turned back into her pet cat. The boy alien gasped then glared at her as she smirked but then he smiled mischeviously and teleported in front of her. Lio gasped and took a step back but he held onto her arms and then he kissed her.

Lio's eyes widened as he flew back and folded his arms with a smirk placed on his lips as Lio shook in shock and brought her fingers up to her lips and a tear spilled down her cheek as he chuckled and flew up to her once more and put a hand under her chin and made her stare at him.

"Well done Pussy Cat. I congratulate you on defeating my Chimara Anima. But remeber this... I will be back for another kiss tiger. Oh and by the way. The names Kisham Pretty Kitty." Kishma said in his sly voice and suddenly teleported away as Lio fell onto her knee's on the dusty ground and she shook slightly when Jacob walked up to her, arms folded. He held out his hand and helped Lio up.

"Sorry about that. I know it's soon but... You're a Mew Mew by blood. Bbut you're a different Mew Mew. You have animal DNA and the element of Moonlight. You have to help us with this project Lio. We need you to find four others like you and you also need to find the Mew Aqua and the Mmew masteress. Mew Angeilie. Don't fail Lio. The fate of the world is in your hands" Jacob explained and held both her hands as she stared into his large eyes then gulped.

Jacob's sister soon walked up, arms folded.

"Sorry about my brother Lio Winston. He likes to show off in front of cute girls. I'm Georgia Matthews and this is my twin, Jacob. I imagine that he told you about our Mew project" Georgia said, arms still folded and Lio gave her a small nod and Georgia smiled then glared over at her brother and hit him over the head with a fist and he yelled in pain.

"Hey! Whaddaya do that for!" he yelped and Georgia hit him again and then turned to Lio and smiled then glared at her pained brother.

"NEVER! EVER! Eat the last piece of cake in the fridge again!" she hissed then heard Lio snort as Jacob whimpered in fright and covered his head with his hands. Georgia walked up to Lio and put a hand on her shoulder with a small smile and Lio stared up at her then quickly thought of the questionn she wanted to ask

"Hey... Who was that guy... The Flying Pervert?" Lio asked and Georgia smirked and put an arm around Lio's shoulder and they walked up the path and then Georgia opened her arms and smiled. She turned back to Lio and lost her smile and shook her head.

"This world... That boy is an alien and wants to destroy this beautiful planet. Lio... The world is lying in the fate of your hands now... Nothing can change that" Georgia whispered and held both Lio's hands in hers and Lio stared at Georgia then smiled and gave her a small nod as Jacob shuffled up towards them and smiled.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now i hoped you liked it! R&R please!

Sister: Wowee! Can i read it?

Me: No.

Sister: WHY?

Me: No.

walks off


	2. Chapter Two: Playing with Fire!

Me: I hope people like this story! It's a new one and it will get better and better every chapter i hope. But here's the next chapter y'all!

Chapter Two: Playing with Fire!

Lio stood in the school hallway as kids her age all satred at her then smirked. It was obvious she was the new girl cos she was lost and a little clueless. Lio hated her first day because first she had to wake up THEN she had to save the world for a few moments! What kind of a day was that meant to turn out to be?

Lio sighed and looked up at the classroom door in front of her and she breathed in as she held up a schedule and she closed her eyes, praying that she could just... _Become invisible_.Lio sighed and gripped her piece of paper and put her hand on the door handle. She turned it and slowly it opened. Lio saw a paper aeroplane suddenly zoom past her and she gasped as a boy ran into her by accident.

"Hey watch it!" the boy yelled then cursed and Lio turned bright red with rage and her fist shook. Lio slammed the classroom door shui and suddenly, the mischief stopped and everyone stared at her. Lio was breathing fire and then a boy walked up to her and smirked as she glared and looked at everyone who seemed to be a little scared. The boy stared at her and waved a hand in her face.

"Are you the substitute then? Or submarine as i like to call them" the boy smirked as the class erupted into laughter and Lio shot him a cold glare then pushed him against the wall with one hand and stomped over to a desk at the back of the room and she threw her back pack under her desk and just sat there. So much use for becoming invisible. Lio was going to HATE school now.

"You are the new girl from Japan. Am i not correct?" asked a monetoned voice in front of Lio and she looked up to see a girl about the same age and height with shoulder length hair that was navy, grey eyes and she looked emotionless. Her ears were pierced twice in both ears and she wore a black gypsy skirt that reached below her knee's and black sleeved top with black heeled boots. Lio knew instantly that this girl was a goth and different from other students. She stood up and bowed.

"Yeah. I'm Lio but i wasn't born in Japan. I'm originally from London. That's in England..." Lio stopped as the girl stared at her then there was a horrifying sound. A girly like squeal and a girl with bouncy blonde hair ran in and she laughed as her friend tried to poke her. This girl was not ordinary... She was a cheerleader. Someone who Lio would surely hate for the rest of her life...

"Waaah! Mindii don't poke me YAAA!" the cheerleader squealed as loudly as she could and Lio covered her ears to drown the stupid blonde out. Nothing good would come out of this school except maybe the mysterious goth...

"So... You are from Japan. Interessting... Just like fire. Do you know why fire is interessting Lio?" asked the goth and Lio smiled. That was easy and she stared at the stupid blonde cheerleader and then smirked as she stood up to face the girl.

"Because it burns! Especially the annoying cheerleaders. who everyone should hate." Lio explained and she watched as the goth's eyes widened and she placed a small smile on her lips. It seemed to make the goth look prettier as she had blood red lips and pale skin. And the goth was only wearing eye liner!

"Yes. I have never met any other person who has studied the fire history. I worship only fire. Fire is my guardian. My mother disobeys that i set fire to everything but i do as i wish. The fire tells me too." The goth stared at Lio and lost her smile as Lio giggled then smiled and the goth gave her a small nod then looked over at the stupid preppy cheerleader girl and stuck out her tongue then turned back to face Lio and she sat on Lio's desk.

"I am Von by the way. But my full name is Vanessa Barbie Smith. I hate it. Now scratch the middle and first name from your brain permanently Summer or i let you taste the fire that burns inside of me" Von hissed as the blonde cheerleader started to wimper pathetically and then laughed her head off as Lio stared at her. The cheerleader was a blonde idiot.

The blonde squealed as all the boys in the class laughed then she glared at Von and Lio with a small smirk spread across her lips.

"Like i would give you the satisfaction bitch. I may just tell a few people. My parents and some foreigners..." the blonde haired girl called Summer stopped dead when she eyed Lio and then her smirk widened even more as she stepped closer and folded her arms as Lio gave her the evil eye. Summer reminded her of the Flying Pervert a little. But in girl form.

"What you looking at...? If you wanna look at someone frightening then look in the mirror." Lio hissed and Summer lost her smirk and gave her a glare then stared at everyone in the class as they all chuckled but suddenly stopped as she gave them a cold stare then turned back to look at a smairking Lio.

"So you're the new girl aren't ya... Your cocky. Nobody is EVER cocky to me. Because i'm popular" hissed Summer and Lio raised her eyebrow at Von then smiled up at Summer and folded her arms as she took a step forward and she suddenly lost her smile as she stared at Summer who took one step back.

"I can be as cocky as i want... I think you're a skank. Not popular. Skanky." Lio whispered then turned back around and sat at her desk as Summer twitched then smiled painfully and turned around. Von just stared then turned to Lio and gave her a small smile and thumbs up.

"You just chat backed to the snobbiest bitch in school... I congratulate you my friend" Von patted Lio on the arm as Lio smiled gratefully and sat back in her chair as the teacher walked in and everyone turned to get to their desks as their teacher took out the register and looked up to see Lio at the back, Von beside her and he smiled.

"Ah. You must be the new girl... Lionna Winston. Why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself." the teacher said and Lio raised her eyebrow at the terrible first name her mother had planted on her. Lio stood up and walked to the front of the class and turned to face them as they all watched her and she saw Summer smirk and all of the cheerleaders laugh girly like. She hated it already.

"Yeah... Well i'm Lio. _No one _calls me Lionna. I play basketball, hockey, La Crosse, Rugby, Net Ball, Running, Hhigh Jump, Long Jump and other sports. I HATE stupid little cheerleaders who are blonde and think it is cool to _giggle_ like a simpering idiot. Oh and i REALLY hate snobs." Lio cast a glare at Summer as the blonde girl stopped her giggling and just stared at the floor while her friends whispered amoung themselves as Lio smiled then walked back to her seat beside Von.

Then there was a loud noise and a burst of light outside the school windows and suddenly everyone but Lio was screaming. Boys ran to the windows and started to open their mouths then laygh. Lio had a REALLY bad feeling about this.

Girls ran around as the boys stood at the window and gawped. Lio ran up to the large crowd then started to push boys around and out of the way so that she could go to the front and she gasped at what she saw. The school field had a large hole in it and a mysterious boy looming over it with a small smirk on his face...

"NO WAY!" Lio yelled and ran out of the class room as boys jeered and clapped while the alien boy started to blast even more holes into the field and then he laughed as Lio ran out onto the field and glared at him. The boys thought this would be interesting. New girl VS Alien dude.

"Ah Pretty Kitty is back for more love. So pretty kitty. Wanna kiss?" Kisham asked with a small smirk on his lips and Lio glared at him and then took out her pendent and closed her eyes.

"Mew Mew Moonlight. METOMORPHO-SIS!" Lio yelled and she transformed into the leopard and moonlight heroine that was inside of her and she jumped into the air and held out her arm and something started to glow in the air and she smiled.

"Moonlight Boomerang!" she yelled and her boomerang fell into her opened hand and she gave Kisham a small wink before bringing her arm back and glaring at him. Lio then threw her crescent moon boomerang and it flew towards Kisham. He teleported out of the way and Lio sighed angrily.

Kisham re-appeared behind her and Lio whirled around and gasped as he smirked and brought his face closer to hers but suddenly he was yanked backwards and flew to the ground. Lio turned to see...

Von.

Lio gasped as Von held out a long pole and stared at her with emotionless eyes then turned to stare at Kisham who was rubbing his green haired head as it was in pain. Von smirked.

"Thank goodness that hurt. You are an idiot for liking my friend Lio." Von said in her dry monetone and Kisham's eyes widened as she took one step closer.

Von's eyes closed and Llio just flew in the air, watching her new goth friend when suddenly Von's eyes opened, fire burning inside her lids and she glared at Kisham and took one step forwards.

"Mew Mew Fire. METOMORPHO-SIS!" Von yelled and she jumped into the air and lifted her arms and put her legs together and blinked as everything turned black around her but her eyes. Von then gets a long ribbon wrapped around her body and her costume starts to sparkle and then the sparkling stops and a black skirt (Like Ichigo's) and a black tube top are left. Von then jumps higher and twirls as black knee high heeled boots appear on her feet and crimson fingerless gloves. A pair of panda ears appear on the top of her head and so does a panda tail. Von then stars at Kisham and smirks.

"Fire is interessting. I have a passion burning inside of me right now." Von said quietly and Lio flew towards her and stood next to her friend. They both put their hands on their hips and Lio pointed a finger at Kisham.

"With the power of Moonlight, i shall punish thee! Moonlight Boomerang!" Lio threw her boomerang at Kisham who dodged it and laughed as she growled then Von took her stance and smirked wrily.

"In the name of Fire and Moonlight, I shall hurt thee with thy power of Fire! Cyclone Lava!" Von yelled and lifted her arms above her head and a whirlwind of fire suddenly surrounded her and she stayed in the middle of it as the fire started whirling faster and faster.

Then, the fire started to fly everywhere and it hit tree's and bushes. But it also hit a stunned Kisham and he flew backwards into a burning tree and Von fell to the ground and smirked as he sat there, in absolute pain. But Kisham still got up and Von folded her arms.

"You Mew Mews are dangerous! But hey, I'll always come back to crash your happy days girlies..." Kisham flew up to Lio and put a finger under her chin as she stared into his eyes coldly and he chuckled then smirked as he stared at her.

"... Especially your's my very fine feline. I'll always come back for_ you_!" he smirked then teleported away as Lio glared and wiped her chin then turned to face Von... Or Mew Mew Fire. Lio smiled and so did Von, but only a little, and they both gave each other a high-five

"Glad to have you on the team Von." Lio said as Von gave her a small nod then smiled as they turned to look up at the tall building. They saw their class staring at them and Lio looked a little worried. Von stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Von asked and Lio turned her head to look at her, still worried.

"I can't let anyone know about us. We could be put in danger. And so could the earth..." Lio hesitated when someone jumped out in front of her and she shreiked in fright. But it was only Jacob and Georgia. Von stared at the tall teenager.

"Lio! I can give you something to make them fall asleep. Here..." Jacob started to shuffle around as he tried to find something in his trouser pockets and then he smiled as he took it out and showed Lio who stared at it then raised her eyebrow and snatched it from his hands. Von shuffled closer to Lio to look.

"It's an antidote. It helps to make the viewers forget EVERYTHING they have seen or heard from this battle. Use it" Georgia said in a blank tone and Lio stared at the small bell in her hand that was tied to red ribbon. Lio stared up at Georgia and shook her head as she held it up then gripped it tighter.

"This... This is Mew Ichigo's... Where did you get it..." Lio was cut off as Jacob smiled and so did Georgia as they stepped forward and Jacob suddenly turned into a black cat as Georgia turned into a violet haired knight in black clothing with black eyes. They both smiled as they returned to their original states. Von just shrugged.

"We are Ichigo and Ayoama's children. I'm the violet and Black Knight and Jacob turns into a cat when he likes. Our mother gave us the bell to use when we needed to. But... We only took it after she died. Our father died a year after and we were left alone. Two homeless 7 year olds with a younger brother named Harry. But Harry now lives in England with our grandparents. So that explains it all." Georgia state her story as Von and Lio stared then looked at each other and Von arched an eyebrow as Lio took a step forward and tightened her grip on the bell and stared at the floor.

"How can i accept this... It was your mothers..." she held it out but Jacob pushed her hand away then smiled as she looked up at him and he then tied the bell around her neck and she gasped.

"You're the new Mew now Lio. We have to count on you... and Von. This is your destiny. To save the world. You have already proven that you want to save this earth. Don't change that. Now take their memories away!" Jacob gave her a small smile as she stared at him then gave him a small nod and turned to stare at her school and clutched the bell that was around her neck and she breathed in while Von watched her and gave the leader a small nod. Lio jumped and flew into the air as a silver string flew around her and she closed her eyes.

"Strawberry Bell Surprise!" Lio suddenly yelled and a bell, that used to be Ichigo's, flew into her hands and she opened her eyes as the once pink but now BLUE bell started to sparkle in Lio's hands and she stared at it for a moment then stared up at the tall building looming over her and she smiled.

"Strawberry Bell Surprise... FULL POWER!" she yelled and she threw the bell into the air and it suddenly exploded and sparks flew everywhere like a set of fireworks and Lio watched as everyone in the school suddenly dropped to the floor asleep and she heard Jacob yell a congratulations and Von make an attempt at a 'yay' and clapping her hands dully.

Lio laughed as she flew back to her firned and the twins and Jacob gave her a huge smile while Georgia rolled her eyes and hit him over the head with her clutched fist and she walked off slowly while he whimpered. Von turned to stare at Lio who smiled.

"So... I guess we're friends then?" Lio asked and Von patted her arm then gave her a small nod and Lio smiled as she hugged her new friend. Von didn't really like it.

"Yes. But me, a Mew Mew? At least the costume is black. I kind of like it. Who was the boy that tried to kiss you? A perverted duck or something..." Von trailed off as Lio gave a snort of laughter and Lio fell onto the soft grass as they both returned to their original school girl forms and Von sat next to her.

"Nah. That was Kisham. An alien who i like to call 'The Flying Pervert'. He is always trying to kiss me and all that Ya'll. I hate it" Lio held onto her ankle as Von gave her a small nod

"Of course. Everyone must hate the alien you call pervert. He is rather... Annoying and too energetic for my liking." Von stated and Lio gave her a small smile. She hoped that school days wouldn't be like this ALL the time. Only in Maths and German...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well that's another chappie wraped up! I loved doing this one and so did ma lil sis. It's cos i got a goth in it all.

Lil' Sis: Ya! I love the goth cos' it ain't the usual pastel coloured, pink and pretty girly girls ya usualy get.

Me: Wat eva! If ya'll have any requests for this stories then plese e-mail me to say what you would like to see in the up-coming chapters. Please Review Peeps!


	3. Chapter 3: Mew Mew Trouble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but i do own the words that i am writing and the new characters. Please accept this story my friends. bows

The last Mew Mew is a bit of a surprise.

These Mews are a LITTLE different. They don't wear girly colours.

Chaoter Three: Mew Mew trouble!

Lio and Von sat in the park under the largest tree as they watched cheerleaders _cheer _for the pathetic soccar players. Lio wasn't very impressed with all the guys wolf whisteling.

"How pathetic. Why do guys just go for gals with _short_ skirts and _low_ cut shirts. I hate it. They should all get a life..." Lio sighed as she stared up at the sky through the tree leaves and she saw the sun blazing in the sky that sunny afternoon. Lio and Von had hung out all day. Despite watching cheerleaders play pathetic.

"So you do not wish to get married at all Lio?" Von asked curiously and Lio shrugged. She didn't know that yet!

"I dunno. I just think that the boys are all pathetic for liking dumb blondes and bimbo's. Especially the Holy David fan club." Lio sighed and she lay back on the grass, staring up at the sun and passing clouds through the dense tree leaves as Von gave her a small nod and glared over at the cheerleaders then stared back at Lio.

"If i marry... Then i will have a bright, burning fire in my presence as my bridesmaid. Nothing will stop me from having a fire as a bridesmaid." Von said in her dry, usual monetone and Lio stared at her best friend in confusion. There were times where Lio never understood what Von was really saying. And this was one of those times...

"What do you mean...?" Lio asked and Von shrugged then faced Llio.

"I mean that i will set the bridesmaid alight with wondeful fire. I do hope that my passion for the fire never dies my dear Lio." Von said in a slow, and not so dry, monetone as Lio stared at her then, she started to laugh and roll around on the ground as Von smiled a little and gave her a small nod.

Cheerleaders and Soccar players stared at the two girls and Summer, just glared and then flicked back her long, blonde hair and turned again to watch the soccar players and she started to scream out for her _David_ to win and score a game for his team. Lio rolled her eyes.

"Hey. See what i mean Von. Now let's go and crash the soccar game for a little bit..." Lio smirked and stood up, dusting grass off of her back and legs then hair as Von stood up as well and started to walk beside her. Lio smiled as Von linked arms and their hair swished in the wind.while they walked up to the field and watched the match until David, a tall, black haired boy with a cute face, won a game for his team who were howling with congratulations and happiness. Lio rolled her eyes.

"Oh David! You are so cool and great!" yelled a brunette cheerleader as she squealed and David laughed while Lio and Von raised their eyebrows at each other. Lio sighed and stepped forward. Gaining attention from the cheerleaders and soccar players. One guy seemed to know her.

"Hey! You're that new girl from Japan!" he yelled and Lio rolled her eyes then folded her arms.

"Yeah. Your _so_ smart aren't ya? You _so_ need an A+ in Geography." Lio said sarcastically and Summer, along with the other cheerleaders, gasped and stared at her in disbelief while Lio smirked then turned to face David and put her hands on her hips cockily.

"I want a Soccar match. See how good a girl is against ya" Lio said, holding her smirk in place. Summer took one step forward and pushed Lio out of the way and Lio fell to the ground.

Summer was smirking.

"You think that you can be a sarcy little cow eh? Well THINK AGAIN! I'm the boss around these parts Lionna so GET used to it!" Summer yelled and Lio stared up at her arch enemy then glared and stood up as quickly as she could. Summer was still smirking.

"Oh you think your so _PERFECTIONATE!_ But get this!... _Your not! _Oh but Summer Davies is WAY too thick to get that isn't she? Well listen to this _miss_. Nobody, not nobody, bosses me around. Not even slutty, little things like_ you_" Lio turned around as Summer gasped and started to fake her crying. Von stared at the girl and raised her eyebrow like the blonde cheerleader was pathetic. (well Summer is)

Von then did something that no one thought she would ever do. She threw mud straight at Summer's face. _Splat_. The mud dripped down Summer's face and she opened her mouth then wiped it all away and stared at her hands then screamed! Her lungs were bursting as David and his crew tried not to laugh at the mud splattered Cheerleader in front of them. Lio was smirking and linked her arm with Von's.

"What a way to crash a Soccar game eh...?" Lio asked and Von gave her a small nod without looking at Lio as Lio smiled then un-linked her arm and did a cartwheel then a jump and another cartwheel as Von watched her. Lio was as happy as anything. But Von was remembering something...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Look at her... She's a vampire!"_

_"Ewwww! Keep her away from me! I don't wanna die!"_

_A 6 year old Von walked around the town as people or children started to stare at her and whisper to themselves. Von felt scared and all alone. It wasn't the first time..._

_Von sat at her kitchen table as her mother faced the wall, her mother's arms folded and she watched as her mother's shoulders started to shake. When her mother turned around she slapped the little Von around the face. Von fell off her chair._

_"You... You devil! You don't deseve to be in this world! You deserve to die like your father! I should have never had you! YOU were a mistake!" Her mother was shouting and Von sat on the floor as she cried. Then her mother slapped her again and again then picked up the small girl. Von was afaraid and she was right to be... Her mother threw her to the wall and then slammed the door shut as she walked out. Von knew it was going to happen again and again. Her mother was a drunk..._

_Von walked down the street's in the dead of the night and she stopped to stare at a large elm tree. She stood there for a moment before taking something out of her pocket then staring at her left arm and she shivered. She was sure that what she was doing was right._

_Von set fire to her kothers belongings then her mothers booze. It was nice to see it all set alight right in front of her eyes. But Von knew she would never be satisfied with it all. So she burned her arms and legs. Her mother was very VERY angry for what she was doing. Taking the booze to burn._

_"You never give up, do you? You devil child! You will rot in hell for this! No one loves you. No one even cares weather you die! We all hate you! Not one person in this whole DAMN WORLD CARES ABOUT YOU! Everyone thinks you're a vampire or a devil. So just go and rot somewhere you little skank!" her mother had ran out of the house as Von had shivered in the lonely, dark corner._

_Two days later social services had taken her to a home and sent her mother to prison. Von was still a 6 year old child. And she thought that nobody loved her. until she met Lily._

_"You're a sweetie. How could anyone abandone you? I wish i was your mommy..." a woman had said as Von stared at her through her black fringe. Lily had adopted Von and taken her home to America in Summerset. Von felt a little awkward in Lily's house._

_"Von... Von what's the matter?" Lily had asked as Von stood in a dark corner, head bent and arms folded._

_"Nobody loves me... They all want me to die... Leave me alone!" she had whispered darkly as Lily approached and put a hand on Von's head. But Von had slapped her hand away and turned around while Lily stared at her._

_"I love you. And someone else will... Don't let your mothers words hurt you Von. You're my daughter now. I won't let her hurt you anymore... You're my little angel." Lily had whispered and Von stared up at her foster-mother, tears in her eyes. Von had hugged Lily all the time after that._

_"I set fire to someones drugs today mommy." Von had sid from the doorway as Lily stood up and hugged Von tightly as Von cried._

_"Don't cry. Just get used to not setting anything alight Von. I don't want you in jail..." Lily said as she had also cried. Von still set things alight because of her real mom..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"My mother did not love me. But Lily does. I see her as a mother. I still set things on fire. But only voo doo dolls and clothes. But looking at a beer bottle makes me want to set fire to someone. Lily still loves me though for who i am." Von aid as Lio stared at her best friend while they sat in her bedroom full of football and Soccar team posters. She then flung her arms around Von as the goth started to silently, and slowly, cry while Lio held onto her friends shoulders tightly.

"Von..." Lio whispered and Von sniffed and sat up right as Lio stared at her. Von wiped away her tears.

"I... I know this may sound weird but... as a friend i... I love you" Lio whispered and Von burst into tears again and Lio hugged Von tightly. Rocking her best friend like a baby...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio and Von sat in Von's all black bedroom as Lily, Von's foster mother, came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Lily set them down in front of the two girls and smiled before walking out. Lio had now been living in Summerset a whole week. And she still hated school, but so did Von and they were always together, arms linked, never split apart from anything. Not even Gym classes.

"Oh your mom is so nice Von! You are so lucky to have her" Lio exclaimed and Von took a biscuit and gave her a small nod then chewed on her biscuit and gulped.

"Yes. She likes to see the world as a place where someone should love the most unexpected. She hates to see me sad but still she accepts me. I feel like i am finally accepted into this world because Lily has shown me who i really i am." Von stopped and turned her head to stare at Lio who was looking at the navy bedroom ceiling in thought.

Lio lowered her head to stare at Von and she smiled as Von shrugged then ate the rest of her biscuit slowly and she wiped her hands once she had finished and started to sip her tea carefully in tiny little gulps.

Suddenly, a large bang was heard and Lio's long hair blew back as there was a light and then she heard a large roar. Chimara Anima alert...

"Mew Mew Moonlight...!"

"Mew Mew Fire...!"

"METOMORPHO-SIS!" the two girls yelled together and light encased them as the two friends transformed together then flew out of the window and met the one, the only... KISHAM THE ALIEN! (he even had sign saying that, pointed at him too) he laughed as the girls grimaced in disgust. Both of them did their battle stance.

"With the power of Moonlight, i shall punish thee!" Lio yelled and then Von lifted her hands and a small flame surrounded the two of them and Kisham smirked. Lio's eyes sparkled like a full moon. Lio glared over at Kisham as Von jumped into the air and did a backflip. Lio ran up to him and kicked him in the shins which seemed to make him yelp...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio and Von stared at the large computer screen as Jacob clicked through everything. Georgia walked in with two boxes and she stared at her twin with an eyebrow raised in disgust. After the afternoon's battle with Kisham, the two friends were pretty tired.

"Here. From now on you two have jobs" Georgia said as she handed them their new uniforms with which they would do their job in. Lio stared at the dark blue knee-length skirt and white blouse as Von stared at the black knee-length skirt and white, long sleeved blouse. They also found two hair ribbons in the boxes and black, patent shoes. The two girls stared at Georgia as Jacob grinned.

"You're now going to waitress here at Cafe Mew Mew. Don't even complain kiddo." Georgia said blankly as Lio stared at her in horror then threw her box down as Georgia turned around.

"Yuou... You... HOW DARE YOU! I ONLY WEAR SHORTS AND T-SHIRTS!" Lio yelled as Georgia shrugged and walked out. Suddenly, an alarm trilled and Lio quickly turned to face the computer screen and Jacob, who was looking really concerened about something. The alarm stopped but there was a red light flashing on the computer screen.

"Girls! We have a little trouble..." Jacob stated and Lio checked the screen and saw that it read out 'Mew Mew in danger'. She gasped loudly.

"What? How can there be another Mew? I mean i have only JUST found Von as a Mew and that was STILL on my first DAY as a Mew! Jacob can i _MURDER _you now?" Lio asked and Jacob quickly ducked and started to whimper. Lio just sighed and turned to Von, hands on her hips.

"Let's go Lio." Von said in her monetone and they ran out of the room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well! Another story is done for y'all! LOVE YA PEEPS!


	4. Chapter 4: Mew Mew AARRGGHH!

Okies guys Chappie four! CAN NOT WAIT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, I wish i did but i can't as producers in Japan own it... Sadly sniffs

Chapter Four: Mew Mew... AARRGGHH!

Lio and Von ran outside in the sun as they heard people scream their heads off, especially women, and men all try to save their cars from the large, ugly Chimara Anima that was stomping around madly. It was obvious that it was an ex-lion. Lio growled.

"Okay Von let's do this!" Lio yelled and looked around first for Kisham, but he was sitting up in a tree with a hand over someone's mouth...

"Where's the new Mew Lio? I can not see her or he anywhere in this crowd of running people. And that Chimara Anima is in the way aswell" Von said calmly and Lio also looked around but couldn't see the new Mew either! Maybe they were in trouble!

"Okay Von let's just save the day and get on with it first! Worry about the Mew Mew later! Moonlight Boomerang!" Lio's boomerang flew in the air and she caught it then it sparkled and she threw it over to the Chimara Anima but the thing dodged and started to roar in anger while Lio's boomerang flew back in her hand and she growled as she was annoyed. Von just stared at her then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where is the Flying Pervert anyway? He is meant to be guiding the Chimara Anima Lio." Von said in a quiet and mild monetone as she held out her arms and Lio stared at her for a second. Then there was a light _thud_ on the ground behind them and Lio, with Von, turned around to see...

Lio gasped as the body lay there, skin blue and no sense of movement at all. The woman had been... _De-Souled!_ And only one guy could do that...

"KISHAM! You monster of all monsters! Show yourself!" Lio yelled loudly and Kisham appeared from the tree branch and tilted his head to one side, smirking. Lio hated him looking so smug all the time.

"Oh poor little Kitty cat. Did i hurt your feelings _again_? Well no worries about that dearest kitty... I have a little, _present_ just, for, you." Kisham smiled wrily and held out one of his little fusions and a small soul which was the womans. Lio gasped and Kisham laughed as he put them together.

"FUSION!" he yelled and the two things fused together and great beams of light spread every where and Von had to shield her eyes. Kisham laughed manically and once the Chimara Huma appeared, a large dragon like thing that wore a sun dress, it started to dance while Von turned deathly pale (Er... Even MORE deathly pale than _usual_)

"Erm..." Von whispered to herself but Lio heard and she faced her best friend, worried and she put her hands on Von's shoulders.

"Von... What's wrong?" Lio asked kindly and Von stared at the dragon thing and gulped as sweat poured down her face. Lio screamed and grabbed her friend then jumped out of the way while the Chimara tried to hit them with it's long and powerful tail. But Lio had jumped out of the way just in time. But Von was still a little... _scared._

"I... I hate...D-dr-DRAGONS!" Von yelled suddenly and put her hands on her panda ears and fell to the ground on her knee's. Kisham thought that this battle would be amusing.

"Oh dear me dear me... One Mew down, One to go. Ccome my pretty Kitty. Let's play!" Kisham said loudly and two swords appeared in his hands and he started to fly towards Lio as the Chimara Huma rampaged towards a frightened Von. Lio gasped and stood in front of her friend, getting knocked over by an over-larged dragon's tail.

"Lio!" Von gasped and crawled over to her friend who was lying in the dirt and all bruised as Kisham smirked and stared at the two girls. He held his swords high above his head and grinned.

"Well well well. Two Mew Mew's are gonna go down tonight. And not to mention a strong spirited young lady may i add. But to get her spirit is an idea and a first my dear pretty kitty" Kisham said slyly as Lio stared up at him coldly and Von looked at the dragon, which had fallen into a nearby river. Lio stared at Von and gave her a small smile.

"You have to face your fears. Battle it now Von. Leave Chimara Dorko to _moi_" Lio said in a wry tone of voice and Von just... stared. She knew Lio was gonna get her to battle but... she was too scared to even _think_ about battling a 15,000 tonne dragon! Lio put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it Von. I know you can." Lio whispered and she slowly stood up as Von watched her walk over to Kisham who smirked and folded his arms. Lio glared up at him.

"Okay you bully! Give the lady's soul back or i'll..." Lio yelled threatingly and Kisham laughed hard then stared at her coldly and held her chin between two fingers and smirked... _evily_

"Or you'll _what_, my darling pretty kitty. Burn me... Use the boomerang gang on me? And by the way Lio... It's not the woman's soul. It is another's who's soul is pure and strong. But a little too... dumb. Not as feisty as you and not as _catty._ I like catty." he hissed through his teeth as she glared at him then took her chin out of his fingers and she growled then nearly bit his fingers off because her just _creeped her out!_

Lio was pretty pissed off.

"Leave me and my friend alone! Now let the other girl go Kisham!" Lio snapped and he laughed as he flew backwards and stopped in mid air, staring at Lio. She glowered at him and he chuckled.

"You want the precious girl huh? Well then... NO!" Kisham yelled and Lio's eyes widened as another girl fell out of the tree but... It was Summer! But she was un-concious and tied up in rope. Lio gasped and ran over to her friend but Kisham threw a sword at her and it cut into Lio's leg. She fell to the floor in pain, clutching the bleeding cut.

"Don't even try to help. I know how much you hate her so don't try and save the girl. She is no use to _you_." Kisham said spitefully and Lio stared in horror as Summer lay there. Lio's eyes started watering.

"I don't care! She's still a human! STRAWBERRY BELL!" Lio yelled and held out her hand but the strawberry bell was knocked out of her hands and fell to the ground as she gasped and Kisham smirked. He clapped his hands when Von suddenly ran over and kneeled beside Lio.

"Lio! That's... it... CYCLONE LAVA!" Von yelled and her fire whirlwind formed around her and fire started to fly everywhere and even hit Kisham's hair and burned it! Lio stared up at the dragon which had fire in it's eyes so it was blind. Von then stopped and ran over to the strawberry and reached out to grab it but... It flew into her hands! She gasped then it started to glow and turned from a strawberry bell into... dark purple Zakuro Whip! Lio gasped

"AH! The Strawberry Bell must be able to react to which Mew Mew we are closest to! Quick Von, use the Zakuro Whip to wake up Summer!" Lio yelled and Kisham growled. He threw a sword at Von but she hit it away with the whip and smirked then jumoed into the air.

"Zakuro Whip... Full Force!" Von yelled and she threw the whip at Kisham then it swirled above her head and started to sparkle and the sparkles went over Summer and she opened her eyes to see... Tokyo Mew Mew! She gasped and squealed happily on the ground. Lio and Von glared at her.

"Oh my gosh! You saved me! I have to _so_ tell all of my cool friends!" Summer squealed and Kisham smirked. Summer went cold and rigid. Kisham flew towards them when... the Zakuro Whip started to react to Summer and Summer started to glow. Lio gasped and so did Von as they both stepped back and watched her as she stood up and looked at her hands. The mark on her forehead showed that she was indeed... a Mew Mew.

"Oh!... I'm a Mew Mew! Mew Mew Lightning! METOMORPHO-SIS!" Summer yelled loudly and she started to glow in a white light and her hair and body glowed. The glowing left her body to leave a tight, dark yellow dress that was kinda short (like Minto's) and Summer did a backflip and her dark yellow heeled shoes appeared on her feet and dark yellow fingered gloves. Her hair stopped glowing and was left in a long top ponytail with a yellow lily and hair band. Summer smiled and her Libyian Cat ears and tail appeared and she bounced forwards and meowed. (Are you all stunned yet?)

Lio and Von stared at her in absolute horror as Lio glared at Kisham with a small smirk on her lips and she then turned to starea t Lio and Von.

"Okay Pervert! It's tme to go down! Libyian Lightning Scar!" Summer yelled and she jumped backwards twice then held out her arms and two swords like forks appeared in her hands and she put them in a cross shape and there was a flicker of lightning from the ends of the two swords. Kisham just stared then smirked.

"Oh. So you must be Mew Mew Lightning. No wonder your soul is so hard to get." Kisham smirked and summoned his own swords as Summer smiled and held both her swords by her sides and twirled.

"Okay! Mew Mew Summer Mew Mew Great! I'm Mew Mew Lightning so meet your fate! Mew Mew Love and Mew Mew Cheer! Meet the Mew Mew's and run in fear! LIBYIAN LIGHTNING SCAR!" Summer yelled and a huge ball of lightning formed on the end of her swords and it she threw it at Kisham with all her might.

Lio and Von weren't impressed.

"Did she just... cheer?" Lio asked quietly and Von slowly nodded her head with her arms folded while Kisham yelled in pain from the lightning bolt.

"We have to admit... Summer is powerful... In her own way" Von said dryly in a monetone like she was... angry. Lio stared at her and then gave her a small nod and took the Zakuro Whip and it changed back into a Strawberry Bell.

"Moonlight Boomerang!" Lio yelled and her boomerang appeared in her hands

"Cyclone Lava!" Von yelled and her whirlwind of fire surrounded her and the fire flew everywhere and Lio threw her boomerang at Kisham and he disappeared, screaming, and his Chimara Anima also faded away. Von smiled thankfully. Lio patted her shoulder.

"Thank goodness." Von whispered and Summer suddenly ran up towrads them, screaming happily.

"Oh i'm a Mew Mew! Wowee! That makes _me_ the LEADER!" Summer cried out happily as she jumped around and did cartwheels. Lio's and Von's mouths fell open.

"WHAT?" Von and Lio yelled in unison in shock as Summer squealed happily. Lio gets angry and she clenches her fist tightly. Lio walked up to Summer angrily and Ssummer started to back away as Lio pushed her into a tree and Summer started to shake in fright and started to sweat.

"Look here you! Just because you're a Mew Mew doesn't make you the boss! And if you think that it will make you even more popular than you already are, well think again! Being a Mew Mew means keeping it secret Summer and i don't want to blow our cover! We don't have a fun life at all cos' we have to save the world! That's why i'm doing it, to save our planet from destruction! If you think this is to make you a popularity attraction Summer. Well go and tell everyone because it's obvious you don't care about the world at all!" Lio yelled angrily and she turned around and stomped off as Summer stood there, shaking and staring at Lio and Von, who was following the leader Mew.

Summer's mouth dropped open and tears spilled down her cheeks...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well another chappie done! Sorry for the surprise of THIS new mew! But i just had to get a stuck up snob for the really cool job! Please R+R! And if you want me to put YOUR ideas in this, then e-mail me soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Save the world and start the

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Mew Mew Power but i do own my lovely characters! YAYA!

_Last time on Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force._

Lio: Me and Von had to fight that annoying wimp Kisham once again but this time we were joined by a new mew! Bad luck for us though... It's Summer! Top cheerleader and No. 1 bitch! I guess it's kind of a shock but it is obvious that she can't handle saving the world... So i told her what i thought! Well what's gonna happen today?

Chapter Five: Save the world and start the day...

Lio sighed as the wind blew through her hair and she smiled as she put her back pack on the ground. Von was home sick and Lio still had to go to work at Café Mew Mew. But the rest of the day was fine. Unless you included Summer whispering to her friends all day long behind her hands.

"Aah. No school, no Summer, no fighting... Hm. Wish it could be like this every day..." Lio closed her eyes as the wind cooled her down and she smiled then looked up at the sky and sighed before picking her back pack up and running towards a path, a sad look in her eyes. Then Lio accidentally bumped into someone.

Lio fell to the ground and all her things from her back pack spilled out onto the ground. Lio rubbed her head while someone stood up and held out their hand.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Lio said as she rubbed her head then opened her eyes to see the extended hand and she looked up to see a boy. Brownish red hair and caramel coloured eyes. Lio gasped and stared at the ground, blushing.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where i was going anyway. Want some help with your stuff?" he asked with a smile on his face and Lio turned a slight colour of crimson. She hid her cheeks with her hands and gave him a small nod. The boy kneeled beside her and started to pick up some of her books while Lio started to collect up her magazines and scissors, pens and other things.

Lio put her hand over a black note book and then the boy put his hand over hers. She gasped and he stared at her then smiled, looking at her red cheeks. He continued to collect her things while Lio stared at the ground in embaressment. Lio had never felt this way towards a boy before...

"There you go." he said as he handed her the back pack and Lio gave him a thankful smile and sighed as they stood up.

"Hey. Im gonna be taking a long walk through the park and it's gonna be pretty boring. Wanna join me?" he asked and Lio stared up at him and the turned her head away. She wated to but... She couldn't. It was because of her job.

"I can't... I have a job at that new café... I'm sorry" she said sadly and turned around. Lio also didn't want to walk with a guy who went to Grapels High. A top school for boys and they even had uniform! Blue pants and a white shirt. Lio turned around and started to run in the opposite direction as the boy stared at her, a hand on his hip.

Lio ran the rest of the way to the café and she started to breathe heavily then put a hand on her forehead and slid down to the florr and she sighed. She was red faced, hot and her heart was pounding. Lio didn't understand any of this.

"What's wrong with me...?" Lio asked herself then stood up and ran through the back door of the café and came face to face with... Jacob and Georgia. They didn't look too happy with her, hands on their hips.

"Where were you! We have millions of customers and you don't show up! And why are you red like!" Georgia yelled angrily and Lio sighed as she put her back pack down and picked up her waitress outfit from the side and entered the changing rooms. Lio returned after a few moments in her outfit and she picked up a tray with a number on it and walked through the double doors and saw the millions of customers. Lio sighed and walked to table no. 60.

"Here's your order of pineapple and chocolate combo cheese cake ma'am. Hope you enjoy." Lio said in a calm but bored voice and she walked over to another table with waiting customers.

"Hey. Is the café open tonight till 9:00pm?" asked someone random and Lio shook her head as she wrote down his order then gave him a small smile.

"Only on Wednesdays! And we stay open till 10:00pm cos' it's Karaoke night then!" Lio said happily then turned around and walked towards the kitchen and left the notepad on the counter and walked off to another table where kids were screaming. Jcob watched from the counter and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems the battle that happened two days ago has affected her ability to come to work early. Or because Von isn't here at all." Jacob stated to his sister who gave him a small nod as she checked the computer in the secret part of the kitchen. She clicked the mouse and gasped at what she saw.

"Jacob! Come here now!" she yelled and Jacob ran over to stare at a picture of Summer, his mouth dropped open when it showed her transforming into Mew Mew Lightning. Georgia clicked off to show a video of the battle between Summer and Kisham... Then the fight between Lio and Summer. Georgia and Jacob just stared at the screen,

"A Mew Mew that doesn't care... I can't believe it!" Jacob gasped and Georgia hit him over the head and he fell onto the floor while she held up her newspaper and bag while he sobbed. (i love this!)

"Shut up and close the café! It's 4:00pm already! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Georgia yelled and threw her brother out of the kitchen door. Lio looked up from the table she was at and smiled as she waved. Jacob told everyone it was closing time and he locked the doors after the last person left. Jacob sighed.

"Jacob. Is Georgia working you hard again?" Lio asked as she walked up to him with a teacup and saucer in her hands and he gave her a small nod. Lio smiled and kneeled beside him, holding out the teacup for him.

"Here. This might cheer you up. It's my own recipe for honey and strawberry tea. I also add a zest of lemon and orange flavouring. It was a big hit with the kids!" Lio exclaimed and Jacob slowly took the saucer from her hands and she smiled before standing up and turning around. Jacob grabbed her hand and she stared into the distance.

"Lio... Did you... Did you meet another Mew? At the last battle?" he asked quietly and Lio stared again before turning around to face him and she gave him a big smile, making her eyes glow.

"No of course not! I would have told you so if i had silly!" Lio said happily the turned on her heel to change back into her normal clothes and to go home. Lio smiled as she changed then picked up her back pack. She was about to open the door when Georgia stopped her,

"Lio. On wednesday night you and Von must sing at the Karaoke. I don't want any excuses. Good day" Georgia left Lio who nodded then opened the door and walked into the orangey glowing garens as the sun was setting. Lio smiled as she started to walk towards the open gate.

Lio walked down the street and she listened to the tree leaves rustle. But she was un-aware of someone following her _through _the tree's. Lio hummed silently to herself as she walked, back pack swung over her shoulder and jumper around her waist. Then she heard something drop and she turned around to see a bag lying on the ground.

Lio gasped as a body fell after the bag and the face was blue and he looked... dead. Lio gasped as she ran over to him, dropping her school back pack as she fell to her knees and stared at him... It was the boy!

"Oh no!" she whispered in horror and clamped a hand to her mouth as she stared then put a hand over his head and shook her own head lightly then closed her eyes. She knew who had done this. Lio stood up quickly and stared up at the tree tops.

"Kisham show your self! Unless your coward!" Lio yelled loudly as she balled her fists and glared up at the tree leaves. The leaves started to rustle again but even more and Lio held up her fists when someone fell from the tree. But it wasn't Kisham...

This person wore a black skirt that was short and tight, a matching top but the bottom of the top was ripped to show her stomach and the persons nails were long and black. When Lio saw her face, it had a cold glare in the womans black eyes and she wore crimson lipstich. Her hair was long and black and tied into a top ponytail with wire. She glared at Lio with a small smirk on her lips.

"Kisham... Is an incompetent fool child. I am one of his fellow aliens. I am... Jerona The Black Gardian!" she yelled and suddenly ribbons flew from her finger tips and circled around her then tied around Lio tightly. Lio gasped as she struggled to get free and Jerona pulled Lio towards her.

"And YOU must be that... _special_ Mew Mew Moonlight? You don' _look_ like a Mmew Mew at all." she hissed through her teeth as Lio stared into her icy eyes then took a step back and held out her pendant.

"That's cos i haven't transformed! Mew Mew Moonlight! METOMORPHOSIS!" Lio yelled and her pendant started to glow but then, Jerona used her ribbon to knock it out of Lio#s hand and Lio gasped as she watched her pendant fly to a tree and the Jerona made a dagger strike it in the middle. The pendant broke!

"Noooo!" Lio yelled as the ribbon hit her in the back and she suddenly fell to the floor in pain, digging her hands into the dirt. Jerona laughed manically as she watched Lio's pained look.

"Now you can't transform. Wish i could say the same for the other mews but... They don't need pendants! How sad is that? Well at least it means with your pendant gone... One Mew down my dear" she cackled gleefully as Lio stared up at her in horror. There was no hope for her now...

Lio shivered in fright as Jerona laughed then a dagger appeared in front of Jerona's face and she snatched it into her hands and grinned gleefully as Lio shreiked in fright and covered her head with her hands. Jerona smirked.

"Frightened? Good. Because i need to show you what _real_ fright is my dear!" Jerona lifted her finger and the ribbon whirled around her head then it twirled around her body. Jerona then pointed it at Lio and the ribbon started to wrap around Lio's body and she struggled. But the ribbon tightened on her body! Jerona smirked and pointed her sword at Lio's throat.

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets... _dear_." Jerona sneered and threw her sword in the air and it pointed downwards and then fell, aiming at Lio!

Lio gasped and closed her eyes tightly as the sharp sword glinted in the setting sun light. Then Lio heard metal hit metal and she opened her eyes and looked up to see... Summer standing in the tree above her! Lio let out a small gasp and felt the ribbon tighten but she didn't care.

Summer looked down at Lio and gave her a small smile and wink before jumping, her hands above her head and held together. Then Summer landed on her feet and bowed as Lio stared at her. Summer smiled then turned to glare at Jerona.

"How dare you brake Lio's pendant that helps her transform! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Summer yelled at Jerona who merely smirked then chuckled and she stared into Summer's large yellow eyes

"I'm never ashamed. So don't act snobby little girl!" Jerona said coldly and Summer gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. Then Lio saw Summer's grip tighten around the electric swords Summer was holding.

"I can't let you kill Lio... She's our leader! And i know i act snobby and all that but i'm a good person! I'll never run from a fight because i'm a Mew Mew! And Mew Mew's never ever give up on their world because we love it! Lio told me so when i first found out i could become a Mew Mew! I'm not giving up yet!" Summer yelled and put her swords together as Lio watched in amazement.

"Libyian Lightning Scar!" Summer yelled loudly and threw an electric ball at Jerona who smirked then jumped into the air and did a backflip. Summers lightning ball hit the middle of a tree trunk and made a hole in it! Summer stared wide eyed and took a step back. Lio gasped as Jerona flew behind an unsuspecting Summer and lifted her swords. Lio couldn't scream or talk.

Lio watched as Jerona brought her swords down but then someone clawed Jerona in the eyes and started to punch her at lightning speed in the stomach. Summer whipped around and gasped as she watched Von try and kill Jerona with all of her might. Von was strong and willing even if she was ill and weaker than she looked at the moment.

_"Von... No... Don't fight... I'm meant to do the fighting..." _Lio thought to herself as tears welled in her eyes and Von gave one last almighty punch then grinned over at Lio and Summer who both stared at her and she heaved a heavy sigh then jumped into the air and twirled, sending a firebolt at Jerona who screeched.

"Lio transform now!" Von yelled.

"I can't! My pendant!" Lio yelled back and Von stared down at her then threw something to Lio and Lio managed to get her hands free and catch it. Making the ribbons tighten around her body and she gasped for breath. Summer also threw her something and she looked into her open palms and saw two small charms. Von's was in the shape of a fire and Summer's in the shape of a lightning bolt. Lio gasped and stared up at her friends who gave her small nods and she smiled then kissed the charms in her hands.

"Mew Mew Moonlight! METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled loudly and suddenly, the ribbons broke away from her body and fell to the floor. Lio bent over backwards then came up again and smiled as her costume appeared over her body and she did a small twirl as her shoes appeared on her feet and she jumped into the air. The ribbons suddenly flew off the ground and tied into a ribbon in front of Lio.

The ribbon tied around Lio's waist and she smiled as her hairband formed and her half moon appeared on her forehead then her chocker necklace came and she jumped forwards and did a cartwheel. Lio's ears and tail popped out.

"Mew Mew Moonlight here to save the world and start the day!" Lio yelled and held her arms above her head and she glared over at Jerona who had a bleeding nose and lip. Von and Summer jumped over to Lio and landed beside her and put their hands on their hips.

"Okay girls let's get this show on the road! Moonlight Boomerang!" Lio yelled and formed the crescent moon in her hands then held it abover her head and twirled around before throwing it at Jerona and Von started up some fire around her feet while Summer got her electric swords to spark a little and the moonlight boomerang hit Jerona right in the forehead and she screamed as something glowed on her forehead then it broke and Jerona started to fade.

Lio's boomerang fell on the floor and they stared as the boomerag stopped twirling on it's end and fell to the floor. Lio sighed.

"Oh wow! My first PROPER battle! AYEE!" Summer yelled and started to jump around as Lio and Von watched her. Lio stared at Von who gave her a small nod and Lio slowly started to walk up towards the bouncing Summer and she held out her hand.

"Summer i..." Lio started as Summer turned around and lost her smile. She put a finger over Lio's lips and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Lio. It was all my fault that you got angry at me. I mean i acted horribly towards you. Making out that i'm the leader. Look... I don't mean to be the way i am it's just... I'm popular. Lio... When you said that it was obvious that i didn't want to save the world. That made me think for a few days about what has been happening around me. I found out that i had to keep this secret or else it would put all our lives in danger and the worlds. You see Lio, i realised that you were telling me the right thing and i suddenly knew i wanted to fight with you because your my friend. But hey; maybe we can make battles more fun by cheering!" Summer winked and giggled as Von rolled her eyes.

Then Von's costume started to falter and soon faded away. She was weak from the battle and Lio quickly caught her in her arms. But Lio still had a job to do...

"Summer. Take Von. I have to do something." Lio whispered and Summer held onto the unconcious Von and Lio ran over to the boy she had met.

Lio stared at his body then looked around. No soul was on the ground or even in the tree's. Lio had to find another way to save the boy. And she knew that the other way to save him was something she had never done in her whole life...

Lio bent her head closer to the boys and she felt her blush showing as Summer watched her and gasped. Lio closed her eyes and leaned closer, kissing the boy on the lips as she put her hands on his shoulders. Lio couldn't believe she was doing this.

_"As long as it's him..."_ she thought to herself and he started to glow in a bright blue light and she lifted her head and opened her eyes. The boy opeened his eyes and stared up at her weakly as Lio gave him a small smile and he watched as a small tear fell from her cheek and he slowly sat up. Lio flung her arms around him and cried with happiness.

"Thank goodness your awake!" she whispered as he stared then looked at her and smiled. They both turned red while Summer smiled and Von rolled her eyes.

"Y... you saved me? But... Who are you?" he asked silently and Lio lifted her head from his shoulder to show her tear stained face and she smiled.

"I'm a Mew Mew." she whispered and stood up after kissing his forehead and he stared at her then held out a hand and she stared at him.

"Wait! I'm Liam! And when... When can i see you again?" he asked and Lio's hair started to blow through the wind and she gave him a small smile and took a step backwards. Liam stared at her as he saw another tear fall down her wet cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Whenever you see a battle. You can find me there" Lio said quietly and then turned around and ran over to Summer and Von. Liam stared...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio, Summer and Von all stood in the kitchen of the Mew Mew Café as Georgia presented a proud Summer with a uniform for waitressing and once Summer entered with it on, Lio clapped while steam rose from Von's head and then she attempted a small smile.

"Oh thank you! I couldn't have done it without my friends!" Summer yelled happily and started to twirl a surprised Lio around, holding her hands and laughing. Then Summer ran over to Von and... HUGGED her! Von squealed in shock as Summer giggled when Jjacob walked in and stared at her, a smirk over his lips.

"Another cute one. Nice..." he smirked as Georgia growled and hit him over the head with a metal plate and Jacob yelled loudly and started to run as his sister tried to catch him.

"Come here Pervert! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!" Georgia yelled, waving a lamp and the metal plate around. Jacob was nearly crying in fright! Then Lio turned to Summer and smiled.

"Hey! I never told you this but... WELCOME TO THE TEAM!" Lio yelled and Summer squealed happily then hugged them both and started to dance around the room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio, Summer and Von stood on the stage, Von standing on the left and Summer on the right while Lio stood in the middle and they all had to wear skirts and halter neck tops. Lio's were navy and she had a matching head ban and boots that were above her knees. Von was wearing a knee-length skirt and with slipper like shoes and her black halter neck top. All black. Then summer wore a pleated dark yellow skirt and matching top and her heels were strappy and they all smiled.

Lio waved then stepped forward while Von and Summer stayed where they were and some music played. (theme to Team Up! Mew Mew Power)

"I didn't count on this.

Before my very first kiss.

This isn't the path we choose,

But there's so much we could lose.

TEAM UP!" Lio sang and she looked at the crowd as they watched her and Summer and Von sang into their microphones.

"Team up" they sang.

"Cos it's up to us.

But it's hard to save the world.

When you're falling in love." Lio thought of the kiss she gave Liam and blushed slightly then amiled.

"If we've been together,

Like birds of a feather

we'll be friends for ever

going up up UP!"

"TEAM UP!"

"Team up"

"Cos it's not to late,

we can save the day

if we collaberate. Team Up!"

"Team up!"

"Cause it's up to us,

But it's hard to save the world,

Yea it's hard to save the world.

When your falling in love..." Lio stopped and they all bowed then ran off stage as people clapped madly and some boys wolf whistled.

Whe Lio and her friends walked through the café, Liam ran up to them as he had been watching closely and he smiled as he held up a hand and all the girls remembered him immediantly!

"Liam! Did you see that...?" Lio gasped and he gave her a small nod then he laughed and patted her shoulder as she turned crimson and he turned towards the door and opened it for her and her friends. Summer, along with Von, both walked out.

"Hey... I never caught your name before. What is it?" Liam asked and Liam smiled, _at least it's dark_, she thought to herself and walked ahead then turned to stare at him and she smiled.

"I'm Lio!" she said happily and started to walk away as Liam stared after her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well another chapter done for y'all! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Memories to remember

Disclaimer: Sadly id on't own Tokyo Mew Mew but i do own my characters and i own chocolate in my cupboard and belly!

Me: All my fans love it! So that makes me continue now yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: Memories to remember...

Lio, Von and Summer all stood around Jacob and Georgia as they searched through information on the other Mews. But only found the Mew animals. Jacob heaved a heavy sigh.

"The last two Mew's are a wild Kit Fox and Antarctic Seal. But... It may be hard to find the last two for some reason." Jacob stared up at his sister who gave him a small nod then stared at Lio and the other two with her blacky green eyes and Summer gave her a small smile.

"But once these two Mew's are revealed... You guys combined aren't ordinary Mew Mew's. You make Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force; A band of girls who will be able to unlesh some sort of incredible power together. But that power has yet to be revealed" Georgia explained coldly and Lio stared at her hands that were on the computer desk and she then stared up at Georgia.

"_With our ultimate Powers... We can save the world once again... But we can live_" Lio whispered to herself and everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Lio stared back then turned bright red and decided to leave quickly because she was talking to herself. Talk about crazy!

"What did you just say Lio?" Summer asked and Lio turned around and shrugged her shoulders then sighed and clapped her hands together and turned to stare at her friends. Von just raised her eyebrow.

"She was saying things that will happen later on in the life of battles." Von said quietly and Summer stared at her in confusion then stared at Jacob who shook his head. He had no idea and neither did Summer. Von was getting really confusing!

"In other words for the less _smart _children in the room. Lio means that we will save the world a second time. And this time... We can actually _live_ through it, and we shall also gain some sort of ultimate powers. I've explained all i can now" Von said in a dry monetone and Summer suddenly got it and smiled, nodding her head happily.and dumbly. Von just simply glared.

"Don't smile. I burn people." Von whispered menacingly and Summer started to twitch and she took a step back as Von kept her death glare on her.

Lio clutched the desk corner for support as she felt dizzy. Her legs went all weak and her head was spinning. Lio was not aware that she was going to collapse and she did. Jacob gasped and caught her in time before she hit the floor. Lio looked deathly pale and Summer gasped loudly.

"Lio. Lio. Lio wake up!" Jacob yelled but Lio was unconcious. She was going to look into the past of someone she loved dearly...

_PAST FLASHBACKS_

_The navy haired girl sat on the floor, staring at a doll in her hands then glaring and it suddenly burned in her hands. She watched it melt away and she then looked up to see her mother watching her. Closely._

_"You devil! Only devil's can control the fire! Go to hell you brat! Demon child!" her mother yelled and threw a knife towards the young child but it missed as her mothers aim was off course. The girl looked at her mother from the corner of her eye and glared as she thought of a fire burning..._

_A 12 year old girl in all black clothes stood by a tree with cherry blossoms surrounding the leaves and branches. She looked scared and helpless as someone walked towards and smiled like she was bait. Von whimpered as they slapped her across the face._

_"You don't deserve to live. Your just like your crazy mother. Disgusting and un-wanted" the man whispered in her ear and the girl's eyes widened as she stared at him and suddenly, the man burst into flames and he screamed for help. But no one else was there. The girl stared sadly and shook her head._

_"Just die father" she had whispered to herself calmly and she walked away to leave him for dead..._

_END FLASHBACKS OF VON_

Lio suddenly woke up, sweat pouring down her forehead and her eyes wide with shock at Von's past life. Lio sat upright and Jacob stared at her then smiled calmly and pushed her back onto the bed she was on. Lio was in the wing of the Café, a medical room in other words.

"Wh... What happened?" she whispered to Jacob and he stared at the screen of the medi Computer beside her bed then he stared back at her.

"You wont like this Lio... But you have an ability to enter Von's past. No matter how much you hate it, you have to." Jacob told her and Lio stared at him for a long moment then kicked the sheets away that were covering her and she nearly screamed. But she couldn't as tears streamed down her face.

"No! Why me why me?" she asked Jacob and he gave her a small sigh then turned back to the screen and started to type things into the keyboard and he looked at his hands sadly.

"It's a special ability Lio... No one wants to enter another persons past. But it sometimes helps to save those people. You were blessed with this gift and Von knows. She won't try to block you from her past. Sso it may be regular... But it could put you in danger." Jacob whispered as Lio stared at her shaking hands then looked up to see Jacob looking downcast. Lio felt cold and... She felt blood in her mouth and lifted a hand.

"H... Help..." she whispered and suddenly, blodd spilled onto the sheets from her mouth and she gasped. This made Jacob stare in horror then type more frantically and he gasped at what he saw and then stood up briskly while Lio silently cried.

"Lio... You're not gonna like this i know but... You have the ability to _feel _what Von was feeling. And sometimes you may come out of these flashback's with her scars or anything else that happened to her... Lio i think you understand..." Jacob whispered and Lio stared at her blood covered hands then stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Th... That means... I'm actually _Von_ in those flashbacks" She whispered and Jacob gave her a small and sad nod as Lio burst into tears again.

Von listened from outside the door and she sighed as she turned away and looked down at the floor, a tear falling off her chin.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain Lio." she whispered to herself and ran down the halls...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about that! But i had to make this chapter and i know it's a bit short but... HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	7. Chapter 7: Part One TFTH

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but i do own this story and my OC's.

Okay i didn't really need help! I remember what i was gonna do for today's chapter! YAY!

Chapter Seven: Troubles From the heart. Part One

Von woke up in her navy and black bedroom as the sun started to shine through her window. Von blinked and slowly sat up as someone walked into the bedroom, Lily.

"Oh good. Your awake dear Von. Did you have a nice sleep?" Lily asked kindly as she walked over to the black covered bed and sat on it's edge while Von sat up and stretched then gave her a small nod.

"I guess... Lily, what should you do if someone you love is getting hurt because of you?" Von asked in a silent, monetone and Lily gave her a small smile and put a hand on Von's left cheek. Then Lily felt something small and wet, a tear. She stared at Von who had small tears falling from her eyes and down onto the black sheets of her bed. Tthis made Lily sigh.

"I don't know dear. But things may patch up for once. But please Von... Never blame yourself" Lily whispered and held out her arms. Von looked at her then fell into a hug with Lily. She cried silenly into her foster mothers arms as Lily stroked her shoulder length navy hair.

"Don't worry Von. Everything will be alright." she said silently as she looked up at the ceiling with sad eyes

"_But for how long...?_" Lily thought to herself as she held onto Von as tightly as she could and rocked her like a baby...

"So how's Lily?" Lio asked as they served the tables for the day's customers and Von gave her a small sigh

"She is fine. We are fine." Von said in her calm monetone as she took plates from a deserted table and carried them over to the kitchen. Summer walked up to Lio with a cell phone glued to her ear as she jabbered away to her friend, Laura, and then Lio took the phone away from Summer.

"Sorry Llaura, but Summer has a job to do. Call her back at 5:00pm. Bye" Lio said and pressed the end call button and handed it back to Summer who glared and put her hands on her hips as Lio wiped a table.

"Lio! That was so, like, not cool. I mean, like, me and Laura were planning for the, like, school prom, like," Summer said in an angry and preppy voice as Lio shrugged and picked up her table cloth then moved to the other table opposite as Summer turned an angry red.

"And? You have a job to do Summer, get used to the idea and clean the table over there" Lio jerked her thumb towards a table as Summer stared at it then angrily shook her head and growled, stomping off while Lio sighed and looked over at Von, she looked kind of... sad.

"I want to call my friends to plan stuff, like!" Summer suddenly yelled at Jacob who stared at her like she was crazy and he shrugged lightly before turning around. Lio turned and put her cloth on the table with a small sigh.

"Look, go and help Von. She doesn't look happy" Jacob said in a bored tone. But Summer wasn't having any of it.

"Man oh man! The only job i do is tasting the tea and talking to my friends! And i can't FIND any tea!" Summer yelled and she stomped away over to the café door when it suddenly opened, and a boy walked in.

"Oh sorry, but we are closed." Von said silently as she carried a plate in each hand to the kitchen and put them in the sink silently. Lio stared at her then heard the boy laugh.

"Sorry. I just came to see someone. Hope you don't mind" he said. Lio recognised that voice! She lifted her head to see Liam walking towards her and she felt her face turn crimson as he smiled and wave. Lio dropped her cloth and quickly turned around.

"Oh hi Liam! What brings you here?" Lio asked, a little flustered as he smiled and stopped beside her.

"I came to see if you would like to walk with me today. I mean, you kinda ran away the last time." he said in an amused voice as Lio turned even redder and Von with Summer both stared at her. Summer let her mouth drop open.

"No way! You ran away from HIM? And he's a Grapels High student Lio! That's it, you are SO going to walk him home!" Summer suddenly started to push Lio towards the door as Lio tried to run away but Summer wouldn't let her. So Lio gave up and sighed as she was shoved out of the door. Von stared and sighed sadly.

"Wow. Your friends sure are great huh?" Liam asked as they walked down the street and Lio gave him a small nod as she stared at the ground. And then looked up to see him staring at her!

"Wh-what?" Lio asked, a little shocked and Liam smiled.

"I just think you're different. You're not like other girls i have seen. And your pretty interresting." he said kindly and Lio gave him amsall smile and giggled a little.

"Thanks. No one but my friend Von says that. It's weird hearing it from a guy" Lio said and she suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth as Liam laughed and swung his school back pack over his shoulder and put his other hand in his pocket while Lio stared up at the sky and sighed.

"_Good one Lio. You sure know how to charm a guy..."_ she thought to herself as they slowly walked along in silence for a few minutes until Liam broke the silence.

"Hey Lio... This may sound crazy but... I feel like i've met you in times where i've been in trouble" Liam said and he gave her a small smile as Lio stared at him and gave him a msall shake of her head.

"No way! How could that be possible i mean, I have only ever met you three times in this life time!" Lio said as she laughed to try and hide the truth. Liam laughed as well while they walked through the park together as the sun started to set.

Lio smiled as Liam walked into his garden and closed the gate then turned to smile at Lio who held her hands together and he stared at her for a moment.

"Lio... Can i see you again? I mean just as friends. Okay?" Liam asked and Lio gave him a small nod and turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Just as friends." she said back to him and turned around to walk away as Liam also turned to return to his home with a small smile on his lips. They both walked away, thinking the same thing.

"_I hope to see her/him very soon_" they both thought together before going their seperate ways...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh lucky! He's a cutie! I mean you are going on a date with Liam Vince. Hottest guy in the WORLD!" Summer said dramatically as she twirled around on her toes around the café while Lio and Von wiped tables in boredom. Lio threw down her cloth and put her hands on her hips as she glared over at Summer.

"Look. It's not a date, it's a friends meeting kinda thing. Don't make it sound like he's my boyfriend." Lio said angrily and Summer raised her eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who said anything about boyfriends?" Summer asked casualy and Lio's face turned red. Summer giggled.

"You SO like him like!" Ssummer yelled and Lio turned away when Von suddenly came up to Summer and slapped her around the face. Summer gasped.

"Shut up." Von hissed as Lio and Summer stared at her in horror and Lio walked up to her best friend.

"Von... Is something wrong?" Lio asked as she put a hand on Von's shoulder. Her friend shook her head and turned around, picking up a broom and staring at the floor sadly.

"Nothing... I'm just feeling, sad about you, having to see what has happened in my past life of horror." Von said in a quiet monetone and Lio put her arms around her best friend and gave Von a small and sad smile. Von didn't look at her.

"Don't worry... I don't mind. Don't feel bad about it" Lio said as she hugged Von who tried to brake away, when Jacob and Georgia came running in.

"Hey! Kisham is attacking again! Transform now girls!" Georgia yelled and Lio gasped as Von jumped up and transformed, so did Summer as Lio stared at Jacob and Georgia who also stared at her.

"Don't worry. I promise that you won't fall during this battle." Jacob said in a reassuring voice as he put a hand on Lio's shoulder and she gave him a small nod and transformed herself then they all teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Summer! Go to the left and attack! Von, you take the Zakuro whip and use it on the Chimara!" Lio yelled and she jumped into the air and did a backflip as the strawberry bell appeared in her hands and she twirled around before holding it out in front of her.

"_First i shall throw the Strawberry Bell to Von and then we'll see what Summer get's when she catches it_..." Lio thought to herself as she threw the bell towards Von who quickly caught it and it turned into the Zakuro Whip and Von let it swirl around her head before she let it hit Kisham,

"Zakuro Whip... FULL FORCE!" Von yelled and she threw the whip and it hit Kisham on the face and he flew backwards in pain. Von smirked to herself and she let the whip whirl above her head then around her body as Summer smiled then jumped into the air once Von threw it.

Summer caught the Zakuro whip and arched her back as she and the Zakuro Whip glowed and it changed into the Mint Arrow, but it was dark yellow!

Summer then starightened up and held up her arm that held the Mint Arrow and she smirked over at Kisham who held onto his red cheek and stared at her in horror as she started to twirl and then held out the mint arrow and pulled.

"Mint Arrow... Full Combat!" Summer yelled and the Mint Arrow was released and it flew towards Kisham who couldn't teleport in time. He yelled as he disappeared in the Arrows blue light and Summer laughed out loud and did a twirl while Lio and Von flew down beside her, Lio in the middle.

"Okay girls! Let's go home." Lio yelled and they turned into their original selves and started to walk away, but Von felt something wasn't normal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von was cleaning the end tables while Lio was carrying cups and plates that afternoon and Summer, well Summer was sipping tea and chatting to Laura on her cell. Lio was pissed off at that.

"Summer. Work or go! I hate you slobbing around!" Lio yelled as Summer simply smiled and held up her cup.

"I never knew you cared. How sweet of you Lio." Summer said sweetly and sipped some more tea as Lio growled. Suddenly, the café doors burst open and a woman with dark blonde hair walked in. She wore a balck coat and she was around 28 years old. Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry but we are..." Lio started but the woman shook her head and walked towards Von.

"I'm not here for service. I need to find Vanessa Smith." the woman said quietly and Von stared at her, she had winced at herf ull name being said.

"I am..." Von whispered as she stepped forward and the woman stared at her and a tear fell from her left eye as she stared at the 14 year old staring at the floor with the cloth in her hand. This woman gasped and shook her head.

"Vanessa... You've grown up... You've grown up so much! Oh Vanessa!" the woman cried out and suddenly hugged Von tightly as Von let go of the cloth and her eyes widened and the woman then let her go and wiped away her tears with a small sniff.

"Who are you?" Von asked silently as she continued to stare at the floor and the woman looked at Von's head.

"Vanessa... Don't you... I'm your mother!" the woman cried out and Von's head lifted to show her wide and terrified eyes as she stared at the woman who called herself a mother...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OKAY! shock is here for y'all! I mean planning this chapter was great! But it's ONLY PART 1! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Part two

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but i own TMMUF so please RANDR!

Okay so shock shock shock last eppy! WAAH! HER MOM RETURNED!

Chapter Eight: Troubles From the Heart: Part Two

"I'm your Mother!" the woman cried and Lio dropped the plates she was holding and Summer's cell phone fell to the floor. Plates and the phone broke once they fell on the floor as Von stared at the woman who called herself a mother. Lio ran over to her and put an arm around the shoulder of her best friend.

Von..." she whispered but Von shook her arm away and stared at her true mother.

"I need to be alone with her... Go" she whispered and Lio stared at her then nodded and walked away with Summer.

Once the door closed Von looked up at her mother as the woman stared at her and gave Von a small smile and held up her hand. Von just looked up at her with emotionless eyes, no expression on her face. None at all. Her mother sighed and put her hand down.

"Vanessa..." she started but Von quickly shot a glare at her

"I'm Von!" she hissed and her mother stared at her then sighed and smiled secretly to herself and stared at Von with loving eyes... But they were also scared. Von stared at her for a moment then turned around and folded her arms.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went into a mental home." Von said, her tone getting angrier and angrier as she spoke each word and her mother stared at her and held out a hand then put it on Von's shoulder. Von slapped the hand away.

"Vanessa... I wanted to say i'm... I'm sorry... I'm clean now and i want you to give me another chance... Please meet me tomorrow at the park. Let me take you out for the day" her mother whispered and she turned around then left the café as Von stared at the wall in front of her and she clutched her fist tightly.

Lio and Summer stared from a crack in the door way and Lio couldn't help but cry out ion surprise and horror...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Do you want us to come with you?"_

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_

The voices of her friends echoed through her head as she sat on the bench in the park.

Von was dressed in a long black dress that fell to the floor with black heels on her feet and a small crimson jacket. Her hair was in it's usual style and she wore fingerless black gloves. SDhe certainly stood out from the crowd.

"Old habits never change hm?" said a voice and Von stood up then turned around to face her mother who smiled and walked towards Von who stared at her coldly.

The woman was in a long white skirt, blue t-shirt with a light green cardigan over it. Her hair was in a long top ponytail. But what made Von stare at her coldly was the cross necklace that hung from the womans neck.

"You look... nice. Shall we go Vanessa?" her mother asked and Von glared at her but gave the woman a small nod of her head and she started to walk forwards, her mother following in silence. Von was in no mood to talk but would have to. The woman was her mother,

The two sat in a small Diner, Von had some blackberry juice in front of her while her mother drank tea. Von stared at the table coldly.

"So. It must be nice to live here... How's school?" her mother asked and Von stared up at her and shrugged, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the white plaster ceiling. The woman sighed and put her hand over Von's.

"Vanessa..."

"Von!" she snapped and the woman gave her a small nod and stared at her with sad eyes and she gave Von a small smile.

"Von... Don't be mad at me... I came to see you to say sorry. Please accept my apology." her mother whispered and Von stared at her then at the womans mug of tea and she folded her arms across her chest.

"I have never been mad... And are you sure that's tea? Or just your daily dose of Alcohol" Von hissed coldly and stood up while her mother laughed dryly. Von glided past her and swept out of the Diner. Her mother stood up and ran out after her.

Von stood next to a tree and put her hand against it. Her mother had caught up with her and stared at Von with sad sad eyes. Von turned around to stare at her.

"Why did you come back? After all these years..." Von suddenly asked and her mother stared at her then turned around to stare at the setting sun and held her hands together with a small smile on her face.

"Because i wanted to see you so badly; I missed you Vanessa" her mother whispered and stared at Von who had her back against the tree, staring at the ground sadly. Her mother walked up to her and put a hand on Von's shoulder, Von made no attempt to move away in disgust.

Her mother smiled then hugged Von tightly, still Von made no attempt to pull away from the woman who had caused her grief in her past life. She just stood there, staring into space sadly.

"Von... You don't know how much it took for me to just see you... I had to talk with that woman..." she said and Von snapped her head up and backed away slightly as she stared at the woman.

"You mean Lily, my foster mother... Mary" she whispered and her mother winced at her first name but smiled as she stared at her daughter and put a hand on Von's cheek. Von blinked like she was in pain and then let her eyes fall to the ground.

"That's the one. Lily... I hope she treats you well" she asked sweetly and Von looked up to stare at her

"_Better than you ever could..._ Yes. She treats me well" Von whispered and let her eyes fall to the ground again. Her mother sighed and let her hands fall to her sides and she stared at Von, who wouldn't stare back. Then Von lifted her head and her mother smiled.

"Vanessa... Why won't you talk?" Mary asked and Von stared at her and shrugged, her mother sighed and stared at the tall goth.

"Why? Please tell me..." she whispered and Von stared at her and took a slow step forward then looked at the ground, her fringe falling in her eyes.

"Mary... I don't want to see you again," she whispered and Mary gasped, taking a step backwards as she stared at Von and shook her head.

"Vanesaa... What are you saying... I'm your mother!" she said quietly and Von lifted her head to stare at her with sad eyes and she lifted her hands.

"I never want to see you again... Mary" she whispered sadly and her mother stared at her then put a hand on Vvon's shoulder and shook her head as tears spilled down Mary's cheeks and she shook her head again

"Don't call me that! Call me mother! Or mom! Or mommy! Vanessa!" her mother screamed and Von stared at her and turned around but her mother held onto her shoulder tightly.

Von turned around and slapped her hard on the face and her mother stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face and clutching her cheek with one hand. Von stared at her and looked at the ground sadly.

"Why...? Why do you do this? Im your Mother!" she yelled out and Von turned to scowl at her and she glared coldly as her mother stared up at Von and Von shook her head lightly.

"You're not my mother... You hurt me, tried to kill me! All you would want was drink! I hated you! But now... I felt sorry for you and i knew that deep down, i love you. But you... You never loved me back! All you did was drink, hurt and hate me! Never in my life did i once get an 'i love you' or a hug!

"You are not my mother... You may be by blood but not by heart! Lily is my mother! I never want to see you again Mary! Even though i do love you. Please leave and never, ever return. Stay out of mine and Lily's life." Von whispered and she turned around, and she ran.

Von ran back, she ran back to Lily's, she ran back to her home. And she opened the door then slammed it shut.

Lily looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, she had been crying and she stared at Von who stood in the living room door way and she stood up. Von ran up to Lily and put her arms around her foster mother's waist.

"Mommy! Mommy don't ever leave me! Keep me safe!" Von cried out as she hugged Lily tightly, crying like a waterfall as Lily stared at her, wide-eyed. Then Lily slowly wrapped her arms around Von and cried into Von's hair. Holding onto her tightly. Von finally knew who her real mother was...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: Part 2 finished! I guess in TMMUF it's Von who will get the most spot light! But i hope ya'll enjoyed it! Be good and don't take drugs! RANDR!


	9. Chapter 9: The Newbie?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but i own TMMUF and these beautiful characters.

Chapter Nine: New Guy appears and he's an alien!

Lio and Von walked through the park together then sat under a tree and Lio lay on the grass as she smiled and Von stared at her best friend. Von was always happy when she was next to Lio, and today she was smiling.

"Hey Vvon. Tomorrows a day off for us at the Café. And we are all gonna go on holiday to Mexico thanks to Georgia! How cool is that?" Lio asked happily as Von gave her a small nod and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

"Hm. We will be departing in only 4 days. How lovely" Von said to herself and Lio laughed as she put her hans behind her head and lay on them as she stared up at the cloudy sky as well then closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Yeah. No school, no café, no Kisham. And most of all... No fighting. Just relaxsation and the lovely desert..." Lio sighed, thinking of paradise while Von gave her small nods at each word Lio said. Lio opened one eye and smiled as she sat up and rested her hands on the clean cut grass and sighed.

"Well... I guess i have to get home now. Mom wants me to make some tea for Ronnie and her new date. See ya later!" Lio yelled as she stood up and ran off, waving her hand behind her as she ran. Von waved back then looked at the ground and sighed. Suddenly somethnig fell to her hand and it started to sting. Von looked at her hands to see... An arrow!

The arrow was sticking in her hand! Von gasped as she pulled it out, but she never yelled in pain, but she stared in horror when somebody fell from the tree and smirked.

He had short, dark green hair, almost black, grey eyes, his pointed ears were pierced on his right ear. His clothes were human wear. A black shirt, black jeans that were ripped and a black, leather jacket with black shoes. He smirked when he saw Von.

"You found my arrow" he hissed and snatched it away from her while Von stared at him in horror and shock then stood up really quickly. She glared and suddenly her wound healed in a bright flash and the alien raised an eyebrow. He was amused.

"So... You must be a Mew Mew. Well let's see how you do against me." he hissed and Von glared then her whole body started to glow and she closed her eyes.

"Mew Mew Fire... METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled and her battle uniform appeared over her body and so did her panda ears and tail. She held up one arm and let a fireball form in her hand. She then threw it at the alien and he just jumped away to the side, dodging it easily.

"Fire...? And a Panda. You must be Von, the Goth. Kisham tells me about all of you. But where's the Moonlight one Vanessa?" he asked slyly and Von growled at her whole name and threw another fireball at him then started to twirl around.

"Lava Cyclone!" she yelled and the tornado of fire formed around her and she started to spin in it...

Lio felt a pain surge through her and she turned around as she saw Von batteling an alien! But her legs were weak and she couldn't walk. She knew what was happening and she suddenly fell to the ground and fainted. Her flashbacks were coming again...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom... Where are you going...?" asked a scared four year old as her mother turned to glare at her then hit the young girl around the head, Von went flying across the floor and stopped when her head hit the wall. Her mother turned around and slammed the door shut. Von started to cry silently._

_"Mommy i love you... Don't you love me back?" Von asked herself._

_Von held a long bread knife in front of her face and she gulped. Then lowered it to her wrists, and cut. _

_Von felt the blood run down her wrist slowly, then it dripped onto the floor. Von felt better, but she was still sad. Von had walked to her room and she threw away all of her white, pink and coloured clothes. She only had black clothes left in her room._

_Her mother came home and she stared up at her._

_"Mommy! I love you!" she whispered with a small smile but her mother glared at her and picked her up by the neck. She smelled of alcohol and rum._

_"Get away from me you freak child! I would never love a beast like you!" her mother threw her to the ground and stomped off to her room. von watched her and sniffed._

_Suddenly, the curtains started to burn and Von stared at them in horror. Then she imagined her hair burning... It did. Her long, navy hair stopped burning when it reached shoulder length. She stared at her blood covered hands in shock. Von stared at the walls._

_"I'm... I'm a fire girl... No one will love me now..." she whsipered to herself and she hit her hand against the wall, leaving a blood covered hand print on the white washed walls. She cried as she burned more things..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lio's eyes suddenly opened and she stared around as she sat up. Her wrist was cut and bleeding. Her hands were blood cut and... Her hair was cut up to her shoulders! She gasped and put her blood stained hands up to her mouth and shook her head.

Lio stood up shakily and stared over at Von then gave a small cry. But then she noticed that her fringe that had grown with her hair, was still the length it used to be! Lio smiled. This was going to be her new style. But now she had a battle to do!

"Mew Mew Moonlight! METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled and her whole body started to glow. Lio lifted her arms and her battle uniform appeared over her body and her hair turned to it's original length and she held up the strawberry bell, smiling.

"You must be the new guy on the block, Dareto!" she yelled as she suddenly kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground as Lio smiled and waved over at Von who stared at her then smiled and ran towards Lio.

Lio let Dareto the alien stand up and he glared at her then smirked as she put a hand on her hip while she smirked and he held out his arrow. He grinned.

"And you must be Lio. Kisham talks about you... alot." he hissed and Lio smirked

"Well he is a flying pervert. I can't expect less of him. Now let's battle!" Lio yelled out loudly and she did a backflip then landed on her feet. Von did the same and two fireballs appeared in both her hands. Dareto smirked and he stared at his arrow.

It started to glow and suddenly turned into a large crossbow and he grinned even more as he aimed it at Von.

"Ssay hello to the little birdy" he whispered and he let the arrow go. Von gasped and took a step back. But Lio was too quick and she jumped in front of Von and held out her hands, Strawberry Bell in front of her face and Von gasped as the arrow inched closer and closer...

The Strawberry Bell encased a shield around the two friends and Lio closed her eyes tightly as she held the Strawberry Bell and the shield never faltered, Dareto stared at them as his arrow tried to brake through, but snapped in half in the process.

"Hm. You seem to have won this round." he said to himself and suddenly, a motorbike that was shiny and black, Dareto sat on it and rode away, helmet on his head.

Lio let the Shield falter and she fell to the floor as she was weak and Von caught her and stared at Dareto's bike with a cold glare as she held her friend. They both re-transformed, Lio's hair reaching to her shoulders again.

"_Those girls are strong when they are together. But where is the yellow one?"_ Dareto thought as he road away into the sun...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CHAPTER NINE FINISHED! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE CHAPTER TEN!


	10. Chapter 10: Holiday!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but i own TMMUF and it's characters.

Vvon: Last time on TMMUF!

Well Lio and i had a battle with new guy, Dareto, a motorbiker who is an alien! But it seemed that Lio had another flash back, causing her hair, but her fringe, to be burned off. I feel so sorry for her but i know that deep down, she's coping with it because she loves me deeply. So all i have to do is smile for her!

Chapter Ten: Holiday in Mexico!

Lio did a cartwheel on the desert sand then smiled as Summer did a backflip and landed on her feet. Von just sat next to a cactus and sighed as she shielded her eyes from the sun then stared over at Jacob and Georgia who were sitting on a grassy area under a tree. (If tree's are in Mexico, tell me)

"Why do i get the sudden feeling that i will witness Georgia trying to kill her younger twin?" Von questioned herself and she watched the two siblings closely and sure enough, Ggeorgia screamed in rage and hit her brother over the head with a frying pan. (Wonder where she got that from...)

Von smiled secretly to herself then lifted the black book up to her face and started to slowly read as her friends had a fun time. Then they heard a running of small feet and a thud as someone fell to the ground and laughed.

Von looked up from her book and stared at the young girl who was trying to run away from a pack of... pigs? (That's weird...) Von raised an eyebrow as Summer took a step backa nd squealed in fright. She didn't want a pig near her designer clothes!

"Yo! Y'all on ma land! Get off of it!" the girl yelled and everyone stared at her.

This girl had green hair that was short (Like Ichigo's) and she was about the height of Summer's hip. She had dark green hair that had a side ponytail thing and her eyes were jade green. What she was wearing was a checked shirt, faded jeans, trainers and a brown cowboy's hat. She had a rope tied to her back pocket of her jeans.

"I said GET OFF OF MA LAND!" she yelled and Jacob, along with Summer, ran over to a tree far away while Georgia folded her arms and Von walked over to stand next to Lio.

"Sorry but who are you?" Lio asked and the girl glared over at her then smirked.

"I'm Rilo! I live on this land and you can't set a foot on it! Not even a hair! Now get off!" she said cockily and did a handstand... on one hand! Lio and Von stared at her as Georgia rolled her eyes and turned her back on the small child. She was only about 10 but was as cocky as a bull in a good mood!

"Well _Rylo_... This is where we are having our holiday. So..." Georgia started but the girl glared at her and stomped a foot in anger

"It's Rilo! Now then, let's all spell it together shall we... R-I-L-O. _RILO_. It sounds like Rolo, but it has an i in the front of it instead of an O. So say it with me. _Rilo_. Did ya get that?" Rilo asked in a sarcastic kind of voice and Summer's mouth seemed to drop open. Georgia turned around and stared down at Rilo.

"You sure are cocky?" Georgia hissed and Rilo put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. She was VERY cocky.

"Yeah and you sure are a moody cow aren't cha? Now back off of ma land!" Rilo yelled angrily and she swung her leg to kick Georgia, but Georgia jumped out of the way and Rilo grinned. She swung back her short hair and her eyes sparkled.

"_This girl is wild... almost like she is an animal..."_ Lio thought as Rilo turned around and smiled, hands on her hips and she faced Von and Lio.

"What you freaks staring at?" she asked in her cocky voice and she started to walk away as Summer and Jacob stepped out from behind the tree's and stared at Lio, Von and Georgia. Ggeorgia looked angry at the small girl who was walking away with her gang of pigs.

"I don't like that girl... She must be an alien" Georgia whispered darkly and she turned around, arms folded across her chest and her hair flying behind her gracefully. Lio and Von stared at each other and sighed together.

"Oh... That girl is gonna ruin our holiday!" Cried out Summer who held her pink sun hat over her head and she wailed loudly. Jacob put his arm around her, trying his best to comfort the young girl beside him. This made Von grin.

"Lio... How would school like it if they found out that our_ darling _Summer was seen in a picture with a guy _over _her age limit?" Von asked sweetly and she brought out a shiny, black camera and Lio smirked. Everyone in school knew that summer wasn't allowed anyone _above_ 1 month older than her. This made Lio laugh.

"No Von! Summer is our friend and no blackmailing!" Lio scolded as she giggled and Von put away her camera in defeat but smiled all the same.

"Fine _mommy_. I'll be a good 'ickle girl" Von said sweetly as Lio laughed at her friends sweetness and put an arm around Von's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week was the same, the heard of pigs, along with Rilo, would always come and she would tell them to get off of her land. And Summer would always hide with Jacob.

"Look! How can this be your property! It says it's a public spot!" Georgia yelled as Rilo folded her arms and glared at Georgia

"It's ma property cos' i have lived on this here property all ma life bossy woman!" Rilo snapped loudly while the others watched from behind a tree, Von with her arms folded and Summer clutching onto Jacob tightly like her life depended on it. Lio rolled her eyes and stared over at the two fighting girls.

"HEY! What are you girls doing staring at me! And why is the blonde one kissing _him_!" Rilo yelled loudly as she turned to point at all the teenagers under the tree and Summer, along with Jacob, turned bright red and she jumped away from him, squealing loudly.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! EW EWEWEWEWEWEWEW! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she squealed as Rilo smirked, hand on her hip, when Georgia growled and made the 10 year old face her.

"Look here you! That's my brother and MY friends your talking about!" Georgia yelled and Lio suddenly jumped up like Jacob and Von.

"SO? I don't really care as y'all on ma property!" she yelled and Georgia's face turned purple while Lio and Von stared in horror. Georgia had her hand raised and she was _really_ angry with Rilo. She was almost breathing fire!

"Look here _Rylo_. I..." Georgia hissed but Rilo had slapped her around the face! Georgia stared at the young girl in shock.

"It's RILO! Not Rylo, not Rolo, not Rover. RILO!" she yelled as loudly as she could and then Georgia glared at her, pure hate was burning in Georgia's eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Lio yelled loudly, but that wouldn't shut Georgia up because she had a _lot _to say to Rilo. And nothing would stop her from saying anything.

"Look here Rilo! I don't care how you pronounce your poncy name but this is our holiday! And you think that you can ruin it... well you can't! We are friends on holiday and i guess maybe you have never heard of that word at all! Because it is obvious that your only friends are pigs! What are you? Part animal part girl! Because i don't even think your human! Just go home with your gang of pigs and never look at me again! Your a disgrace to humanity and no one likes you! Get it for once Rilo. You were never meant to be _born_ either!" Georgia yelled and she turned around to stomp off as Rilo watched her, tears in the young girls eyes. Lio stared at her and held out her hand, but the young girl turned around and ran, her herd of pigs following her.

Rilo let all of her tears fall as the other's all left and she ran up to a cactus and cried as someone floated down and watched her.

"Oh my my my. Did my little Pretty Kitty's friends hurt you?" asked a srange voice and Rilo looked up to see Kisham! She jumped up and held out her fists.

"Don't get near to me freak! Fly away pervert!" Rilo yelled and Kisham opened his mouth a little as his eyes dropped, then he smirked and folded his arms. Rilo growled and held her fists even higher.

"Well if you don't want to get your back on them girls... Then i won't help." Kisham said in a pointlessly bored voice and Rilo let her hands drop to her sides and she stared at the ground, her shoulders shaking and more tears in her eyes.

"Sh-she said i-i wasn't mea-meant to be b-born." she chocked and Kisham nodded in sympathy (like hell he was being sympathetic!) and held out his hand and smiled. Rilo looked up and stared at his hand then wiped away her tears.

"I want my revenge!" she hissed and took a step forward, then put her hand in his and she started to glow. But then she felt pain while Kisham chuckled. He was draining her soul away!

"Well well well. I must say you have quite a spirit. And your spirit is what i shall have my darling!" he yelled happily as Rilo cried out in pain and closed her eyes tightly. Then she fell to the ground, her skin blue while Kisham laughed loudly.

Back where Lio and her friends were, Lio felt something starnge and she turned around to see... Kisham! And Dareto had also just appeared!

"Oh no! The aliens got to Rilo!" she yelled suddenly and Georgia turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"So. We don't really care if she dies..." georgia said coldly but Summer and Von pushed past her and they stood beside Lio and glared at Kisham and Dareto who were laughing and didn't notice them.

"Mew Mew Moonlight!"

"Mew Mew Fire!"

"Mew Mew Lightning!"

"METOMORPHO-SIS!" they yelled together and transformed, at this Kisham and Dareto turned to stare at the three girls who were running towards them, but Dareto was prepared and he grinned as he threw an arrow at them and it suddenly caught them in a net!

But this net wasn't any old net. It was a net that made them turned into their animals! Lio turned into a smow leopard! Von changed into a chinese panda! And Summer turned into a Libyian Cat!...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So how was it! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Smiling Again

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i won TTMUF! It was my idea so i own it! HA YA!

Chapter Eleven: Smiling again

_Last time on TMMUF: The girls were having a mager fight with a little girl called Rilo. It seems that her and Georgia are already enemies! But now the aliens have gotten to her and she has been de-souled! But what's worse is that Dareto and Kisham have turned up and Dareto caught Lio, Von and Summer in a net that makes them turn into their animals! What'll happen to them now?..._

"Lio! Meow!" Summer cried out as Lio tried to cut the ropes from the net, but she couldn't. They were like steel, and it hurt Lio's claws and she meowed in pain and licked her paws.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't get us out of this. And i think... the only way we can turn back into our Mew forms is when we get out of here. But i can't put my paw on it..." Lio said to her two friends as she pawed at the ropes and then meowed in anger as Kisham walked up to the net and smirked, arms folded as he stared at Lio's form.

"Awwwww. Well aren't you the prettiest little kitty hmm? But your more of a... Lion. No wonder your called Lio babe" he said slyly and Lio growled and tried to swipe at the net. But she couldn't get her paw out and Kisham just laughed as she tried to scratch.

"Poor kitty cat. I guess your gonna have to stay like that, eh? It suits you better anyways" Kisham chuckled as Lio glared at him then turned around, not wanting him to see the tears in her large, crystal cat eyes. Only Von and Summer saw

"Lio..." Summer said and padded up towards Lio in her small Libyian Mountain Cat form and put one paw over Lio's. Lio stared at her friend and meowed lightly while Von simply stared with her huge red panda eyes.

Lio sat there and sighed. She didn't want it to end like this. But it had too... They were caught and that girl... Rilo, she was dead. Because her soul had been sucked out of her.

"Well we'll take my pretty Kitty, the panda snd cat back to our home planet, hmm... How about it Dareto?" Kisham asked, staring at Dareto who was looking up at the sky and with a bored look upon his face and he simply shrugged.

"If you feel that you need these things. Then go right ahead. As long as you keep the freaky goth panda away from me." Dareto said simply and turned around while smirking. Von stared at him, her panda mouth wide open.

_"Freaky!... How dare he say that to me..."_ Von thought to herself angrily and she glared at Dareto hard. She couldn't say anything as he would never understand her in the form of a panda. So all she could do really was glare.

Kisham smirked as he stared at the captured Mew's and he chuckled silently to himself as he watched them growl at him and Dareto. He thought it was very amusing to watch...

"We should go help!" Jacob yelled at his sister, who was watching with her arms folded.

"We can't. Not unless you want our health to fall down to zero. You know too well what can happen to us Jacob" Georgia said as she walked over to a tree and Jacob followed her then held his hands at his sides and glared down at his older twin.

"We have to! They need our help Georgia and they have been turned into animals! Come on sis!" Jacob yelled and Georgia looked up to stare at him and shook her head. Jacob just got angrier.

"Do you even _care _about them! Because i think you don't!" he yelled and Georgia suddenly stood up and glared at him, she held out her hand but then returned it to her side and sighed sadly. She turned around and stared into the horizon.

"Just because i act and look heartless... Doesn't mean i am. I just don't like to show feelings..." Georgia said quietly as she put both hands over the spot where her heart was and Jacob stared at his sisters back

"Georgia... I..." he started but she shook her head

"When mama and papa died... it hurt badly. And once Harry was taken away... I felt that everything was my fault. I felt cursed... That everyone i loved would be taken away from me... So i decided to become heartless and stop smiling. To show that i didn't care. When i really did." Georgia turned around and Jacob opened his mouth wide as his sister stood there, smiling. Looking beautiful like she used to.

"I am sorry... Jacob. I was just scared that you would also be taken away from me" she smiled and then stared over at the place where her friends were and she sighed, then turned back to her brother.

"Something... Jacob... Rilo's gonna be hurt badly if we don't stop Dareto and Kisham!" Georgia suddenly yelled and she grabbed her brothers hand and started to run as fast as she could, while she ran, she transformed into the violet and black knight as Jacob turned into a cat and bounded towards Kisham and Dareto. Georgia took out her sword.

"Lio! Von! Summer! I'll help you soon. Don't worry!" Georgia yelled and she ran up towards where Rilo was laying.

Lio looked over her shoulder and saw Georgia running towards Rilo who was still lying there, blue and un-concious. Then Lio gasped when she saw a shining tear fall from Georgia's face as the teenager ran to the young child.

"Hey! Where are you going!" yelled Dareto suddenly and he took out a sharp sword, and out flew an energy ball that was black and white. Georgia screamed when suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the air and out of the way of the energy bolt.

georgia was still clutching onto Rilo's lifeless body and the three rolled across the dusty ground and Georgia stared at her hero... Lio!

Somehow, Lio had saved her, but now, Lio was weak and unconcious. So Georgia turned her attention to Rilo and took the bell chocker from Lio's neck and put it close to her heart then put it around Rilo's neck, and one of Georgia's tears hit it and Rilo's whole body started to glow and she was lifted into the air slowly as Georgia watched.

Rilo's hair came out of it's ponytail thing and her clothes... changed. From her cowgirl style into a short-ish dress that looked like a fairy dress. It was dark green and some long, white socks appeared on her feet that reached up to her thighs. Then a pair of dark green high heeled sandals appeared on her two feet and a dark green pair of fingerless gloves appeared on her arms that reached to her elbows.

Georgia stared at her as Rilo fell to the ground again and then the young girl opened her eyes and saw Georgia.

"Ge-Georgia?" she whispered and Georgia helped her to sit up and she smiled as Rilo stared at her self and looked back up at Georgia then over at the weak Lio. She gasped and shook her head.

"Rilo. You are a mew mew. It has just been revealed. Hm. I guess your soul never was taken. Just your energy. That explains why you only just transformed once i put my mothers bell chocker around your neck" Georgia said, with a small smile placed on her lips and Rilo stared at her and then tears formed in her eyes and she hugged Georgia tightly.

"Thank you... Thank you..." she said and she sat up and wiped her eyes, then her tail and ears popped out! Rilo gasped and stared down at the fox tail and she cringed at the sight.

"Oh no!" she said and put her hands over her mouth while Georgia laughed and put an arm around Rilo's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Mew Mew Ice." Georgia said and Rilo smiled, then stood up, her fists held in front of her face as she glared over at Kisham and Dareto who stared in horror.

"Okay you two let's do this! Victory Staff!" Rilo yelled loudly and something long grew in front of her and was glowing. Once Rilo touched it the pole stopped glowing and a long ribbon suddenly tied around the top of it and then a circle that was dark green formed over it and pink heart was in the middle. Rilo held it by her side and smiled.

"Victory Staff! Gardians Light!" Rilo yelled loudly and her staff started to glow brightly and she twirled it around in her fingers, then brought it close to her face and held it high above her head and then brought her arm back and winked over at Kisham and Dareto.

"Ready... Steady... GO!" she yelled and threw her staff at the two aliens who were suddenly paralyzed by the staff's glow.

They watched in horror as the glowing staff turned into a discuss and once it touched the aliens, they were encased in the glow and suddenly, they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio opened her eyes to see Rilo, Von, Summer, georgia and Jacob staring at her as she lay on the bed in the holiday home that Georgia was renting for them. Lio looked at all of her friends and they smiled.

"Wh-what happened?" Lio asked quietly, she was still weak, but not that weak. Georgia stared at her and smiled

"Well Lio... We were hoping you could answer that... I mean how did you get out of the net to save me and Rilo... It seemed to make you weak." Georgia asked kindly and Lio clutched her bed covers and stared at them, a tear fell onto the covers and Rilo gasped.

"I... I didn't want you to get hurt... Because you have lost so much in your life... And to have Jacob lose you... It isn't fair. I got sad. And then angry. And i suddenly felt it... the power to save my friends. Because i don't want any one of you guys to get hurt." Lio said as she smiled through her stream of tears and Georgia stared at her then let her own tears fall and she hugged Lio tightly.

"To know that you understand... To be able to cry like this again... Lio..." she whispered as they held each other in tight embrace. Rilo smiled

"Georgia..." Lio cried quietly.

Rilo smiled again and walked over to the door and went out into the hallway and sighed as she walked down it and then stopped as she came outside and sighed. She lost her smile and she clasped her hands together tightly, a tear fell onto the dust covered ground.

"I wonder... Will anyone understand me..." she asked herself quietly and then bent her head down and walked away...


	12. Chapter 12: Rilo's Song

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i own TMMUF.

Last Time on TMMUF: _Rilo has been found out as the fourth Mew Mew! Mew Mew Ice. But what happened was Lio decided to save her friends even if it would put her life in danger. And now Georgia's smiling again! But Rilo wants to know... Will someone ever understand her?_

Chapter Twelve: Rilo's Song.

Rilo sat in a river in a bathing suit and she sighed at it's warmth and she put her head under then came back up and opened her eyes. Rilo washed herself then stepped out and thought about the day before, when Georgia had followed her outside.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rilo"_

_Georgia closed the house door and came down the steps then sat on the bottom one beside Rilo who sighed, hugging her knee's tightly and staring at the ground._

_"Rilo. I want you to return to Summer Set with us. I want you to have a home with us." Georgia asked and Rilo looked up and stared at Georgia and then turned to look at the ground again and she shrugged her shoulders lightly and heaved a small sigh_

_"I'll think about it. I have to many things going on in my head at the moment" Rilo said and she stood up, the started to run, she let her tears fall and she stopped running once she found a small tree and sat under it's shade and closed her eyes..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I guess i have to make up my mind." Rilo said to herself as she picked up her clothes and walked over to a nearby tree and sat under it, wrapping a towel around herself. Rilo's eyes were cast to the ground as she thought of the herd of pigs that had alwas followed her around.

_"I'll always look after you!"_ Rilo remembered that she had said that when she was a little girl and she clutched the towel tighter and her eyes were hidden by her fringe, but her tears were still noticeble and they hit the floor while she sat there.

Rilo stood up and started to walk away slowly and she walked far until she came up to an old barn and looked up at the old roof and she sighed before entering it and then someone jumped on her and laughed. The little boy smiled as he hugged Rilo's legs.

"Rilo! Your back! Where were you?" he asked happily as Rrilo stood up and walked over to a haystack and sat in it. She stared at the wall then smiled as the young boy hugged her legs again and she put a hand on his head.

"No need to worry Aya-Chan. I was only washing myself" she said as she smiled and then hugged him tightly and let him fall asleep in her arms.

Rilo stared at the small boy and smiled as she gently picked him up and walked towards the barn door and watched the sun set across the horizon. Rilo sighed as she stared at the small boy in her arms then turned around again, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm leaving all this behind... I'm leaving Aya-Chan..." she whispered to herself as her tears fell down her face and she walked back up to the haystack and placed Aya on it then turned to walk outside again.

Rilo closed the barn door and watched the sun then turned to her side and clasped her hands together as she bent her head and closed her teary eyes.

"Leaving this place...

Leaving the past. To become something i never knew...

To walk with them now,

To leave it behind.

Oh what can i do?

I don't wanna go with you!"

"I wanna walk on my own two feet!

I wanna stay here in this sudden heat!

Don't wanna go, don't wanna leave!

This is my home and always will be...

I can't leave now, i can't change my mind.

Because i wanna be with you.

My little Aya-chan..."

Rilo walked up to the barn door and opened it a little bit to look at the sleeping boy and she smiled then turned to face the sunset again and she held her hands together tightly and closed her eyes then opened them again and she smiled.

"Remembering you...

When i first saw you my little boy!

You were all alone, lost with no home.

I never let you go!

I held onto to you,

And i kept you safe and warm...

To be away from you,

would be terrible,

My darling Aya-Chan!"

"To walk by yourself,

would be an instant sacrifice!

To be alone in the world,

without your big sister, to hold you at night!

Oh i want to walk with you,

I want to hold onto you tight!

I'll stay forever, now not never.

I'm gonna keep you safe in my light!

My brother Aya-Chan." Rilo walked up to where he was laying and sat beside him with a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder then sighed happily and lay beside him. She never wanted to leave him...

Rilo closed her eyes, and she saw herself in her Mew Mew form and she was singing, but she didn't know why. Rilo turned in her sleep but she was still dreaming that same dream.

_DREAM_

_"To be next to you! And only you_

_A pure surge of joy._

_I wish to be with you forever and ever._

_I never want to leave you_

_I wanna stay with you darling!"_

_"I have been walking all alone before now._

_I was always alone,_

_to roam on my own._

_Never to find a true home!"_

_"But now you see,_

_it's plain as can be_

_I moved o-on!_

_So look at me now..."_

_I grew up and i travelled to find you._

_I found my love in the most uncertain places._

_But look at me now._

_I turned the world upside down!_

_I travelled and travelled._

_So that i could meet you again!"_

_"Oh i hope for you,_

_To see me now,_

_To hold my hand now,_

_To kiss me now!_

_Oh please remember who i am!"_

_"Look at me now and i shall hold your hand tight!_

_Because i love you,_

_And you love me._

_We confess our feelings at night!_

_To be next to you,_

_It's so joyful and harmony!_

_To be able to sing for you!_

_My one and only Ryan-Sama!"_

_END DREAM_

Rilo woke up and stared around, she looked over at the open barn door to see that it was moning...

"Who is Ryan-Sama?" She asked herself then sighed and put a hand to her forehead then looked up to see Aya playing and she smiled. Rilo stood up and stretched then walked out of the barn and yawned.

"Rilo! Rilo! Where are you going?" asked Aya and Rilo smiled and kneeled down beside him.

"Rilo is going to see some friends. Wait for Rilo okay!" she said with a small smile and she kissed his forehead. Aya smiled and nodded his head as Rilo stood up and walked off to where her new friends were, they were at the spot that she claimed as her property.

"Oi. Y'all on ma property" she said loudly and Summer, Jacob, Lio, Von and Georgia looked up to see her and Georgia stood up, hands on her hips.

"Ah Rilo. Have you decided at all?" asked Georgia and Rilo gave her a small nod and smiled,

"Yes. I have decided to stay here." she said, still smiling and Summer gasped, Lio and Von walked up to Georgia as Georgia put a hand up to her mouth and stared at Rilo.

"But... Rilo... You're a..." Georgia started but Rilo smiled, shaking her head then nodding

"I'm a Mew Mew, yes. But i have to stay here. It's my home" she whispered and she put a hand over her heart then looked up at Georgia and smiled then stared at her friends and sighed, still she was smiling at them all happily.

"I have my duties here. Because i have to care for my brother, Aya-Chan. I hope you understand. Neither of us have family." she said and she smiled even more brightly as Georgia stared at the ground then she looked up and gave Rilo a small nod.

"So... I guess your an orphan?" Lio whispered and Rilo nodded and still, she smiled, her eyes were filling with tears as they all spoke.

"You don't know how much i have been through... But Aya-Chan makes it all better for me. So i have to stay here for him" Rilo said, explaining and still smiling. Then she walked up to Lio and took off the bell chocker and handed it to her, Lio closed her hand and smiled a little.

"That's yours. But now you guys have to go..." Rilo whispered then turned back to stare at Georgia, who was about to cry and Rilo hugged her tightly and Rilo closed her eyes as Georgia put her arms around the small girl.

"Being here... With you..." Rilo said in a small whisper that only Georgia could hear and Georgia smiled through her tears as Rilo slowly cried into Georgia's shirt with a small smile placed on her lips.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rilo... Rilo..." whispered a female voice and the 2 year old looked up at her mother and held out her arms, but her mother shook her head._

_"Stay here Rilo... I will come back for you... One day" her mother whispered and kissed Rilo on the forehead and left Rilo in the barn, all alone. Rilo whimpered and cried for her mother_

_"MOMA!" she cried, but her mom never returned..._

_A 5 year old Rilo was walking around Mexico when she heard a cry and she turned around to see that there was something hidden under a nearby bush. Rilo ran and took it out. It was a baby boy. She stared at him and her eyes filled with tears._

_"You are an orphan too?" she whispered and clung onto the baby tightly._

_"Your name is Aya. Aya-Chan." she whispered and kissed the baby boys head..._

_END FLASHBACK_

"_I believe that Moma will return for me... One day_" Rilo thought to herself as she smiled, still crying...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you had better get off now!" Rilo cried happily as she held Aya close to her while Jcob packed their things in Georgia's car and the three other mew's smiled and so did Georgia.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us Rilo." Von said in her monetone and Lio gave Rilo a small nod and smile. Summer did the same and then waved a little.

"We shall miss you... Rilo. Goodbye." Georgia said, smiling and Rilo looked up at Georgia and gave her a big nod then put Aya down on the ground and hugged Georgia around the waist tightly.

"I'll never forget you." she whispered and Georgia hugged her back and kissed the top of Rilo's head.

"And we shall never forget you darling Rilo. Take care..." Georgia said silently and Rilo nodded as she wiped away her shining tears and watched Georgia and everyone walk to the car as she picked Aya up again and she hugged him tightly then kissed him on the cheek.

"And don't worry Rilo. We shall meet again. You can count on it." Georgia said with a wink and held up her pinky finger. Rilo smiled and ran up to the car and entwined her pinky with Georgia's and they made their promise and they both smiled as Rilo took a step back, watching the car slowly pull away and she waved. When it suddenly stopped and Lio jumped out.

Rilo stared at what the teenager was doing and she saw that Rilo was running up to her, clutching something in her hand and Lio stopped in front of Rilo and Aya and she smiled.

"Rilo... I want you to have this..." Lio held out the Bell Chocker and Rilo gasped and shook her head, but Lio held it out then put it around the young girl's neck and she smiled. Raising her shoulders.

"Don't worry. It's safe with you Rilo-Chan. We need to keep this Mew Mew safe." Lio winked and put a finger to where Rilo's heart was and Rilo smiled. Lio also smiled then ran back to the car, waving like Rilo and Aya. Rilo laughed happily.

"Goodbye! Goodbye and Good Luck! Keep the world safe Lio! Never forget me!" Rilo yelled happily as she waved and laughed, her tears falling down her face as her friends drove off into the horizon...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay this chapter is finished! I hope you enjoyed it cos' this may be a sad chapter, i dunno! But i loved making it!

And even if Rilo isn't going back with them. They will still become TMM: Ultimate Force! As long as all Mew's are found, they can use their ultimate powers! ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 13: Summer's Troubles!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP, and i wish i did, but i don't. I only own my fabulous idea of TMMUF.

Okay if you guys don't start reviewing soon, i may not continue. And i REALLY want to.

Chapter Thirteen: Summer's troubles!

Lio and Von were sitting under a shaded tree while they watched all the guys play soccar in the school field. Lio still wanted to play but the boys made it absolutely _clear_ that they didn't want her on the team. Well one boy didn't say anything.

"_Look **girly.** We don't want **you** on** our **team_." Lio rolled her eyes at that thought then stared at Von who was... sleeping. Lio smiled then turned her attention back to the match. Summer and the cheerleading squad were doing all they could to make David's team win.

"Pathetic..." Lio mumbled and she stood up to stretch, but then she caught David's eye and he... _winked_. Lio gasped and stumbled backwards until she fell on her butt. The Cheerleaders, excluding Summer, laughed their heads off.

"Hey guys, stop it. It's not nice" Summer said to her friends who stared at her like she had grown a second head. They all folded their arms and looked at her like they were hardcore.

"Eh hem excuse me. But did you just say, Stop it, like?" asked one of her snobby friends and Summer gave the snob a small nod and all the Cheerleaders_, growled. _Summer took a step back and dropped her pom poms.

Lio stood up again and stared at all the Cheerleaders who were _really _angry with Summer who was slowly backing away and she was looking a little scared. The guys had stopped playing Soccar and were watching the cheerleaders gang up on Summer.

"Von. Von. Wake up Von." Lio whispered as she shook her best friends shoulder and Von opened one eye and stared up at Lio sleepily.

"What?" she asked and Lio pointed over to where Summer was and Von instantly sat up and her eyes widened. She had fire burning inside of them.

"I thought you _hated_ them Summer! You have changed since that Winston kid came here like!" yelled a brunnete headed girl angrily and Summer bit her lip then accidentally fell to the ground and the guys started to laugh their heads off madly as the Cheerleaders stood above Summer and glared down at her with pure hatred in their eyes.

"I-i... They are my friends" Summer whispered and the Cheer;eaders all gasped as their eyes widened and then threw their pom poms at Summer who shielded herself. Then Lio and Von ran up and stood in front of Summer, hands on their hips.

"Leave Summer alone" Lio said darkly and the Cheerleaders smirked and folded their arms.

"Oh. What are ya gonna do if we don't?" asked one of the snobs and Von took a step forward, making them gasp and take a few steps backwards as Von stared at them emotionlessly, her face expressionless under all her black make-up.

"Do you want to be burned. Because the fire that burns inside of me is burning higher and brighter; every second i stare at your ugly, hag like, stupid and vomit filled faces." Von said in her dark monetone and she held out her hand as the cheerleaders squealed in fright and ran off. All the boys jeered.

Von turned around and walked back over to Lio and Summer, who was standing up and brushing herself off. Summer smiled as Lio gave Von a high-five.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Summer said with a small smile and Lio shrugged, Von just gave Summer a small nod.

"Hey no biggy. Everyone needs to help their close friends. Just say it's repaiment for saving me when i was in trouble." Lio said and Summer gave her a nod then hugged Lio tightly. Lio just pushed her away and dusted herself off and when Von was hugged, she glared darkly.

"3 second rule Summer" she hissed and Summer quickly let go and laughed shakily. The boys suddenly crowded around them and Summer blushed a deep red while Von rolled her eyes and held out a hand, this meant,** Come any closer and you SO die**. Lio smirked then saw that David was staring at her.

"Okay. You have become SO much cooler! I mean from evil cute chick from extra COOL cute chick!" said a boy who was staring at Lio and she raised an eyebrow, she had no time for these idiots.

"Come on Von. We have to go. If we spend too much time with these dorks. I may vomit till tuesday." Lio said as she folded her arms and left the circle of boys. She heard a wolf whistle and rolled her eyes. Von slowly followed beside her, staring ahead.

_"Why do they bother with me? I'm not even pretty. My hair has been burned off to the the shoulders but my fringe. I'm a tomboy. I make it clear that i hate them all. And still they like me. Why? I'm not like Summer. Or like a cheerleader. It's so strange."_ Lio thought to herself as they reached the school gate. Then someone bumped into her and she fell. Second time that day.

"Whoa! Sorry!" they said together then looked up to see who they had bumped into. Lio suddenly turned crimson as he smiled and chuckled.

"Hello again Miss Winston." Liam said kindly and stood up, then extended a hand and Lio took it slowly as he helped her up. But what made her turn even more red was that half the kids in school were _looking _at them. Lio turned around quickly and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god... She's blushing!" whispered some girls that were all cheerleaders and Lio shook her head. Then Liam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lio... Can i walk with you again tonight?" Liam asked and Lio looked up at him, he was smiling and she bit her lip. Why was she always blushing when she was around him? It was weird!

"Er... Sorry but i'm going over to Von's house tonight. Studying and all that..." Lio said shyly and Liam gave her a small nod. He waved then walked off. Lio sighed deeply when suddenly, a crowd of cheerleaders crowded around her. Summer and Von stood by the gates.

"Whoa! You know Liam DiVario!" yelled a girl and Lio shrugged, shoving her hands in her jeans pockets and then nodding slowly.

"Yeah... We're friends." Lio said in a boring tone and the girls squealed as she rolled her eyes and shoved past them all and running over to where Summer and Von were standing. The girls arched their eyebrows.

"Lio! Come hang with us! Not those losers!" a cheerleader yelled and Summer's mouth dropped open. Lio's eyes went wide and she turned to stare at them all and she gave them a smug look and her eyes had pure hatred burning inside of them.

"Losers? So my friends. Are losers? Well i for one, think they are cool, and a whole load better than you cheap, slutty little hores. Because they are _real_ friends. Not cows" Lio said in a happy and smug voice that made all of the cheerleaders mouths drop open and Lio started to walk off. Summer smirked and stared at her former friends.

"I quit. I quit the team and the friendship we once had. I quit, being a popular. Bye" Summer said loudly and she turned around, following Lio and Von as the cheerleaders folded their arms and one even threw her pom poms down and stomped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio, Von and Summer were all in Von's dark bedroom, in their PJ's. Summer was in dark yellow, Lio was in Navy and Von was barely visible as she was wearing black! But they all had the lights on and were talking together and eating snacks.

"So then. What was life like in Japan Lio?" Summer asked as she ate a strawberry and Lio thought for a moment then smiled and shrugged

"It was... nice. But we moved here when my dad died. It was a really sad experiance." Lio said as she stared at the floor and Summer looked at her with sympathy and patted her shoulder. Von hugged Lio tightly as Lio sniffed then looked up.

"H-How did he..." Summer asked and Lio shrugged, then, Von saw a tear escape and fall onto the floor, she held out a handkerchief and Lio took it with a small smile and wiped her eyes. Then she smiled and put her head on Von's shoulder as Von held onto her tightly.

"I... I can remember it. Quite clearly actually. We were walking home..." Lio started. But she didn't continue as she suddenly burst into tears and Summer ran over to her and put her arms around Lio and the two friends both hugged the sobbing girl.

"Shhh. Lio don't cry. Shhh..." Summer whispered as Von kissed Lio's forehead and rubbed the girl's back. Lio hiccupped then wiped away her tears and smiled a little, and she hugged her friends back then sighed and shook her head.

"It's so hard to say things... Especially when it happened on your 14th birthday." Lio whispered and Summer's eyes widened as Von fell onto the floor then sat up again. Lio just bit her lip the shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Von swung her arms around Lio.

"This is a sad moment. Blackness of the room brings sadness to the heart. This is why i live in a big dark room." Von said in a mysterious monetone and Summer shivered and backed away. lio laughed shakily.

"I think it's time you girl's went to sleep." came a sweet and gentle voice. All the girls looked up to see Lily staring a them from the doorway and Von stood uo and gave Lily a small nod.

"Okay mom." she said silently and she walked up to Lily, and hugged her as Lily smiled and kissed the top of Von's head lightly. Then Von walked up to her bed as Lio and Summer got into their sleeping bags. Von turned her lamp off as Lily closed the doors and they all lay down for a sleep...

_SUMMERS DREAM_

_Summer was running away from a dark alien who was hissing and smirking. Summer then tripped and she was knocked out. Then she felt herself being cut._

_Blood was on the ground and Summer opened her eyes. And then she found out that she wasn't a fourteen year old anymore. She was 3 years old._

_Summer played in the park, in the sand box and she saw her dad walking past. She smiled and giggled as she held out her arms, but he ignored her. Then her mother went past and she looked to see her mother and father, yelling. Everyone was watching them. Summer started to cry._

_Then Summer sat under the kitchen table when she was 5 years old. She watched as her mother and father had another fight, but her mom was throwing plates at him and crying. Then her father slammed the front door shut as he left and Summer saw her mother crying in the middle of a load of smashed plates._

_"Mommy..." Summer said, as she crawled out from under the table, but her mother shook her head and knelt on the floor, picking up the broken bits of plate._

_"Go away..." she whispered, her voice all teary. Summer stared at her._

_"But Mommy..." Summer whispered and her Mother shook her head_

_"I SAID GO AWAY!" she yelled and Summer ran from the kitchen and up to her bedroom and she fell on her bed and sobbed to herself as she heard her mother scream when she cut her hand on a piece of broken plate. Summer sniffed._

_When Summer woke up the next morning, she went to the bathroom, but it was locked. She thought her Mother waa in the bath. So she called her mom, but there was no answer._

_Summer ran down the stairs and quickly dialed 911._

_"Hello. My mommy's locked herself in the bathroom. And she won't answer me. She-she had a f-fight. With my daddy" Summer said into the phone reciever and then she nodded and put it down on the table and ran back to the bathroom. She looked underneath the door and her eyes widened. Summer ran back down to the phone._

_"S-She has a Kn-Knife on the floor. It's c-covered in r-red st-stuff" Summer whispered and she gulped. Then she gave the police her address and put the phone down. She sat in the living room._

_END SUMMER'S DREAM_

Summer woke up suddenly, sweat pouring down her face and she was breathing heavily. Then she saw that Von and Lio were staring at her, looking really worried.

"Summer..." Lio whispered and Summer put a hand over her head and shook it. Von stared at her with sad sad eyes.

"You were screaming Mommy. Don't die." Von whispered and Summer's eyes widened as she suddenly burst into tears...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay so how was it? And if there are dreams with disastors in it. These things really did happen to the girls. So R&R please! If you don't, then i won't upload anymore documents! Please Review people! It is crucial as my sister wants chapter 15 up because it's her faveourite! And i also want to get the new mew introduced!

nd i would also like to finish it off and make the sequel! Plus Rilo WILL return again! But only once and thencome back in the sequel. So review!

_LunaPrismPower_ XXXXX


	14. Chapter 14: Lost in the woods part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i wish i could. Oh well. I own TMMUF which is so cool!

AU/ Okay i'm sorry to say this but if i don't get a few more reviews. I won't write anymore of this story. It hurts me that i have to say it but... Not many people are reviewing. One review is enough. So please Review!

Chapter Fourteen: Lost in the woods! Part One.

Lio stood behind Jacob, Summer sat on the computer desk and Von was twirling a lock of hair around her finger then sighing as Georgia stood in the far corner.

"It won't be long until the next Mew Mew shall be revealed girls. So once she is found. These will re-act." Jacob said as he handed each of the girls a bracelet each. Lio's was navy, Summer's was dark yellow and Von's was black ofcourse. Lio smiled and put hers on like Summer and Von.

"So what about this Ultimate Power thing then?" Lio asked and Jacob stared at her, Georgia walked up with her arms folded and she then put a hand on her hip and she shrugged, then shoved her brother out of the computer seat and she started to type rather fastly.

"Okay. Just because Rilo isn't with us, doesn't mean that once we have found the last Mew Mew, your Ultimate Powers won't work. But Rilo may never find her's out. You will all still become Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force." Georgia explained and stood up, letting Jacob sit back in his seat and type things into the keyboard as Georgia stood next to Von and sighed.

"We will meet Rilo again. Won't we?" Summer asked, jumping off the desk and Georgia nodded and smiled a little.

"Of course. She will need to be back once we find out who the Ultimate Mew is. Mew Mew Angelio will tell us herself." Jacob stated and Georgia nodded in agreement, she then walked out of the room as the others watched her and sighed. Jacob turned back to the computer and suddenly froze when he saw a large red dot flashing.

"Girls! Alien attack in Central Park!" Jacob yelled and Lio gasped then nodded and closed her eyes.

"Mew Mew Moonlight. METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled and her whole body glowed and her costume appeared over her body and her hair grew longer, then the Strawberry Bell appeared in her hand and she smiled.

"Mew Mew Fire. METOMORPHO-SIS!" Von yelled and a whirlwind of fire flew around her and her costume appeared over her body and her Zakuro Whip appeared in her hand.

"Mew Mew Lightning. METOMORPHO-SIS!" Summer yelled and lightning was heard as she closed her eyes and started to glow then flash yellow and white and her costume appeared and her hair was up in it's high ponytail. Summer smiled then stared at her firends.

They all ran out of the café and then teleported to Central Park where they looked around. Lio stared over at the wooded area and frowned. Central Park was deserted. Always had been. It was said to be haunted.

"Er... G-g-Guys! I'm scared!" Summer said as she shivered and clung onto Lio's arm. But Lio shook her off and Summer whimpered, Von and Lio walked to where the woods were and Von stopped and stared at Summer over her shoulder as Summer whimpered.

"If you're so scared. Then please go home dear Summer. Lio and I are about to find the aliens. But if you are a true Mew. Then you shall conquer your fear and proceed into the woods." Von said in her calm and, spooky, monetone. Summer whimpered again but slowly followed with a small sigh and another whimper as Lio entered the woods and looked amongst all the tree's. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. Pretty Kitty's returned for more kisses and hugs." someone said and Lio knew who it was immediantly and she turned around, but saw nobody. Then Kisham spoke again after laughing.

"Yoo-Hoo. I'm way up in the big bad tree sunshine. Look above and see the one, the only, Kisham!" he yelled and Lio looked up to see the flying pervert. Lio gasped when he flew down and she tried to run but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the mouth.

Lio pushed him away and cursed as he smirked and Summer twitched while Von glared and a fireball appeared in her outstretched hand. Lio started to spit and cough, then she took out some mouth wash and drank the whole bottle then pat it out and glared at Kisham

"BLURGH! That's the second time you kissed me Flying Pervert! And the last time i had that stupid kiss taste in my mouth for a whole two weeks!" Lio yelled and she slapped Kisham around the face and he stared at her then grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"Look here pretty Kitty. I'm gonna kiss you ALL i want! And even if i have to make you love me, i will!" he yelled and Lio gasped and snatched her arm away, but his claw like fingers scratched her arm and blood dribbled onto her hand.

Lio gasped and clutched her arm as she stared at Kisham, Von growled and threw a fir ball at him, his clothes burned and he gasped then growled and threw an energy ball at Von. But she dodged it easily.

Kisham then glared over at Lio and formed and energy ball in his hands, still glaring and it grew larger and larger. Lio stood her grounds.

"Mew Mew Moonlight. I will get you. Because i _always _get what i want. And i want YOU!" he hissed but Lio glared at him and then turned around. She smirked and folded her arms. Kisham growled angrily as he heard her laugh to herself silently.

"Like hell i'll go with _you_ Kisham. I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for revenge." Lio turned around and grinned, then formerd a crescent moon in her hand and grew bigger and brighter.

"Moonlight BOOMERANG!" she yelled loudly and threw the boomerang at Kisham who teleported out of the way. Then Dareto appeared with a gun sort of thing and the boomerang was heading straight for him! He gasped and so did Lio when it accidentally hit the gun. And there was a huge beam of light.

The beam of light covered the whole woods and Lio held up her Strawberry bell, but the shield wouldn't work! Summer covered her head with her hands while Von just stood there, hand on her hip. Lio shielded her eyes as the beam covered them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio opened her eyes to see that she was in a _way_ different part of the woods. And that she wasn't alone at all. Because _someone_ was breathing down her neck, so Lio sat up and rubbed her head. Then she looked around, no one was there.

"Look up and smile for the birdy!" Kisham yelled and jumped out of the tree he was in. Lio glared at him then shook her head and stood up. But one problem... She wasn't in her Mew form to attack!

"Oh one problem for us both Pretty Kitty. That big bad gun that Dareto was holding... It was a power Sucker. It takes away powers for a whole hour. So you can't attack and neither can i. It does effect aliens aswell dearest" Kisham explained and Lio stared at him in horror, her mouth wide open and her eyes wide, while Kisham smirked.

"WHAAAAAT!" Lio suddenly yelled, sending the birds flying from the tree tops and she started to run around, screaming her head off. Kisham had to put his hands over his ears while he watched Lio run around in circles.

"Man. You sure do act and SOUND like a cat pretty kitty" he hissed as Lio covered her head with her hands then glared at him and fell onto her knees in the dirt. She shivered.

"Why you... Why did you have to fall in the same place as me? And now... I have to be in the same place as you for a _whole_ hour!" Lio whispered to herself and Kisham shrugged then bent down to whisper in her ear, a small grin on his face.

"You know... If we have to get out of here. We'll be working closely... _very very _closely." he whispered into her ear.

Lio didn't look at him, but she hit him on the face with a frying pan and Kisham suddenly fell to the floor, Lio put her frying pan back in her pocket, (Dunno how. But it's a cartoon so who cares!) and she stood up then stared down at Kisham, who was in immense pain.

"Like hell you frickin' pervert. I'm gonna find my own way out. Hm!" Lio stuck her nose in the air, folded her arms, and she walked off in one direction while Kisham's eyes went whirly and then he shook his head and stared at the walking Lio and grumbled as he sat up.

"Geez. Periods get to girls WAY bad" he said to himself and Lio suddenly whipped around, glaring and growling as her fists shook.

"WHAT, was that you idiotic pervert of all perverts!" Lio yelled and Kisham started to shake. Lio was _really_ scary when you got her pissed off. And Kisham had pissed her off BIG time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked around the wooded area she was in. The girls had all been split up. And Summer was all alone. She started to whimper as she looked around the dark, lonely woods. She was scared. Normal.

Summer started to cry slowly and silently to herself as she walked around then sighed, no one was near her. And she hated it all!

"Lio... Von... Where are you?" she whispered to herself as she searched, wiping away her tears like a cat then sniffing and climbing up a tree. She snapped a heel.

"Ooh crap! My heels!" Summer hissed then rolled her eyes and threw off her heels, they hit the ground with a thud. Summer swung her legs as she sat on a tree branch and watched the birds all fly around her. Summer sighed again and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Where are the others...?" she whispered to herself, swinging her legs back and forth as she whistled in the wind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von looked around and stared coldly at one tree, then kicked it with all her might and she heard a yell as Ddareto the alien, fell from the high tree and he cursed to himself while she folded her arms and smirked.

"Found you" she said darkly in her spooky monetone as Dareto rubbed his head then glared up at her, and stood up so that he was a head taller than her and he smirked, coldly.

"Yyou know that your powers are useless now... don't you?" he asked in a cold and snidey tone while Von turned around and merely shrugged then looked over her shoulder at him.

"I know. But i always had fire power even before i was a mew. So don't get your hopes up that i have lost all fire power inside of me. It will never leave Alien Scum" Von said in her monetone and Dareto hissed in response and turned around, then punched the tree in anger.

"SHIT! I get stuck with bloody gothic freak! Why didn't i fricking get left on my own?" he hissed angrily and Von stared at him, her arms folded and her face expressionless. Ddareto turned to glare at her and he folded his arms then stuck out his tongue.

Von silently walked up to him and then put a white hand over his neck and she glared into the aliens cold eyes. He saw that there was the un-dieing fire was still there. Burning brightly.

"You know... The last time someone called me a freak... he was _burned_ to death. And _that_, my dear Dareto... was my darling father" Von spat then turned around, letting go of Dareto's neck as he silently cursed as he glared at her back. This was going to be promising...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okies hope you liked! It was a really cool chappie to make but 15 is even better! Stay tuned for more TMMUF!

_LunaPrismPower _ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15: Lost in the woods part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i DO own TMMUF! Hope you enjoy the ride kids!

Please R&R peeps! Or i will not make anymore chapters for this story! One review is enough!

Chapter Fifteen: Lost in the woods Part 2

Von and Dareto sat on opposite sides of the wooded area they were in. They wouldn't talk because it would end up in a fight. And they wouldn't make eye contact or they would kill each other! So Von decided to just... stare at the bark on a tree.

"_That freaky goth is so stupid and annoying... I wish she would just piss off!" _Dareto thought to himself and Von's attention suddenly turned towards him and she glared as he blinked then growled and took out a knife. Von turned her gaze back to the tree and she sighed.

Von sighed again and put her head in her hands when Dareto suddenly jumped up and hissed. Von stared up at him as he glared over at her.

"SHUT UP! Your so annoying!" Dareto yelled and Von gave a snort as she stood up and glared at him coldly then folded her arms across her chest and she smirked.

"So i can not breathe now because you do not like it. You only wish to hear your breathing." Von said in her spooky monetone and Dareto's grip tightened on his knife as he stared into Von's black eyes and he gave her a short nod then smirked

"That's right. You just always seem to piss me off. So just go die brat!" he yelled and Von shook her head, still smirking as she folded her arms and walked up to him. Dareto's eyebrow started to twitch as Von stared into his grey eyes, then quickly turned around and she shrugged, losing her smirk as he stared at her.

"Hm. I won't bother... Wasting my time on a stupid elf..." Von stated and Dareto started to screech as Von stared at im over her shoulder and she sighed. Dareto held onto his pointed ears.

"I am NOT an elf! Freaky little bitch!" he yelled and Von sighed again then turned around and glared up at him, coldly and with plenty of hatred.

"I may be many things... But i am _not_ a freak." she whispered darkly and stomped over to a tree and sat on the ground, her back to Dareto, and he glared at her back then huffed and turned around, his back facing her back. It was silent...

Too silent...

Almost too silent that Dareto had to just stomp up to Von and grab her by the collar as he glared into her grey eyes.

"It's too quiet! Talk bitch!" he hissed and threw her down on the ground. Von stared at him and shrugged. She had nothing to say to the guy that she loathed. So Dareto stormed back over to the tree and took out a pack of ciggaretes. He lit one and brought it to his mouth and sighed.

Von stared at hin from the corner of her eye as he was smoking by the tree next to her, then Von knocked the cigarette out of his hand and mouth.

It fell to the ground and Von set it alight with her fire power. Dareto stared at her, then his burning ciggy and he suddenly started to jump about angrily as he glared at Von.

"Whaddaya do that for?" Dareto yelled while Von stared at him.

"Smoking kills" she said in her monetone as Dareto stared at her.

"Whaddaya care if i die? I'm the bad guy you stupid ditz!" he yelled angrily as Von raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. She stared at him emotionlessly.

"I don't want anyone to die." she said calmly as Dareto glared at her then opened his mouth.

"And this is coming from the girl who killed her father?" he said in spite and Von glared at him, but she continued with her debate.

"Like i said... I don't want anyone to die. Not even my enemies. Because fire burns. It burns inside of you, me and the ciggarette. It burns houses, tree's, paper, Vodka and drugs. It burns the sinful animals and humans that walk upon this peaceful planet we all live on. It kills the good humans and good plants. FIRE WILL..." Suddenly Von was cut off and pushed against a tree by Dareto, and he pressed his lips against hers as he closed his eyes. Von stared at him as her cheeks turned a light crimson colour. Dareto pulled away and stared back at her.

"Why... Did you kiss me?" she asked quietly as she put a hand over her lips, Dareto gave her a cold glare and stuck his nose in the air.

"Only to shut you up. You wouldn't stop bloody talking bitch! All i heard was fire this, fucking fire that! Man you never fucking shut up woman!" Dareto yelled angrily. Von took a step closer, staring into his grey eyes.

"If you had wanted to shut me up... You would have put your hand over my mouth." Von stated, this made Dareto blink, but he shook his head in anger and took a step back.

"You would have bitten me!" he yelled back in protest. But Von shook her head as she stared at him.

"No i would not." she stated with her spooky and mysterious monetone and Dareto clenched his fists tightly and growled as he glared at the girl in front of him.

"Yes you would've!" he yelled angrily and Von blinked as she stared at him, then stood on her tiptoes to make their faces level.

"You would not have shut me up by putting your mouth over mine with no will. No one would do that." Von said blankly as Dareto backed into a tree. Von walked closer, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I-i did-didn't... I-I..." he stuttered and Von stopped walking, folding her arms and staring at him emotionlessly.

"You are stuttering." she said and Dareto suddenly started jumping up and down, steam rising from his head as he shook it angrily and glared at Von.

"I'm not stuttering! Your scary Gothic ways make me mad and i stutter! And i didn't kiss you cos' i wanted to!" Dareto yelled, Von blinked then gave him a long, cold, hard glare and he froze on the spot. She smirked.

"Who said anything about the kiss? And you are lying... So... denial." she whispered and Dareto screeched, starting to jump up and down again, his hands covering his head which was _boiling_ practically!

"No i am not!" he yelled and started to stamp his feet as Von smirked, she was having fun.

"Denial" she yelled, making Dareto even angrier.

"No! Shut up bitch! Shut up!" he yelled as Von shook her head and chuckled a little. Dareto started to run through the woods, but Von followed him. He had no where to fly to or to teleport to. So he was stuck with her.

"Denial." Von said clearly, loudly, and calmly. Dareto screamed then spun around to face her, death in his eyes as he glared and Von took a frightened step back.

"Shut up you bloody bitch! I don't wanna listen!" Dareto screeched and Von glared at him and shrugged.

"DENIAL!" She yelled and he suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders and thrust her against a tree. Von stared into his cold eyes and she started to sweat as he glared at her.

"Okay then, how about this, bitch. If you didn't enjoy the kiss, why didn't you push me away!" he snapped angrily and Von's whole face suddenly turned dark crimson, she turned her attention to the leaf and dirt covered ground so that she didn't have to look at Dareto.

"I-I..." she stuttered, and Dareto smirked as he stared at her coldly then smiled in triumph and loosened his grip on her shoulders as he watched her stare at the ground.

"Now look who's stuttering! I guess it's the bitch in denial now heh?" he said with a smug grin as he stared at her. Then Von looked up at him as she lifted her head, locking her grey eyes with his grey ones. Before she knew what she was doing. Von closed her eyes.

And she kissed him on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck as her cheeks turned a light crimson.

dareto stared for a moment in shock, then before he knew it, his arms were wrapping around the petite girls waist as his eyes closed and he pushed her against the tree. Von opened her eyes and smiled inwardly as he stared at her once they finished their kiss.

"Dareto..." she whispered as he stared at her, then kissed her again. Von smiled again.

"I love you..." she whispered into his ear and he embraced her tightly. Then put his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you too..." he whispered back, kissing her forehead as she embraced him once again and closed her eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dear. Von has fallen for an alien.

Well it was ma little sisters idea all along. I just made up Dareto the alien and she came up with the pairing. shrugs I don't really care if you flame me. Oh well... walks away


	16. Chapter 16: She's a super model!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/PMM but i OWN THE ULTIMATE AND POPULAR TMMUF!

Plus i love all my fans, and especially Mew of Fire! all ma fans are great! So keep reviewing and i won't stop! Love ya'll!

Chapter Sixteen: She's a supermodel!

Von stared out of the school window as the science teacher drabbled on and on about dead toads and sheep. She wasn't in the least bit interessted. He was just an idiot with nothing better to do... Anyways, she had enough on her mind!

Von sighed and then closed her eyes as she thought about Dareto and their kiss in the woods. She could never get him out of her mind!

"_I have to stop... Before i get lovesick and start wearing pink! Oh no! I thought of pink!"_ Von thought to herself and she suddenly sat upstraight and stared at the board while the teacher sat at the desk, book in hand while everyone else, but Von, were writing in their school notebooks dully.

"_Okay Von... Think black. Black black black black black black purple black black black black knives death black black black black pink black black black" _she thought, then she sighed to herself. Then suddenly jumped up. She had thought pink!

Von ran out of the room and down the hallways as she tried to find a way to get pink out of her mind. Love is horrible people!

Lio and Summer stood up, looked at each other, then started to run after Von. Lio and Summer started to run even faster when they saw that she had run out of the school gates.

"Where is she going?" Summer whined as Lio shrugged and ran even faster, after school clubs really do pay off. Summer was trying to regain breathe, she wasn't really good at running. Lio sighed and stopped for a moment, stopping Summer aswell who fell on the floor and put a hand on her head.

"L-Lio..." she said, tired as Lio stared at her then started to run again. Summer sighed and suddenly fell on her back as she tried to breathe. Lio just ran after her friend who stopped at the park. Lio stood behind her.

"Von..." she whispered and Von stood still, she then turned her head and looked at Lio then shook her head. Lio smiled and walked towards Von, putting a hand on Von's left shoulder.

"Von... Are you okay? Are you ill? Are you just hating science?" Lio asked, then chuckled and Von smiled a little then turned around to face Lio and she shrugged. She could never tell any of her friends... Not even Lio. She had made that one tiny promise...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Promise you won't tell anyone about this Vanessa. We have to keep it a big secret. Battle like normal... But let me win." Dareto grinned and Von gave him a cold glare as he laughed a little before she pushed him against a tree._

_"Shut up pretty boy. I will not let you win. Outside, you are still the enemy. But inside... That is a whole different story." Von had hissed as she turned around and started to walk away as her love watched her, arms folded and grinning to himself._

_END FLASHBACK_

Von smiled then looked up at the cloudy sky and she sighed. She would never tell Lio about her new found love. Not yet.

"It is simply nothing my dearest friend Lio. I am just... Simply bored. I wish to be alone for now." Von whispered as she walked towards the exit of the park and she walked down the path. Well Summer FINALLY turned up. Too little too late.

"N-o-t more R-u-n-n-i-n-g" she asked breathlessly and Lio shook her head and turned to face Summer and shrugged.

"Von has a little bug. Don't wanna catch it do ya?" Lio asked sweetly and Summer simply sighed and sat heavily on a nearby bench and shrugged lightly.

"Don't care. I'm not really that bovered now. I mean Von _is_ my friend." Summer said in a hushed tone as she tried to breathe. Lio smiled and sat next to her. At least Summer learned to respect people...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von walked around the town that was full of people. Most of them stared at her because of what she was wearing. Von was wearing black trousers that flared at the bottom, her shirt was tight and black with a knife print on the front. Then her jacket was what made her her. It was customised by herself and she was always wearing it.

At least it freaked out the cheerleaders.

On the front was a headless body and on the back was a head. Plus pom poms. It had on it in red writing, like it was blood, the words. 'DO US A FAVOUR... KILL A CHEERLEADER'

Von looked in shop windows at all the long black gothic skirts and she smiled. Her faveourite shop was the Gothic Eye. It sold gothic clothes, jewellry, phone cases and other great Gothic things. Von stared at the window as buisness women and men passed and raised their eyebrows at her. Von was used to this.

Especially the whisperes.

"Isn't that girl a freak? Bet you that she's gonna be suicidal." whispered a snobby woman and Von's eyebrow twitched, but she shrugged it off like always.

Von sighed sadly and started to walk again, that's when she saw a man standing by the models studio on the phone. He didn't look happy. But that was his problem.

"Look! I need Cheral here today! But she can't quit! She is the model for the magazine!" the guy yelled into his phone then suddenly shoved it in his pocket angrily, he banged his head against the wall that was in front of him. Von steadily walked up to him and stood there, arms folded.

"It will not work" she whispered in her dry monetone and the man's head snapped up and he turned his gaze towards her. His eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at the young teenager in front of him. She was very pretty and model like.

"Hey! I have an idea!" he suddenly said happily as he smiled and waved. Von turned her gaze to over her shoulder, then she stared back up at the man. He was smiling at her! Von slowly backed away.

The man frowned as he stared at her and Von tried to turn around, but the man put a hand on her shoulder, and Von had to face him.

"Hey hey hey! Look here sweetie! I would like to ask for a small favour..." he said, then broke off as he stared at her shirt then chuckled as he read the blood, like words and Von glared daggers at him.

"Okay. Look, i need a model... And you are just perfect kid! I mean look at you! Your cute and slim and..." he stopped dead when Von glared at him, like he was going to die any second, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you being pervy?... Because i am not the sort of girl who likes to be called slim and cute" she hissed and the guy took a step back and twitched a little. But he coughed into his hand then smiled, hands on his hips while Von glared at him and turned her head to the side. Her hair blowing in her face.

He then coughed again and stared at the young Goth who wouldn't look him in the eye. Then she stared at him, no emotion at all in her eyes.

"Look. Why do you want me as a model? I am just a plain girl... Well not very plain. But i do not wish to become a model. I would wish to be a arsenist." Von said in her plain and spooky monetone and the man just shrugged and laughed off her coldness.

"But your perfect! I mean you look... You look..." he stopped dead as tears pricked in his eyes as he remembered a small girl, who looked just like Von, but her hair was long, and black. But this little girl had a teddy bear in her arms and she wore a white dress. The man gasped and put his head in his hands.

Von unfolded her arms and stared at him, he was sad... Like he had lost someone important (well he has) Von took a step forward and she sighed a little, staring at the ground.

"Fine... I guess i can become your stupid model... For the day. As long as you stop being a baby" Von said coldly and he stared at her, then he smiled and held out his hand as she took it gingerly and they shook their hands, he smiled and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Carlos Finnigan." he said as Von rolled her eyes then folded her arms again then sighed, slanting a little.

"And where are the whiskers on your chinny chin chinigan?" Von asked in her sarcastic monetone and Carlos smirked. She was cocky and sarcastic.

"Come on... Let's go and find you something to wear. It is for a magazine." he smiled as he opened the door for Von, and she walked in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von sat on a chair in a black, knee-length skirt, a white, sleeveless blouse and black pumps. She stared at the camera, making no attempt to smile at all. The camera man _tried_ to get her to smile. (and i said _tried_) But Von just sat there, no expression on her pale face.

"Come on Lovie... Smile for ze birdie!" said the french camera man and Von folded her arms as she glared at him, Carlos ran up to her and walked her to the dressing room.

"I do not want to smile. Tell the damn bastard that he can shove the fucking birdie up his..." Von's mouth was covered by Carlos's hand and he sighed then let her go and Von glared at him then shrugged and turned around.

"Look. Just smile please Vanessa. I mean... It is a magazine! I'm meant to have a photo shoot of you in a garden today but... Oh just smile!" he yelled and Von shook her head and sighed. She glared again.

"I hate smiling" she said sulkily as she folded her arms and Carlos rolled his eyes at her stubborn-ness. But he smiled non-theless.

"Come on... Just a small smile... Man you're so much like that Mona Lisa woman!" he exclaimed and Von shrugged with a small yawn then sat on a nearby chair, staring at the wall as Carlos folded his arms.

"Come on... These shoots need to be done kiddo..." he said in a quiet voice and Von looked up at him and shrugged again then opened her mouth to speak.

"Where are the gun's then?" she asked and Carlos stared at her in confusion, then started to laugh as she cocked up an eyebrow. He had got the joke... right?

"GUNS! Man oh man Vanessa... You are very funny and cocky" he chuckled as she shrugged and sat in the chair behind her. Carlos smiled and clapped his hands.

"Let's do some work on your make-up then hm?" he said calmly as he got out a make-up bag and found some red lip shine. Von blinked and stood up.

"No." she whispered as he stared at her then stood up to his full height and put down the lip brush and the small pot of red lip shine. Von turned aroud and shook her head, folding her arms and sighing.

"I don't really want to be a model... I'm sorry Carlos..." Von said in her saddest monetone and Carlos looked... sad. He bowed his head and sighed as Von turned her head to look over her shoulder at him and she saw his sad figure. Von felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Lily" he whispered and Von winced. He had called her Lily?

"_What the..." _she thought to herself as she stared at him then was about to open her mouth when, her one love, Dareto, decided to crash through the roof and laugh once he saw what Von was wearing, but what he didn't realise was that it _was_ Von in the clothes.

He stopped laughing once he realised it.

"WHAT THE!... Freaky Gothic chick in a models studio! i never knew!" he suddenly yelled and Von glared at him, the Dareto knocked out Carlos and Von started to glow and she transformed.

"I thought i told you that i hated being called that!" she spat out angrily as she jumped into the air and the Zakuro Whip formed in her hand that was out-stretched. Dareto smirked and caught the whip that she had thrown at him.

"I have to make it look real Von. We aren't meant to be in romance you know." he said ina hushed voice as he brought the whip to him, Von aswell and she found herself being held in his arms and she smirked, flying backwards.

"Oh i know. Just lighten up though Dareto. Now let's battle! Mew Mew style!" Von yelled as she formed two fireballs in her palms and threw then at Dareto who smirked and flew out of the way and started to try and punch Von who kept moving out of the way.

Dareto finally hit her and Von fell to the floor, making a large hole and Dareto smirked, arms folded.

"So you gonna tell me what's the big deal with you being a model?" he asked and Von jumped up and formed two more fireballs in her hands and glared up at Dareto.

"He just needs a favour doing Dareto. Nothing big. And don't get used to it... This will be the only time." Von growled as Dareto smirkeed and jumped out of the way of a fire ball as she hurled it at him. He chuckled as he formed some energy balls and threw then at her, purposely missing his target.

"I'll miss you being a model... Oh well. I had better buy that magazine you are gonna be in then..." he sighed and Von glared at him the hurled three, no FOUR fire balls at him, all at once. It singed his hair.

"Think again bastard! I may not BE in the crappy magazine as i will not smile!" Von said angrily and Dareto stared at her, then flew closer and stared into her cold, grey eyes.

"Von... Why not? You might look pretty when you smile" he whispered and Von winced at the dreaded word_. Pretty._ The word she loathed. No one ever called her pretty.

"I hate that word... It is horrible and not true. I was not born to be... _pretty_" she said the word with disgust as she glared at Dareto and he blinked. HE thought she was pretty... and her mood suited the way she looked. He smiled as he glided up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"Von... Why do you doubt the way you look... I like you as _you. _Don't be afraid to show your smile. Just think of someone or... _something_. That makes you smile. Either way... You are beautiful" he said, a smile forming over his lips and Von stared at him.

She blinked then, gave him a small smile.

"Or just think of me and my devilish good looks and stunning muscels." he said suddenly and Von opened her mouth and then punched him in the stomach, laughing as he doubled over and she kicked him.

"Don't get cocky pretty boy. I'm still your enemy." she hissed and they continued to fight...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos opened his eyes to see Von kneeling beside him, he sat up slowly and rubbed his head as he looked at Von who instantly stood up and folded her arms. She gave Carlos a small nod.

"Are we going to do this magazine shoot or not? I mean that french idiot has been jabbering in his bastard of an accent for a whole 2 minutes" Von said sourly as she helped Carlos up and he stared at her then beamed and hugged the mad girl tightly.

"Oh Lily thank you!" he yelled and Von gasped, the name! He called her it again! She pushed him away and walked outside into the garden behind the studio. She put her hands over her eyes.

Carlos followed her and stared

"Lily?" he asked and Von's head snapped up. She glared at him coldly and took a shaky step back.

"Stop calling me that! I'm Von! Von Von Von! Not Lily!" she yelled, her fists shaking. Carlos took a step back and stared at her, his eyes full of sadness as he let his eyes fall to the ground. Von suddenly dropped her fists and outstretched a hand.

"I-I'm sorry... I never meant to shout..." she whispered but he shook his head, and stared up at her, tears spilling dpwn his face as she stared at him.

"No. I'm sorry... You just remind me so much of my daughter... She died at 3 years old... She would be 29 now." he whispered and Von blinked as she stiffened. 29 years old? Weird!

"Erm... What was her name again?" she asked and he stared at her then coughed and straightened up.

"Lily Sarah Marie. Her mothers maiden name was Smith. And my little Lily prefered to be called that. I miss her so much" he whispered and Von winced as she took a step back, then fell onto the muddy floor, her hand shaking. Lily was her foster mother!

"Nno way!..." she whispered and stared up at Carlos. She stood up and stared at him then cast her eyes to the ground. He was her foster grandfather! She never knew it!

"Carlos... I know Lily... She's alive" Von whispered to him gently and his head snapped up. He stared at her, his eyes shining with tears. Von stepped forward and raised her hand. Carlos shook his head.

"No! Lily died! Her mother told me so! She died in Spain!" he yelled and Von shook her head, and rustled through a bag then produced a picture of her mom. Carlos stared at it then gasped and gazed up at Vvon.

"How did you get this!" he asked, grabbing Von's shoulders and she gave him a small smile.

"Lily is my foster mom. She brought me up with love. She accepted me when i was in need of love and family" said Von, she was smiling as Carlos stared at her then put a hand to his mouth, but he smiled and took her hand gently in his. Von gasped and blinked at his actions.

"Let's get this magazine shoot over and done with." he whispered as they walked inside.

Von sat on a chair, a white hat with a black ribbon around it, was on her head and her hand was holding the hat down as a fan blew her hair. She smiled.

"Ah! She is as you say... a Belle! She is she is! Beautiful! You is beautiful!" the french camera man called out as Von giggled then kept on smililing and she did her poses for the shoots. Von then stood up and winked as she had the last photo's taken.

"Wll done Vanessa! You did great kid!" Carlos said to her proudly as she came out of the changing room and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and put an arm around her shoulder.

"So what made you decide to smile?" Carlos suddenly asked and Von shrugged then tapped her nose and walked ahead, opening the glass door then turning to stare at Carlos and she smiled secretivly.

"I have my ways." she said, walking out of the door and thinking of what made her smile.

"_Family_..." she thought to herself as she walked into the sunset lit park and she ran the rest of the way home...

A picture of Lily, Lio, Summer, Rilo, Georgia, Jacob and Dareto shows with Von sitting in the front. Von smiled as she ran back to Lily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hey i loved this chapter! WAIT! I love every chapter i write! Thanks to all ma fans! I shall continue! And next Chapter will be up soon my peeps! Here is the title!

Chapter 17: New Mew Alert! A big difference!


	17. Chapter 17: New Mew alert! BD!

Disclaimer: You guys know it off by heart i hope. I DO not own TMM/MMP but i will always, and foreva and eva, own TMMUF! Plus the Alien love relationship between Dareto and Von aint mine either. It's my sisters. But the characters are ALL mine! And i never owned the song. Just the frying pan and characters

Hope you enjoy! Love you all!

Plus the song in this is what Mew Of Fire made up for me! Thank you hunny! All the credit goes to you!

Chapter Seventeen: New Mew Alert! A big difference!

"Hey guys! Big news. Big big big news!" Summer yelled as she ran up to Lio and Von who were sitting on the desk at the back of the class and they stared at Summer who suddenly stopped in front of them.

"Hey Summer... What's up?" Lio asked Summer who was trying to regain breath. Everyone in the class stared at them as Summer stood upright and Von glared at the kids staring at them. They started to whisper to themselves.

"Summer... What do you want today? New shoes? An airfreshener." Von asked coldly and Summer blinked then frowned as she stared at them then sighed. She waved a magazine in front of their faces. Von stared.

"The school's planning on getting a new uniform!" Summer cried out and everyone turned their heads again and smirked. Lio rolled her eyes and Von had taken out her own, magic frying pan. It grew to face size and she whacked Summer over the head with it then placed it back in her pocket.

Summer lay on the ground, sniffling and rubbing her head.

"Get to the real news idiot!" Von hissed as Lio chuckled, her hand over her mouth while Summer sniffed and stood up, brushing herself off the staring at them, hands on her hips. Von rolled her eyes and sighed, putting a fist under her chin as she stared at Summer who un-rolled her magazine.

"HERE!" she said loudly, stabbing a finger at a picture and her two friends stared at it, wide eyed as their eyes layed on a picture of a shadowed figure. But this figure had a tail!

"That's a mermaid!" Lio suddenly yelped and dragged her two friends out of the classroom, magazine in hand, and she faced them, her eyes glowing brightly as Summer folded her arms and Von stood next to Lio.

"Why is there a mermaid in this magazine?" Lio growled and Summer shrugged. Lio then saw a bit of writing at the bottom of the page and she started to read. Von and Summer also reading over her shoulders.

_A mermaid was discovered in Somerset Farnolian Sea only two days ago. People have said that Mermaids guard the waters, but nobody believed it. Until now. Could it be that this is a trick? Or are we coming forward to the riches that lay under that fin? If anyone see's the mermaid and captures it, you are a winner of a whole load of prizes!_

Lio threw the magazine to the ground and turned to her two friends who stared back at her and she gave them small nods then folded her arms and put a foot on the magazine. Summer gasped and quickly snatched it up from underneath Lio's foot.

"This is outrageous! Stupid crappy Teen Magazines! Who do they think they are? I mean! GRRR!" Lio yelled and Summer flicked through her magazine, while listening to Lio the nodding at everything her friend said. Von grabbed the magazine and burned it in her hand.

Summer yelped. Von didn't really care.

"They had an ad like that sometime ago in the same magazine... It is still in there i suspect." Von stated and Summer stopped yelping and stared at her friend with confusion. Lio also stared and Von continued as she paced the floor.

"It is kind of the same i guess. There was an ad that said to catch the new Mew Mews. The magazine producers want the money. I guess it was best that Lily buys them. i get alot of crappy, but good, information out of it." Von said darkly as her two friends stared at her then raised their eyebrows. Lio suddenly cursed underneathe her breath.

Summer sighed and shook her head lightly before looking up.

"Should i stop buying the magazine?" she asked and Von suddenly shook her head.

"No. It may have good information for some suspicious things. Keep on buying it Summer" Von said calmly and Summer gave her a small nod as Lio paced the floor, growling and cursing to herself and the floor.

Summer stared at Lio with worry in her eyes. She stared at Von.

"Do not worry. Lio is just simply mad with the gay magazine." Von whispered and stopped Lio in her tracks. Lio sighed and then smiled at her two friends who smiled back. Well Summer did.

"We need to check out that place today! Anyone know where it is?" Lio asked and the two girls shook their heads, then Summer had an idea and held out her arms.

"Hey! How about we ask Georgia and Jacob! I bet they would like to know what's been happening around here! And they will know where it is aswell!" Summer said in a pleased voice as she twirled on her tiptoes then smiled and giggled a little.

Lio and Von gave each other a nod.

"Okay! Let's skip school and see our friends!" Lio smirked as she grabbed their arms and they all ran out. Into the rain...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio, Von and Summer all stood in front of the café, arms folded. Summer sighed and twirled a lock of her hair.

"Look. I don't really wanna miss school, like. I mean i have dance lessons in one hour." Summer sighed again and Lio rolled her eyes as she grabbed Summer's arm and hauled her into the secret room of the café. Jacob was suprised to see Summer fall on the floor as the door opened.

"Summer! Lio! Von!" he yelped and Georgia suddenly ran in, then smirked and hit her brother over the head. Jacob yelled as Lio giggled and Von rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same.

"Okay guys... What you all doing here?" Georgia asked as she sat on the desk in front of her and Summer stood up, painfully. Her back was aching!

"Oh no reason... Only that we need to go to Farnolian Sea and we don't know where it is!" Lio yelled, her fists clenched in front of her face as she stared at Georgia who looked deep in thought. Jacob stood up with Summer's help and he smiled.

"You mean the mermaid sea? That's old stories girls" Jacob said suddenly and Georgia shot him a glare then jumped off her desk and swung her legs a little. She smirked and took out a CD disk.

"Okay. The mermaid sea's can wait. And they aren't old tales girls. They are true. But more about that later... You have to listen to THIS!" Georgia put the disk in a CD player and pressed the PLAY button and music started to play. Then Lio, Von and Summer listened to the music Georgia had made. It went like _THIS_:

Flying Pervert,

Flying Pervert!

If he gets on you nerves,

just hit him with a frying pan,

cause no alien can with stand

a strong iron frying pan.

Kisham may be quick and Kisham may think dark,

but he'll never escape

Lio's slaps that leave red marks.

Flying Pervert, Flying Pervert.

You can hit him with a frying pan

or have Lio beat him up.

But don't ever think that he'll give up...

Cause he's The...

Flying Pervert!

And needs to be hit into the sky,

cause he's a flirt.

Now, to Kisham, say, "Bye bye."

as he flys into the sky.

(thanks to Lio's frying pan)

The girls ALL snorted with laughter as they listened to the CD that georgia had conjured up on her PC. Lio suddenly took out her navy coloured cell phone and switched it on. Summer followed suit but Von simply glared at the CD player then shrugged

"Gotta have this as my ring tone! And may you copy the CD for me please Georgia?" Lio asked and Georgia nodded, taking out the CD as Lio plugged her cell into the computer system and watched as the song started to download.

"This is gonna be so cool! I get a cool new ringtone! You rock Georgia!" Summer grinned, Von rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked up to Jacob and glared into his eyes.

"Okay. What about the mermaids? We need the information blonde boy. Don't make me wait." Von said in an angry sort of monetone and Jacob's eye started to twitch as he grinned sheepishly and Lio, Summer and Georgia spun around to stare at them. Georgia sighed and stepped forward.

"Okay then. I'll tell you. The mermaid sea's are decades old. And it may be an interessting history for you guys and magazine preps. But that's another tale with the preps. Getting on..." Georgia sat back on the computer desk and put one leg over the other and she smiled as Jacob walked out to get some tea,

"You see girls, mermaids are actually real. And very friendly... With other people like them." Georgia said as Summer, Lio and Von stared

"You mean they will only communicate with non-humans!" Summer added and Georgia chuckled under her breath then nodded and continued.

"You see girls. The mermaids associate with us Mew Mews. Because one time, a long time ago, some Mews saved them. Or _a _Mew. And can you guess who that is?" she asked and all the girls nodded. Von stood there, shuffling her feet slightly.

"Mew Angelio." Von whispered and Georgia gave her a small nod and a smile then continued with her tale that was very good information.

"Well... Angelio saved their queen and now Mews are allowed to enter their waters. They turn into Mermaids once they touch the water. It's very fascinating to say the least, but i can't go there. I mean i'm not a Mew. Just the daughter of one. So i'm actually glad you guys came to talk about it with me and Jacob. You can see how they are. I mean it's only been 30,000 years since the last Mew entered the waters." Georgia smiled and Summer gasped as Lio fell off her chair.

"30,000! That's like! 30,000 years!" Summer yelled and Von snorted. Summer was an idiot.

"Wow you are _so_ smart" she put in bluntly and Summer put her hands on her hips, glaring at von who smirked evilly then turned to look at georgia again who smiled as her three young friends let her continue.

"Okay girls... No bitch fights please. Gotta keep the place clean ya know. Anyways... They helped Angelio make the Mew Aqua. And now you all have to find it. But only once you find the last Mew. Hope you have fun in the waters!" Georgia suddenly jumped off the desk and threw a map at Lio, then walked out as Lio stared at the map in her hands.

Lio stared and stared as Summer sighed and Von rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio, Summer and Von all walked around the abandoned, grass and weed filled, park. It was dark and cold and they were standing by the edge of the dark waters in front of them. Summer was shaking while Lio was trying to keep her warm. Bad attempt.

"WAAAAH! IT'S SO COLD!" Summer suddenly yelled and Lio clamped a hand to her quivering friends mouth, but still Summer attempted to scream as loud as she could. Then the water started to swirl a little...

And a head came out of the water, crimson red eyes and jet black hair, half of it was still in the water. She glared at Summer, Lio and Von. She lifted a hand out of the water and it was holding a silver and black staff.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she suddenly screeched and Summer jumped backwards, yelping in fright. The girl glared at them all again, especially Lio.

"Erm... Er... We came here to se-see..." she gulped in the air and the girl scowled as she watched Lio stutter. Then she turned around angrily.

"Go away! There is nothing to see here!" she yelled and Lio stared, wide-eyed as the girl brought her staff over her head, and a beam of light emitted from the top. Von suddenly let her eyes grow wide and she ran in front of Lio, her fringe flying into the air and her glowing panda head mark showed clearly. The girl gasped and let the beam falter as she brought her staff to her side in the water.

"A Mew Mew? You must be... Fine. I trust you" she whispered, when suddenly there was a loud screech and another girl brought her head out of the water, her eye and hair colour like the others, but her features weren't as pretty as the firsts. She scowled as she swam up to the first.

"Kirona! What are you doing here with humans! Iit is forbidden! You must destroy them at once!" yelled the other girl who was shouting fit to burst as Lio, Summer and Von covered their ears because she was screeching so loudly. The one called Kirona, glared.

"No Farijah! These are Mew Mew's! I will not harm a Mew Mew!" Kirona yelled back and Ferijah, stared up at the three girls on the land and she saw Von's mark, Summer's mark on her hand, and Lio's mark below her knee. She gasped and bowed her head. The three girls stared.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you could be the Mew Mews! Please accept my apology!" Ferijah asked kindly and Lio bowed her head in return and smiled as Von and Summer gave Fferijah and Kirona their nods.

"It's okay. We should have told you first. But pleased to meet you. I am Llio. Or Mew Moonlight." Lio said, smiling and Von stepped forward, her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"My name is Von. But i am also known as Mew Fire." she said with her trademark monetone and Kirona gave Von a small nod. Then Summer took two shaky step forwards and bowed.

"I-i am S-Summer. Or Mew Lightning" she squeaked and Ferijah smirked. Lio smirked aswell and stared at her frightened friend, then stared at Kirona and smiled.

"May we have permission to enter your waters?" she asked and Kirona gave her a small nod then ducked her head in the water again, Ferijah did the same and Lio turned to gaze at her friends. Summer was still shaking in her shoes.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Lio asked suddenly and Summer took a careful step back and shook her head vigerously as Lio and Von stared at her. Von suddenly grabbed Summer's arm and she sqwarked.

"No way! I hate water! It's all cold and i could drown! Make Lio go first! She's the LEADER!" Summer yelled out and Lio stared at her, still smirking as Von dragged her to the side of the water. But Lio stopped Von.

"Okay. We'll go with the mermaids and YOU stay here! Got it Summer?" she asked and Summer nodded. Lio stared at Von who sighed,

Then pushed Summer into the water with one hand! Summer screamed as she hit the water and she closed her eyes tightly.

The water was surrounding her and she knew that she was in the murky, black depths. Away from her home and her warm bed. She hated it!

"_I'm gonna die i'm gonna die! I'm gonna _die!" she thought to herself, then heard giggling and she suddenly opened her eyes...to see Lio and Von! Bbut they weren't human anymore... They were mermaids! Von had a black tail and Lio had a navy one. And once Summer looked down at her own feet... There were now fins!

"_OH MY GOD_!" she squealed inside inside her head as she stared at her dark yellow fins, then looked up again to see Kirona and Ferijah swimming their way.

The two mermaids had crimson tails to match their eyes, and Kirona was still holding her staff in her hand tightly. She smiled at the three girls and spoke to them inside her head.

"_Thank you for joining us Mew Mews. We haven't seen any of you in years... But we know that you are looking for the final Mew. And we are willing to help_." Kirona said to them, inside her head. Summer, Lio AND Von all looked baffled. Why wasn't she using her mouth to speak?

Kirona and Ferijah chuckled.

"_Oh, and one tiny detail about mermaids. We use our minds to speak to each other. So don't worry mews_" Kirona said kindly and she turned around, swimming with the others all following her. Lio stared at Von and Summer beside her.

"Guys_... We may have to find new Mew finding devices_..." Lio told them in her thoughts, holding up her Mew detector. Von and Summer all nodded in agreement. The devices would never work once they had been in water. Jacob and Georgia could never make them water-proof

Lio, Von and Summer followed the two mermaids for fifteen minutes, until they reached a large kingdom made of sand and seashells and sea rock. It was dull but magnificent all the same. Von instantly took a liking to it. (Think. No colour at all)

Kirona and Ferijah turned to stare at the three mews in front of them and Kirona swam forward a little.

"_This is my kingdom. I am the queen of our small clan... Don't be afraid to meet them, we all accept you_." Kirona said inside her head that reached to Lio, Summer and Von who gave her short nods and tiny smiles. They all entered the castle.

All mermaids with jet black hair, crimson eyes and crimson tails stared at the three girls as they entered. All certainly stood out with their tales. Especially Summer. She stared at them all and waved, but they didn't wave back. They finally left the large hall and were shown to a room where there was a throne and Kirona swam over to it and sat on it.

"_Mew Mew's. We are glad that you have come. Our Kingdom is in danger_!" Kirona told them with a scared-like voice inside her head and Lio opened her mouth, then covered it with her hands and shook her head.

"_No! How, who? Is it the aliens? Because they have been hassling us aswell Queen Kirona!" _Lio told her and Kirona looked at Lio sadly and shook her head, then bowing it. She lifted her head to show her sad, crimson eyes

"_I am afraid to say that it is one of your kind. A human. They know where we are and want to kill us! For money what ever that is_!" Kirona said tot hem and they all gasped inside their heads as Summer shook hers and her hair spread around in the water.

"_Yes. I am afraid it is true_." Kirona whispered inside her head as she got up and swam over to a large window slowly and she sat on the ledge, sighing and closing her eyes.

_"When i was a young girl... Our kingdom was great. But them misfortune..." _she began, then a bubble appeared (it tells the rest of the story) and the three girls stared at it as pictures of the misfortune that had happened showed...

_Two girls were swimming with their dark haired mother as they tried to get away from angry men who had large knives. The mother and her two children fled into a cave and stayed there until the two men swam past their cave. Then the mother held her youngest in her arms. A baby who she had suddenly saved from the crash of the palace she had once lived in._

_"Shomashie. Jeta lou so mala fietana!" she whispered in the old mermaid language and her oldest daughter, Shomashie, she held onto her arm and gave her a small nod as she stared at her mother sadly._

_"Doreo. Lomecho sereto nasami! Momma sirstalio!" she cried out as she hugged her mothers arm tightly and her younger sister stared in confusion. Then her mother turned to her and smiled, taking a necklace off and handing it to her._

_"Kirona. Semishe la ronafa. Me reto sama." she said with a small smile and Kirona gave her a small nod and put the locket on. Then her mother kissed the top of her head and stared outside. Then took Kirona's sisters hand. Kirona stared wide eyed._

_"Noteo mama!" she yelled as her mother swam out of the cave, Kirona trying to follow but there was a sudden barrier at the entrance of the cave and she flew into the wall. She watched in horror as her mother tried to battle the ferocious men, but they killed her and Shomashie. But the baby was gone!_

_"Moma sirstalio!" she yelled again as tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head, the kingdom was destroyed._

_Kirona swam around her city and she looked at all the lifeless mer-people and she stared around, holding her locket tightly between her two palms and looking around, scared._

_"Moma lorest!" she whispered in fright as she swam around slowly. Then her locket started to glow and it flew in the water up to her eyes and she stared, wide eyed as it suddenly turned into a long staff and tiara. Kirona picked them up and stared at her ruined kingdom. Then she saw only thirteen others..._

Lio, Summer and Von stared as Kirona sighed and let the large bubble pop in front of their eyes. She got up and swam over to them, her expression sad and lonely.

"_You see girls. My life isn't the best... And that language is old. But i never seemed to find my baby sister. I was six when it all happened. But my moma was determinded to protect me. Not my two beloved sisters..." _she whispered, tears welling in her eyes as Lio swam up to her and patted her on the shoulder. kirona then stared at them and sighed.

"_You see... i don't really want my kingdom to die... it nearly did 10 years ago but i won't let anyone harm it! That's why you have to help us_!" Kirona said to them in their heads and Summer gasped inside hers while Von and Lio both gave her nods and stared at each other.

"_We shall help you Kirona. Humans are a nasty piece of work to deal with..." _Von stated inside her head and Summer blinked while Lio chuckled inside her mind.

"_Er... Von. You ARE a human_." Summer put in and Von glared at her and folded her arms.

"_Let me have my minute of hating humans! Leave me be Summer Davies!" _Von hissed in her mind and Summer quivered, nodding her head sadly and sighing inside her head. Kirona gave Von and Lio a small smile and held onto Lio's hand.

"_Thank you Lio! I am very grateful! Let Mew Aqua be with you_" she said kindly and Lio bowed her head with a small smile and she turned around and put a hand on Summer's shoulder. Summer smiled gratefully when suddenly, there was a loud crash and two VERY noticeble boys flew in; smirking all over their faces. One they knew.

The other is a newbie peeps!

Lio and Summer gasped while Von quickly twirled in the water, glowed, and transformed into Mew Fire! (Mews can breathe underwater!) Lio and Summer copied and also transformed. Lio glared up at dum dum dum duuummm...

KISHAM! (drum roll ends and tomatoes are thrown at him)

"Hey Flying Pervert! This isn't your area of water! Get out of here!" Lio yelled and Kisham wolf whisteled and grinned.

"Now i thought felines didn't like water? Well baby i loved seeing you with a _tail_. VERY fetching!" he said slyly and Lio's face turned angry red as she galred, growled, and threw a moonlight boomerang at him.

"I'll get my frying pan out you baka!" Lio yelled angrily. Von stared at her hands and bit her bottom lip. Kirona stared at her and gasped.

"_Lio! Von is in need of her powers! She can not use fire in the water! Help her Lio_!" Kirona cried out and Lio gasped as Kisham also noticed this and he grinned, chuckling under his breath and forming two energy balls in his hands as he grinned and Von stared up at him, frightened.

"Haha! Freak girl has lost all her powers! Now time to play Water Fights!" Kisham yelled and his friend grinned and formed two energy balls in his hands aswell. He threw them at Lio and Kisham threw his at Von who gasped and ducked, the energy ball missing her by an _inch!_

"Von get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" Lio cried out as Von stared at her then nodded and ran through a door, but was still watching.

Kisham laughed out loudly and formed two really BIG energy balls that glowed bright red and he hurled them at Lio who gasped and the Sstrawberry Bell formed in her hands, she held it in front of her face. But the barrier wasn't there! She gasped as the two energy balls suddenly came up to her face. There was no death though. Lio looked up.

Kirona stood in front of Lio, arms spread out to save her so that the energy ball didn't hit her. But Kirona wasn't hurt and Lio stared in amazement.

Kirona looked over her shoulder at Lio and she smiled then turned her head back to Kisham and the newest enemy of the mews and she scowled as she swam up to him, staff in her hand as she glared and he smirked.

"Another pretty girl... But no one's as pretty as MY Lio! I will blow all you mermaids away with my Chimara Anima! FUSION!" he yelled and fused two and two together, making a finned half-duck. (sorry. I just wanted to be an idiot!) Kirona gasped as it knocked her with a green and scaly wing. Bye bye feathers.

Kirona flew to where Summer was and Summer gasped. She had to take drastic action! She pointed an accusing finger at the duck.

"You ugly beastly thing! How dare you hurt a member of the Mew Mew friends!" Summer yelled angrily as the duck quacked in response then laughed like it was drunk. Summer threw a lightning bolt at it which made it's senses knock for six. Kisham chuckled under his breath as he watched, arms folded.

"Lio! Help me!" Summer yelled, her scowl stuck on her face as she made another lightning bolt in her hands and the electric waves weaved around her arms as she glared up at Kisham and his silent friend. Lio nodded in agreement and formed a moon in her hands.

"Okay Kisham it's time to blast off again!" Lio yelled and Kisham smirked, he flew down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Lio immediantly took out... THE FRYING PAN!

She hit him over the head AND face with it. YAY! (does a dance)

"Kiss me again you die!" she hissed as he whimpered on the palace floor, holding his bruised and sore head. Lio was happy. (normally is when she attempts to kill Kisham) Lio then folded her arms and her crescent moon mark shined brightly on her head, then started to flash. But Lio was unaware of this of course.

"Lio! Your crescent Moon is flashing!" Summer screamed and Lio turned around to stare at Kirona and Summer, but Kisham suddenly stood up, his own FRYING PAN in his hand and he whacked her over the head with it!

Lio suddenly fell to the floor, un-concious. Then Kirona got ANGRY! She swam high to the palace ceiling and glared at him, sending a blast from her staff and Kisham squealed. His silent friend just swam away quickly so that he didn't get hurt! (selfish!)

"Take that! And how about this!" Kirona yelled. In the process of trying to murder a squealing Kisham, something started to glow on Kirona's collarbone. Von's eyes widened as she watched and suddenly she ran in and Kirona stared at her and gasped.

"Von get out!" she yelled and Von pointed to her collar bone, her finger shaking.

"New Mew!" she screamed and Kirona gasped as she looked at her collar bone. The Antarctic seal sign! She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. Then glared at Kisham and a small charm formed in front of her eyes, a sun charm.

"Mew Mew Solar! METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled and the sun charm started to glow and so did her body and head and hair.

Kirona's tail suddenly disappeared and a pair of legs were left. She closed her eyes.

Kirona started to dance around the screen (Think of Zakuro dancing in episode 10 of TMM) and her hair twirled around her body as she danced around while Von and Summer watched her in amazement.

Kirona then stopped and put one foot on the ground heavily and a knee-length heeld crimson boot appeared on that foot. She put the other foot down heavily and the other boot appeared. Kirona then put one arm out at her side, hand open and fingers spread apart. A fingerless crimson glove appeared on her hand and once she did the same with her other arm, the other glove appeared.

Then Kirona started to twirl around, one leg on the top of the other leg and her crimson red dress appeared over her body (It is just above the knee) and she opened her eyes. They were still their normal crimson colour and she put her arms and hands above her head and she held onto a small, black staff and then she brought it to her face and the top of it glinted as a small blood red crystal appeared on the top of it and she let the red glow wrap around her whole body.

Once Kirona stopped glowing red, she stood on the floor of the Palace, her hair had turned crimson in the process of her transformation. Her hand on her hip while she glared at Kisham, her small staff in her hand ready to fight.

"Mew Mew Solar here to protect and save the planet i love! And i mean both worlds!" she yelled angrily and she held her staff up to her face and it started to glint as she brought back her arm and the staff grew longer, with a solar crystal on the top of it and she smirked.

"Deep Sea Solar Water Spin!" she yelled loudly and started to spin around as solar patterns started to wind around her and once she stopped spinning, the solar patterns let out huge jets of water and they all hit Kisham. Just then Lio woke up and sat up, gasping.

"_Kirona_..." she thought as she stood up and watched the mermaid queen battle her worst enemy. Then Lio's eyes widened as she realised something.

"Huh... Von! Summer! Kirona! Stand by me now!" Lio suddenly yelled and everyone stared at her, including the aliens and Lio put her arms in a cross as Von and Summer ran up to her. Summer's hands were by her side in a cross and Von's arms above her head in a cross. Then Kirona ran up and put her hands in front of her, one over the other. Lio smirked as their marks all grew brighter by the second.

"Watch out Kisham! We are now Tokyo Mew Mew: ULTIMATE FORCE!" Lio yelled and Kirona smirked, while glaring.

"Mew Mew Ultimate Power Surge!" Kirona yelled and all of the girls started to glow, then they all stopped glowing and they looked the same. But they had more powers!

"Here's my power! Energy Release! Mew Mew Fire!" Kirona yelled as she let a burst of glowing energy form out of her hands and into Von's body. Von was lifted into the air and she stared at her friends. Her fire power was back!

"Okay my turn! Fire Energy Magna! REALEASE!" she yelled as she sent two long jets of flaming fire out of her hands, and the two jets criss-crossed as they flew over to Kisham who yelped and tried to duck. But was hit by Von and he disappeared. Summer was next!

"My turn! Electronic Sound Wave RELEASE!" she yelled loudly and electric bolts flew out of every corner of the room and Summer's hands. They were blue and red and they hit the silent alien. He too, disappeared. And now for that duck thing!

"Time to party! Energy Powers Combined... RELEASE!" Lio yelled loudly and all of her friends powers were emitted into her body and she felt a burst of energy inside of her and her hair flew above her head as she glared at the ducky thing (it is now quacking)

"Energy Turbine!" Lio yelled and a tornado of all their powers, including Rilo's, combined. And it HIT that smug ducky thing and it quacked one last time. Then disappeared. Lio smiled and fell on her knees. Von and Summer ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Especially Summer.

"Oh Lio you are so wonderful!" Summer whispered and Lio smiled as Von smiled back and hugged her best friend tightly then stood up. Helping Lio up. They looked over at Kirona who was staring out of the window.

"Hey Kirona. Congratulations. You're a mew mew!" Lio congratulated and Kirona shrugged, not looking at them. Lio lost her smile. She was hurt.

"Kirona! What's wrong?" Summer asked and Kirona snapped her head up and glared at Summer, walking up to her. (They are still in their mew forms)

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? You are what's wrong! I mean, what makes you think i want to become a skanky, helpless little human! What makes you think i want to have legs like you? Why do you just suddenly assume i want to join the dumb, Slutty, gay Mew Mew Patrol? I'm not interessted! I don't want legs or even to look like you! I'm not interessted at all Summer! So leave me alone, keep the mermaid secret, and back off! I hate you humans! You are all useless and should all die! Go away!" Kirona yelled and Summer took a step back, her face filled with fright.

Summer then hung her head and closed her eyes as a small tear slipped down her face. Lio put a hand on her's but Summer wouldn't look up. Kirona didn't look at them. Summer's shoulders shook.

"Kirona..." she whispered. But she wasn't interessted.

"Kirona... WHY WON'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES!" Summer suddenly yelled and Kirona turned to stare at her, Lio and Von also stared as Summer fell to her knee's on the floor. Summer put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Kirona... I want you on our team... Just because you aren' t a human... Doesn't mean that you can't be a Mew Mew... I don't care if you come for battles only... Just as long as you're a Mew Mew... Kirona... You don't know how much our lives are like yours. Please accept us as your friends." Summer whispered and Kirona stood up and stared. She looked... sorry

"Summer..." she said, holding out a hand. But Summer suddenly slapped it away. Von and Lio both gasped.

"Don't come near me... You made your point clear" Summer said darkly as she stared up at Kirona, her eyes filled with darkness and fire. Kirona took a step back as Summer stood up, her hair covering half her face. She looked scary! (And this is SUMMER people!)

"We have no time with your kind." Summer hissed as she turned around and left the palace. Ferijah was watching in shock.

Lio and Von turned to stare at Kirona who was shaking. The mermaid queen suddenly fell to the floor on her knees, her hands on the floor aswell as she stared at it, sad eyes brimming with tears and her cheeks red. Kirona's hair fell in her face.

"Kirona... Please..." Lio whispered, holding out her hand but Kirona shook her head then lifted it and the two girls saw the tears running down her face as she cried loudly

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lio! I never meant to hurt her! I never meant to say those things! You don't know why i want to stay here alone. I feel like all the people who become my friends die! I hate my life! I want to be like you guys so bad! I have no friends! And i'm 16! Tell her i'm sorry! Tell her i want to be her friend! I'm sorry!" she cried out as she continued her sobbing and the two others felt guilt seep through their bones.

Kirona's life had been bad.

And Summer had just made it worse...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ooo shocker! Summer's turned NASTY! Wait she was before. I mean NAST-IER! Okay ma longest chapter that has taken AGES! And really cool to write! I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!

_LunaPrismPower_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Identity

Disclaimer: I hope you all learnt this disclaimer note off by heart. BUT I DO NOT OWN TMM/MMP! You know the rest lovies!

Also, i am british.

Chapter Eighteen: Secret Identity!

Summer sat in her garden, staring, or glaring, at the sky. She put her sunglasses over her eyes as she rested her head over her arms and closed her eyes. Uunaware that Von and Lio were watching her over the garden fence. Lio sighed and sat on the pavement.

"Oh. Summer's still angry with what happened. We need a plan to get Summer back! Or just leave her..." Lio sighed and fell on her back, not heavily (she IS sitting on concrete) as Von sat beside her and gave Von a small nod, while not looking at Lio either.

"Hm. I agree. With getting the_ real _her back. But we need Kirona for this. And that means going back to her world..." Von put in with her monetone and Lio sighed sadly as she closed her eyes and breathed in the air around her. She stared up at Von who sighed aswell

The two girls stood up and listened for movement. But they heard none, so they decided to walk back to the café where they were going to meet Liam. But Von really wanted to get home and do some homework IOW (in other words) Make sure she wasn't anywhere NEAR a boy from the elite school.

So she quickly rushed home, leaving her best friend to face the cute teenager on her own.

Lio stepped into the crowded café and looked around, her cheeks burning and her hair covering her face. Then she saw him. Liam sitting at a table with a soda in his hand. And he had spotted her.

"Hey Lio! Glad you could come!" he yelled as she walked over and a bunch of girls from Eristan High watched her in disgust. They were another elite school. And thought that girls from a low-class school should go out with criminals. And not the most popular, and smartest, coolest, well mannered boy on the block. But Lio didn't really care.

"Hello Liam" she squeaked, unaware of her small and squeaky voice. She sat down in the seat opposite him and Liam smiled. lio couldn't help but smile aswell.

"So how are you then Lio? Getting more popular i hear from my friend David" he said as he sipped his soda and Lio gave him a small nod, while staring at the table. She also heard whispering from the opposite table and her eyes widened as she listened. Her delicate Leopard ears picking up the sound waves around the room.

_"Hey. Isn't that the freaky girl who hangs around with a goth and an ex-cheerleader_?" whispered a girl from the upper-class school and Lio opened her mouth a little in shock. But the next rumour was _worse_

"_Oh yeah. I hear she takes drugs and wants to start sleeping around and then she will start to steal decent peoples money. She shouldn't be allowed in a descent place like Summer Set. Bitches like her should be killed like a witch_." another snob whispered and Lio gasped. Then she stood up and walked over to the whispering girls who stared up at her. Innocently.

"Why do you spread horrible, bitchy lies about people? Is it because you are snobby and bitchy? Or are you just ugly, little sluts who hide their true selves and say things about other people, when you are actually that sort of person." Lio asked quietly and all the girl's eyes widened as she looked at the angrily. Liam ran up to her and stared at the girls as well.

But he looked coldly at them as they smiled and giggled.

"Lio! Don't talk to them. These girls have been scamming money off innocent people and spreading dreadful rumours since kindergarten! They are true bitches!" he snapped and led Lio out of the café as the girls all dropped their mpuths onto the tables.

Ryan stared at Lio as she slid onto the concrete pavement, her back against the stone café wall. She breathed deeply.

"Why would i want to waste my time on them...? I have enough troubles. I must go now" Lio whispered as she stood up and started to walk away from Liam and he stared at her back, then grabbed her hand and she turned around to stare at him.

"Lio... Iif i did anything to make you mad... I'm sorry" he whispered and Lio gasped. He thought something had happened between their friendship!

"Liam no! It's problems with Summer! I'm sorry if you feel it's your fault! Honestly, it never is" Lio said as she put a hand on his shoulder then walked away. Liam stared after her then smiled and gave her back a small nod then walked in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio and Von stood on the edge of the earth as they stared at the water and waited for a moment before Lio started to whistle very loudly. And then Kirona's head came up and out of the water. She blinked at Lio and Von then smiled. A little.

"Kirona... How are you?" Lio asked in a whisper and Kirona shrugged her shoulders as Von stared at her, then went down on her hands and knee's.

"Kirona... We need your help. It's Summer" Von whispered and Kirona's head snapped up at Summer's name and she stared at Lio and Von with a sad face and she sighed. Shaking her head lightly.

"Lio, Von... No. I can't. She doesn't want me to be near her..." Kirona whispered, her voice wobbling and tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Lio put her hand in the freezing water and found Kirona's hand. She brought it up to the surface and held Kirona's hand in hers

"We need you to help... Summer won't get out of her mood. Only YOU can help her Kirona." Von whispered and Lio nodded her agreement and Kirona stared at the water for a moment, then her hand in Lio's and she sighed sadly.

But she gave them both a small nod and stared into their eyes.

"Fine... For Summer" she gulped and Lio smiled and slapped Von a high five

"But..." Kirona started and the two girls turned their attention back to Kirona and Von arched her eyebrow.

"But... wgat?" she asked in a sour monetone and Kirona bit her lip, then stared up at them and sighed again.

"But that means i have to become a human. And i may look different." Kirona stated and the two girls shrugged. But Kirona didn't look too happy and she took her hand away from Lio's and she held her wrist. Tightly.

"I have a kingdom to think about... And they need me. I'm the only one who can protect them..." she then broke off, and jumped into the water. She was going to tell Ferijah her plan. Operation Human. Lio and Von stared at each other. Then Von took the clothes out of the bag that she had brought with her.

Kirona suddenly came back up from the water and she breathed in, then stared at her two friends and gave them a small nod as she sighed again and again.

"Okay. I'll be going to school with you and being a human. if i like it... I may become permanent human." she whispered and Lio gave her a small nod, then took her hand and helped Kirona out of the water.

Kiroa stood up staright on her two new legs. She stared down at her body the back up at her friends who smiled. She shivered.

"Have you guys goy any clothes?" she asked and they nodded. Von gave her a crimson coloured gypsy skirt, a crimson vest and crimson boots (no heels) Kirona smiled thankfully as Lio then handed her a coat.

"Thanks i owe you one" she said calmly. Her voice had changed and so had her hair. Even in the dead of the night Von and Lio saw that it had changed from jet black, to gingery red. And she also had a few freakles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Plus Kirona had golden coloured eyes instead of crimson.

She looked very pretty as a human!

"Oh my... Kirona you are so... pretty" Lio whispered and Kirona smiled. Then lost her smile and sighed, sitting on the grass.

"My name... change it for when i am a human. So Summer doesn't notice" she whispered and Von gave her a small nod then smiled as Lio thought of a name. One popped in her head and she looked at Kirona.

"Layla? How about Layla?" she asked, but Kirona shook her head.

"No way. I don't look like a Layla." she snorted and Von smiled. She also came up with a name. And then told her. Kirona shook her head with a small grin on her face.

"Nah uh! I don't looke like a Morticia Addams! I am no goth! Von!" she sqeauled and hit Von's arm gently as Von and Lio both laughed silently, then Lio cleared her throat and tried to think of another name. She looked at Kirona and started to hum her new ringtone name _Flying Pervert and the Frying PAN!_

"Hm... how about Samantha? It's practical _and_ it suits you. Also it's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl" Lio said and Kirona smiled then hugged Lio and nodded, smiling happily as Von gave her a small nod. It DID suit her.

"Yeah. I'm now Samantha. Samantha Louise Bines" she said proudly and they all laughed then stood up. Kirona... I mean Samantha, was going to start school the next morning. She was also going to be in another set as she was 16. Lio crossed her fingers for good luck as they walked away back to Lio's house...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now we have a new student with us children... Say hello to Samantha Bines." yelled the principal as Samantha walked onto the stage and smiled, waving as girls waved and boys all wolf whisteled... All boys but David who crossed his arms and slid down in his seat. Lio smiled with Von. Summer had a sour look on her afce.

"Samantha. Any questions or do you wish to tell everyone a little bit about yourself." boomed the principal loudly and proudly. Samantha shrugged then smiled and took a step forward.

"No. I hate embarrising myself in front of strangers... Oh hi Lio! Von!" she suddenly yelled as she waved to Von and Lio, people laughed and Samantha's cheeks turned crimson. One boy suddenly yelled something out.

"Hey B-E-A-UTIFUL! WANNA GO OUT SATURDAY!" yelled some random person from the crowd of teenagers and guys laughed. Summer yawned while Lio's and Von's mouths dropped open. Already their friend was a popular and she hadn't even been in the place for five seconds!

"NO WAY! GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA!" she yelled then giggled and walked off the stage, running towards Lio and Von who smiled and gave her a High-Five. Then Samantha turned to see Summer and she smiled.

"Hey. I'm Samantha. You must be the famous Summer Davies that Vanessa and Lionna have told me about a million times. I practically know everything about you." Samantha said with a smile plastered on her face and Summer shrugged then glared at her.

"So. I heard who you were from the old man. I'm not in the MOOD to talk!" she said, brushing past Samantha who stared at her in shock as Summer walked away, boys _still_ wolf-whisteling. Summer opened her mouth then stared at her two friends.

"Uh... That did NOT just happen?" she asked and they both nodded their heads, arms folded. Lio and Von both put a hand each on Samantha's shoulders. She sighed.

"Don't worry Kirona. Give her time. Then she'll accept you. Don't cry over her. Summer WILL forgive you... In time" Von whispered and Samantha nodded as they walked her out of the hall and took her to her first lesson of the day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha sighed happily as she lay on the grass with Von and Lio either side of her. She smiled as she looked up at the cloudy blue sky.

"It's so nice in the upper world. I guess being a human isn't that bad anymore now that i have experianced being a human..." she sighed happily again and closed her eyes

"You've only been in school for an hour! And we still have to discuss where you live!" Lio exclaimed and Samantha laughed out loud and sat up, her hands behind her back to balance herself and Von rolled her eyes. Samantha/Kirona was already popular. And the cheerleaders JUST came into the scene!

"Hey! You are that new, like, girl. Come over to the _cool _side of the field and hang with us." said a snob, called Kailey, and Samantha smiled, then stood up and looked at Kailey who smiled prepily (thought it sounded right!), then Samantha scowled and she pushed Kailey in the dirt.

"Why would i 'hang' with you? I mean if i wanted to be with people like YOU. I think i would _literally _**hang **myself!" Samantha scolded and she helped Lio and Von up before walking away. The Summer came up to them and looked at Kaylie who was_... crying_!

"Er... Von what did you do?" Summer asked in a... _monetone_! Von and Lio looked shocked but Samantha.Kirona had to pretend it was normal and she smiled.

"Me? It was Samantha. She hates cheerleaders as much as me." Von said in a blank voice and Samantha waved as Summer turned to stare at her, wide-eyed and her mouth NEARLY (i said nearly) dropped to the ground. (Remember i said 'nearly')

"Oh my god! You pushed the skank of the group! NO newbie would ever ever _ever_ do that!" Summer said in a quiet and, happy, voice. Samantha gave her a nod, while still smiling, and Summer suddenly jumped around happily, squealing prepily. (I like that word now!)

"Wow wow wow! Only Lio or Von has done that! You are amazing!" Summer squealed, holding onto Samantha's hands as Samantha laughed then looked into Summer's eyes. They looked lost and sad. She could tell because she had once been like that.

"So will you be friends now then Summer? No more mood swings and dumb monetone's." Von asked blankly and Summer gave her a small nod and smile. Then she raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"But... You use a monetone?" she whispered and Von glared, cracking her knuckles and snorting angrily. Summer quickly shut up and froze

"I can diss the monetone of other people. It suits me you see and if i think it is crappy. Then i think that. So shut up and be good. Be happy or else you die." Von hissed and Summer quickly nodded and smiled again, holding out her arms to Von and Lio.

"Oh VON! You're so NICE to me! You missed the old me and your threats are so kind and friendly!" Summer squealed happily and Von glared, hissed, and cracked her knuckles. Summer got the message. (Von's threats are now friendly... YEAH RIGHT!)

Summer and Samantha started to speak to each other for the rest of the day. Summer was happy again. But inside... She was sad. And she wanted to tell someone. But she was afraid of telling her two closest friends.

"Hey Sam! Wanna come round my house for a sleepover tonight?" Summer asked at the end of the day when everyone was walking out of school. Samantha/Kirona smiled and gave her a 'yes' nod and ran after Summer who laughed, when a 17 year old boy suddenly stopped them. He smirked as he stared at Summer.

"Hello blondie. Wanna go on a date?" he asked gruffly and Summer gasped, trying to loosen her arm from the perverts grip. He grinned and tightened his already-tight-grip on Summer's arm and she screamed a little as she was in pain. Samantha took drastic action.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" she yelled and her hair flew behind her as her golden eyes glinted in the sun. The boy grinned and let go of Summer who fell to the floor, clutching her wrist because it hurt and was red from his grip. Samantha/Kirona glared.

"Oooo another cute one." he grinned and some of his friends laughed. Samantha hissed and then grinned.

"You don't really wanna mess with me. I'm not the sort of girl to play with" she hissed and Lio and Von suddenly ran up and stood either side of Samantha/Kkirona who grinned.

Then Kirona lifted her leg. And KICKED him! In the nuts. (you know what i mean) The guy doubled over in pain as his friends all gasped and stared at Samantha in shock as she grinned and cracked her knuckles. That made them and the pain-filled guy run like hell.

Samantha then helped Summer up and Summer thanked her. Then they both waved goodbye to Lio and Von.

"Do you think it will go well?" Lio asked Von who merely shrugged

"I guess so. It all depends on what Kirona tells Summer. It may all end in tears for all we know. The future holds different reasons for things like this" Von said in a hushed monetone. This seemed to confuse Lio (It confuses me!) But hey, this _is_ Von we are talking about.

They walked back to their houses, saying goodbye and leaving each other until the next day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AT SUMMER'S HOUSE...**

Samantha stared around the bedroom. She saw different cheerleading posters. But some of them were ripped. And then one picture in a dark yellow and black frame caught her eye. It had a picture of Summer, Lio and Von in it. Von with her trademark non-expressional face and Lio making a 'peace-out' sign with her fingers. And Summer was waving pom poms behind them.

"_Hm... How long has it been that i smiled like that..." _Samantha/Kirona asked herself inside her head, then quickly put the frame down as Summer walked in.with her pj's on and she stared at Samantha/Kirona, who was sitting on her bed patiently.

"Erm... So can i ask you Sam. How did you meet Lio and Von?" Summer asked as she sat beside Samantha who smiled a little and shrugged.

"Dunno. I was just in the park, looking for something. And they found me. I told them i was a newbie, i'm 16 and that i needed to find a school. They helped me big time!" Samantha/Kirona smiled and Summer nodded then also smiled and shrugged.

"Well that's cool! I'm glad you came here!" she smiled and hugged Samantha tightly as Samantha smiled and hugged her back. Then Summer let go and sighed. Samantha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Summer... What's wrong?" she asked in a small whisper and Summer shrugged, then shook her head and sighed sadly. She had edcided to trust Samantha enough to tell her what was on her mind!

"I'm so horrible... I'm a terrible person Sam. I-I hurt a fellow fighter..." Summer whispered and Samantha's eyes widened. She knew that she was talking about being a Mew Mew and about Kirona. Herself.

"A what? Summer... I don't understand... Explain please because it's con-fu-sing" she whispered as she put her hand on Summer's shoulder and Summer let her tears trickle down her face. She then pounded a fist on her bed and cried uncontrollably.

"Ii hurt a friend! I hurt her badly! I told her bad bad things! I'm not meant to do that! I want her to be my friend! I want her to be my friend!" she yelled and then something suddenly happened that made both girls fall on the floor. Samantha closed her eyes then yelled:

"EARTHQUAKE!" she screamed out and then stood up as the ground shook. Summer knew what it was instantly and transformed. Samantha/Kirona gasped. But fakely as she already knew that Summer was a Mew Mew. Summer stared at her.

"I'll explain later. But i have to save the world now!" Summer cried out and she jumped out of her open window as Samantha watched her, then quickly followed, staying in her human form for safety so that Summer didn't get suspicious.

Summer and Samantha/Kirona arrived at the large, deserted field where Lio and Von were ready to battle the large Chimara in front of them. It was a large plant thing that was drooling green Acid from the stem and it's mouth. It was brown and grotsque. Summer scrunched up her nose in pure disgust.

"Yuck! How could Kisham come up with THAT!" she screeched quietly and Von and Lio shrugged but got their weapons ready. Lio held out her hands then looked over at Samantha/Kirona and smiled.

"Okay girls lets all do this together!" she yelled and she got her strawberry bell in her hands then it started to glow.

"Strawberry Bell... FULL POWER!" she yelled and threw the strawberry Bell at the Chimara but it hit the bell away and it hit Lio and she gasped, falling on the ground.

"My turn! Zakuro Whip... FULL FORCE!" Von yelled and she threw the whip at the Chimara, but the Chimara caught it with a leaf and yanked it, making Von fly up to it and it threw her to the ground, away from Summer and Lio who both gasped. Summer's eyes widened. But it was her turn now.

"That's it! Mint Arrow... FULL COMBAT!" Summer yelled and aimed the arrow at the Chimara, and it soared through the skies, hit the Chimara and snapped! She gasped as it lifted a vine and tied the vine around all three of them! Summer gasped as Lio and Von struggled, but then Lio looked over at Samantha/Kirona

"Kirona! Help us now!" Lio suddenly yelled with all her might. But Samantha/Kirona stood there on the spot. She didn't want Summer to find out! Summer looked over at her.

"Sam... LIO YOU LIAR!" she yelled but Von and Lio shook their heads. Then Lio went pale. And her head fell as her eyes closed. Von and Summer gasped.

"NO! Lio not again! Wake up Lio!" they both cried and Kirona's eyes widened as her hands went up to her mouth. Lio was having the flashbacks again! But they weren't Von's this time...

_FLASHBACK _

_A small girl swam around the sea, trying to find her friend. Then she saw something beneath a rock. And then she saw a crimson tail. Kirona swam around the rock and gasped when she saw a hand. She moved the rock._

_Her friend lay there under that rock. Pale skined and lifeless. Kirona shook her head and put her hands to her mouth. She was only 11 and it was happening all over again! Kirona was only thinking one thing._

_"**What's happening? I'm cursed! Everyone is dying around me! This isn't happening!" **Kirona cried in her head and she swam off quickly, letting her tears disappear in the bubbles as she swam away as fast as she could..._

_Kirona swam around her palace and looked out of the window. Then a large shark came past and she screamed. She was afraid of sharks. Then she fell on the floor and started to sob when a hand was put on her head. Kirona looked up to see a smiling woman. She looked like an angel_

_"Kirona. Do not be afraid. Believe in yourself... Be brave young girl..." she whispered then disappeared as Kirona looked at where she had been standing and she wiped her tears away and swam over to her throne, sighing sadly and watching Ferijah try and swim after a crab..._

_ END FLASHBACK_

Lio came back to her senses and her eyes opened as she tried to breathe deeply. Then she remembered that she was getting squeezed to death! Lio looked over at Kirona who just stood there. Doing nothing and looking afraid. But Lio gave her a sad look.

"KIRONA! HELP US!" Von suddenly yelled and Kirona took a step back and then gave her a small nod and glared at the Chimara then started to glow and she closed her eyes as she transformed into her mew. Which got a gasp from Summer.

"KIRONA! What are you doing here?" she yelled angrily and Kirona looked hurt at the angry and cold words. But she shook it off and wouldn't let Summer's angriness put her down.

"I'm going to help you! Now i had better get this party started tonight!" Kirona yelled as she twirled and closed her eyes. Then two twin shapes appeared in each of her hands and they stopped glowing to show two twin clastrinets with pink hearts on them. But the green coloured clastrinetes soon took on another colour.

They changed crimson and the hearts turned into fish tail and the ribbons turned black. But the clastrinetes also changed shape. They turned into a heart shape each and she started to play them, making a tune (FLYING PERVERT tune)

"Lettuce Rush... FULL ACCELERATION!" Kirona yelled and she lifted the clastrinetes abover her head as she played them and then held them out in front of her as the energy all flew out and went to where the Chimara was. It screeched and let go of the three other Mews who fell to floor with an almighty _thud_.

Kirona ran up to them and she helped Summer up, well tried to but Summer glared at her and snatched her arm away as she got herself up.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Summer snapped and she got out her Mint Arrow as she ran up to the Chimara. Kirona stared when Lio ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kirona! Don't let Summer put you down. We need all the help we can get today. Help Summer. Help her see that you _want_ to be her friend." Lio whispered and she patted Summer's arm. Summer gave her a small nod and then a small smile and she ran up to where Summer was. But Summer just glared.

"What do you want!" she snapped and Kirona glared at her then held up her clastrinetes as she played them with a different tune. She ignored Summer's horribleness.

"Look. I want to help! You have to accept this Summer. I'm a Mew Mew like YOU! Nothing can change that!" Kirona snapped and Summer shrugged as she stuck out her tongue then turned around.

"Look. I can see that you're angry with me. But do you know why i became a human? To see you and to make you happy! Because i don't want to be your enemy. I wanna be your friend! I want to save the world Summer and guess what. I made a choice. And my choice was to either stay a human... Or leave and never return. I took the first option. I was wrong about you humans. So don't think that i feel angry. I feel the same way you do. I'm pissed off with myself!" Kirona yelled and Summer winced at all the words. Kirona stood still for a moment then took a step closer and sighed, rubbing her arm and shaking her head

"You see Summer... We have to work together. As partners. As a team. As friends. Nothing can beat friendship." Kirona said quietly and Summer felt her eyes sting and she shook her head, then flung her arms around Kirona's neck as she sobbed quietly into her fellow Mew's shoulder. Kirona rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Summer whispered as Kirona smiled and rubbed her back. Then Summer lifted her head and wiped away her tears. The took out her Mint Arrow and Kirona lifted her Lettuce Clastrinetes above her head.

Kirona and Summer put their backs together and raised their weapons high as they both started glowing together as they closed their eyes and a circle suddenly went around their feet and they both opened their eyes. Lio and Von were both watching.

"Lettuce Mint Combination! DOUBLE THE POWER!" they both yelled and theuir hair flew above their heads as a glowing cylinder formed around them from the circle and they were in the middle of it. Lio and Von both gasped together as they watched.

"SOLAR POWER!" Kirona yelled as loudly as she could and suddenly, some wings formed from her back and Summer then opened her mouth.

"LIGHTNING POWER!" she yelled and her wings grew out from her back and the cylinder stopped glowing and they flew into the air together, and Summer formed a staff in her hands that had the mint arrow on the top of it.

Kirona also formed a staff in her hands, but it had the clastrinetes on the end of it and the two staffs started to glow. When Lio and Von suddenly ran up and threw their weapons up to Summer and Kirona.

"KIRONA! Take the Zakuro Whip!" Von yelled and Kirona caught it with one hand then attatched it to the staff she held and it started to glow brighter. Lio threw up her Strawberry Bell.

"Summer! Use it now!" Lio yelled and Summer nodded her head in appreciation and then turned to the gigantic Chimara in front of the two friends and they both felt the energy go into the two staffs. They put the ends of the staffs together and a ball of golden light formed at the end of it as they closed their eyes.

"RELEASE!" Summer and Kirona yelled together and they lifted their staffs in the air, sending the golden glowing ball flying at the Chimera Anima and it screamed as it suddenly disappeared and the two girls fell the ground on their feet and they returned to their human forms.

Lio and Von ran towards them and saw that the two friends were hugging. Lio smiled and hugged Von...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well alls well that ends well! HIYA! Listen guys! LOVE ya loads and loads! Also i am doing a vote! Here it is:

I want to make the sequel to this. But i don't know which one. So YOU decide:

A) Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force: Time Freeze. Includes Rilo as the main character.

B) Tokyo mew Mew: Ultimate Force: Shora's Life. The main character is Shora in this, Dareto and Von's daughter about her life where she has to travel with a prince whom she hates. She is searching for her arents murderers.

CHOOSE WISELY! And e-mail me. Telling me which one you want.

_**LunaPrismPower **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Chapter 19: Summer's Song

Disclaimer: I wish i could own it, but i don't. I only own my beautiful and, wondeful, story of TMMUF!

If i don't get at least one review per chapter. I will delte this story. That is a warning!

Chapter Nineteen: Summer's Song. You Said To Me.

Kirona, Lio and Von all sat at the back of the room, waiting for class to start and waiting for a very late Summer to turn up. It wasn't reall like Summer to be late for school. She was usually early.

"Okay. Where is the blonde girl of the group?" Von asked in her usual monetone and the other two shrugged. Kirona was meant to be in her class/homeroom. But she liked to hang out with her friends before class everyday.

"Don't know. Maybe ill." Lio stated and Von shrugged like she didn't care really (I don't think she does)

"I hope not. It's a special assembly today in the hall. I think she wouldn't want to miss it." Kirona said outloud and Von stared at her like she was crazy. Kkirona laughed at what she had just done. Then someone ran into the classroom.

It was a girl. And her hair was dark brown with a dark yellow streak down the left hand side. And her hair had been cut to her shoulders. But there was one thing about this girl which made Lio, Von and Kirona gasp. She had changed what she looked like!

"SUMMER?" Lio suddenly yelled and Summer looked at her, cheeks red from running and her new cut fringe was covering her eyes.and she looked a little flustered. Clutching her books tightly to her chest. Von's mouth dropped open.

Summer gave them a small nod then sat in her seat as people turned to stare at them. But Von glared and they turned around, thinking that they would get cursed by her.

"Hi guys. Sorry i'm late. Got caught up with..." Summer was cut of by Von, who stood in front of Summer's desk, hands on her hips and no expression on her face. Summer let her eyes fall to the desk as she gulped

"You got caught up with dying your hair dark brown with a dark yellow streak. Plus you cut it and now you have a fringe. I thought i was the freak. Go Summer" Von said in her trademark monetone and Summer's cheeks turned even redder and she tried to hide behind her books. But Lio snatched them away.

"We like it. Er... What's with the freckles?" Kirona asked and Summer bit her lip and let her eyes fall to the desk again. She then looked up at her three friends and sighed, she put a starnd of hair behind her ear.

"I used to always put make-up over my freckles. The cheerleaders used to say..." Summer started quietly, but Lio cupped a hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes, her other hand on her hip.

"Why do you have to be ashamed of yourself? And anyways. We like this new you. It shows that you have... Moved on." Lio smiled and so did Summer. Then the teacher came in and Kirona ran out of the room as he glared at her. Everyone else went back to their assigned desks and sat there quietly as they all waited for their teacher to take the register.

"Okay news news news. We have been told to tell everyone in school... There will be an annual ball this year. We will be holding it in the school halls. And we are inviting the Elite schools aswell. So be prepared for a night of dancing. Now SHUT UP!" he suddenly yelled as the cheerleaders and other girls started to whisper in excitement. Lio and Von rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do this to yourself Summer?" Kirona asked as they walked over to the field, and finding their faveourite tree to sit under. Summer shrugged, her head in the clouds.

"I wanted to change. I mean being blonde never got me anywhere. I've never had a boyfriend and all the time i've acted like a prep. Not myself. I guess i wanted to act... me." she said quietly. Von and Lio raised their eyebrows. Summer had suddenly become quiet! This isn't Summer! (I love to change people!)

Summer sat under the tree beside her friends as she stared at the sky, watchin clouds pass by. She looked pretty sitting there, watching the clouds pass by. It was different having her like this...

Suddenly there were screams and a loud BANG! Guess who it was.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will let you all feel my wrath!" yelled a happy and evil Kisham, attempting to frighten people with a pig Chimara Anima that looked... hungry. Well it scared the cheerleaders.

"Let's go girls! Mew Mew Moonlight! METOMORPHOSIS!" Lio yelled and she started to glow as she transformed and her crescent moon formed in the middle of her forehead. Summer glowed and a lightning bolt formed on her forehead ans started to glow. Von also glowed and a fire shape formed on her forehead and then Kirona glowed and a Sun shape formed on her forehead.

"Okay girls! Let's get em'! Mew Mew Style!" Lio yelled and they all jumped into the air and got out their weapons, or elements. (i.e. Fire) and they threw them at Kisham who dodged, laughed and dodged again. Then he raised an eyebrow as he stared at all the mews. But couldn't see Summer anywhere. (Or he just couldn't see her. The NEW her)

"Hey? Where's the blonde idiot? Summer or Mew Mew Lightning?" he asked, and Summer glared then threw a sword at him which hit Kisham on the leg, ripping his skin and the wound started to bleed.

"I'm right HERE! And i'm not blonde you idiot!" Summer yelled, pointing to her now dark brown hair. And Kisham smirked when he spotted her and then his new friend appeared.

"Hey Lamburh. Check out the blonde's new style." he smirked and so did his friend. Summer gasped as the new enemy flew down towards her and punched her in the stomach! She wasn't expecting it and she fell on the floor. She howled in pain

"Hm. Your a weakling" grinned Lamburh and he tried to punch her again, but her forehead symbol started to glow brightly and her eyes turned electric yellow. She yelled out and suddenly, Lamburh flew backwards and hit Kisham in the chest, hard.

Summer stood up, her hair flying above her head as her eyes glowed in anger.

"I am not weak! Take this for weak! Electronic Sound Wave RELEASE!" Summer yelled and all the blue and red lightning bolts formed around her then flew over to Kisham and his friend, at Lightning speed. Kisham dodged and glared, throwing a fit.

"Why are you all changing! Lio gets her hair cut! Then Summer gets a new style! You lot are freaks! Next the gothic bitch will start dating Dareto! I'm off!" Kisham yelled, teleporting away. Lio glared at where he had been then laughed as she turned around, hands on her hips.

"Like Von would go out with a freaky alien! Right Von?" Lio asked, an amused look on her face. Von looked at her, and she gave Lio a small nod.

"Yes. Like i would date him" Von said in her monetone, then she hung her head and stared at the grass sadly and hid a sigh.

"You don't know the truth Lio. I love him so much..." she thought to herself, then started to walk away. But everyone stopped when they saw Summer staring up at the skies, her hair blowing in the wind so that it covered her face. Lio walked up to her.

"Summer. Aren't you coming?" Lio asked quietly, and Summer shook her head. The other's left to leave her alone. She sighed silently then turned around in the opposite direction, and she walked back to her home with her aunt and uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer set her bag down on the floor of the kitchen in a corner and she lifted her head to hear her aunt and uncle yelling at each other again. It reminded her of when her parents used to fight. Then she heard her name in the yelling match.

"Why do you always have to take that kids side! I mean look at her! Summer's going to turn out like her mother!" yelled her uncle and Summer stared at the kitchen door. Her eyes wide as her aunt cried out angrily and she heard someone punch the door. Summer dropped a plate she was holding and it smashed on the floor.

"Don't bring my sister into this! Summer's never going to turn out like her! Summer's strong! She will be herself!" her aunt yelled and Summer stared at the door then looked at the floor, the shattered plate around her feet.

"_Be myself... That's what she used to say_..." Summer thought to herself as she held her arm then opened the kitchen door and walked into the hallway, then ran up the stairs to her room. Summer sat on her bed and stared out of the window, watching the setting sun as it's glow made her look orangey pink and pretty with her new look.

Summer sighed.

"How can i be myself? I have changed. But... I don't know. I'm changing to be the person i want to be." Ssummer said to herself as she stood up and walked over to her window, which had a seat on the ledge, in other words a window seat, and Summer sat on it, her feet still resting on the floor.

Summer rested her hands on her lap and stared outside the window before looking around her blue bedroom and sighing, closing her eyes. Then she looked over t a frame beside her bed and she walked over to it, picking it up and staring at the eyes of the woman smiling in the photo.

The woman was her mother, and her mothers arms were around a 3 year old Summer's shoulders. Hher mother had dark brown hair and freckles. Summer looked like her, but her mothers hair was longer and reached to her hips. Summer put the photo down and turned to look at the window.

_ FLASHBACK _

_"Summer. It's okay. You can cry. As long as you just act yourself. I'll love you any way you are. Don't worry. I'm always here for you." smiled a young woman as she put a hand on Summer's head._

_ END FLASH BACK _

"But you have'nt been here for me mom... You left me. But i still love you" Summer whispered, a tear falling from her face and onto her carpet as she took of her shoes then took of her clothes and put on a long white gown that had frills at the hem of the skirt, on the collar and frills on the ends of the long sleeves. The gown was just past her knees.

"Moma... I know you're here with me. Every single day." Summer whispered and she looked outside the window, then she saw a leaf fall outside her window. Autumn was already coming and she smiled a little.

_**"I wish to be.**_

_**With someone else.**_

_**To be able to cry**_

_**To say what i want**_

_**To say yes please.**_

_**To remember you.**_

_**To be able to hold your hand again.**_

_**Oh I...**_

_**"I can remeber the days**_

_**when you told me.**_

_**It's okay to cry**_

_**To reach for me.**_

_**Ddon't lose hope in yourself.**_

_**I can... Remember when**_

_**you said to me**_

_**Just look ahead and be yourself,**_

_**Don't live a lie**_

_**Don't run away.**_

_**Just act like you.**_

_**I want to hold your hand...**_

_**To be close to you**_

_**To cry with you and to hold you tight.**_

_**I want to be...**_

_**able to see you once again.**_

_**To comb your hair.**_

_**To walk with you.**_

_**To hear you say...**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I can remember the days**_

_**when you told me.**_

_**Jjust reach out your hand**_

_**It's okay to cry.**_

_**Because i'm here for you.**_

_**Don't lose yourself,**_

_**you can cry**_

_**Because i say so.**_

_**Don't get lost in the world.**_

_**Oh I...**_

_**remember when you said to me,**_

_**Just act like yourself.**_

_**To see what you see.**_

_**Don't live a big lie**_

_**And you can reach the sky.**_

_**If you believe...**_

_**You can put your hand in mine."**_

Summer stopped singing and she put her hand over the glass on the window, her picture of her mother in the other hand, close to her heart as she let her silver tears sparkle while they ran down her face and hit the floor of her room while she stared out of her window, hand still on the glass.

"I love you moma. I'll never forget you." she said in a small voice as she closed her eyes then smiled as her tears fell from her eyes...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay another chapter finished! Hope you all enjoyed! Cos i liked making the song! It's a nice and kinda sad like chapter! R&R please or i delete the story!

_**LunaPrismPower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions From The Heart

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the anime they made called TMM/MMP but i OWN THE BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL TMMUF AND ALL THE SONGS THEY SING! apart from the other song that was first sung. The Mew Mew Power themed one. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

WARNING: If i don't get ONE review per chapter, i delete the story. Sorry guys!

Chapter Twenty: Confessions from the heart.

Lio sat in her garden, drinking soda and smiling as she looked up at the sun. It was another break from school and only a few weeks till the school prom! But she wasn't really stressing it. She didn't think that she would go anyways.

"_Hm. It's been a week since our last battle with the aliens. Wonder if they take holidays too?" _she thought to herself, then sighed and closed her eyes as she lay back on the grass in peace. Von was away on vacation, Summer was spending time with her dad and Kirona was sleeping over. Iit was jice to have a break.

Then Kirona ran into the garden, squealing and giggling as she ran from Lio's cat, Jodie, who was trying to lick Kirona's bare feet. Lio sat up and stared at her friend and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice having Kirona around.

"Kirona! Watch out for that..." Lio yelled, but she didn't finish her sentence as there was a loud _SPLASH_, and Kirona sat in a paddling pool that belonged to Ronnie, Lio's little sister and Lio burst out laughing as Kirona sat in the pool, drenched. Her mermaids tail appearing! Lio gasped and quickly ran inside her house, grabbing a towel. But no one was home.

"Don't worry! Your mom's out shopping and Ronnie's at her friends!" Kirona yelled as Lio came running out, then Kirona pulled Lio into the pool with her and Lio screamed like Ronnie would as she fell in beside Kirona. They both laughed as they splashed each other with the water. They were soaked but having absolute fun.

"WAAHH!" Lio cried as Kirona got a bucket and threw all the water inside it over her. Lio cried happily as she put another bucketfull of water over her friends head, making Kirona's hair turn back to black and her eyes to crimson. They had a good giggle as they messed about.

About an hour later, they stepped out of the pool and dried off while still laughing. Kirona got her legs back and she smiled as she looked up at the blazing sun, then she giggled again and faced Lio. Lio smiled back at Kirona and they started laughing again.

"Oh it's been such a long time since i've had this kind of fun with a friend!" Lio yelled happily, sipping on her soda and handing Kirona an OJ carton. Kirona gave her a nod and a smile as she sipped from the straw then she put her juice carton on the ground and lay on the grass, putting some sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah. I like it here on the land. I get to see the sun. And hang out with my friends... Huh. I love my life" Kirona smiled as she put her arms behind her head and Lio copied her, putting her navy sunglasses on and they both started to sunbathe in the garden. They smiled as they lay there, next to each other.

"Hey. Do you think Summer is alright at her dad's? I mean, she hasn't seen him in years. He did abandon her." Kirona suddenly asked and Lio turned to look at her as she folded up her clean clothes and put them in a drawer while Kirona did her clothes and put them in the wardrobe.

"Yeah! I mean, she would call if anything bad happened, wouldn't she?" Lio exclaimed with a small smile as she put her clothes away and Kirona thought for a moment, then gave a nod in agreement as she folded her clothes and put them away with Lio. They both smiled as they continued to put their clothes away. Then they set up the sleeping bag on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lio, thanks for letting me stay this break." Kirona said as she lay in Lio's bed and Lio looked up at her, then smiled and shrugged. She sat up properly and rested on her elbows as she stared at her friend.

"Hey no big. I like you staying here. It's just like having another sister around. It makes this place feel... Whole" Lio said the other word with deep sadness in her voice and Kirona stared at her as Lio looked down at her sleeping bag and sighed sadly. Kirona didn't know why Lio felt sad.

"Lio... Can you tell me about it?" she asked in a small voice and Lio looked up at her, then gave her a small nod and a small, sad smile. Lio knew it would be hard to confess why she felt sad nearly every day of the week.

"It happened on my birthday." she said, her voice weak and nearly lost because she had suddenly started crying, and she wiped her eyes like a cat.

_ FLASHBACK_

_Lio and her dad were laughing together as they walked down the street, shopping in their hands. Then they stopped at a park and sat on a bench, putting their shopping down._

_"Lio. My baby girl. Finally 14 years old. My beautiful girl" her father said, smiling and Lio laughed, hugging him tightly as he swooped her in his arms and twirled her around while she laughed. He then put her on the ground and picked a Lily from the ground, and put it in her hair. Lio smiled and hugged him tightly._

_"My Lio... More beautiful than any Lily i pick for her. More beautiful than a rose. My little Lio" he whispered as she hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and smiling. Lio then looked up at him and laughed._

_"I'm not beautiful dad! I'm me! That's what makes me unique!" Lio yelled, twirling on her feet as her father laughed as he watched his daughter jump around the nearly-empty park and he clapped his hands as Lio smiled and laughed._

_They left the park, shopping in hands as they were talking together and Lio laughing happily while they crossed the road. Then they heard a car coming towards them and Lio's eyes widened. Then her father pushed her out of the way and Lio fell onto the pavement and the shopping fell. But she opened her eyes to see what had happened next._

_"DAD!" she yelled out as she let all her tears fall from her eyes and she hung her head, crying uncontrollably as she sat there, on her hands and knee's, crying..._

_ END FLASHBACK _

!"So i watched it all. On my birthday." Lio looked up at Kirona who had her hands over her mouth and she shook her head as Lio stared at her sleeping bag then clutched the corner of it in her hand, gripping it even tighter as Kirona shook her head again and again.

"Lio... I had no idea... It must be so painful." she whispered and Lio gave her a tiny nod, her eyes and head still facing the floor. Kirona put a hand on her friends shoulder and Lio closed her eyes, sighing then lying down in the sleeping bag.

"Well it's late. Night." Lio said sleepily, clapping her hands so that the lights would turn off. The room was encased in darkness and Kirona sighed, lying down in the bed and closing her eyes, listening to the silent sobs of her friend

"_Lio... Why do you cry so? Why don't you leave the past and be happy? Don't forget your dad. Just smile everyday for him. Please..." _Kirona thought to herself and she sighed under her breath, and put a hand on her pillow beside her face and she opened her eyes to look at her hand. She then smiled and closed her eyes again.

Lio lay there, thinking about what she had heard Kirona say. One of her ultimate powers was to mind read the closest person in the room. She sighed and rolled onto her side as she looked at her wall in the dark and she smiled a little at what she had heard in her thoughts.

"_I will smile every day for him Kirona. But I'll also smile for you. Because you believe that i can be happy. I'll forget the past but not father. I'm glad you understand Kirona. I'll smile now. For the both of you..." _Lio thought to herself as she closed her eyes, and a small smile formed on her lips and she drifted off to sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio and Kirona were at the beach, playing volleyball together and laughing as they tried to beat each other. Then they saw two boys come up in their swimming trunks. Lio and Kirona were in their bathing suits and they waved.

"Liam! David! Come over and join us!" Lio yelled happily as she waved the two boys over and they ran up to them and smiled as they all said hi. Liam gave Lio a small smile and she smiled back, her cheeks turning slightly red when he smiled at her. David's eye twitched as she blushed then held out the Volleyball.

"Wanna play a game of Volleyball guys? It's fun!" Lio said happily as she jumped in the air and Liam laughed. David gave her a small nod and Lio ran over to Kirona and stood beside her while the two boys took the other side and got ready to hit the ball.

"Okay then! Let's... PLAY!" Kirona yelled and threw the ball in the air, then she jumped up and hit it hard. The boys stared as the ball whizzed past them and made a hole in the sand. Kirona jumped around, shouting 'YES' and hugging Lio who was laughing. The boy's both sweat dropped.

"Oh come on guys! You can't be chicken now! I mean, unless you're afraid of some girls!" Lio yelled and they both turned red, then ran to get the ball and they gave the girls grins and Liam threw the ball in the air and whacked it as hard as he could, but still Lio jumped into the air and hit it back, then David hit it back until Kirona caught them both by surprise and hit the ball over to Liam's face. Which made them duck.

"YES! We won! YES! " Kirona yelled, slapping Lio a high five as Lio laughed then sat on the sand and watched Kirona jump around. Then Liam and David joined her, followed by Kirona and they all sat in a line. Liam and David next to Lio each side. Kkirona grinned and stood up, stretching.

"Well I'm gonna go get an Ice cream. Want a scoop Lio?" she asked, and Lio shook her head, smiling so Kirona walked off to get her ice cream as Lio stretched then lay on the sand. Sighing happily.

"Hey Lio. Watch out!" Liam yelled and Lio opened her eyes, and sand was poured over her stomach and legs! Liam and David both laughed uncontrollably as she yelled and curseed then jumped up and ran after them. Shakinhg her fist

"GET BACK HERE YOU CREEPS!" she yelled as she followed them into the sea and they started to splash her with the cold water and she suealed as it hit her, then she jumped onto Liam's back and made him fall into the water and they all laughed together as she ducked them all under the cold, salty water. Kirona watched them, ice cream cone in her hand and she smiled.

Kirona chuckles as she watches them try and dunk each other. Lio was dunking them the most until Liam pounced on her and picked her up, while Lio was yelling until he threw her in the ocean and they all burst out laughing as Lio smiled and laughed with the boys. Then she waved over at Kirona who waved back. She was happy watching them

"Liam! Get her!" David yelled, and he splashed Lio with a **_huge_** wave of water and she screamed playfully as she jumped into the water then splashed them back and ducked Liam in the water. He came back up, spouting water and tackling Lio into the water and she squealed. Kirona smiled to herself

"_They remind me of an old married couple_..." she thought to herself as she ate her ice cream and watched Lio try and dunk all the lads. Then she saw that David's eyes were twitching. He was jealous! Kirona stood up but saw that he started to swim around, so she sat back down again and sighed.

The three friends came out of the water and Lio ran up to Kirona and put a towel around herself as she laughed and talked with Kirona who smiled, then stared over at David and Liam who were talking together. Then she saw Liam walk away and David started to walk towards them. Lio turned around and greeted him by smiling.

"David! That was fun eh?" she asked happily and he smiled, a slight blush forming over his cheeks as he stared at the happy Lio and then he coughed a little and put his hands behind his back. Then he looked at Lio again.

"Er... Lio?" he asked shyly and Lio turned to stare at him, smiling.

"Yes?" she said happily and David smiled like Lio did. Kirona raised an eyebrow then finished off her ice cream.

"Can i talk to you Lio... Alone." he said, looking at Kirona who shrugged and smiled as Lio gave him a small nod then followed Ddavid over to a far away cave by the edge of the beach. They both walked in and sat on the wet sand inside the cave. Lio let some sea water wash over her bare feet. She let her shoulder lebgth hair blow over her face. David stared at her and she turned to face him.

"David. What did you want to ask me?" she whispered and he couldn't help it. He smiled then put his hand in hers and Lio gasped, staring at their hands and she met his eyes with hers and he smiled.

"Lio... Lio... Lio will you go to the school prom with me?" he suddenly asked and Lio gasped silently as she stared at him and her hair stopped blowing in the wind and she stared at her bare feet in the cold water. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then looked up at David who stared at her.

"David. I'm sorry..." she started. David let his hand fall and she stared at him with sad eyes and she put a hand on his shoulder. But he shuffled away.

"David..." she started, but he suddenly jumped up and shook his head. He pointed a finger at her and Lio gasped as she stared at him and lifted a hand. David shook his head again and put his hand over her wrist, making Lio stand up. Her wrist was now hurting.

"Why? Why Lio? Are you going with someone else? Are you dating someone? Is that it!" he yelled and Lio shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as he gripped tightly on her wrist and she shook her head. David glared at her.

"No! No i'm not. Just listen to me David. I don't want to go with you! Don't get mad David! Please David please" she cried and David glared at her, then he kissed her, on the mouth and Lio's eyes widened as he kissed her then she pushed away from him and stared at him in horror. Her hands and legs shaking as he stared at her.

"Why won't you go with me! I mean i love you Lio! Why won't you love me back!" he yelled and Lio started to sob into her hands as he stared at her. She looked at him through her tears and shook her head. He shook her shoulders.

"David... SNAP OUT OF IT!" she yelled, slapping David around the face hard. He and Lio gasped as he clutched his cheek and he stared at her while she put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. lio backed into a wall and put her chin on her collar bone. David stared at her then sighed. Lio looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry David. But I don't love you. I _can't_ love you! If you truly loved me... You would let me go. You wouldn't do this to me." Lio whispered, walking up to him and staring into his eyes, full of hurt and sadness. He then gave her a small nod and she turned around, sighing. She walked out of the cave and then... Tthere was a loud crash and the cave suddenly collapsed!

The entrance was blocked by millions of heavy rocks and Lio's eyes widened. Kirona suddenly ran over and she heard Lio screaming David's name.

"Oh no!" Kirona gasped, running over to her friend who was trying to take the rock away, but she only succeeded in getting bleeding and scratched hands. Lio didn't give up though. David was still alive.

"DAVID!" she yelled. Then there was a light, and someone appeared behind her. Lio turned around and so did Kirona. They saw a man. He had long, silver hair in a ponytail, gold eyes and a long, black robe on. He stared at Lio and Kirona then smiled. Lio stared into his eyes.

"Llio. Don't worry. I'll take care of it." he said, and a blue orb formed in his hands and he threw it at the blocked entrance and the rocks blew away. Lio and Kirona gasped, then Kirona ran into the cave to get the unconcious David out. Lio still stared at the man.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked in a small voice and he smiled, and lifted a hand. Lio also lifted a hand and put her palm on his, spreading her fingers out and she stared into his golden eyes. Tthen he smiled and kissed her on the lips. Lio stared.

"I'm your guardian. And the one." he whispered and Lio stared at him as he disappeared. Then she put a hand over her lips and she felt herself blush. But she smiled.

Then she ran over to kirona and David as she helped to wake David up...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OKAY KIDDOS! This chapter is done and im SO happy with it! I loved making it and the guy who kissed her, is her true love! You'll all find out who he is in Chapter Something! Maybe 27!

_**LunaPrismPower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Chapter 21: Lio's Trapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i wish i did and i only own the computer and the stories in my wordpad. I also own TMMUF which all my fans love and so do i.

Shandra-Chan. You have mafde a brill song and I will put it up as the four girls singing it! Soon I hope! Watch out for it guys!

Chapter Twenty-One: Lio's Trapped!

Lio, Kirona, Von and Summer were sitting at the Ice Cream parler near to the beach. Summer was eating a lemon and cherry double scoop. Von had an apple and blackcurrent one scoop. Lio had a blueberry, strawberry and coconut_ triple _scoop while Kirona had a strawberry and choc chip one scoop. They were relaxing and deciding what to do about their homework.

"Okay... Who didn't do their maths?"" Lio asked her friends, and Summer and Von both put their hands up. Kirona had finished all her homework. And was worrying about her day job at the mall which she would be starting in a days time. Thw others had problems with homework.

"Oh COME on Kirona! You've done all your homework and you are two years older than us! WHY can't you help?" Summer yelped, putting her hands on the small, round table under the sun umbrella and Kirona stared at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because. I'm a mermaid and I don't know half the stuff I'm meant to know! So how can I help! i mean I'm already stressing over what to wear tomorrow!" Kirona snapped, her ice cream falling on the floor and Lio suddenly smiled as she thought about what Kirona would wear.

"Hey! You can borrow some of my clothes. I mean, we are the same size and all." Lio exclaimed and Kirona shook her head and Lio sighed. Kirona smiled.

"Nah. You don't have any skirts. I need a smart, knee high skirt you see" Kirona smiled at the thought and Von's eyes lifted as she looked at her friend and she raised her hand. Von still thought it was school because Kirona had said the word 'smart' so she acted school like.

"I have a skirt that is knee high and black. It is very smart. I also have a white blouse and black jumper to wear over it. I am sure that it will look... Formal and appropriate on you. But I do not have any shoes your size. Your feet are to dainty" Von said in her monetone, finishing off her ice cream and closing her eyes then looking up at Kirona and smiling.

"But that can not be helped. I am sure that Summer has some black shoes for you to wear." Vvon continued, and Summer nodded with a small smile and Kirona gasped happily, and put her arms around Summer's and Von's necks, hugging them tightly and laughing.

"YES! Thank you guys! You're all the best ever bunch of friends any girl could ever have!" Kirona cried out happily as Von smiled a little and Summer giggled while Lio sat there, smiling. But she never felt left out. Never never.

"_I promised to keep smiling. And i will Kirona_." she thought to herself and she started to hum as her friends hugged. Then Lio finished off her ice cream and she stood up, walking over to another table and resting her hand on it then looking up at the sky, letting her hair blow in the wind.

"_Look dad. I'm smiling for you. Oh I wish you could see me. I wish I could see you again_" she said inside her head and she then put her chin on her collarbone and sighed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Summer smiling.

"Hey Lio! We're going down to the carnival now! Wanna join us for candy floss and rides?" Summer asked excitedly and Lio smiled, but shook her head

"No thanks. I have a phobea of Roller Ccoasters and I can't have too much sugar after 1:00 pm. It's a rule or i get hyperactive" Lio explained and Summer giggled then gave Lio a nod and ran over to Von and Kirona who all waved then walked off. Lio waved back smiling then she sat in a chair and sighed.

Lio sat there for a few minutes before walking off down the nearly empty road and passing shop windows and bakers. Lio smiled as she walked and she thought of all her friends, her father, Liam and the man who had kissed her...

It was a mystery who he was, yes. But somehow... Lio felt connected to him but so unsure aswell. She liked him for an odd reason. What if he was really Liam?

"Oh man. This is getting weird. My life and everything." Lio whispered to herself as she stopped and stood in the middle of the pavement, then turned her head to look at her reflection in the shop window and she smiled a little then stared at what was displayed in the window.

Lio saw a dress on a stand. It was pale blue with a large white bow at the front, ruffles at the bottom of the dress, the ends of the sleeves and the collar. It had a ribbon sash that was pink around the waist. Llio put her hands against the glass as she stared at it. Then her smile grew

"Oh Kawaii! How cute!" Lio gasped as she stared at it. Then quickly jumped out of the way as she realised what she had just said. Lio put a hand over her mouth then looked around and sighed as she saw that nobody was behind her. Then she put some hair behind an ear and she started to walk away, sighing and humming

She was walking towards the main road and Lio didn't notice that cars were passing so she stepped onto the road, but then someone brought her back and Lio noticed the car passing and she stared at the busy road for a moment before turning around to see someone standing behind her.

He was tall, and he had navy, messy hair and blue eyes. He wore a hat that was grey over his hair and all his clothes were rumpled, he wore jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He smiled at Lio who stared at him.

"Hey watch it kid. You don't want to lose that pretty head of yours" he laughed as he put a hand on her head and Lio stared at him

"Thank you" she said quietly and he smiled, then he crossed the road as he waved and Lio stared at his back then stared at her hand and sighed. Lio started to cross the road and she sighed as she looked up at the sky. Then she saw Kisham in a tree!

"Oh crap what's he doing here?" she yelled as she jumped backwards and Kisham smirked when he heard her voice and he waved, then swooped down and grinned.

"We hel-lo pretty kitty. Didn't expect to see you in any hurry. Now how are we today?" he asked slyly, putting his thumb and forefinger under her chin which made Lio glare at him coldly and jump backwards again.

"Go away Kisham! I have no time to fight you!" she snapped angrily, and Kisham grinned. Taking out a large gun and aiming it at her. Lio stood her grounds.

"Then don't" he smiled, and pushed the button and something fired out of the gun. Lio suddenly felt sleepy and she fell into Kisham's arms as he grinned and she closed her eyes. Kisham grinned and jumped into the air, carrying Lio bridal style she he teleported with her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio woke up to find that she wasn't in her bedroom. Or in her friends house. Or anywhere that she recognized! Lio was somewhere different and she had a bad feeling about it. Lio suddenly sat up to see that she was sitting on a bed, in a long, white gown with gold hemming around the bottom. Lio looked around her surroundings.

She was in a dark blue room and then she saw a door open. Lio gasped and quickly lay down so that they thought she was asleep. But she heard him chickle. It was Kisham

"Don't try and play pretend Lio my precious. I know your awake. So sit up" he commanded and Lio sat up, glaring at him and he smirked, then walked up to her and stood, arms folded and smirking, in front of her. Lio turned her head away. Kisham chuckled

"Why did you bring me here!" Lio suddenly snapped and Kisham smiled, sitting next to her but Lio stood up and she folded her arms. She hated being next to him and _looking_ at him. Lio grimaced and closed her eyes, stickimg her nose in the air. Kisham lost his smirk and frowned.

"Look. I brought you to my ship so be grateful brat! AND as a bonus, it's Mew proof. So don't even _try_ to transform. And to answer your question. I brought you here because I knew you wouldn't agree to coming. I hope you like the dress." he grinned as he pointed to what Lio was wearing and sh cringed. Then her head grew ten times bigger.

"DID YOU DRESS ME! YOU PERVERT!" she suddenly yelled and then her head returned to it's normal size and Kisham laughed then patted her head as he put a hand on her wrist, and pulled her towards him. Lio pulled her arm away and ran to the other side of the room. Kisham looked mad.

"I didn't sadly. My sister did. Now get over here!" Kisham yelled and Lio shook her head. then Kisham grinned and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and Lio glared at the wall as he smiled.

"Look. I brought you here for the wediing" he hissed and Lio's arms dropped to her sides and she turned to stare at him. Then she glared.

"W-Wedding?" she whispered and he gave her a nod and smiled.

"Yes. OUR wedding Lio. Now i have to go and get ready. Be a good girl while I'm gone. Okay." he smirked and kissed her on the cheek, but she pushed him away and ran over to the bed in the middle of the room.

Lio flung herself on it and she started to cry as Kisham smiled then walked out. Leaving Lio to cry her heart out...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OKAY! This is part one! Hope you all liked! It's a really weird chapter.

_**LunaPrismPower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Chapter 22: Lio's trapped! Part 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP! BUT I OWN THIS STORY!

Mew Of Fire: LETS SAVE LIO NOW! WE NEED THE FRYING PAN!

Me: Yeah! Let's go Mew of Fire!

Shandra-Chan: GO GO GO!

Sister; Mew Mew BAKA! METOMORPHO-SIS!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Lio's Trapped! Part 2

Lio sobbed on the bed and she looked up at the wall as tears streamed down her face. She hated what Kisham had done. He was so low! And her frying pan wasn't there! NOOO! Lio sniffed and wiped her eyes as she sat up and stared at the wall, then she put her head in her hands

"Why? Why does he have to do this? Why me? Why me?" she sobbed silently into her hands as she sat on the floor beside the bed, her dress flowing in a circle around her and her hair in her face. She looked like a fairy tale princess. But she didn't feel like it at all.

Lio cried for an hour when there was a knock on the door and she lifted her head, then she stood up and someone came in. A woman, with dark blue hair and she was tall, glided in. She looked like Kisham but prettier. It was Kisham's older sister.

"So you've stopped crying? Don't blame you" she said as she walked up to Lio and made the teenager sit down on the bed. Lio stared at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lio asked in a small voice and Kisham's sister stared at her and smiled a little. Then started to do Lio's hair. But Lio pulled away and stood up, then walking over to a long and wide window. Kisham's sister stared at her then frowned

"I mean by, you are willing to go and marry my brother, Kisham. He's nice. But i don't know why he chose you. Your anything _but_ pretty." Kisham's sister said rudely and Lio's mouth dropped open as she stared outside of the window. Lio turned around to face Kisham's sister who was smirking.

Lio stared at her then shook her head, and she turned towards the window again. Lio had had enough trouble already in her life. And Kisham was one of the problems every single day. She needed to get out before he made her his wife. And she hated that thought.

Lio heard the door close and she turned to see that his sister had left. Thank goodness! Lio had the creeps when that woman was near her. Lio sat on the floor by the window, her hand resting on the edge and her other hand gripping onto the skirt of the damned dress that was covering her body. She felt like crying all over again. No one could save her.

"I need a miracle to get me out of here." she said to the walls as she looked around the nearly empty room. Then she saw a mirror on the otherside, half hiddenn by a white sheet. Lio stood up, curious at why it had been hidden. So she walked over to it and unveiled the large, rounded mirror.

Lio saw her reflection and she gasped as she looked at herself. But someone else was standing beside her. Liam... And the man who had kissed her after saving David! Lio took a step back, when the mirror suddenly started to mist and a body of a woman appeared in it! Lio stared for a second. Then she fell on the floor.

The woman laughed and stared at her. She smiled and Lio somehow felt... safe. She stood up and dusted herself off as the woman smiled and stared at her. Lio smiled back, just a little.

"Hello Lio. Nice to meet you." she said kindly and Lio stared at her. Shocked that an _image _knew her name! Her nickname! Lio was speechless and the woman laughed again. She had long blonde hair, a peachy face and wings sprouting from her back. She was an angel!

"Wh-Who are you?" Lio asked, shocked and the woman smiled then closed her eyes.

"I am Mew Mew Angelio. I have heard that you and your friends have been searching for me. For some time." Mew Angelio smiled, and Lio nodded as she took a step closer, then held out a hand. But Angelio shook her head and held up a palm to stop Lio from touching the glass.

"No! Don't touch it Lio. Or you may die due to touching this glass. This is the only way you and I can meet. I don't want your life in danger child. You are needed here on the earth to protect it." Mew Angelio explained and Lio took her hand back then smiled and bowed before looking at Angelio again

"Why now? Why see me?" Llio asked and Angelio smiled, then she bowed her head and her wings disappeared. She lifted her head again and shrugged lightly.

"I don't know Lio. But I know that you can escape from Kisham! Marrying him is not appropriate! You should escape. And there is only one way my dear child. And... I came to say that once you find me... I will choose who is the next Ultimate Mew. She will take my place. But I must warn you... Whoever takes my place... I have to take their life. Tell your friends that Lio. Because no one should be afraid in taking my place. Because all of you are strong." Angelio said in a hushed voice and Lio stared at her, then smiled and gave Angelio a nod

"I understand. But... One more question... When will we..." Lio started, but Angelio shushed her and shook her head, making her long, elegant hair sway

"I don't know either Lio. But... Do you know why this mirror showed you and the two gentlemen earlier?" Mew Angelio asked, making the mirror show Liam and the man again. Lio shook her head and Angelio smiled

"Because... These are the two men, who will always look out for you. And no... They aren't the same person Lio. Liam is a human, fully. But he'll always protect you. No matter what my child" Angelio smiled, then she disappeared as the mirror turned misty again and Lio gasped, hands over her mouth. And she ran up to the mirror. Then stopped dead as she remembered Angelio's words.

"_No! Don't touch it Lio. Or you may die due to touching this glass. This is the only way you and I can meet. I don't want your life in danger child. You are needed here on the earth to protect it_" The words echoed in Lio's mind and she smiled, then backed away and ran over to the bed. And sat on it.

Then someone walked in. It was Kisham's sister again and she smirked as she swung the door open fully

"Come on human. It's time for your wedding to my brother" she hissed, and Lio stood up. Glaring and hating the sister every little bit while the sister of Lio's worst enemy hated her back.

Lio walked out of the door and sighed. But she knew that she had to have some ounce of hope of ever escaping. She _wasn't _going to marry Kisham at all. No one could make her! Lio was going to escape... Somehow, some way.

Lio walked up to Kisham who was waiting, and smirking. But Lio held her head high and walked. Then she stopped in the middle of the room and turned her head. She doubted that she could escape. But then she felt a push, and she saw Kisham's sister glaring at her and Lio stumbled a little way up. When she stopped again and fell to her knee's.

She suddenly felt weak.

Then there was a crash and the ceiling came down. Lio gasped and looked up to see Kisham looking in shock aswell as the man, the one who had kissed her, came through the ceiling. Lio stared for a moment when he suddenly jumped down in front of her then grinned and he was brandishing a sword.

"Hey. Sorry to crash the wedding Lio but... I heard there was a damsel in destress. Need a hand?" he asked and Lio suddenly smiled and held out her hand.

"An arm, a leg. I'm yours to save." she said breathlessly and he suddenly picked her up, bridal style. This made Kisham growl and turn red with rage as the man flew into the air and up to the roof of the ship. He sat Lio up there on a beam and she smiled. Then stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, a small smile on her face and her hair flowing around her face and he smiled aswell as he put a hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I'm Heiro. Prince of the moon and born to protect the princess of it. Im always here for you Princess Lio" he whispered, and kissed her on the lips which made her blush and Kisham growl then get out his swords as he watched the kiss. He wanted to kill Heiro! (Pronounced Hero)

"HEY! Hands off my girl!" Kisham yelled angrily, and he flew up to Heiro and tried to stab him. But Heiro punched him before he could get near him even. Lio smirked and then glared at Kisham, and she folded her arms.

"I'm _nobody's_ girl Kisham! I'm no one's property! I'm me! And I am... Mmew Mew Moonlight! Pprincess of the moon!" Lio yelled and she stood up on the beam, on her tip toes and she started to glow.

Her hair grew longer and reached to her toes and then her dress changed. Into a long, moon white gown with silver crescent moons around the hem of the dress. It was short, puffy sleeved and a silver sash formed around her waist, a large bow at the back. Lio's forehead started to glow as her crescent moon formed on her forehead and then a small, silver tiara appeared on her head and she stopped glowing.

Lio opened her eyes and she saw that Heiro was smiling up at her while Kisham gawped. Lio stared at her hands and saw two crescent moons on each palm and she stared for a moment then turned her hands over. Tthen she looked up at Heiro who held out his hands.

"I knew it was you... Princess Lio." he whispered and Lio smiled. Then turned to glare at Kisham and she closed her eyes.

"Power of Moonlight, Fire, Lightning, Ice and Solar! Energy Release!" she yelled, and a huge beam of light clouded the room as aliens screamed the disappeared. Lio fell into Heiro's arms, weak from all that had happened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio woke up to find that she was still in Heiro's arms. But in a cave and she stared up at him, wide eyed. She was still in her Moon princess form. Heiro smiled as he watched her wake up.

"Princess... Thank goodness you're awake." he whispered, embracing her tightly and Lio stared over his shoulder. She felt nothing from the embrace. Nothing at all. She pulled away and stared at the ground while Heiro stared at her, then he held out a hand.

"Princess..." he whispered. But Lio shook her head and sighed; taking her tiara off and transforming back into her normal self and she stared at the tiara.

"Heiro... I'm not a princess... I'm a Mew Mew. A teenage girl... I'm Lio. I'll never_ be_... The princess" she whispered,a nd she put the tiara in his hands. He stared at her and she gave a small and sad smile. He looked hurt so lio put her hand over his that was holding the tiara.

"I protect the earth and the moon... But that's all I'll ever be... A protecter. I'll never be the Ultimate Mew. I'll never be your princess. I'm gonna stay me. A Mew Mew. A girl. A good friend." she whispered and he stared into her eyes, then clutched her hand tightly and held it up to his heart.

"But... I love you... I always have Lio... Your a princess... Please return" he whispered. Lio gently took her hand away, then lay it on his right cheek and she wiped one of his tears away and smiled, but she shook her head gently and took her hand away.

"I'm sorry Heiro... But my heart belongs to someone else... And my heart also belongs to my_ world_. The world i was born on. Nothing can change that. You just have to... Let me go Heiro." Lio said, and she stood up, walking away from the cave as Heiro stared after her then put the tiara close to his heart.

Lio walked in the sea then stood there for a moment, letting the breeze play with her shoulder length hair while she was still in the dress that kisham had her wear. But she liked it. Because it was different... Because it made her look... cute.

Lio smiled and she clasped her hands together tightly and closed her eyes. Her bare feet in the sea water and her dress in front her so that it didn't get wet. Lio then looked up to see two doves flying above, side by side and she smiled, a small smile and a happy smile.

"One day... One day that will be me and you Liam. One day... We'll be together. And one day... One day. I can tell you who I am. Because... My heart belongs to you. And always will." Lio said to herself, as she put her hands over her heart and she smiled as she stood there, letting the sin make her glow in it's warm, summer light...

_"You are the one..._

_My only one._

_You make me smile._

_It's all worthwhile._

_Because i see you._

_Oh you..._

_As I sit in the garden,_

_watching the clouds pass by._

_I think of you,_

_You think of me_

_Can't... You see..._

_We are meant to be together._

_You and I,_

_It's now or never._

_Put your hand in mine..._

_A perfect fit._

_Our hearts entwined..._

_A love, it's true..._

_As i sit on the sand,_

_I dream of you._

_I think of you always..._

_Your in my head,_

_every time._

_You never leave my heart._

_My sweetheart..._

_I think pf you, night and day._

_your my prince._

_I'm your princess._

_We together make one._

_We make each other whole._

_Because your my sweetheart._

_Put your hand in mine..._

_It's perfect._

_Fingers entwined_

_hearts racing._

_It's our everlasting..._

_Everlasting..._

_Everlasting... Love."_

Lio smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her hair and dress blow in the ind gently...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Finished for this chapter! Hope you all liked that cos' i certainly did! I mean WOW! I put Lio in a _DRESS!_ And she looks super cute in it though! But Heiro? And Lio? Well they are _Royalty!_ But Lio is in love with... LIAM1 YES! Next chapter up soon!

_**LunaPrismPower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

P.S. I'm changing ma Username to Mew Mew Rilo!


	23. Chapter 23: I Love You Too

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i own TMMUF!

Sorry about what happened! I didn't know cos' i was so tired! If you live in America then it's cos I live in England and our times are different! SORRY!

Chapter Twenty-Three: I Love You Too

All four of the girls were dancing to a slow CD that Georgia had. Georgia was making them learn how to dance for the prom because she was making _all_ of them go. Even Von for some odd reason.

Each Mew had to dance with Jacob to learn it. And Summer was always blushing when they practiced in the large gardens of the café grounds. Lio and Kirona wouldn't stop laughing and Von just glared and cursed as she hated proms and didn't need to go. She hated dancing.

Von watched as Jacob taught a giggling Kirona to dance. Kirona of course, got the hang of it in time like Lio. But Summer had been standing on his foot the whole way through and Von... Wwell let's just say that Von didn't actually participate in the dancing scheme.

"I don't dance. If you teach me to dance... You _burn_. You burn like hell Jacob Ayoama" Von hissed, forming a fireball in her hands and Jacob had backed away. Von did scare him. But not as much as Kisham did! Because when Kisham came... Jacob was scared like _hell!_

So Von sat under the shade of a tree, a heavy hard back book shielding all but her eyes while she read. Georgia just rolled her eyes at the young goth and let the music play as Lio had her turn to dance with Jacob. But Lio wasn;t smiling or giggling this time. She was thinking hard. About what she had told Heiro a few days ago...

_ FLASHBACK _

_I'm sorry Heiro... But my heart belongs to someone else... "_

_ END FLASHBACK _

Lio sighed as she closed her eyes, letting Jacob lead in the dancing. Lio sighed again and bowed her head. Jacob noticed this and he looked over at Georgia who stopped the music and stared at them. Jacob put a hand on Lio's back and he stared at her concentrated face. (I'm making it sound like she's some orange juice!)

"Llio? Are you okay? Are you ill?" Jacob asked, putting a hand over Lio's forehead. But Lio shook her head gently and opened her eyes, smiling as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine Jacob. Let's have a break now okay? I need time to look for something." Lio said, smiling still and Georgia smirked then folded her arms before taking out her _romance dancing songs _CD, putting it back in it's case and she stared at her friends, arms still folded.

"Okay then. It's time for... PROM DRESS SHOPPING!" Georgia yelled, making Summer and Kirona squeal happily. Lio and Von, well they rolled their eyes and folded their arms. Lio had an excuse already up her sleeve

"Sorry. Can't. I need to see my grandma. Okay?" she asked, and Georgia raised her eyebrow as she stared at Lio who turned red. Then shuffled to the left a little, getting closer and closer to the gate.

"Okay... BYE!" Lio yelled, running out of the café grounds at full speed. Von stared at Georgia as everyone else stared at her. She didn't want to go shopping. She had other plans. Plans to meet her love. In other words. 'FCUK off I'm meeting Dareto, my boyfriend' she glared those words.

But the tohers thought it was her normal look cos' she was always glaring.

"I'm not doing it. I don't think I should even go. Bye bye" Von said, walking over to the gate and going down towards the deserted park and into the woods. Where she had shared her first kiss, with Dareto. She seemed to have no time for the prom. Because A) she hated it and B) Dareto wouldn't be allowed there. Enough said.

So Von walked towards her destination where it was deserted and she walked through the woods. Von looked around then sighed. He wasn't there yet so she sat on the ground, arms wrapped around her knee's and she was sighing. Von closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Von's eyes opened an hour later, she saw that someone was sitting on her lap. Von screamed and jumped up. But once she saw that it was Dareto. She stopped and stared at him. Fire in her eyes as he was laughing at her reaction.

"Don't get scared Von! Or am i _that_ ugly hm?" Dareto asked, smirking as Von stomped a foot and glared at him. She felt like grabbing his ears and pulling him up to a tree then nailing him there! But Von didn't thankfully. She just grabbed his arms angrily.

"NO one sits on my lap Dareto! Not even _you_." she snapped while he chuckled then put two fingers on her chin so that he could look into her angry eyes. Von scowled and she cursed which made him chuckle even more

"You sure are cute when you get angry Von. I like it." Dareto grinned. Making Von lose her scowl and blush a little. Dareto smiled and let her head go as Von stared at him and then gave him a small and shy smile which he returned. Then Von put her arms around him.

"I love you. I don't want to leave you... Dareto" Von whisperd and and Dareto smiled a little, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Von lifted her head as he stared into her eyes and she closed her eyes, leaning in. Dareto lowered his head and they had a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too my little Mew Mew" Dareto whispered and kissed her again, Von returning the kiss as they both closed their eyes and Dareto lifted Von off the ground for a moment. Sharing their love-filled kiss for a rare moment...

Von sat under the tree in between Dareto's legs, her head on his chest and her eyes closed. Dareto's back was against a tree with his arms behind his head (Anime Style) as he stared at Von's head laying on him. He couldn't help but smile as she lay there peacefully.

Von opened her eyes as Dareto put his hand on her head and she stared at him then smiled and put her arms around him, sighing peacefully as he smiled and patted her hair. Von felt happy with him around.

"Von." he whispered and Von stared up at him, he looked concerned so Von sat up properly and stared into his eyes. Daretogave her a small smile and Von put her hands on his face, each staring into the others eyes

"I have to tell you something" he whispered and Von stared then smiled and embraced him tightly. Dareto embraced aswell then he stopped smiling and sighed, shaking his head.

"Von... I'm a King of my country. And i need a bride." he whispered, kissing her cheek and Von stared at him. What he said next made her gasp and stand upright.

"I want _you_ to be my bride... Please" he whispered and Von stared at him as she stood up then turned around. She suddenly shook her head slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. Von sighed then looked at the ground sadly as Dareto stood up and stared at her back

"Von..." he whispered, Von turned around to face him and she shook her head, tears in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks

"I can't... You expect me to leave the planet I love? I can't do this Dareto I can't. I'm a Mew Mew." she cried, Dareto held onto her arms as he stared at her then sighed, putting a hand on her cheek and lifting her face to look into her tear filled eyes

"But why do you want to stay here? It will only be blown up!" Dareto exclaimed and Von gasped, jumping backwards with a shocked face as Dareto stared at her.

"No it won't! The former Mews saved it before and so will we! And I was born here Dareto! No matter what... I will always love this planet! And I will always love my friends no matter what! Because I live here and I protect it!" Von yelled, tears falling on the ground as she yelled and Dareto stared at her then lowered his head.

Once he lifted it again, his eyes looked pure evil and he was scowling. Von gasped and took a step back. Then showed that she had no fear inside her. Von's hair started to fly above her head as she glared at him and she held out a hand where a staff appeared.

"I'm not going to become your queen Dareto! You can't make me! I won't live with you because I'm a Mew Mew! Mew Mew Fire to be exact! The Queen of Fire!" Von yelled jumping into the air and she started to glow.

Von's hair grew to her waist with curls at the end and then a dress formed around her, glowing multi-coloured and the dress reached to her knee's. The skirt flowed out and she closed her eyes. The dress was sleeveless and then sandal heels formed on her feet that were dark orange. Her dress stopped glowing to show that it was also dark orange and Von's eyes opened. A ribbon suddenly flew above her head then fell onto her hair and formed a ibbon at the back of her head.

Von stopped glowing and she glared at Dareto who stared at her with shock. Von touched the ground and she held her staff out in front of her as she glared at her love.

"This planet will never be blown up! Because my friends and I will prevent it!" Von yelled angrily, pointing her staff at Dareto who backed into a tree, sweat pouring down his face. Von suddenly saw that he was scared and she stopped glaring. Then she started to return to her natural form but she fell from using too much energy.

Dareto caught her before she hit the ground and he stared at her as she lay in his arms, bridal style. Tears forming in his eyes as he stared at her small form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von opened her eyes to see Dareto sitting near the edge of a pond and she sat up, staring at him as he ahd his back turned to her. Von stood up and started walking towards him. Dareto heard her footsteps and he turned his head to stare at her as Von walked up to him slowly, holding her arm which hurt.

"So you woke up. Do you remember anything?" he asked gruffly and Von stopped at the sound of his voice. And she gave a small nod and sigh, then she fell to her knee's from her weakness. Dareto stared at her as Von stared at the ground

"IOnly that i hurt your feelings when i transformed. And I don't understand... Why am I a Queen?" she whispered. And Dareto stood up, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Von kept her stare on the ground

"You do know that I was meant to marry the Queen of Fire since I was 4 years old Von" he said and Von looked up at him, her eyes wide and she suddenly jumped up, but nearly fell until Dareto caught her and held her upright. Von sighed and stared at the ground again

"We were betrothed... Until she died. She was older than me so I was thakful. But my father said that I would marry the _next_ Queen of Fire. And she had to marry me. No matter what. But we... Never found her. Because now i know why. She's an Earth Dweller. She's my Mew Mew Fire" he said, Von stared up at him as he wiped away one of her lone, small tears and she smiled, putting her head on his chest and embracing him as she closed her eyes

"Von... I won't make you marry me. It's your choice. You're still young. But you will always be... My little Mew Mew" he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head and Von smiled, letting more tears fall from her eyes as she silently cried with tears of joy.

"I love you too Dareto. My King. My love" she whispered, standing there in the embrace.

But un-known to the young couple, they were being watched by someone in a tree. This person sta on a tree branch and held a higher one while they stared at the couple, their eyes narrowingn as they watched the embrace

"I wonder what the other Mew's will think? Their own little Mew Mew companion... In _love_ with an alien._ This _will go down well." the person hissed, suddenly disappearing as they left the two to embrace. Von crying silently into his chest...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay that's done! Hope you like the explanation I put on it! Plus I hope you all R&R! Or you know the drill! I'll put on a load of warnings about deleting it! NOT Oh god that's old like! So please Revire Review Review! (and hop around like a bunny) Erm... Don't listen to my brain in the brackets please... It's just stupid. So please REVIEW!

_**Mew Mew Rilo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Chapter 24: The Prom! Well getting re

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP because I'm not one of the producers. But I DO own TMMUF and the sequel which will be out once this story and others are done!

Yeah I love making this story and every chapter i write. Ii just hope others like it aswell. It's one of my faveourites and no other story will get in the way of it! PLEASE R&R!

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Prom! (Well getting ready for it...)

Lio and Von were at Von's house in her room. Lio was trying to find out where Von had hidden her prom dress. But Von had hidden it well. Lio was still trying to look for the perfect dress. Liam was taking her which had seemed to make David mad. But Lio had told David... **You can't do anything about it**! Now all Lio needed to know was weather or not Liam liked her more than a friend like she liked him.

Lio sighed as she gave up looking for the dress, and she fell to the floor as Von stared at her and smirked, shrugging then standing up and walking over to the door as Lio stared at her friend. Another disappering act. Von was walking in and out all the time.

"I am going to find some biscuits and juice. Wait here Lio" she commanded and she walked out of the room. Lio sighed as she lay on the carpet. She had no where else to go apart from Von's room. Von had locked the bedroom door on her way out which made Lio want to get REALLY angry. But she kept the anger locked inside her. (Thankfully)

"Okay Lio... Where's the dress? You need to find the dress. I bet it's black" Lio said to herself, then she grinned as she stood up and pulled open the wardrobe. Locked. Von was good at this. Too good.

"What are you doing?" asked a deep monetone that belonged to Lio's best friend, a surprised Lio turned around to see Von standing in the door way, Lio instantly fell to the floor and she waved. Von rolled her eyes and set down the tray of biscuits on the mat in the middle of the room.

"Don't even try it Lionna Winston. I'm not that dumb. The dress isn't even that pretty" Von said, sitting opposite Lio who sighed and sat up, holding her hand over her forehead and grinning innocently. Von smirked then patted Lio on the head, making Lio laugh.

Von then stared at Lio and took her hand away. Lio sighed and looked at the ground.

"I still have'nt found my dress yet... I want it to be perfect..." Lio whispered and Von stared at her and dropped her chocolate biscuit. She stared at Lio for a moment before shaking her head lightly.

"No way! Lionna Winston... The prom is tomorrow! Holy Cow you don't even have the dress!" Von cried out, and Lio stared at her in horror. Von sounded so... so... _preppy_! It freaked Lio out BIG time! Von put her hands over her mouth then sighed, and she put a hand on Lio's shoulder, then looked at the floor.

"I don't even have the shoes... And my date is Liam! I need to look pretty for once!" Lio cried as she stared at Von who stared back, then smiled a little and she shook her head, chuckling. Lio stared at her as Von gave her a small smile.

"You are typical. Not only are you going nuts over Liam... But you are also the only girl to not have anything prepared for the Prom. And I got my stuff before you. Do you think I want to go?" Von smirked and Lio laughed silently then hugged Von who suddenly had an idea and she smiled.

"Hey... I think Lily has some old prom dresses she could fix up... Let's go and ask her" Vvon said suddenly and Lio gasped happily, then gave Von a dive-hug, tackling the petite goth to the ground and smiling happily. Von could barely breathe under the extra weight! Lio was just so happy!

Von smiled a little then pushed Lio off of her and stood up, brushing her skirt and shirt off then walking over to the door.

"This time... You may come with me. I will not lock you in my room. Come Lio" she said, walking out of the door with lio following like a small puppy. Von took Lio down the halls and into Lily's room, where Lily was sitting in the chair by her window.

Lio saw that Lily was smiling and holding a picture close to her chest and staring out of the window, which was open. Von ran up to Lily and put her arms around the womans neck.

"Mom! Have you seen Grandpa Carlos at all today? You were bragging about it enough." Von said, laughing as Lily smiled and put her hands over Von's which lay on Lily's collar bone. Lily couldn't help but smile, then she looked over at Lio, standing in the door way and her smile widened.

"Ah Lio. I thought I could sense another person's presence. Come on in dear" Lily said happily as Lio walked in shyly (Like Im making her shy now!) and Lio stood next to the hugging girls. They looked like sisters. Lio smiled.

Von looked uo then gave Lio a small smile and Lily stood up, clasping her hands together as Von walked towards Lily's wardrobe.

"Mom... Can Lio borrow one of your old prom dresses for tomorrow? And have it re-customised?" Von asked sweetly, which was not normal. But it was in a _sweet _monetone that seemed to make Lily smile happily as she walked over to her foster-daughter and opened up her wardrobe

"Sure. I don't mind at all. I'm sure we can make the perfect dress for you Lio. I'm sure you'll look good in anything." Lily said as she took out some old dresses from when she was 13 years old. Lio stared at all them. Most of them were either white, blue or baby pink. Lio liked the blue and white one's best.

Lily picked up a midnight blue one and she held it up to Lio who stared at it. Lily smiled then stared at it and put it against her own figure, looking at herself in the mirror and smiling. She then put the dress back on her bed and she stared at a photo on her bedside table. A picture of her and a black haired boy in a tux.

"Ah good memories. This dress was my faveourite... It's what I made myself" she said, smiling then picking it up again and holding it up against Lio and smiling even more. Von gave Lio a small nod then put her hands together as Lio stared at the dress. Then shook her head.

"No... I can't accept it... It was your faveourite!" Lio cried. But Lily put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Lio... I don't mind... It will be yours now because I'm too old for these things. You should accept it. Like Von accepted the dress I gave her and customized" Lily replied, removing her finger from Lio's lips, Lio stared at her then gave Lily a small nod. But she looked a little bad about taking the dress.

"Okay! Let's customize it then!" Lily said gladly, and got out an old sewing kit and Von helped get everything ready as Lio watched while she sat on the bed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lio looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same, she wore no make up... But the dress made her look..._ Unique _and even more pretty that normal! Lio couldn't believe what she looked like. She felt like a fairy tale princess in one of Ronnie's corny fairy tale books.

"Oh you look lovely Lio!" Lily clapped her hands as she stared at Lio, starry eyed while Von tried to hide her tears, wiping one away with her finger. Lio looked at her reflection and blushed.

The dress that was midnight blue now had a white, silk sash across the waist and the dark blue straps on her shoulders had small, white ribbons on each strap. Then Lily had also made beautiful, satin like slippers with the dark blue silk and some ribbon. Lio couldn't find anything to say really.

But what made the dress complete... was Llio herself. She was blushing... But she was smiling. She liked what she saw. But she couldn't wait to the real night where she would dance with Liam. Her one true love and one of her best friends. Lio cringed at the thought

"Thanks... Thank you!" she cried happily, hugging Lily, then Von tightly as they hugged back and Von sniffed then smiled

"My Lio... All grown up and going to her very first prom..." Von cried in her monetone and Lio stood up straight, arms folded as Lily chuckled behind her hand while Lio stared at her best friend in disapprovement.

"Whaddaya mean all grown up! I'm almost 15 Vanessa!" Lio cried out. Letting Von joke even more into the night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED! This is good i guess... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED LIKE HELL!

_**Mew Mew Rilo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Prom! For real this t

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I... Own... TOKYO MEW MEW: ULTIMATE FORCE!

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Prom! (For real this time!)

All four of the Mews stood in Lio's bedroom, with the door locked so that one sticky-handed little sister couldn't ruin their dresses. Summer was so excited she was jumping around in her heels, clapping her hands happily as she laughed.

summer was wearing a dark yellow dress that had frilly yellow straps and the skirt reached to her knee's and flowed out. Her hair was in crimps with a white ribbon in her hair to hold a tiny plait. Summer wore black high heels that were strappy, just like Von's were. Summer's make-up was light yellow eye-shadow and black eye-liner.

Von wore a knee high black dress that had been long, but was cut short. It had thin, grey shoulder straps and her hair had been put in curls, then she put her hair up with a silver clips, the ends of her curls hanging down, and her fringe had been straightened and put to the right side of her face. Von was wearing, high, black, strappy heels and she wore smoky grey make-up and no lipstick.

Kirona looked a picture in her prom dress. It was a long, elegant scarlet gown that also flowed out unlike Von's. Her shoes were simple sandals and Kirona had a lily placed in her hair. There were two plaits on either side of her head and her smile completed her complexion. Her make-up was some scarlet lip gloss and silver eyeliner.

Lio looked very pretty in her dress. The long, midnight blue gown with the ribbons on each strap and the white, silk sash. Now Lio also had two silky, white ribbons on either side of her head, the ends of the ribbons hanging down. On her wrist was a silver charm bracelet and around her neck was a white, silk chocker with midnight blue lace around the middle and Lily had dangled Lio's crescent moon pendent from it. Her make-up wasn't simpler. She wore see-through lip-gloss and white eye-shadow and black mascara.

Then they heard growling from behind Lio's bedroom door. Summer stared, horror struck.

"It's only Ronnie! She's found a new hobby by_ growling _at my bedroom door... Morning _and _night. It gets annoying" Lio said, frowning as she unlocked her bedroom door then yanked it open to show a clean, mini version of Lio... But with really messy hair and green eyes. Summer awwed.

"Awww... She's _sooo_ sweet! Can I keep her?" Summer cooed, picking up the freshely bathed Ronnie who squealed happily then tried to knaw at Summer's finger. But Lio quickly snatched her little monster sister away.

"You should see her at dinner time. No you _can't _keep her! She may be annoying but she is_ inseprable _from me! I'm like her second mommy" Lio said bluntly as Ronnie gave a big nod at everything Lio said like it was so fascinating all of a sudden. Kirona giggled.

"Mommy Lonna! Mommy Lonna!" she clapped her hands and Lio rolled her eyes. Then put Lio on the carpet and she got her friends out of her room, then Ronnie, and locked it. Lio went downstairs with her friends following in a line.

"Come on... Georgia will be taking us in a minute. And Liam will be waiting..." Lio looked at all her friends who were smirking with their arms folded. She turned a deep crimson and turned around as they snorted the giggled behind their hands. Everyone but Von who patted her best friends shoulder gently.

They then left the house, to see no car but a few drunk idiot boys sitting across the pavement and they looked up... Then wolf whistled. Von glared at them while the other girls ignored it... But Summer blushed at the whisteling and a boy stood up and grinned.

"Hey pretty kitty's... Wanna go on a date?" he asked drunkingly and Lio frowned, hand on her hip. Von raised her black handbag. The boy laughed at her move and started to splutter as Von arched an arrow then opened it up and started to search through the (invisible) contents... Then she produced a gun and her friends eyes widened as she pointed it a the boy's forhead.

"You don't really want to make me mad. Or my friends. We have dates... I think. But go. Or die painfully with a hole in your head." Von put it so bluntly and kindly in her natural, evil monetone voice that seemed to freak the boy, his friends and _her_ friends. (Von... Have you gone mental?) I know we are ALL thinking that!

Von watched, smirking, as they guys all ran off, bumbling and stumbling drunkingly as Von brought the gun to her face and smiled at her friends innocently as they stared at the gun in her hands. The Von pulled the trigger and a stick flew out... With a BANG flag included and Summer fell to the floor.

Lio burst into splutters and laughter while Kirona giggled madly and helped Summer up. Von smirked and shoved the toy gun into her handbag and closed it again as she swung the bag strap over her shoulder, still smirking. Hand on hip while Summer found the courage to _breathe_!

"VON! Don't _do_ that you crazy woman!" Summer spluttered, patting her head then her dress skirt and sighing, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead when a car suddenly pulled up. Then Lio and Kirona grinned, standing each side of Von behind her and Von suddenly crouched on the ground and took out her gun.

They all did the Charlie's angels position (I know... I'm totally crazy with my ides!) and they burst into fits of giggles when Georgia saw them and frowned at what theywere doing. But at least Summer was giggling away madly at their actions. Von stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh ha ha ha. Well come on girlies... Let's go!" Georgia ordered as all the giggling girls ran into the car and piled in. Ending up with Lio sitting on Von's knee's and Summer in the middle, Kirona near the left window. Georgia shut the door and ran to the drivers seat, then they were off to the Prom!

"Okay don't start on Liam LIO! We know you think he's drop-dead-gorgeus and all that. But if Kisham knows about you liking him... He WILL practically be like 'Drop-Dead NOW! You are soooo not gorgeus!' Kirona said in a state of giggles as Lio snorted. They were only 3 minutes away from the school where the prom was gonna be held.

Lio looked out of the car window while Von tried not to tickle Lio who was sitting on her. Georgia didn't understand while Lio wasn't sitting next to her in the front. Maybe they had been drinking before they were getting ready. Or they got drunk by laughing too much. (I get like that!)

Then the car stopped and all girls got out, Von pushing Lio off her lap so she was free and she_ ran _out of the car practically! Lio was last out and she saw that Summer was star-struck by all the pretty tinkering lights and fake flowers and ivy wound around two or three near-by tree's. Lio and Von glanced at each other. It was pretty... for a school.

Lio smiled as she watched couples going into the school, arms linked and girls going all gooeys eyed. Lio wished that she would be like that with _Liam! _But she was too mature to go all gooey and girly. But then she _was_ wearing a dress! The second dress she had worn in her **WHOLE** entire tomboyish life.

Aall the girls walked into the building and into the candle-lit, glowing, warm hall where round tables stood at the sides and the dance floor was bathed in the light of a disco ball. Lio and her firends stood in the door way. Then they all heard a gasp from a nearby table which belonged to... Laura the cheerleader and her pink-palled friends, hair in bee-hives or buns. Lio stuck out her tongue like Von did... and Summer!

"Oh. My. God. Lionna Winston is wearing a_ dress_!" a shell-shocked Laura exclaimed to the gang at her table and they all stared at Lio. It was perfectly natural to see Summer, Kirona and even Von in dresses. But not Lio as she never wore as much as a _skirt. _Boys turned their heads and mouths dropped open as they stared at Lio. In a dress.

Lio shrugged and looked around, spying for a table. There was one at the back so Von quickly jogged over to it and plonked her butt in a seat, friends in tow, sitting around the small, white clothed table where there was a small lantern, candly thing in the middle of it. Von grimaced as the candley thing was pink.

It set all of them off grimicing. Then Summer giggled. But she then stared over at the double hall doors and her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open and her hair covered the left side of her face.

"Summer... What's wrong? Summer?" Lio askeed in concern, patting her friends shoulder. But it was like a virus. Suddenly Kirona went the same, and Von did but without the wide eyes 'I think I'm gonna go to heaven' doey eyed look upon her face. Tthen Von shrugged it off quickly.

Lio heard other girls suddenly wolf whistle and sigh then faint. One girl was yelling stuff at the guys standing in the door way.

"Oh yoo hoo! Come over here cutie! I'll dance with ya!" the girl had called out. Only the populars would go crazy over two guys. 1) David in our school and 2) The hottest guy in the _world _according to Lio and others... Liam.

Lio turned her head that very second to see that David, Liam and a gang of other boys were standing in the door way. Girls melting at their handsomeness. (If that is even a word) and Lio stared straight over at Liam. Who had his usual, scruffy hair, but he was in a tux. Which made him look handome-er than usual and smart.

Lio's lips flickered. Trying to smile. But then Liam looked around then saw Lio. And he smiled as Lio stood up and they walked over to each other. Summer sighed happily like Kirona. Von smirked and folded her arms.

Lio met Liam in the middle of the dance floor and girls stared at her, wide eyed and open muthed as Lio and Liam smiled, staring into each others eyes. Then suddenly, some slow music started up and Lio stared at the DJ who was smirking and giving her a thunbs up. Lio saw that it was... Georgia! Lio would get her back for this!

"Eerm... Wanna dance Lio?" Liam asked, holding out his hand and Lio gave him a small nod, blushing even though he couldn't see it in the dark hall. Llio gingerly took his hand and put her other on his shoulder. While his other arm wrapped around her waist. Lio turned a deep crmsony colour.

They danced slowly, and soon enough, other's joined the dance and were all slowly dancing to the beat of the music. But Lio and Liam stayed in the middle. Girls were staring/glaring (It RHYMES!) at Lio who was smiling as the two danced.

"You look beautiful tonight Lio. I'm glad I asked to take you now!" Liam grinned and Lio smirked as she stared into his kind, beautiful eyes. She chuckled.

"So you were having second thoughts about taking me? Did you wanna take Kirona? No too old. Or maybe Summer..." Lio started, making him smirk then chuckle as he pulled her closer. Lio turned a deeper shade of crimson, but she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Boy-ish grass scent. Figures.

"Lio... It's so amazing seeing you... In a dress. I mean. It transforms you. Hey Lio... can we talk outside in the grounds?" Liam asked quietly and Lio gave him a small nod and they walked out of the hall. Then the middle of the dance floor was taken by Kirona and Summer all of a sudden.

"Move along couples! Bestest buddies coming through for a dance!" Kirona yelled as Summer giggled, hand over her mouth as the slow music changed to some heavy metal/rock stuff. Kirona started to dance away madly as boys grinned and admired the tall girl in the middle of the dance floor.

Lio and Liam walked through the grounds, then stopped at a tree under some flickering, twinkly lights around the tree trung with fake flowers stuck around the vines/wires. Liam smiled as he turned to look at Lio who was blushing terribly. He laughed at her red face and Lio suddenly gasped. Then giggled a little.

!Ah! So I have that effect on you eh? Well don't worry Lio! I won't make you cry!" he laughed and Lio smiled, then breathed in, closing her eyes. Next thing Lio knew, Liam's lips were against hers and her eyes fluttered open. But she calmed down at his sudden movement and she fell into her own world, surrounded by roses in her head and fireworks going off. Then she thought she heard church bells ringing. It was a wonderful moment for her.

She finally knew what Liam felt towards her!

_**'This gentle breeze.**_

_**Goes through my hair**_

_**The leaves are falling.**_

_**Autumns calling.**_

_**I'm feeling...**_

_**Happy. To be with** **you...**_

_**Summers ending.**_

_**And autumn calling.**_

_**But winters gonna find it's way**_

_**too you... oh you.**_

_**But my love, will thaw the ice;**_

_**Oh yes it will. And spring draws... near.**_

_**I watch you now.**_

_**You are here in my arms.**_

_**And in my heart.**_

_**But the, winter comes to you.**_

_**Trying to uce your heart.**_

_**But my love makes it thaw...**_

_**And the summer wind blows you away,**_

_**the autumn flowers ask to play.**_

_**But you... wait for the spring.**_

_**You wait for me.**_

_**You keep your love, in your heart**_

_**The words you whisper are so soft.**_

_**I take your hand. And you take mine**_

_**The seasons are calling us too**_

_**Never lose hope of what we have**_

_**Never try to find the ice.**_

_**Just love the... spring...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von stared around the gardens as she walked through them. Then she sighed and walked over to a nearby hedge which was tall and cut into a doorway. Through the doorway, gardeny thing was a small porch where small candles were flickering. They were white thank goodness and rose bushes scattered around the sides of the porch and lilies grew up and down the small walls. Von sat on the bench near a rose bush.

"Huh. How boring is it. To be at a prom with no one to dance with." she sighed, closing her eyes. Then she heard a laugh and her eyes opened. Only she saw someone who she thought would never go to her prom. Because he wasn't even human.

"So you think I wouldn't come then eh?" Dareto smirked, staring at her and Von gasped. Dareto was in a tux and looked very handsome indeed. Von stared at him then _pounced_ (not literally) and embraced him and he embraced back, smiling at his little Mew Mew

"Dareto! I thought you wouldn't come to an earth activity! Especially a Prom!" Von cried out, staring up at him as he smiled at her warmly then kissed her gently on the lips and took one of her hands in his. Von put a hand on his shoulder as she gently turned pink. It was nearly invisible! Dareto smiled again and put an arm around her waist

"I would never miss this event. It means I'm allowed to dance with a very beautiful lady. Alone where no one can see us" he said as Von smiled gently and they both started dancing to the music from the hall that was silent and distant. But still they heard it and swayed gently to the beat. Von couldn't help but put her head on his chest and close her eyes. Dareto smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Then Von looked up at him, she was still smiling gently, then she closed her eyes and lifted her head, Dareto brought his face closer to hers and then closed her eyes when their nose'es were almost touching and they kissed, embracing each other aswell as Von felt warm in the embrace. And she felt loved. Like she had never felt it before.

Two girls stood in front of a tree, smirking. Lio had her arms folded as she watched the two lovers, her back against a tree and eyes twinkling. Summer also stared, smiling as she watched the kiss that Ddareto and Von shared together amongst the roses.

Then Kirona's head popped out from behind the tree and she stared at Lio, eyebrow arched.

"You do know that they aren't meant to be together Lio. I mean, he is the enemy and wants to kill us all" Kirona pointed out matter-of-factly and Lio didn't look at her, but gave a small nod, still smirking, arms still folded.

"Oh I know. But Dareto would never hurt Von and Von would never turn her back on us. They'll look after each other. They may still battle when it's an attack. But I think I'll let it slip Kirona. Von needs someone special in her life. I think Dareto is that special someone." Lio said, tilting her head as she watched Dareto and Von dance again. She couldn't help but smile warmly.

"I knew that they were a couple all along." came a voice as someone stepped out of the bushes. Summer, Lio and Kirona all turned their heads to see the person in a knee-length dark-green dress with the skirt flowing out and a diamond, ice pendant necklace around her neck. Her hair was still in it's usual form though!

"Rilo!" Summer cried out, suddenly running up to the small 10 year old and hugging her fiercly. Rilo smiled and hugged Summer back, then gave Lio a high-five. Kirona and Rilo stared at each other for a moment then smiled and slapped each other a high five each.

"Hey you must be Rilo. Tthe one who wanted to stay true her county!" Kirona exclaimed and Rilo beamed then gave Kirona a nod, theb she stared at Summer and Lio again. Then Dareto and Von, kissing again in the moon lit grounds.

"Yep! The one and only! HEY! You got my name right! You said Rilo! You spelt it R-I-L-O. RILO! You didn't say Rolo, you didn't say Rover. You said RILO! Let's spell it together! Or better! _Sing_ it together. Let's go! I'll sing first!" Rilo burst out happily, circling her giggling friends then standing in front of them and twirling

"R is for Rrilo, the cutsy little girl!

I is for Ignorent aliens!

L is for Lousy bums...!

O is for Oranges who like to come alive!

W is for Water that comes to eat you!

A is for Angels who have lost their wings!

C is for Carpets that just sing!

E is for Eating chocolate and cake!

R-I-L-O... RILO! W-A-C-E... WACE! Rilo Wace!" Rilo smiled at her song while the others burst into fits of giggles. But while they were all giggling and Rilo stomping, they didn't notice a certain Summer slouching off sadly as she went to find a bench.

Summer found a bench. Right near the entrance of the school and she sat on it, sighing and picking a nearby lily. She picked another then put the two flowers in her lap and she held up one of then amd twirled it in her fingers. One hand on her cheek as she stared at it with sad eyes. Summer thought about what Lio had said about Von and Dareto.

"_Von needs someone special in her life. I think Dareto is that special someone_" The words chimed through Summer's head and she sighed sadly, putting the lily back in her lap and closing her eyes then opening them again and looking up at the dark, starry sky. Summer felt like she could see Jupiter, her planet.

"But whose my special someone Jupiter? Who wants to love me?" Ssummer whispered, holding a lily then suddenly throwing it on the ground and she put her hands on wither side of her face and she sighed again. Then let her eyes lift to a small, but pretty lanturn by the school gates. The candle in the lanturn glowed dimly but steadily. Summer sighed again. She didn't smile as she looked at the flickering flame from the lanturn.

_**"The wind blows now,**_

_**in the night.**_

_**As I sit here.**_

_**Watching away from the light.**_

_**There's people around me.**_

_**Together, dancing happily.**_

_**But I'm all alone now.**_

_**Who wants to dance with me?**_

_**I wish for it.**_

_**Someone to love.**_

_**I want a boy who likes me for me.**_

_**For someone to talk to, to dance with.**_

_**To embrace and laugh, merrily.**_

_**But life is too cruel**_

_**I will never find him.**_

_**He will never be beside me**_

_**I can't look away now.**_

_**I have to face the facts.**_

_**No one cares about me.**_

_**I wish for someone,**_

_**To hold me when it's cold.**_

_**To keep me warm, to keep me safe.**_

_**But will that ever happen?**_

_**Will that ever come true?**_

_**To find the right person.**_

_**To find... you..."**_

Summer sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew and she shivered. Then she felt someone draped a coat around her shoulders and she gasped. Looking up to see kind eyes. Handsome eyes. To see Jacob.

Standing there, smiling and staring at her. Summer suddenly blushed. She had sung in front of him! But Jacob sat next to her and drapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his side. Summer closed her eyes. Praying that it was all real. It was.

"Why do you think no one loves you Summer Davies? I mean... Who wouldn't love you" he asked and Summer cringed, she couldn't find the words in her mouth. Her throat was totally dry! Summer just sighed and closed her eyes again, shrugging and shaking her head.

"Is it because... Your mother died and you were left alone. Pretending... To be another person? Is it because Von has someone and so does Lio now. You do know that Kirona, Georgia and I don't have any Boyfriends or girlfriends. But we have something better. Sso do Lio and Von. We all have each other!" Jacob said, all smiley faced as Summer stared up at him.

Summer saw something different. He wasn't the old, dummy, scaredy cat Jacob she knew who she was always hiding behind. No. He was now a stupid idiot, big lummox, soft scentered sweet-heart. Who cared about her. And Summer realised something...

She cared about him too. And she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Holding onto his arm. Even though he was two years older than her! Summer still felt... Loved. When he was there. He was going to become... The centre of her _world_.

And he knew that she was going to become the centre of his _world_. They stared into each others eyes. Then Summer closed hers, he closed his. And they leaned in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisham glared at Lio, kissing Liam under the starry sky and his glare hardened as the two walked off. He wanted to spit on the ground that Liam walked on. And he wanted to kill Liam aswell! But he wanted Lio all to himself. He had deep feelings for her.

"I'll get you Lio! One way or another... I'll take you with me! I don't know what you see in the _human. _But he won't be around for long! I can promise that!" he hissed. Then he disappeared as the night went on...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

HOPE you all enjoyed! Bloody long this chapter is! But i put in THREE songs! FCUK backwards, forwards, upwards and downwards from side to side! Phew it took long! R&R please please pretty please!

From:

**_Wish Maker Tharlyia_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Chapter 26: Jealousy Takes It's Toll

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do OW TMMUF and I seem to be pretty popular with it! (Oh no! I'm_ boasting_!)

Well on with the story! Dum De Du Dum!

Oh here's a transformation song today! Made by Shandra-Chan! This is for you girlfriend! (credit her... NOT me!)

Chapter Twenty-Six: Jealousy Takes It's Toll

Lio, Von, Kirona, Summer and Rilo were all standing on the ground, facing an angry looking Kisham who had his fists clenched. He was glaring at Lio mostly everytime he looked at her. Lio growled then started to glow around her body.

"What are you doing Kisham?" Lio yelled and he flew to the ground, making all five girls fall into a hole he had made. But then they all jumped out together.

"I'm going to destroy you! First my team mate and King of my country falls in love with the gothic scum! And then you fall for a human! What do you see in him Lio?" Kisham yelled and Lio stared, took a step back then glared at him again and held her clenched fists up to her face.

"I see plenty in him Kisham! He's everything your not! And Von is not and never will be... Gothic Scum!" Lio yelled angrily and she started to glow around her body viciously and Kisham stared for a moment then grinned. And he took out his two swords and Rilo suddenly jumped in front of Lio and glared up at Kkisham then looked over her shoulder at her friends.

"Come on Mew Mews follow my lead!" Riloo yelled and all the girls started to glow and then they all yelled their transformation line together.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Ultimate Force... METAMORPHO-SIS!" they yelled together and they all started to glow even more

_**A team with a mission. to save the world, That's who we are!**_

_**We're gonna save the world with our passion for our home**_

_**You'll never be alone, Never in danger with the TMMUF around!**_

"Mew Mew Moonlight!" Lio yelled as she started to transform, her uniform turned navy and silver this time. Her crescent Moon glowing on her pendant necklace brightly and her crescent on her forehead glowing brightly aswell.

_**Moonlight rules the skies and bathes the earth in it's warm and protecting glow**_

_**It will lift your spirits when you are down,**_

_**It will rescue you, from your history and your, troubles!**_

_**Caring, Lovin and Strong we save the world!**_

_**Friendships and bonds are our speciality'**_

_**'Cause we're Tokyo's Mew Mews!**_

_**But we're more than that,**_

_**We weild the powers of our home and planet!**_

_**We're the one, the only. Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force here to save the day!**_

"Mew Mew Fire!" Von yelled and suddenly a fire tornado surrounded her and she started to transform, her pendant glowing from her chain and the mark glowing on her forehead. Her clothes turned crimson and fire red insted of the usual black. But her hair turned black insted!

_**Fire warms you in it's glow,**_

_**But don't touch it as it is harmful**_

_**It carries pain and lashes out,**_

_**at others in it's way.**_

_**Beware the power of hate!**_

_**Caring, Lovin and Strong we save the world!**_

_**Friendships and bonds are our speciality'**_

_**'Cause we're Tokyo's Mew Mews!**_

_**But we're more than that,**_

_**We weild the powers of our home and planet!**_

_**We're the one, the only. Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force here to save the day!**_

"Mew Mew Lightning!" Summer yelled loudly, and she was suddenly surrounded by lightning in a lasrge orb and her pendant and mark glowed brightly as her uniform turned from dark yellow... To dark green and dark yellow. An her hair had a black streak through it aswell!

_**Lightning is beautiful but holds more than meets the eye**_

_**It holds dreams of things,**_

_**larger than it**_

_**even though it wishes them to be withing it's grasp.**_

_**Yet lightning still holds onto it's dreams!**_

_**Caring, Lovin and Strong we save the world!**_

_**Friendships and bonds are our speciality'**_

_**'Cause we're Tokyo's Mew Mews!**_

_**But we're more than that,**_

_**We weild the powers of our home and planet!**_

_**We're the one, the only. Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force here to save the day!**_

"Mew Mew Ice!" Rilo yelled, kissing her pendant and suddenly a diamond of Ice encased the young girl and she transformed into Mew Rilo, but this time with silver hair and wings sprouting from her back and her staff had a diamond ice on the top instead now.

_**Ice... Quiet and distant.**_

_**Loving and Caring, Cold and warm**_

_**Unusually far yet always quite near**_

_**Holds everyone dear and as close as possible**_

_**Afraid of losing them along to her final destination.**_

_**Caring, Lovin and Strong we save the world!**_

_**Friendships and bonds are our speciality'**_

_**'Cause we're Tokyo's Mew Mews!**_

_**But we're more than that,**_

_**We weild the powers of our home and planet!**_

_**We're the one, the only. Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force here to save the day!**_

"Mew Mew Solar!" Kirona yelled and suddenly lots of small sun shapes started to circle around her and her uniform appeared, but it turned sun yellow and scarlett. Then her hair turned it's usual crimson colour and it had a dark yellow streak through it AND a blacky navy one too.

_**Sunlight... It bathes you in it's warm glow,**_

_**But has a dark side it wishes didn't exist,**_

_**It wants to befried everyone,**_

_**Yet dioesn't know how.**_

_**Puts it's loved one first and is unselfish.**_

_**Changes to make all happy and;**_

_**Protect the world and the stars it loves.**_

_**Caring, Lovin and Strong we save the world!**_

_**Friendships and bonds are our speciality'**_

_**'Cause we're Tokyo's Mew Mews!**_

_**But we're more than that,**_

_**We weild the powers of our home and planet!**_

_**We're the one, the only. Tokyo Mew Mew Ultimate Force here to save the day!**_

All the girls stood in a line. Lio in the front and middle, hands on her hips as she glared up at Kisham then she turned around and gave all her friends a girn and they spun around together and do their battle stance (Think of Ichigo's please)

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Ultimate Force! Here to protect the world that we love and cherish from the aliens!" all five girls yelled together as they do what Ichigo does and Kisham blinked then glared and got his two swords at the ready. Lio grinned.

_**A team with a mission. to save the world, That's who we are!**_

_**We're gonna save the world with our passion for our home**_

_**You'll never be alone, Never in danger with the TMMUF around!**_

Kisham lunged at the girls with his swords. He was aiming for Von who dodged out of the way and threw a fireball at him. Kisham kept on dodging and dodging. But he turned to grin at Lio who jumped into the air and got a moonlight boomerang at the ready.

"Where's the Moon Prince Lionna? He's not come to protect you!" Kisham sneered, Lio got ready to throw her Moonlight boomerang but she saw Summer and Kirona behind him, a solar sun in Kirona's open hands and a lightning bolt in Summer's hands.

"I don't need protecting Kisham! I have my friends and love to help me through our battles!" Lio yelled and she smirked as the sun and lightning bolt headed towards Kisham. But he smirked and held his hand out at the back... And caught them. He chuckled as he stared at Lio then turned her friends power into an energy ball!

"You think I'm an idiot! Well think again. This power is great... Energy Release!" he yelled, throwing the enery ball back at Kirona and Summer who gasped as the energy ball soared towards them then encased then in it's orb... Making a prison! Lio gasped as she looked at her friends slumped together. Eyes closed and both unconcious.

Kisham laughed hard.

"I guess their own power makes them weak! How pathetic! Now for Von and Rilo and then... You Lio!" he grinned, but Lio threw her moonlight boomerang at him angrily and it hit his head. Kisham held his cheek as he stared at her, then glared coldly

Kkisham growled and got his two swords in front of him and he lunged at Lio who gasped and flew backwards. Kisham tried to slice her with the two sharp swords but kept missing. Then Lio found her back pressed against a brick wall and she gasped, eyes wide as Kisham lunged at her...

His two swords crossed around her neck. Trapping her. Von and Rilo gasped, then flew over to Lio but... Kisham made a barrier and grinned a twisted sort of grin as he stared at Lio who was sweating. Kisham chuckled and he put his cheek against hers. Lio shivered.

"Tell me Lio... What would you rather have? Come with me and live... Or die! Letting your dearest friends watch." he grinned as he took his face away from hers and watched as Lio stood there, weak with her eyes closed and sweating. She gulped then opened her eyes weakly.

"You know that I would rather die than go with you Kisham. I would never go with an inane and insane guy!" Lio said, gulping and trying to breathe. Kisham stared at her then narrowed his eyes, then he looked confused and Lio rolled her eyes. He didn't know what Inane meant.

"What's inane? Is it even a _word_?" he yelled out angrily and Lio smirked, then she felt a punch and she let her head drop. Kisham smirked then lifted her head by her chin with his finger and she had to stare into those cold, terrible eyes...

"Look. I promise I will spare your pretty life... If you return with me and become my bride! Or you die and so does pretty boy human!" Kisham snapped and Lio stared at him then closed her eyes. He let her head fall, thinking that she had given up and agreed. He smirked but he was wrong. He heard a small voice that was Lio's.

"I will never... ever agree to become what you want me to be. I love Liam... He loves me... I can't love you... Your a pervert and I hate you Kisham! I hate you!" Lio suddenly screamed the two last parts and Kisham stared at her, shocked. Then he heard a sniff and he saw tears falling from... Lio's face!

"I... I don't care what happens to me... I'll die for my world. For my friends... For Liam... Don't kill him Kisham... Kill ME!" Lio yelled as she cried and Kisham stared at her, then hardened his stare and growled, shaking his head.

"FINE! I'll kill you you little brat! And your boyfriend while I'm at it!" Kisham yelled, taking out his swords as Lio stood there, letting him start his stabbing. But before he could... There was a yell and the barrier blew up! Kisham gasped, wide-eyed as Rilo stood there, glowing and her staff had disappeared. And there was a microphone left in her hands!

"No one hurts my friends! Mew Mew Ice! Ultimate Power!" she yelled and she started to glow even brighter and was left with a white gown on like her normal uniform but white. She had antenoes sprouting from her head.

Rilo then lifted her microphone and she then smirked as Kisham stared at her. Rilo smiled and started to get a beat inside her head, then she moved her feet from side to side, her eyes closed as she started to sing in a harmonous voice.

"**_To be next to you._**

_**And only you.**_

_**A pure surge of Joy!**_

_**I wish to be with you forever and ever,**_

_**I never want to leave you**_

**_I wanna stay with you darling_**!"

Kisham started to cover his ears and he closed his eyes shut tight as Rilo sang away happily. Lio lifted her head and she smiled when she saw Rilo. Then she felt all her energy return to her. Rilo's ultimate Power was her voice!

Then Summer and Kirona suddenly woke up, and the orb around them broke! They gasped and jumped up, to see Rilo singing and they grinned. They started to clap to her best of music and Rilo saw them, then smiled and cranked it up!

_**"I have been walking all alone before now!**_

_**I was always alone!**_

_**To roam on my own!**_

_**But now I've found my home!**_

_**I've moved O-on!**_

_**I grew up and I've travelled.**_

_**I only found a love, in the most uncertain of places!**_

_**But look at me now,**_

_**I've turned your world upside down!**_

_**You've made me enter the light!**_

_**This is a wish I will forever keep**_

_**I'll never stop dreaming **_

_**And your love will always be in your heart!**_

_**Keep me safe and keep me close.**_

_**Don't run away, don't get crushed.**_

_**Forever you'll be,**_

_**Here in my heart.**_

_**Never will you be,**_

**_Misplaced in my heart_**."

Rilo let her uniform turn back to normal as Kisham screeched and Lio stood there, then grinned and her strawberry bell formed into her hands and it started to glow. Then the Pudding Rings suddenly formed into Rilo's hands and she started to shake them as Lio's Strawberry Bell glowed and the two friends smirked as Kisham held onto his ears.

"Pudding Rings!" Rilo yelled loudly and she did a few backflips and cartwhells then threw the rings to the ground and suddenly Kisham was put into a pudding shaped jelly

"Strawberry Bell... Full Power!" Lio yelled and she threw the strawberry bell at the trapped, pudding-ed Kisham and he disappeared. Lio and Rilo yelled out happily as Kirona, Summer and Von flew over to them and hugged the two girls.

"Lio! Never never never! Never sacrifice your life again idiot!" Von cried out, practically strangling her bestest friend in all the world. Lio grinned and hugged Von back then Von finally let go. lio breathed happily and wiped her brow.

"Finally... I've had my first, Ultimate battle... With all of my team." Lio smiled as she hugged Rilo who flung her arms around Lio's neck and they smiled, embracing tightly...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

HOORAY! I finally did it! Go me! Go me! I'm happy! I'm happy! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm shutting up now! I'm shutting up now!

_**Wish Maker Tharlyia**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Chapter 27: I have to Leave!

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I do not own TMM/MMP but i own my beautiful and limited additional TMMUF!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I have to leave!

Kirona sat on the ground, by the waters that lead to her home and she stared into the murky blackness. Even if it was light, the waters were still cold and black. Kirona smiled then remembered what Ferijah had said to her earlier on. Kirona sighed and closed her yes.

_FLASHBACK_

_You have to return Kirona! We need you desperatly and it's that time! You are our queen! Come back soon please. We ned you Kirona" Ferijah spoke as Kirona watched her. Then Ferijah sunk back into the murky depths of the water._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kirona sighed and brought her knee's up to her chest and put her arms around them as she bowed her head ans sniffed, closing her eyes. Kirona put her cheek against her knee and closed her. Sighing sadly to herself. Kirona didn't know how to tell her friends that she had to back to her country... To do something she didn't believe in. Kirona wiped her nose then stood up and bowed her head again.

"We just found Rilo... Now I have to go... What next?" Kirona asked herself sadly as she walked away from the murky waters, arms hugging herself tightly and finding her way back to the café. Which wasn't very busy as most people were at either matches or Cheerleading Practice.

Kirona walked into the almost empty place of a café. But sitting at the middle table was Liam. Lio's new found love. And well... Lio was serving him all the specials. Even if Georgia and Rilo tried to tell him that Jacob had poisoned it all. Kirona smirked. When suddenly someone ran in and hugged the mermaid tightly.

"KIRONA! Jacob's trying to get meeeeee!" sqeauled Summer as Jacob ran out grinning and then trying to tickle the teenage half Libyian Wild Cat.And that's what she turned into. Summer squealed in her cat form and she ran from her boyfriend who sighed, then ran and ran after her.

Kirona grinned. She couldn't spoil her friends fun. Not now.

"I_ guess I'll tell them later... But I guess they may want to be... Huh how will I tell them?" _she asked herself inside her head. Then Kirona sighed and she walked to where Rilo and Georgia were standing. Having a master of all masters fight about... what flavour pancakes they would have the next day.

"Liam! It's time to leave as we need to close up and clean! Unless you wanna help?" Lio trilled happily as she embraced him, smiling and giggling. Not normal but Lio was Love Struck. Kirona smiled secretly to herself as Liam started to wrap his arms around Lio's shoulders as he embraced back, smiling.

Kirona then turned to go into the back room and she looked at the computer. Georgia and Jacob now had their attention on tracking down the Mew Aqua. Kirona didn't understand why because they were looking for the Masteress of Mews aswell. Then they were also training harder to decide who would become the Ultimate Mew.

Kirona sighed and sat at the desk chair. Then she spotted some note paper and a blue ink pen. Maybe she could write a note for all of her friends... Or stay. Kirona was confused. She didn't want to leave all of her friends like Rilo had done. But Rilo had stayed in Mexico for Aya-Chan.

"I want to..." she whispered, but then she felt tears in her eyes and she suddenly ran. She ran from the now empty Café and ran from the grounds and Kirona ran all the way back to the murky waters. She stared and stared into them.

Kirona wouldn't drown because it was water. She sighed and put her head in her hands. wondering what she was going to do about her problems. Kirona didn't know what to do! She was stuck in this situation!

"_What do I want...?" _she thought to herself. When suddenly, a soft voice was heard through her head. Kirona looked around for the source of the voice, she turned her head both ways but it was stuck there. In her mind.

"**_You don't know what you want Kirona... You don't know because you're a mere child_**" the voice whispered and Kirona stared at the sky then gasped as she felt breathing down her neck. No one was behind her at all. Kirona turned pale.

"What? I'm 16... I'm not a child!" she cried out, and she gasped when she suddenly fell onto the ground and grazed her knee's and elbows. Someone laughed softly and Kirona stared. Then she stared at the waters and shook her head lightly. She fell onto the ground on her knee's. Her head facing the ground, sniffling and trying not to let her tears fall to the ground.

_**"The gentle water.**_

_**In the sea.**_

_**I hear the waves that are,**_

_**calling softly to me.**_

_**I need to return...**_

_**To that place... To the place.**_

_**That I call home.**_

_**The waters getting rough.**_

_**I must return,**_

_**My decisions tough.**_

_**But Ii need to move on and see.**_

_**The place I left, a part of me.**_

_**I can't stay now.**_

_**I have to move on.**_

_**To the place that I love.**_

_**I have no choice,**_

_**As you can see.**_

_**My one true home,**_

_**I need to return to thee.**_

_**I can't live all alone.**_

_**Living this lie.**_

_**I need to return,**_

_**To be happy, again.**_

_**But I don't feel right.**_

_**Is this what is destined to be...**_

_**Am I meant to be part of the world I used to see...**_

_**Do I really need to return.**_

_**Should I choose the other path now?**_

_**Or should I just find a new home...**_

_**My decision is done;**_

_**It's what I have made.**_

_**I must return, to my home.**_

_**Where I will grow,**_

_**Where I shall know.**_

_**That I can be happy..."**_

Kirona stared at the water and then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath then jumping into the cold, swirling waters. Kirona opened her eyes to see her tail and her black hair. She smiled a little, then she swam off as fast as she could to where her former home was. Kirona swam into the blackness as a soft voice laughed through the sea. And a shadow appeared.

He had sharp, snake like eyes and no nose. He had gills and a mer-tail that was a scaly, ugly green. He grinned and laughed again.

"She took the advice. The little girl doesn't know what's right for her. And now... For the day to begin" he whispered in his soft growl, his gills disappearing and his face turned to a handsome, pale one with dark crimson eyes, black, raven hair and a crimson tail. He laughed as he disappeared in a burst of bubbles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KIRONA! Where are you Kirona?" yelled Summer as Lio, Von, Rilo, Georgia, Jacob and Summer all ran around the town, looking for Kirona frantically. Summer was almost in tears because Kirona had left without saying goodbye. Not even a letter.

Summer had become heartbroken and she suddenly punched a close-by tree. Leaving a large fist sized hole in it and her knuckles bleeding horribly fast. Summer sniffled as Jacob ran over to her, helping to bandage up her hand then embracing her tightly.

Summer cried silently as her dearest boyfriend embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Lio and Von stared at her then embraced each other because they felt sorry for Summer and desperatly wanted Kirona to return to them.

"Guys! Kirona seem's to be back in her underwater world!" Georgia suddenly burst out and her Mew friends stared at her then stared at where the old abandoned park was. Rilo was first to start running towards it as the others followed, Georgia was still staring at her scanner and frowning at a black dot that was flashing.

"I_ don't like the look of this_... Come on Jacob we need to get back to the Café! This is urgent and really important!" Georgia yelled as she ran over to her car and jumped in, her brother following her quickly and she drove off. Leaving her friends to try and find Kirona...

Lio, Von and Summer looked at the murky water, then stared at Rilo who stared at it aswell. Then Rilo looked up at her friends and she arched an eyebrow. Lio took the girl's small hand and sighed.

"We're first Rilo... Don't be scared." Lio said, looking at Rilo who was staring at the lake again. Rilo didn't look scared... She looked kind of angry and sad at the same time.

"Why would I be scared? Ice is my elementel power and Ice is water. I'm not scared at all..." Rilo suddenly jumped in, head first, arms out, hands together and her legs together as she hit the water. Lio followed, then Summer (who was pushed by Von) and then Von followed as well and they stared at each other then gave small nods as they turned into mermaids.

"_Right... Now we have to find Kirona and see what's up_..." Lio said to her friends inside of her head. Rilo gave a small nod then folded her arms. She looked around, it was warm and made her sking tingle. Rilo then saw her friends swimming away and she followed quickly; swishing her mer-tail.

"**_Why is this place so... tingely? It feels weird. But that's just cos' I'm a human at heart... wow look at those fishes_**!" Rilo thought to herself as she swam after her other three friends, who knew where they were going. Rilo silently followed, her hair swaying around her ears. (It's been cut to ear length!)

"**_I wonder... Rilo is... May be..." _**Lio thought to herself, looking back at Rilo who was gliding after them silently. Lio smiled a little, then swam faster, her friends following as fast as they could until they reached the Mermaid Kingdom...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH NO! Jacob get in here quick!" Georgia yelled, staring at the computer screen in horror as her young twin ran in to see her staring, he quickly stood beside her and he looked horror-stricken as well. On the screen, was a picture of a demon Mer-man. He looked horrible and... _bloodthirsty?_ His sharp, snake-like eyes seemed to scare Georgia and she clung onto her brother's arm tightly.

Jacob read the information that was at the bottom of the screen loudly as his sister shivered. Georgia had good reasons to be scared... She was afraid of the water _and_ snakes. But she had to listen to what in the text on the computer screen.

**The Mer-Demon. Mainly a man who can change into a normal mer-man. He is said to be very dangerous. He will kill if you kiss him or touch his hand.**

**The legend is that this demon will turn into a handsome mer-man and trick a princess mermaid into believing that he is a prince and he wants to marry her.**

**He will then hypnotize all the kingdom in the sea and then make the mermaid kiss him. Killing her _and_ her people.**

**The mer-demon only does this to keep alive forever. The only way to kill this demon is to fight back with a special sort of energy staff that hasn't been used in 30 years or more.**

**Only one of these mythical Demons was ever born. It's mother is said to be the legendary and beautiful...**

Jacob stared at the page, scanning it. It had been vroken off because no one knew who the Demon's mother was. But Jacob and Georgia knew something... Kirona and her sea country were in terrible danger! Plus the other four mews who were looking for her in the sea! Georgia started to gasp and silently sobbed.

"Georgia don't cry! We need to help them now! let's go!" he yelled. But Georgia pulled him so that he couldn't leave. She stared up at him with her teary eyes. Jacob stared at her then sighed and she let go of his arm and sobbed silently to herself.

"We can't... We'll drown..." she whispered. Jacob understood... he sighed again and embraced his crying sister tightly. They wanted their friends to be safe...

Their friends were at the kingdom, while many of the mer-people around them were swimming around, talking and squealing. It turned out that Kirona had to get married. It was the law of the Mer-folk that lived in her kingdom. It was a real shock to them all... especially Von!...

Kirona was sitting at a shell table and she sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror. It was not going to be a nice day for her... She didn't even want to marry anyone... Let alone love somebody. Kirona only wanted her friends.

"**_But it's my kingdom... I need tostay loyal to my country... No pair of legs can change that_**." she thought to herself sadly as her long, raven black hair fell over her face, covering half of it and hiding away some of her tiny, salty tears rolling down her cheeks then disappearing into the water that surrounded her. Then Ferijah burst in; smiling.

"_Kirona! I'm so happy for you! You're finally getting married you lucky mermaid_!" Ferijah said to Kirona in her mind. But Kirona wasn't paying attention and she glided over to her window.

Kirona had two braids on either side of her head and they were swept up like a small crown with a water-rose to hold the ends. Kirona had a sea pearl necklace hanging around her neck and shell ear0rings. She would also be wearing a tiara... But Kirona didn't feel like royalty now... She felt heart-broken and selfish.

"_What's the point? I don't love this guy and never will... I hate all men who want to marry me... In the human world and out of it_." Kirona said through her mind dully and Ferijah stared at her, eyes wide and blank like the other mer-folk. They had all been hypnotized without realizing it at all.

Ferijah then left when she heard someone calling to say that the prince/king to be was coming. Ferijah made a small squeal and left in a hurry. Kirona's eyebrow raised as she turned to stare at the mouth of the door that Ferijah had swam out of. She was acting _weird for _Ferijah. Not at all herself. But Kirona shrugged it off and sighed. Closing her eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirona stood there, at the entrance of the castle she lived in. But she saw there was a mer-man waiting for her. He was staring at her and grinning broadly. He had an evil glint in his eyes which no other mer-people saw but Kirona and her friends, who were hiding behind a large rock. Lio gasped and shook her head.

"_No way! Kirona has to get married... But I think... This guy isn't for real!" _Lio gasped in her mind and Rilo suddenly agreed. She felt something starnge about that man. Like he wasn't fully mer-person at all.. She felt like he was an enemy that they had to be wary of.

"_I don't like this... We need to stop Kirona now_!" Rilo yelled inside her head and her friends gave her small nods then stared back at Kirona, who was looking down at her hands and sighing sadly. Summer saw that kirona wasn't happy to go through with this plan at all.. So Summer glared at the guy and suddenly swam out of from behind the rock.

"_STOP!" _she yelled out in her head, sending all the mer-folk staggering as they stared at her then started to whisper. Kirona stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth open. Summer swam up to her friend with Lio, Von and Rilo following. Kirona was lost for words. Especially when she saw Rilo.

"_S-Summer... What are you doing here?" _Kirona cried inside her head as the prince wannabe glared over at Kirona and her friends then smiled as mer-girls swooned under his hypnotizing gaze and enchanting white teeth that glinted in the water. Kirona grimaced. _She_ wasn't hypnotized thankfully.

"_Kirona! You can't give up on us! We're your friends! Why did you leave! Kirona please return with us! You're a Mew Mew!" _Summer cried out, and this got the Mer-Demon smirking and thinking to himself. The Mew Mew's were also a rare snack for a Mer-Demon. Kirona stared at her friends then sighed.

"_I can't... This is my kingdom and i need to look after it... Plus it is my duty to marry someone who will give me an heir to the throne_..." Kirona whispered in her mind and she bowed her head. Summer held out a hand then sighed and dragged it back. But Rilo took one glance at the evil smirking half demon-mer-man and she hardened her glare and stared at Kirona.

"_You can't marry him Kirona! He's the enemy and he's half demon! I can feel it and sense it! Trust me!" _Rilo yelled out inside her head and Kirona stared at her. So did demon-guy. He snorted and swam up to Kirona and smiled sweetly. Kirona just turned around.

"_Don't listen! I came here to marry you Kirona! Now shut up midget_!" he hissed inside his head and everyone out of the mews gasped and Kirona turned around then stared at him. His eyes were more like a snakes eyes than a mer-man's or humans... Rilo was right! But they needed the proof...

"_We need the proof Rilo... But I don't think you have it... I'm sorry_" Kirona said sadly, but Rilo grinned and the demon scowled. Rilo swam up to Kirona and put a hand on her shoulder. Rilo smiled warmly and she then touched Kirona's locket. Kirona gasped as Rilo started to glow.

Kirona stared and so did her friends. Rilo's hair grew longer till it reached the end of her tail and then her tail turned crimson. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were dark crimson. In her ears were some shell ear-rings and on her head was a small tiara.

"_I'm totally sure he's a demon Kirona... It's in my senses. He can't be trusted_." Rilo said to Kirona who stared at her. Rilo was her long-lost sister! (bet you knew that guys!) Kirona stared at rilo then suddenly... embraced her tightly and she started to cry. The demon rolled his eyes and sneered.

"_Kirona! Don't listen to her! Let's get married now!" _the demon cried out angrily. Kirona stopped sobbing and she turned her head briskly and she glared as Rilo stared at her. Kirona glared then suddenly she cursed and scowled.

"_MARRY? HA! Why would **I **marry** you**? I don't love you... I don't **know **you either! And you're a fake! I can see it in your eyes! And Rilo's telling the truth as she's my long lost sister! Only my mother could wield the gift of sensing what one really was! And it seem's to me that Rilo gained that gift! Well let's get this started now demon! MEW MEW SOLAR! METOMORPHO-SIS!"_ Kirona yelled out, glowing and transforming into her ultimate Mew. Von and Lio embraced as Summer smiled and punched a fist above her head.

"_MEW MEW LIGHTNING! METOMORPHO-SIS!"_ Summer cried out as she glowed. Rrilo then let herself glow and she smirked, arching an eyebrow at the angry half mer-man half demon. He glared then growled.

"_MEW MEW ICE! METOMORPHO-SIS!"_ Rilo cried out and she transformed into her ultimate Mew form and Summer stood beside Kirona as Kirona stood in the middle. Rilo stood on the other side of Kirona and they all glared at the demon as Von and Lio transformed and joined them with the glaring.

"Damn you! I'll kill all of you then! I'll get all powerful again and finish you off! You are the last mermaids to devour!" the demon screeched out and Kirona gasped and she clutched her locket tightly then looked down at it. She then stared at the demon who had returned to his former self. Summer and Lio both gasped.

"You... You killed the other countries?..." Kirona stared at her locket then closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, Lio felt a jolt and she felt blackness sweep over her whole body and she fell to the floor of the sea. Having a flash back of Kirona...

_FLASHBACK_

_"KIRONA!" cried out a young, blonde haired, blue tailed mermaid who was laughing and hugging a small Kirona tightly. Kirona smiled and hugged her friend back then smiled even more and they swam off again, playing tag. Then the blonde haired mermaid took off her locket._

_"Here you go kirona! This will mean we will be best friends forever and ever." she cried out as she put it around Kirona's neck and Kirona stared, then smiled and hugged her friend. Kirona then took off a ring and her tiara and gave it to her friend who squealed._

_"For you, Mitsu- Gomear! Even if you are not the ruler of your country... You will always be the next ruler for my country if i ever go somewhere!" Kirona replied, smiling and holding her best friends hand. Mitsu-Gomear laughed happily and swung their hands then hugged her best friend tightly._

_"I love you Kirona! Please promise me that you will stay my bestest friend forever and ever! No matter what happens to us!" she said happily and Kirona promised on her life. Then something happened to the blonde haired mermaid... A rock had fallen on her. Kirona's heart was broken..._

_END FLASHACK_

Lio stared at her friends as they stared at her. But the demon was licking his lips with a long, slimy grey tongue as he stared at Lio. Then he realised she was now awake. But a barrier was around all the girls that Kirona, Summer, Von and Rilo had all created to protect themselves.

"Lio! We need all the help we can get! Get up!" Von ordered and Lio foloowed the orders and she jumped up then glared and cursed under her breath. The demon grinned and looked amused at her sudden recovery.

"YOU KILLED MITSU-GOMEAR!" Kirona suddenly cried out, which made the demon grin even more as he stared at Lio. He was able to watch her flashbacks with his power. Lio shivered at his cold, hard glare. Kirona glared back but suddenly she felt anger wash over her.

"Admit that you killed my best friend! Admit everything you have ever done demon!" Kirona yelled, but the demon just chuckled. Kirona shook from anger and she closed her eyes. Then felt a wave of energy wash over her and her eyes opened, glinting black and silver as she held out her hand and her friends energy suddenly flew out of them slowly, and into her hands. Forming a staff. The demon just grinned.

"Then I have no other choice..." she whispered, the rod in her hand was long and... pink? But it had a heart at the end of it with a small droplet in the middle. Kirona opened up her locket and in it, was a shining blue droplet.

Suddenly her friends all flew backwards by a strong force as Kirona stared at the demon then placed the small blue droplet into the heart shape and it started to glow...

"Mew..." Rilo started,

"Mew..." - Summer

"Mew..." - Von

"Mew Aqua" Lio finished in a hushed voice as they stared from the floor which they were laying on. Kirona's hair was making a circle around her head and her eyes glowed silver and black, then she held out the full Mew Aqua and the demon's eyes widened as he stared... The Mew Aqua would send him away to the Burmeuda Triangle!

"Mew Aqua Power!" Kirona yelled and she flew into the sea air and starteed to spin rapidly as she held it out with one hand, sending glitter balls and water droplets like crystal scattering the whole sea. The Mer-Folk all woke up from their trance and gasped, then the demon screamed and he disappeared once one of the crystal droplets hit him.

Then Kirona held it with both her hands and she lifted it above her head and it started to glow as she opened her eyes, they were glinting again, but this time she fell and Von had to catch her.and all her friends crowded around her as they all turned back into mermaids.

"Did I win?" Kirona asked weakly, opening one eye and all her friends smiled, then gave her a small nod. Kirona sighed and closed her eyes again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm sorry Farijah... But I have a home already... It's up in the human world with the other mews... My friends and my family. No one can stop me from returning_" Kirona explained in the palace as Ferijah sighed, then accepted it and embraced Kirona, smiling a little.

"_Okay... But who's the next heir to the throne_...?" Ferijah asked, confused. Then someone spoke up. A small voice spoke up and everyone turned to stare at the blonde haired mermaid who had blue eyes and a blue mer-tail. Kirona's eyes widened.

"_I'm next in line_..." she whispered and Kirona swam over to her, putting her hands over her mouth and shaking her head lightly. The young girl smiled sweetly.

"_Mitsu-Gomear... Is that really you...?" _Kirona asked inside her head and the mermaid, Mitsu-Gomear, smiled then gave a light nod and Kirona cried out a small gasp and she suddenly flung her arms around Mitsu-Gomear. Kirona started to cry silently as Mitsu closed her eyes and put her head on Kirona's and her arms wrapped around Kirona's shoulders.

"_Yes Kirona-Chan... I've returned to you... I missed you very much" _Mitsu-Gomear whispered as they embraced, making Von stare at them then turn around. Von hated too much emotional reunions that didn't include her. She was just too used to her gothicness.

"_Bleaurgh... May I please be entitled to vomit with a bucket in my hand now Lionna_?" Von asked curtly and Lio smirked, placing a hand over Lio's eyes and laughing silently as Ssummer and Rilo watched Kirona and the mermaid embrace...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you'll be alright in the kingdom... I didn't expect to leave like the way I did. And so soon aswell..." Kirona said as she kneeled down beside the murky lake, Mitsu-Gomear, Ferijah and other mer-folk surrounding the lake's depths as they stared at Kirona and Mitsu-Gomear smiled.

"I'll be fine Kirona-Chan! It may be my first time as a princess but you taught me well as a child! Arigatou Kirona-Chan. I'll never forget you" Mitsu-Gomear said happily and Kirona smiled, then held out her pinky finger. All the Mer-folk stared at her and Kirona smiled brightly.

"Mitsu-Gomear... Put your smallest finger in mine and that will make us best friends forever. No matter what happens to us. But my life really is up on the land with the humans... It's where I fit in." Kirona explained and Mitsu gave her a small smile, then it grew and she put her pinky in Kirona's and they shook on it. Then Kirona stood up and walked backwards and she stood by the side of Lio and she waved brightly as all the others did and so did the mer-folk. Then the mer-folk all sank into the murky depths of the water. Kirona smiled and stopped waving.

She turned around and started to walk away as Summer and Rio turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kirona... Don't you want to stay a while longer...? It is our home..." Rilo whispered. Kirona stopped walking but she didn't turn around. Her head faced the ground as she stared at it and she clenched her fist tightly.

"I can't stay for long... Or I'll miss my home too much and I will have the desire to return to my kingdom... But I can't return... Not now. Not ever." Kirona suddenly lifted her head to look up at the darkening skies and her friends all stared at her, Summer put a hand on Rilo's shoulder. Kirona continued.

"My life is with the earth around me now! I have a home here. I am accepted here... I have my friends here... And this place. On the land... Is the only place where I can make my own choice for whom I love... And the ones I love are all of my friends. The Mew Mew's. And the Earth we protect. The love that bonds us all together... I will let no man get in the way... I will never, fall in love. It causes so much trouble..." Kirona turned around and gave them all a small smile. Rilo smiled and ran up to Kirona, jumping onto her back and giggling.

Summer also ran up, her hair flying behind her and Von followed, then Lio and they all walked home, Rilo on her older sister's back and Summer holding tightly onto Kirona's hand as Von ran around in her Panda form, eating leaves on the way and Lio ran ahead in her Snow leopard form.

Kirona smiled a little as she sat in the café, where Jacob and Georgia had let her live, and she was sitting in a corner of her room, looking outside of her window. But now she also had her sister with her in the room. On a seperate bed. Kirona stared at Rilo's sleeping form and she smiled, her eye's glittering in the moonlight.

"I'_m so happy I made this decision Rilo... It means that I will always be near you... To protect you... I love you Onee-Chan..." _Kirona thought to herself, when Rilo stirred and looked up at Kirona sleepily. Rilo yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes

"Kirona... Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Rilo asked in a whisper and Kirona stood up, giving Rilo a small nod and walking over to Rilo's bed and sitting on the end of it. Kirona held open her eyes and Rilo crawled over to her, and snuggled close, closing her eyes as Kirona embraced her most treasured possesion... Her little sister.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well that's another chapter done and dusted! But I have to say that I may take longer with the other chapters! I have to make another story for a different Anime called Gakuen Alice! It's a good Idea I guess but please be patient! LOVE Y'ALL!

_**Mew Mew Rilo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. Chapter 28: Fire is dangerous PART ONE

Disclaimer: I know and you know and my mummy knows and my sister knows and everyone knows that i do not, and will not. Own TMM/MMP. But we all know that I... Own... sniff TMMUF!

Author: Sorry I took so long in posting this chater... But I said in my last chapter that I would be making other stories. Plus I was planning this one and it is two parts. ENJOY!

The name Dareto sounds like it's Italien. Plus I think it's funny. Because it sounds so much like burrito or derito.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fire is dangerous... Especially to the one who wields it. PART ONE!

Von stood outside of Lio's room, she was standing on the window ledge which was pretty dangerous. But she liked to be daring. Plus Dareto was standing underneath her. (Think Romeo and Juliet!)

"Dareto Dareto... why art thou there Dareto?" Von smirked, remembering the lines from her faveourite book that she kept on reading and reading at all times. dareto scowled then smirked as he jumped and flew into the air, facing Von who smiled a little. Her eyes gleaming. Dareto placed a finger over her lips.

"Be quiet Shakespear! I wanted to see you again, that's all. Because I miss you" he smiled, then took his finger away and Von smiled then put her arms around his neck, falling off the window ledge. But Dareto had a tight hold on her. Von felt very safe in his arms and she smiled a little more.

"You're heavy... What you been eating?" Dareto asked cheekily, so Von took out her Frying Pan and it grew to face size. And Von hit him over the head with it, making Dareto curse and fall to the ground, Von sitting on top of him. She folded her arms.

"My heaviness is none of your buisness Dareto my love. Plus, it is a figment iof your tiny imagination. Plus... I only drink water, soda for speacial occasions and it is a rare sighting for people to see me eating sweet things. I only eat meat, vegetables and assorted pasta's and salads. I am a very healthy person." Von stated with no exasperation. FDareto stared at the girl who was sitting on him in awe.

Dareto then pushed his girlfriend off his lap, and sat up, hands resting on the ground as Von stared at him with her dazzeling eyes. He smiled and tilted his head to the side as Von gave him a staring contest.

"I will win you. I will not go easy on you" Von whispered menacingly, and she lifted her hand and clicked her fingers, a small flame appeared above the finger and thumb. Dareto smirked, trying to stare her out.

"Don't try using your powers Vanessa... I'll win no matter what!" Dareto grinned, when Von suddenly leaned over and smiled, her eyes not blinking, then she hit him around the head with her fist and Dareto yelled, then cursed, in pain and closed his eyes. Covering his hands with his head. Von smirked victoriously!

"I win" she whispered and kissed the top of Dareto's head as he scowled and she chuckled in her, monetonus, like chuckle. Dareto then looked up at her and pulled her onto his lap, then grinned.

"You little cheater. I want payback!" he said in a low voice and Von grinned, then put her arms around his neck. Von closed her eyes and so did Dareto, they were getting closer to each other, about to kiss until Von's pendant started to flash red and it beeped. Von gasped and jumped up and she saw Lio run up to the window then look down at Von and she raised an eyebrow.

"Von this is no time for kissing sessions! We gotta get going! Dareto, go back to help Kisham. NOW! Come on Von let's go!" Lio cried out as Dareto teleported to where ever their number one enemy was. Ready to help because he still played the bad guy. But the other Mews were cool with him being Von's guy.

Von suddenly transformed and so did Lio, who jumped out of the window and stood next to her best friend. Then they heard some running and yelling. Rilo, Kirona and Summer were coming.

"GUYS! GUYS! What's happening?" yelled Summer, in her Mew form, as she ran up to her other friends. Kirona and Rilo followed behind as they ran and they halted once they reached Lio who shook her head then held out her pendant.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough! Let's go kick alien butt Mew Mews! Mew Mew Power... TELEPORTATION!" Lio yelled and they all disappeared in a flash, leaving Lio's house and going through a portal to where Kisham was. It was Rilo's first time and she was enjoying it.

All the girls fell on the ground. They weren't used to teleportation by portal. Bbut Rilo had had fun which was pretty weird.

"Hey... Why are we in a barn?" Summer asked, getting up like Kirona, Lio and Von did and they looked around the old barn. Lio turned her head slowly and she saw some movement in a haystack.

"I don't know... But it can't be good if Kisham is involved. Let's look around first." Lio said cautiously and she walked over to the haystack and kneeled beside it. She heard something rustling. Summer, Kirona and Rilo crowded round her as Von stared around, arms folded (think of her mouth gone in anime style and her eyes all black and kinda small), she was obviously looking for Dareto.

Lio held out a hand, ready to pull away some of the hay when suddenly...

Something jumped out and all the girls around the haystack started to scream in fright as their hair stood on end and their fingers in their mouths as Von covered her ears; still looking for her adoring Dareto. Then she walked away as her friends screamed loudly until they realised that... The culprit in the hay was infact a mouse.

That calmed them down, when suddenly it started to thunder and everyone screamed, except Summer and Von. Kirona, Rilo and Lio clutched each other tightly. And where was Kisham exactly?

Then they heard a loud, scratchy laugh which explained their answer and they all looked up to see him. Lio screamed again which made Kisham laugh more. Thinking it was the thunder that scared his faveourite pussy cat. He was _so_ wrong on that stage.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! The thunder scaring the little leopard cat? I never knew I'd see the day pretty kitty!" he called out, but Lio smirked and pointed up at him, eyes gleaming.

"Thunder don't scare me! It's your face Kisham! So ugly and visible that it makes me scream like hell!" Lio called back, falling on the ground laughing as Kisham lost his grin and he furrowed his brow as he glared at the laughing Mew. Then he took out a gun. Shiny and black with something in the middle of it. Kisham put his finger on the trigger, holding it in the air.

Lio stopped laughing and she stood up, staring at the gun in his hand. Kisham glared at her then pointed the rifal at Summer, then Rilo, then Kirona, then Von. Then Lio. Hhe stared at her for a moment and hardened his glare as Lio stared at him.

"You went too far kitty cat... Now I need an answer. You go with me... Or you die in front of your friends... You will die in the trap I set!" Kisham yelled the last part and Lio went wide eyed and she gasped, taking a step back, hand below her neck as Kisham glared at her.

"T-trap...? This was all a trap?" Lio whispered as her friends stared at her, wide eyed. Von had her attention paid on Lio and Kisham now. Von gulped as Kisham glared on at Lio, rifal still in his hand as he glared at the leader Mew.

"Yes... A trap to get you to come back to my land with me! But NO! Yyou'd never go with me! Cos' you're in love with that human! What does he have that I don't Lio!".Kisham yelled angrily and Lio stared at Kisham for a minute, then put her left hand over her heart and she started to yell loudly.

"He has a heart! He is a friend! I see him with love! All I see in you is an enemy! How could anyone love you Kisham?" Lio yelled and Kisham stared at her, then growled and pointed his gun further in aim and Lio glared at it while Kisham yelled back.

"Why can't you love me! Damn it, Lio! I love you! Don't you realise it Lio! I want to be loved by you! Lio please! Love me back! I want your love!" Kisham yelled, and then his eyes widened as he looked at Lio who's eyes were brimming with tears, her hands clenched into fists near her face as she stared at him.

Kisham stared as Lio tried to control her self, all her silver tears falling on the ground.

"I can't Kisham! I love Liam! My heart belongs to him! If you truly loved me... You'd leave me alone!" Lio cried. Kisham stared at her, then put his gun arm to his side and he stared at Lio, when he suddenly felt a kick and he flew over to a wall and Lio gasped as she stared up at Jerona.

Jerona now held out the gun, grinning.

"Hello again... Mew Mew's. You crtainly have grown up and changed. But it's time to outnumber you. By shooting a little scene!" Jerona cackled then pointed the gun at Lio who gasped, horror in her face eyes as Jerona smirked, then pulled the trigger.

Kisham looked up and saw the arrow from the gun heading towards Lio and he gasped, then quickly stood up and ran, or flew, over to Lio and he yelled out as he jumped in front of her and Lio gasped.

Lio's hair flew to one side as she stared ahead of her, tears in her eyes. Then she fell to the floor with her head in her hands as she kneeled beside Kisham who had the arrow stuck where his heart was. Lio was crying for him. Kisham had sacrificed his life for her.

Kisham then looked up at her weekly as Lio put her arms around him and cried. Kisham lifted his head and Lio stared at him as he smiled weakly and Lio's brimmed even more.

"Lio... I love you... Don't cry" he whispered and then he closed his eyes and his whole body went limp and Lio shook her head as she buried her head in his chest. Lio's shoulders shook, when she suddenly looked at his face again, her tear stained face facing his.

Lio closed her eyes as she bent closer, then kissed Kisham on the lips and she stood up, leaving his body on the ground as she stared at it.

"Your last kiss... That I have returned for all the kisses you gave me." she whispered, then turned her attention to Jerona who was smirking and holding up the gun. Lio glared at her and she hissed then growled.

"How DARE you kill Kisham! How dare you be a murderer! For what you have done... By the power of Moonlight and the Universe! I shall destroy thee, and once I bring down thee, I will save my world and the people who live on it! Because I am Mew Mew Moonlight! Leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew's!" Lio cried out as she positioned herself into a stance, ready for battle. And her team all copied her.

Jerona smirked, then narrowed her eyes at them and she chuckled so lightly, they almost couldn't hear! Jerona held out something as the gun fell to the floor and she laughed as Lio and her friends stared at the card. Von's eyes widened at what it was.

"Guys watch out! It's a death wish card! Whomever it touches, they instantly bleed to death. Their skin splits open and all the blood spurts out... Don't let it hit you!" Von cried out, as Lio, Summer and Rilo gasped. Kirona nodded. She knew what it was also.

"Good explanation Mew Mew Fire. But let's see you get away from a Flying Death Wish Card!" Jerona called out, laughing as she threw the card and it flew down to the girls who all screamed and ducked, including Von. But then Von suddenly made the card burst into flames. Big mistake.

The card flew into a haystack and it instantly set on fire. Von gasped as her eyes widened, the flames grew and grew. But Von only had one concern...

"Guys get out! I'll handle this! Remember... My element is fire! GO!" Von cried as her friends tried to protest. But Von teleported them all away so that it was just her and a grinning Jerona. The fire was spreading fast and dangerously. Von was quite scared. Jerona was grinning from ear to ear.

"You care for them huh? Never seen a fire weilder care... Especially a_ freaky, gothic_, fire cow" Jerona hissed, as the two girls started to circle each other, the fire creating a ring around them. Von glared as she clenched her fists.

"I care about all of them... Because they love me. But no one loves you. No one ever will. I actually have people who care for me! No one cares for you Jerona, no one!" Von yelled and Jerona gritted her teeth and she breathed fire (nearly) as she glared at Von. Then she punched Von in the stomach, sending the fire weilder stumbling backwards.

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up! I don't care! I hate the world! I hate you Mew Mews! I HATE EVERYONE!" Jerona cried, punching and kicking Von who let her. But then Jerona kicked Von into some of the fire and Von gasped, flames engulfing her.

Jerona grinned. Von then saw everything go black. But her eyes were still open! Then she felt arms around her and her eyes closed, head falling to the side as she heard Dareto's scared voice. She didn't like it. He was... crying?

"Von? Von! Please be okay Von! I'll look after you! Von don't be hurt please! Von... I love you no matter what!" Dareto cried as he hugged Von close to his body. And then she blacked out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND THAT! Is part one guys! You see, it is very bad for Von in these parts because... Well you'll see in the next chapter. My little sis knows the plan and she doesn't like the idea. But in the end of this whole story... Von is happier. I promise!

Next Chapter is: PART TWO! Keep waiting peeps! especially Mew Of Fire! LOVE YA'LL!

**_Mew Mew Rilo_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Chapter 29: Fire is dangerous Part TWO

Disclaimer: You know and I know... I won't go through this ritual. But I do NOT oen TMM/MMP! I only own TMMUF! sniffs happily Just read! cries a waterfall

Me: So I may only go up to 36 chapters... Or 37 at the least. But I know you all love this story sooooo much! That's why I'm planning on the sequel! Oh and a special hello to Shandra-Chan and Mew Of Fire! Plus we have to include Tenchi Lily and Mew Sahandra!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fire is dangerous... Especially to the one who wields it. PART TWO!

Dareto, Lio, Rilo, Kirona and Summer were all waiting in the hospital. Lio and Kirona were pacing about briskly. Trying to grasp the situation in their hands. Summer was crying silently into her hands as Rilo slept on two chairs put together. Jacob and Georgia suddenly ran in and they looked around. The two twins ran to the desk and started talking fast.

"Where's Vanessa Smith? What happened? Where's the ward?" they gabbled to the confused, and flustered, nurse who sweat dropped anime style. Then Georgia noticed her friends and she grabbed Jacob by the shirt collar, and dragged him over to where the Mews were sitting/standing/laying. They also noticed Dareto but didn't complain that a human was in their midst.

"What happened! Lio! Kirona! Summer! Where's Von?" they asked in a whisper, well Georgia asked as Jacob ran over to comfert his girlfriend, who was now crying uncontrollably. Lio shook her head at Georgia as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Georgia..." she whispered, then Lio flung herself onto Georgia, crying as Georgia put her arms around Lio and the 16 year old closed her eyes and a small, single tear fell from her eyes. Lio cried silently and she sniffed as she chocked out her words.

"Oh Georgia... Von... Von was in a fire... to save us... Von saved us... Kisham saved me... He saved me... Von!" Lio cried, trying to fight something, but she couldn't. Lio went into a frensic fit and she couldn't stop crying and banging her fists against the wall as she cried. Rilo woke up and stared at Lio with sadness and scared-ness in her eyes. Rilo clutched the jacket around her.

Georgia ran over to Lio and quickly held onto the teenagers arms and made Lio face her, by putting a hand under her chin and turning Lio's head. Lio didn't look like herself. She was crying and pale. Her eyes were full of sadness.

Georgia put her other hand on Lio's shoulder as Lio tried to fight her way out of Georgia's grasp. But Rilo had put a small hand into Lio's and Lio calmed down, but she was still crying. Georgia stared into Lio's grief filled eyes and a few more small tears fell from Georgia's own eyes.

"Don't cry Lio... Don't be afraid... Von's gonna be alright.. She'll be alright..." Georgia suddenly started blubbing as she put her arms around Lio who put her own arms around Georgia as the cried into each others shoulders.

Dareto stared at the wall, his face pale. He wanted to see Von. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to be next to her and say sweet things and to tell her how much he loved her... How much he would sacrifice for her. Because he loved her with all his heart... Just like Kisham loved Lio.

They didn't know what was in store for them though...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von sat in her bed, leaning against the pillow, her hands resting either side of her as she focused on a wall opposite her. Von knew where she was and she wouldn't talk at all. Scratches covered her hands and legs. But her legs were covered by the white sheet and her white hospital nightie. Her stomach had a bruise and a few cuts were on her arms.

But on her face, over her eyes, was a white bandage wrapped around tightly. Von couldn't see anything. She couldn't see the wall. Or Dareto. Never again.

Von was blind.

Von heard footsteps coming over to her door and she suddenly gripped her bed sheets tightly, clenching her fists as the door knob turned and she clenched her teeth and tightened her grip. Von didn't want a nurse... She wanted her boyfriend and friends.

The door opened, creaking. And she knew it was a nurse. Because no one wore heeled white shoes in a hospital except a nurse who was a woman. Von gripped even tighter as the nurse neared her bed, then whispered something to Von.

"Your friends wish to see you Vanessa... Do you want them to come in or shall I ask them to leave?" the nurse asked and Von furrowed her eyebrows and gave a nod. The nurse sighed and walked out. Then Von heard more footsteps after a few minutes and the door creaked open once again. Lio's whisper made Von ease a little.

Von let go of the sheets and rested her palms on the bed. Von sighed as she stared at the wall and she heard all of them walk over to her bed. Someone gripped her hand. It was Dareto and she knew it.

"Von... Are you okay?" Lio whispered, her voice cracking. Von knew that Lio had been crying and she gave a small nod, then sighed again and she gripped Dareto's hand tightly. Dareto put his other hand over their enclosed palms. Then she felt Lio slip her hand into Von's spare one. Von lowered her head and she sighed yet again.

"I'm sorry..." she murmered and Lio lifted her head at the quiet voice of her best friend and she tightened her grip on their hands and she stared at Von who looked up and sighed again.

"Von..." Lio whispered as Von lowered her head, then turned it in Lio's direction and she tried to form Lio's figure. She pictured Lio's face in her mind and she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble... Now this trouble has caused me to lose my sight... But I sacrificed my life to save you all. And instead... the Fire God sacrificed my sight. Not my body and my life. The Fire God needs me to protect the life around me... And my loved ones." Von whispered and Rilo stared at her. Just realising, that Von, the fire weilder, would never see again.

It made her deeply sad. She climbed onto Von's bed and hugged her tightly. Von felt the hug, and took her hands away from Dareto's and Lio's and wrapped her arms around Rilo, and she kissed the young girl's head. Rilo sniffed as she closed her eyes.

"I can not see again... I can not look around me... But my sense of hearing has increased. And I still have the sense of touch. I can put my hands in yours... I know that you will all help me. You will all help me to walk around, holding my hands." Von whispered and Dareto suddenly put a hand on her head and he smiled lightly then sighed happily as he kissed her forehead. Von turned her head in his direction.

"We'll always be here for you... And i'm staying with you from now on. Von... I'm not leaving your side and I'm going to resign from the evil side... I don't care if you're blind. As long as I can be with you... I'm happy" he said in a quiet voice and she stared at him (well tried to) and she tilted her head then smiled slightly.

"I would like that. Thank you all" she whispered. Then the door swung open and Von heard gasping and her head turned in the direction of her mother. Her real mother... And Lily.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" cried her clean mother as Lily stood there, helplessly. So Kirona ran up to Lily and patted her on the back as Lily sobbed. Von faced another direction as her real mother stared at her, then hugged her tightly. Lily cried silently as she tried not to watch.

Then Von got nasty as her mother hugged her. She slapt her mothers arms away and her mother staggered backwards, in shock as she fell to the floor on her butt. Von turned her head, bandaged eyes staring at her horrid mother.

"Why did you do that? Don't you get it? I don't love you... I don't even know you woman! So why do you waltz in here, barging past my mom and demanding to see your imaginary daughter? You were never my mother... You disowned me. You tried to kill me. I hate it. Get it, please. I never want to see you again... hear you again. I hate your guts. Go away. Leave me and my family in peace" Von hissed and the woman, Mary, stared at Von, then she stood up, angry as she passed Lily, then glared at her.

"The brat... She's yours to deal with! But I warn you... she's trouble!" Mary hissed and she flounced off. Lily smiled and walked over to Von's bed, drapping her arms around Von's shoulders and Von embraced back. Lily cried. Von didn't because it would hurt her eyes. She just gulped and sniffed as Lily made 'shhhhhhhhh' noises as she patted Von's head.

"My Von... Don't cry Vanessa..." she whispered as Von sniffed and hugged Lily like a small, scared child. Waiting for the lightning to stop. Von stayed like that in her true mothers arms for over an hour...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Von sat in her room, a long stick in her hand and black sunglasses over her eyes. Von had stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks, then returned home. Dareto had always been by her side. Now she was at home, learning to walk with a stickl in her hand and eye sight. But Dareto helped her all the way.

Dareto lived with her and Lily. He slept in the spare bedroom, but sometimes Von walked into his room and snuggled up close to him, knowing that she was safe and he would always drape his arms around her to keep the young girl warm.

Von stood up and turned her head, then started to walk around, using her stick until she found the window that had a seat in it and she sat there, blindly staring out of the window, stick gripped into her hand. Von bit her lower lip as she listened to cheerleaders cry out dumb cheers. She couldn't see them to curse. She heard Dareto walking around, talking to her mother, (Lily) helping make the dinner. Von smiled at that; Then she had a thought and she lost her smile.

"_I only remember our last dance together... My happy moment_." she thought to herself and she sighed, lowering her head and closing her eyes, which were still sore. Von wanted to see Dareto and her friends again. But all she could do was hold onto them and listen to their voices.

And Von wanted a child with Dareto when she was older. But she would never see her baby. She dreaded that thought. But the doctors had said...

FLASHBACK

_"Ms. Smith... Sorry to tell you this but... You are permanently blind." the doctor said in a pompous voice and everyone gasped as their eyes widened. Lily and Lio swung their arms around Von and cried as Von sat up straight. Dareto whispered in her ear_

_"You'll be alright, you'll be alright." Von did not feel allright. She was stunned and shocked. She would never see again..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Von put a fist under her chin and she sighed again, then put her forehead against the glass window and she breathed mist onto the cool glass. Von blinked, making her eyes hurt terribly, but she didn't really care. All she wanted to know was..._ Will I ever battle again alongside my friends?_ Yes. Lio had told her so. They would never leave her behind.

Von put a hand on the glass window and she closed her eyes. Then she started to sing softly, not knowing that Dareto was listening behind her door.

_**"The fire burns into the night.**_

_**Rising into the sky,**_

_**encasing around my heart.**_

_**The deep orange flames,**_

_**jumping around my eyes.**_

_**Helping me to win his love.**_

_**I hear the flames calling my name.**_

_**I look into your flame filled eyes.**_

_**You echo my name softly.**_

_**You touch my stone cold hand.**_

_**A ring of fire goes around us.**_

_**To keep me safe. To keep me warm.**_

_**I watch you with my eyes.**_

_**I can't see you. But I can hear you.**_

_**Even if I am blind.**_

_**I can find you.**_

_**I will hold onto you.**_

_**And I will save this world, I love.**_

_**I grip onto your arm.**_

_**I hold you gently.**_

_**Your sweet whiapers are heard through the wind.**_

_**I feel safe, I feel calm.**_

_**I can beat this! I will see you!**_

_**I can see through my heart.**_

_**Tears of love fall on the flames.**_

_**They die down. I feel warm.**_

_**I'm in your arms.**_

_**In your mind.**_

_**To see you one last time.**_

_**That's my wish.**_

_**To stay with you.**_

_**A goal achieved.**_

_**But my eyes are gone... into those flames.**_

_**The flames of love,**_

_**a circle around our bond.**_

_**They whisper our names.**_

_**So gentle and so sweet.**_

_**I wish I could see, that scene again.**_

_**Our scene of love. Where we dance.**_

_**But that scene is a memory.**_

_**My sighthas gone.**_

_**But my love hangs onto me.**_

_**I won't lose hope that I will see you again.**_

_**I won't let that fire in my heart die down.**_

_**I'll always stay strong.**_

_**And I will always... Believe."**_

Von then turned her head at the sound of the floorboards creaking and her head faced the door. Dareto walked in silently and walked over to Von who stood up quickly, her bangs covering her sunglasses that covered her blind eyes.

Dareto stood in front of her, then held onto her hand tightly and he brought Von into a warm embrace. Von closed her eyes and put her arms around him as he rubbed her back. Von's sunglasses fell off and tears hit the carpeted floor of her room. Dareto kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry so Von... I'll always be here for you..." he whispered. But Von only had one thought. Dareto would see her all the time. But...

"_Will I _ever_ see your face again Dareto_?" she asked herself inside her head as they embraced...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well I guess you would all say... These are the two sddest chapters in the whole story. Especially for Mew Of Fire. But it will get better kids... sniff

_**Mew Mew Rilo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	30. Chapter 30: Rilo's Crush!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP and you all know that. I only own this story... TMMUF!

Me: YAY! Chapter 30 is finally UP!

Von: Yeah finally... When's the chapter that things get better?

Me: Soon, dear Von, soon... Last Chapter in other words.

Von:...

Chapter 30: Rilo's Crush!

Rilo was walking down the side walk in the early morning crowd, smiling as a young Aya skipped beside her, holding onto her hand tightly and smiling aswell. Rilo's bell chocker then fell off from her neck (yes, she still has it) as she walked away, not noticing.

Then a pair of white trainers stopped in front of the bell and it showed the bottom of his pants, which were black, and the kid picked up the bell chocker and it then showed his full body.

It was boy, who was wearing the white trainers, black pants and he wore a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a black jacket over the top. He was cute, he had large blue, Anime eyes and blonde hair. He smiled as he clutched the bell chocker in his hand.

"Hey! The girl with the green hair! You dropped this!" he called out and Rilo turned her head and she saw her bell chocker in the boys hand. She gasped and she ran up to him, picking up Aya before she ran up to the boy and she smiled as he held out the bell chocker and Rilo took it back, then held onto it tightly.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it." she said, smiling and putting it around her neck as the boy put a hand on his hip then winked, making Rilo blush.

"It must be pretty special to you, huh kid?" he said, still smiling and Rilo gave him a small nod as her blush lightened and she smiled as Aya clutched onto her tightly.

"Mm. It is special... My friends gave it to me when I told them I'd stay in Mexico with Aya-Chan. So yeah... It is very special to me. Thank you again..." Rilo started and they boy smiled, then started to walk ahead, he waved behind his shoulder, facing her while he walked and Rilo waved back as he winked again.

"No problem! I'll always help a girl like you!" he called back, then he started to run off as Rilo stopped waving then smiled, blushing a little. Aya suddenly poked her cheek and Rilo was startled, then looked at the boy in her arms.

"Huh?" she said, looking at him as Aya stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why is Rilo-san blushing? Do you like him Rilo-san? Will he become my daddy-san? Cos' your my mommyu-san." he said in a small voice as Rilo's eye twitched, then she put him on the ground and turned around as she blushed deeply. Aya ran up to face her and saw her beet red face.

"You're blushing again mommy!" he cried out, just loud enough for the passing Kirona and Summer who were walking up to the shops. They suddenly became interrested in Rilo's red face and they smirked as they put their heads over her shoulder and Rilo gasped in fright. Her face still red.

"So you're blushing, eh? Never thought that a young girl like you would fall for someone!" Kirona smirked and Summer copied then giggled as a flustered Rilo shook her head real fast.

"No no no! I'm not blushing! It's not cos' of a guy! Something... Came up and I was running _real_ fast! Yeah I was running fast! I'm not red because of that cute guy I just met... Oh NO!" Rilo cried out as Kirona and Summer stared at each other, then slapped high fives as Rilo fell on her knee's to the floor, fingers in her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! Rilo's got a crush on some random guy!" Summer squealed, getting the attention of passers by who raised their eyebrows at them, then they kept walking on. Rilo suddenly stood up and shoved her hands over her squealing friends mouths and she glared at them.

"Shut up squealers! Man you sound like the pigs back in Mexico that I raised! I'm not in love you dimwits! I'm going home!" Rilo snapped, picking up Aya and walking off, red with anger. Kirona and Summer stared at each other, then sighed and put an arm around each others shoulders. They had gone too far.

"Oh dear... We'd better apologize..." Kirona sighed as they walked over to the mall, and Summer gave her a small nod.

"Especially you, I mean you _are_ her older sister. She'll need to be comferted now... Better let young Aya do that though!" Summer said happily and Kirona nodded, then they laughed as they skipped the rest of the way to the mall...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rilo sat in her room, looking outside her window as the sun glowed on her with it's light. Aya was in his bed, asleep. Rilo stared over at him and sighed a little. It was sad and a general sigh. (normal) Rilo stood up and walked over to his bed, and put a hand on his small head then started to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry for being angry towards you Aya-Chan... I'm sorry for not being a better big sister towards you..." she whispered, and she turned around. But a small hand clasped around her wrist and she turned her head towards Aya who still had his eyes closed. But his lips were moving.

"You are... My mommy... The best mommy... I have ever... had... But I need a. A daddy" he whispered, then fell asleep again.

Rilo stared at his sleeping form as the young 5 year old clutched onto her wrist in his sleep. Rilo watched his gentle breathing and she smiled slightly, then bent over and kissed the top of his head. She saw a slight smile cross over Aya's lips.

"You're a good boy Aya-Chan... I'm glad you're in my life" she whispered as she felt his grip loosen and she walked back to the window, knowing that he was sleeping peacefully. Rilo smiled a little then looked out the window again. Jacob, Summer and Kirona were walking down the driveway.

Rilo stared at them then sighed. She walked away from the window just as Kirona looked up. Kirona stared for a moment then sighed as the curtains were pulled shut from her sister's room. Kirona stood there for a minute, then she walked into the café with Jacob and Summer, who were holding hands and laughing.

Kirona closed the double doors then walked over to a small table. Lio and Von were having a sleepover. Four weeks had passed since the accident, and they were all getting over it. Jacob and Georgia were planning a Kareoke night for anyone who came to the café on the night.

Kirona knew Rilo would want to do the Kareoké. It was planned to be on the girl's 11th birthday. But Kirona was sad that Rilo was angry with her and Summer.

"Oh... I wish I could make her happy again..." Kirona thought to herself as Rilo listened behind the door and she sighed sadly, then stood up, as she was sitting down, and she bowed her head, putting one of her palms onto the door.

"I'm sorry... I am happy... Just a little angry with life at the moment..." Rilo whispered tot he door as she turned around, head down, and she slowly, and silently, walked up the stairs to her room where Aya was sleeping, the curtains closed...

_**MEANWHILE:**_

The boy that Rilo had bumped into was standing outside the café, hands in his pockets as the orange glow of the setting sun glowed upon him, showing his cute face. He was staring at the window that was Rilo's room and he smiled a little, then took something out of his pocket. A photograph. He stared at it then looked at the window again.

"I know who you are... Then again... i don't know you at all..." he said to himself as he stared at the picture, that was one of Rilo in her Mew form, doing a pose with her fairy wings growing out of her back. The boy smiled and tucked the photograph into his pocket again as he stared at Rilo's window, then he turned around and walked out of the gate, and started to walk back down the empty streets...

Rilo's ears pricked, her Wild fox ears and her eyes opened. Rilo sat up in bed and ran up to the window, pulling the curtains to the sides and she stared at the boy who was walking away. She felt a blush creeping up onto her cheeks as she watched him, and she smiled a little as she clutched onto one of the curtains with her hands.

"Mm. Goodbye again... Stranger." she whispereed to herself, and Rilo turned around and walked back over to her bed. Not bothering to close the curtains. Rilo closed her eyes and she formed a small smile over her lips as she thought of him. The stranger that she had a crush on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rilo, Lio, Von and Summer were having a water fight on that hot, autumns day. Unlike Kirona, Rilo stayed human once she was hit by water. Because she had lived on the land and not in the water her whole life, it didn't show her real form. She could only change into a mermaid in Kirona's waters, or when Kirona was holding onto her.

"WAAH!" Rilo cried, as Von squirted her with a jet of water. Von's eyesight hadn't returned. But she could tell where everyone was with her hearing. Von wasn't even wet! She had soaked everyone else while they couldn't get her! And Dareto was on her side.

"LIO!" called a familiar someone. Lio's head turned and she saw Liam, waving. Lio waved back, then screamed as cold water hit her back and Liam started to laugh. Lio glared over at him, then smirked as she squirted him with her water gun ad Liam wasn't expecting that. He was drenched in cold water and he stared at her in shock. Lio fell on the ground laughing while everyone else soaked her.

Liam suddenly ran into the Café gardens, and started to tickle his girlfriend and Lio laughed even harder. Then Liam picked up the soaking girl, bridal style. And he smirked as Lio giggled then swung her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

Liam knew that they were Mew Mews. lio had told him after the death of Kisham. Liam was glad that she had told him. And so were her friends. Liam was now a waiter at the Café Mew Mew. Just like Dareto was and young Aya.

Jacob and Georgia came out of the Café, arms folded and scowling as Kirona popped up from behind them. She had been helping get the Kareoke ready for the next day... Which would be Rilo's birthday. She smiled and waved over to Liam and so did Aya. He had also been helping with snacks

"Guys! Why are you making poor old Kirona help us! Get in here NOW! Von, you don't have to help. Dareto... IN!" Georgia snapped, unfolding her arms as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the open Café double doors. Dareto raised an eyebrow, then held onto Von's hand tightly.

"But Georgia... Poor old Von needs me..." he was cut short by a stick between his legs and he fell to the floor, cursing as Von faced her head down at him and she scowled.

"'Poor' and 'Old' do not go well in my books Mr! But Von needs me does! Shut up and get up idiot! I may love you, but remember the saying... Love hurts!" Von spat out as Dareto stood up, in scincere pain.He gave a nod then stared at his scowling love.

"_Loving you** does **hurt Vanessa_!" he thought to himself as he hopped about in pain, Liam and Lio laughing as Summer ran up to her darling boyfriend and she smiled sweetly. Jacob went all goeey eyed until...

Summer laughed manically as she poured the bottle of water over his head. Jacob stared at her in surprise, then he started to run after her with a hose pipe in his hand as Summer squealed. Georgia rolled her eyes and went back inside. rilo followed behind Kirona and Aya.

"I know! I'll go by more supplies! Like... erm... Decorations! And I need to buy a CD anyways." Rilo cried out, twirling and getting water on the floor. Georgia sighed in agitation as Riolo ran over to the bathroom to get dried and changed.

"Sometimes... Your little sisters moods surprise me Kirona." Georgia said to kirona who gave a nod and smiled as Kirona cleaned up the water from the floor that Rilo had made.

"Hm. Yes. But it shows that she likes to be happy! And anyway... She's your best friend! Be nice!" Kirona laughed as Georgia smiled, then Rilo returned and ran over to her sister and best friend. Then hugged them both and they were kinda stunned. Rilo was ill! (not really. You'll see why she hugged them in a minute...)

"OPkay i'm gonna leave now! BYE!" Rilo called out, waving two five dollar notes in the air. Then the two girls realised why Rilo had hugged them so nicely...

"MY MONEY! RILO!" Georgia and Kirona yelled together as Rilo laughed and ran oput of the Café and past her friends, who were still having their water fight. Rilo grimaced at Liam and Lio making out iunder the shade of a Sakura tree.

Rilo ran out of the gates, and down the busy street and past cars that were waiting for the traffic to die down. Rilo waved to people from her school that she knew and she jumped over a few people's heads. At least she was wearing jean shorts!

"Hey! How ya doing! Loving the hat kid!" she called out as she jumped and leaped over their heads. Then Rilo saw the Mall ahead and she grinned, quickening her pace and leaping even more. Rilo then leaped through the doors and her feet touched the ground, and she twirled then stopped and she bowed, huffing and puffing. People stared at her in wonder.

"Huh... Finally... i made it in... 13.3 SECONDS! RECORD TIMING!" she cried out, throwing her stop watch into the air and laughing. Rilo then stared at everyone who was clapping, and she cringed.. Then ran to the CD store.

Rilo looked around all the CD's, but the one she was looking for was definantly not mexican music or country. She was looking for a Disney remix CD of 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' (sorry, I just love that song!...) and she did find it! It was the last CD so she quickly took it and bought it.

Rilo left the store with the CED in hand and she smiled, then walked over to the local party store which sold streamers, balloons and other assortments of decorations. Rilo wanted balloons and streamers to wind around everyone. She loved to annoy her friends and sister so much!

Rilo walked in there, beaming as she looked around the large store, at all the different coloured streamers and the different shapes and sizes of balloons. There were a few sheets of crépé paper to make banners with. And that's what Rilo wanted to make. A big banner with big letters on it saying: 'KAREOKE NIGHT! FREE FOR ALL TO COME AND ENJOY'

Rilo was really creative. But she would love for Aya to help her. He was always catching the creative bug.

Once Rilo had finished with her shopping of party things and buying her CD, she decided on a rest in the Café a few stores away from the shoe mart. Rilo walked over there and set down her bags at a table near a window and she ordered a coffee and sandwich. Rilo waited patiently when someone suddenly walked up to her table as she stared at the surface of the rounded table.

"Hi. This seat taken?" asked a male voice (No guesses who it is) and Rilo smiled and little and gave a nod, the boy sat down and Rilo looked up at him, then opened her mouth a little. At least she wasn't blushing like a tomatoe at that very moment!

"Er..." she started as the boy, the stranger gave her a smile and Rilo suddenly blushed. Her bangs covering her eyes as the boy laughed, then stared at her with his large, blue orbed eyes. Rilo smiled a little as she flustered.

"I don't think we introduced each other properly... I'm Ryan, by the way. And you are...?" he asked in a calm and sweet voice. Rilo looked out the window as she blushed, making Ryan smile. Tthen she gasped. His name was Ryan! The song from the dream... _His_ name had been in it!

"_He couldn't be... Could he_?" she asked herself inside her head and she stared at him. He was smiling, making Rilo smile aswell. Rilo breathed in and found her own voice.

"Hi... I'm Rilo. 10 years old and a waitress at Café Mew Mew!" she said in a peppy voice that made Ryan broaden his smile. His eyes were twinkling and Rilo smiled, her eyes twinkling aswell. Ryan leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Cute name for a cute girl. 10...? I thought you were at least 13 years old... I'm 14, by the ways. I've never been to café Mew Mew yet." he smiled. Rilo couldn't believe he was 3 years older than her (she turns 11 in a days time, remember) he was so mature! And cute to mention! Rilo turned scarlett.

"Well... Urm... I turn 11 tomorrow and... We have a Kareoke on tomorrow night a 6:00pm... You could come as it's, free, like" she stuttered and Ryan smiled, leaning over the table and staring into Rilo's eyes as she smiled and so did he.

"I'd like that... Rilo. Because I like..." but Ryan was suddenly cut off by a rumble and the floor, the whole _mall_ started to shake. People were screaming and running around as Rilo stood up, swinging her head from side to side. Rilo gasped as Ryan fell to the floor and was instantly knocked out.

"Ryan!" she cried out, kneeling down beside him and holding onto his shoulders. She looked up to see Jerona and she gasped, then glared. Jerona had turned Von blind... And now Jerona had hurt Rilo's new friend. Rilo started to glow brightly and time stopped for a second. (she can freeze time)

"Mew Mew Ice... METOMORPHO-SIS!" she cried out, standing up and transforming, her pendant glowing as she did. Rilo stood on a beam as time started again, her wings spread out from her back. People stopped to stare as Rilo glared at Jerona, who was making holes in the ceiling and floor. Sucking people into the dark pits.

"YOU! I will make you pay for what you did to Mew Fire, Jerona! For I am... Mew Mew Ice! Keeper of the crystals, Princess of Mercury and Neptune combined and the time freezer!" Rilo cried out, twirling her staff in her hands as Jerona stared up at her, then cackled loudly as Rilo glared from the beam she was standing on.

"You... YOU! Defeat me? No chance! i blinded your gothic friend and I can do worse to you!" Jerona snorted and Rilo arched an eyebrow then smiled as she held her staff into the air, and it glinted in the sunlight.

"Oh yeah... Well blinding someone isn't much now, is it? I mean Von still has us, her friends. And her loved ones. She doesn't need her sight to see that we love her. And now I'll make you pay! Plus... My Ultimate power isn't just singing... It's also a combination of FREEZE TIME!" Rilo yelled, and suddenly, everything froze but Rilo and Jerona... And the Mews that had come to help out.

Rilo spun around, her staff shining and Rilo was caught in it's light as she closed her eyes. Rilo transformed into her singing sensation and she then smiled over at her friends who stared at her. Rilo's voice alone was strong. (she is part mermaid)

"**_To be next to you! And only you._**

_**A pure surge of joy.**_

_**I wish to be with you forever and ever.**_

_**I never want to leave you.**_

_**I want to stay with you my darling!**_

_**"I have been walking alone before now,**_

_**I was always alone, **_

_**to roam on my own.**_

_**Never to find a true home!**_

_**"But now you can see,**_

_**It's as plain as can be!**_

_**I've moved O-O-on!**_

_**So look at me now..."**_

_**"I grew up! Ii travelled to find you.**_

_**I found my love in the most uncertain places.**_

_**But look at me now,**_

_**I've turned this world upside down!**_

_**I travelled and I travelled!**_

_**Till I finally found you.**_

_**"Oh look at me now...**_

_**I want to see you again...**_

_**I hope, for, you,**_

_**to look at me now.**_

_**To hold my hand tight.**_

_**To love me with all your heart.**_

_**"I want to be next to you!**_

_**I want to protect you!**_

_**Because I love you!**_

_**You love me!**_

_**My one and only!**_

_**My one and only love...**_

_**My Ryan-sama!"**_

Rilo looked over at Jerona who was yawning. Rilo gasped because her voice hadn't effected Jerona at all! Rilo took one step back as Jerona glared over at her, then held out a hand and large sound waves flew out of her hands, screeching and making their ears hurt. Von was most effected and she fell to the floor, hands over her ears.

"Make it stop! Rilo! Make it stop now Rilo!" Von cried out, she was in immense pain and Rilo gasped, then closed her eyes and she formed ice, glass ear muffs over her friends ears. But none for herself. At least they were safe. She wanted to protect them with all her energy.

Then there was a swoop and a loud BANG, making the soundwaves suddenly stop and Rilo looked up, to see someone standing on a beam. The male had long, dark green hair like hers, and he wore a black robe with green hemming. His ears were long and large, like Dareto's. And he had piercing, green eyes. Rilo stared at him for a moment, the male turned to stare at her.

"Princess... I have finally found you... And now we have to defeat the destroyer of your home planet... Mercury!" the male cried out, forming an ice ball in his hands, then angrily throwing at Jerona who gasped, and shielded her face with her arms. Her hair flew backwards. She was unharmed.

Rilo gasped and took a step back, then she jumped onto the beam next to the male and she twirled, a hand in the air and her other at her side with her eyes closed. Then she stopped and opened her eyes, glaring at Jerona as her microphone turned into a staff again. Rilo held it in both hands in front of her.

"Neptune and Mercury Ice Sword!" cried out the male and Rilo stared at him, he smiled a little then flew down to Jerona, who took out her own two swords and grinned, licking her lips.

Rilo screamed as Jerona stabbed the male hero. But the male just stared until he fell on the ground and rolled away. Rilo stared for a moment as he started to glow and then turned into...

"RYAN!" Rilo screamed, jumping onto the ground and running over to his unconcious body. Rilo stared at it, then saw that Ryan was bleeding. Rilo gasped and suddenly, Summer ran up to her and then closed her eyes, murmering.

"Summer..." she whispered and Summer's hands started to glow. Ryan's wound instantly healed and Rilo stared for a moment, then she broke into a smile and hugged Summer tightly as Jerona glared, then shrieked. Rilo had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Summer" she whispered, then Rilo stood up. But then Jerona made the ground rumble again and Rilo shook like her friends did. But that wasn't the bad bit... Ryan was falling down a hole!

Rilo screamed and suddenly dived to the floor and grabbed his wrist, tears in her eyes as Ryan's own eyes opened and he stared up at Rilo who stared back at him. He smiled.

"Rilo..." he whispered. Rilo stared at him in shock. She never told him that she was a Mew mew. How could he know that secret? She stared at him for a minute, then started to lift him and Ryan's other hand clutched onto her arm as she pulled him up.

Ryan lay on the ground, away from the hole as Rilo sat beside him and stared. He was breathing heavily, then he lifted a hand up to her face and placed it on a cheek. Rilo stared at him for a moment. Ryan smiled, the felt pain in his left side from where Jerona had stabbed him. Rilo put a hand on his face and shook her head. Ryan smiled a little more.

"Rilo..." he whispered.

"How do you know it's me...?" she asked in a small voice as everyone watched and Ryan clutched his side then smiled and sat up weakly, putting his arms around her and Rilo suddenly put her arms around his and she closed her eyes.

"I just knew... You don't really change that much from when you're a Mew. You stay the same, it seems Rilo." he whispered. They stayed like that, the other Mews battling Jerona.

"Just because I am blind... does not mean that I can not defeat you. Say goodbye Jerona!" Von cried out, sending two fire balls aiming at Jerona who screamed as a vortex of Fire formed around her, and then lightning joined it and so did the power of Solar and Moonlght.

"Pudding Rings!... Full Alchemy!" Rilo cried out, shaking the pudding rings as she then threw them all at Jerona who screamed as she suddenly disappeared. Rilo fell to her knee's, eyes closed and then she fell on her front to the floor. Weak from all that had happened. Everything un-froze as Ryan ran over to her along with the other Mews.

"Rilo is just weak... We do not have to worry." Von whispered and Ryan gave a nod. Summer smirked because Rilo had found a cute guy. Lio and Kirona high fived as Ryan carried Rrilo out of the mall, bridal style while she slept...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rrilo ran around, laughing as people sang at the Kareoke on her birthday night. Rilo served people and leaped about as Ryan sat at a table, Rilo payed a load of attention to him and she smiled sweetly. Then it was Rilo's turn to have a go on the Kareoke and she suddenly pulled at Ryan's arm.

"You'll sing with me Ryan! Right?" she asked sweetly and he stood up, he wanted to be next to her so badly. It was obvious that these two were right for each other, despite the 4 year age gap. (Ryan turns 15 in a few days...)

"Anything for a lady Rilo" he smiled, letting Rilo tug his hand as she stood up onto the stage, Ryan next to her and she handed hi a microphone and got herself one as some music started and Rilo got into the beat, smiling and stepping from side to side.

_**Rilo: "A dream is a wish... Yeah yeah."**_

_**Rilo: "A dream is a wish, your heart makes,**_

_**When your fast asleep.**_

_**In dreams you will lose, your heart ache.**_

_**Whatever you wish for you keep."**_

_**Ryan: Ha..."**_

_**Rilo: Have faith in your dreams and someday,**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through.**_

_**No matter..."**_

_**Rryna&Rilo: How your heart is grieving,**_

_**If you keep on believing.**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true."**_

_**Lio&Summer: Hey yeah. Yeah yeah yeah.**_

_**Rilo: "The dream is a wish, your heart makes.**_

_**When, your feeling small. (feeling small...)**_

_**Alone in the night, you whisper.**_

_**Thinking no one can hear you at all. (hear you at all ryan)**_

_**Rilo: "You wake with the morning sunlight.**_

_**To find fortune that is smiling on you. (Smiling on you Ryan)**_

_**Don't let your..."**_

_**Ryan&Rilo: Heart be filled with sorrow!**_

_**For all you know tomorrow!**_

_**The dream that you wish, will come truuueee!"**_

_**Rilo: "When you can dream, **_

_**Then you can't stop. (then you cant stop!)**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart. (Make with your heart!)**_

_**Then you can dream, and you can't stop.**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with you heeaarrtt...**_

_**Rilo starts to twirl as the music plays a little and then, it's Ryans turn and she puts her back against his as he sings his part and Rilo smiles, eyes closed.**_

_**Ryan: "A dream is a Wish, your heart makes!"**_

_**Rilo: "When You're fast asleep (Fast asleep Ryan)**_

_**In dreams, you will lose, your heartache!**_

_**Ryan&Rilo: Whatever you wish for, you keep...**_

_**Ryan: You wait with the morning sunlight,**_

_**To find fortune that is, smiling on you.**_

_**Ryan&Rilo: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow!**_

_**For all you know tomorrow!**_

_**Rilo: The dream that you wish will come true!**_

_**Ryan: "No matter how your heart is grieving.**_

_**Rilo: "IF you keep on believing!**_

_**Ryan: The dream that you wish will cooome truuee... Yeah yeah yeah hey! **_

_**Rilo: When you can dream,**_

_**Then you can't stop.**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart.**_

_**When you can dream, then you can't stop.**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart.**_

_**Rilo: So when you can dream,**_

_**Then you can't stop.**_

_**A dream is a wish you make with your heart. (Yeah yeah yeah Ryan)**_

_**Rilo: When you can dream, then you can't**_

_**Ryan&Rilo: Stop yeah yeah.**_

_**A dream is a wish you make wioth your heart yeah!**_

_**Repeats three times**_

Rilo and Ryan took their bows as everyone in the café clapped and, Summer, plus Von, (yes VON!) had tears in their eyes. They all clapped the hardest as Aya started running around. Doing an old faveourite of Pudding's. (can ya guess?)

"Ooooo! Tip please! That's my mommy up there! Tip! Thank you lady! Tip please crow hat man! Thank you! TIP PLEASE!" Aya cried out as Rilo and Ryan stood there, under the light of the stage, embracing and in a love filled kiss. Von grinned, she knew what was happening due to all the wolf whistles.

Rilo and Ryan parted, Rilo's cheeks tinted with red like Ryan's and he smiled, making her smile aswell. Rilo closed her eyes as he kissed her again, a light peck on the lips and she smiled even more.

"Happy 11th birthday Rilo-san" he whispered. Rilo lightly kissed him on the cheek as she blushed again. They didn't care that they were being watched. They were hapy on the stage, sharing their kiss...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That was my happy chapter sniff I love you all loads... Oh please, if you could... Can you tell me how good my Fanfic is? My sister criticises it all the time and it saddens me. Please give me a rating or just say what you think... I don't really mind the flames. Oh and I would like to know how many chapters you would like me to make for this story... None over 50 please!

_**Love from Mew Mew Rilo!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	31. Chapter 31: Kagara's Pain!

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I only own TMMF and its characters. I do not. Will not. Can not and never will own TMM/MMP!

Me: Sorry I took over three days to make this! But I made TWO yes TWO stories in one flipping day! (One chapyter for each story)

Chapter 31: Kagara's pain!

**Rilo's P.O.V.!**

These past few days have been absolutely great! Well, excluding the fact that our friend Von had to go into hospital yesterday to have an eye operation to try and save her sight... But the doctors didn't suceed in it sadly. But like Von says, 'As long as I have my friends and family... I'll live through it all!'

Von has been so brave over the past few weeks. She's accepted my new boyfriend! Ryan, who is actually 4 years older than me! I don't get it though... Why would an absolute hunk like Ryan, fall in love with a cowgirl, country swinging, gobby mouthed, parent like girl like me? I mean not many 15 year old boys do that.

First of all, I look after a five year old who I found in a bush! Now when I tell him how I got him, I will really mean it by that old saying 'I found you under a gooseberry bush' Figures! But now I have like, two guts in my life! Little Aya Chan and Ryan-sama! But I also have my friends which is a bonus!

Today, I was helping in the café and running around as young Aya-chan ran around with his hat in his hands, asking for tips and using his famous puppy dog eyes (I taught him that!) Well my little Aya-Chan gets many tips for his cuteness! And Ryan absolutely adores him! I don't care about age difference! I'm marrying Ryan once he turns 16!

Oh yeah! Because I'm a princess of Neptune and Mercury... I can marry once I am legally 12 years old because Princesses are classed as adults at that age on our planets... And because Ryan is the prince of those planets... Means it is legal for us to marry!

But hopefully the Mew project will be finished before my 12th birthday next year. And we will know who the new Ultimate Mew is!

I was walking down the street, with Aya in my arms. I actually look like a young mother. But I'm only 11 for cripes sake! And if Ryan was here... We would look like a family. And that would be nice, as Aya and Ryan get along so well.

I've never really had... family. It's always been so hard to find and now I have my family, Ryan, Aya-Chan and all of my friends. They ahve given me a home and taught me the meaning of Love! Oh Ryan's walking up to me now!

**END RILO P.O.V.**

Ryan ran towards Rilo and waved as Aya waved and so did Rilo, who smiled at her boyfriend who was running towards her. Rilo couldn't help but smile once Ryan kissed her forehead. Loads of girls glared at her for having such a hot, older boyfriend.

"Yo, Rilo. Where you going. School?" Ryan asked and Rilo shook her head. She didn't go to school. She was tutored back at the Café by Georgia... Who taught Rilo how to try and kill Jacob with the magical frying pan that was always in either hers or Lio's pocket.

"No! I'm just taking Aya-Chan to the park because I don't have school! Coming Ryan?" Rio asked shrilly and Ryan gave her a small nod and held onto her free hand. Rilo was squealing happily inside her head as Ryan moved closer to her and she breathed in his scent.

Rilo looked up at the boy she loved and smiled to herself as they passed people.

"_He's so different from others... He truly loves me like I'm a human..._" she thought to herself as Ryan stared at her and smiled. Rilo smiled back like Aya was doing. Then Rilo grinned and started to sprint to Ryan's surprise.

"Hey! Rilo!" he cried out, watching as the young girl laughed happily while she ran.

"You gotta catch me Ryan-Sama! Or I'll beat you to the park with my super cool speed!" Rilo cried out happily, laughing as Ryan grinned, then he started to run after his laughing girlfriend. Then he ran faster and faster.

"I'm not letting you win Rilo!" he yelled, running after her with full speed. Adults stared at them and cooed, thinking they were brother and sister.

Rilo laughed as she ran, then she dived to the floor because Ryan had dived and caught her. Aya giggled as he watched Rilo and Ryan fall to the ground and Ryan go into 'tickle Rilo' mode. Rilo laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Then she swung her arms around Ryan and smiled as he picked her up, bridal style.

"Now I've won... DUNKING!" he yelled and Rilo screamed as Ryuan threw her into the pond and Rilo came up to the surface, hair flat on her head and fringe plastered to her forehead. She spouted water from her mouth as Ryan and Aya laughed, pointing at her as she arched an eyebrow, then grinned and ducked underneath the water.

Ryan and Aya were still laughing their heads off, until they saw that Rilo wasn't there anymore... and there were bubbles coming up to the surface! Ryan and Aya freaked at that!

"Rilo... Rilo ar-are you okay? Rilo!" Ryan cried as he bent over to the pond, worried when suddenly, a hand came up from the water and grabbed his hair, then Ran fell in with a scream as Aya continued to laugh madly when both Rilo, and Ryan, popped up from beneath the water surface.

Rilo giggled at the sight of Ryan and he growled, then ducked her in the water as Rilo came up again, and kissed him there, in the pond where everyone was watching. Some gasped, some cooed. Teenage girls turned green with envy.and boys wolf whistled.

Rilo broke the kiss and smirked as Ryan looked at her in a daze. Rilo giggled and ducked him, then got out of the pond, dripping wet as she picked up Aya chan. Who was slowly getting wet aswell.

"Come on lover boy... I need to go to the Café to get dried up... And so do you by the looks of it. Come on Ryan, we need to open up the Cafe!" Rilo called out, running down the parkway path as Ryan got out of the water and sighed, the ruffled his hair slightly.

"_Man that girls fast... But she's too cute and hot to give up_!" Ryan said to himself as he grinned and started to run after his one true love...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the Idea. You all have to practice your levitation powers... But the levitational powers will also help Lio to open up her other sort of Mew Power that none of us, not even Lio, knows of. So you guys... You up for practicing levitation?" Georgia asked, smiling as everyone nodded and high fived.

"YEAH!" they cried out, but suddenly something blared and Lio gasped, then held out her pendant with the moon on it. So did her friends and they put their hands together as Georgia and Jacob grinned.

"Mew Mew Force!" - Rilo

"Mew Mew Great!" - Kirona

"Mew Mew Animals!" - Summer

"Mews Together!" - Von

"Activate!" - Lio. "Mew Mew Pendants... METOMORPHO-SIS!" they all cried together and they transformed as Ryan grinned and closed his eyes as his hair grew longer and a dark green colour and his eyes turned a piercing green colour.

"Mercury's Knight! Transform!" he cried out as he transformed into Rilo's protecter and they all stood in a stance, Rilo and Ryan's backs against each other as Lio stood at the front, grinning and on all fours, tail in the air as she meowed a little then stood up.

"Tokyo Mew Mew: Ultimate Force! Here to save the world and now with a little extra help! Kycha!" she cried out, and they all teleported away to where the trouble was and they saw... Jerona and Kisham's older sister there!

"Kagara! I should have known! Mew Mews stand back!" Lio yelled as Kagara (Kisham's sister) growled and glared a lot at Lio as two swords appeared in her hands and she twirled them and fire flared up around the blades.

"Yeah stand back kiddies! I wanna kill the Mew that killed my brother!" Kagara yelled angrily, and Lio's eyes widened. Jerona had lied again! She told Kagara that _she_ had killed Kisham! Like Lio would ever do that to him!

"I would never do that to him! Kisham wouldn't kill me so I would never kill him! Jerona murdered your brother!" Lio yelled as Kagara shook her head and cried out loudly, then threw her swords at Lio... But Kirona and Von hit them away

"Liar! Jerona is a trustworthy friend! You are just scum you vile child!" Kagara screeched, throwing more swords at Lio who ducked away from them all, then once the 10th sword came flying towards her. She narrowed her eyes and held out her hands and she started to concentrate.

Suddenly, the sword stopped and the flames died out in mid-air. Lio and her friends gasped as Lio then made the sword tie in a knot. She had started her levitation properly without practice! Lio then dropped her arms and the sword dropped to the ground like wise as Kagara and Jerona stared at her in horror. Then growled and Jerona threw her own swords at the Mews who dodged and tried to control them like Lio did.

"Guys concentrate! Just concentrate on the swords and close your eyes! I'll protect you if they get too near!" Lio cried out and she then gasped as one was about to hit Summer, who wasn't holding out her hands or had her eyes closed.

But suddenly, her eyes flashed red and the sword suddenly shrivelled up and the dust fell to the ground. Summer sighed and grinned over at Lio who grinned back and gave her a thumbs up. But she was then sprawled on the ground in pain on her face.

"SCUM! Battle like a man!" Kagara cried out shrilly as Lio weakly got up from the kick Kagara had landed on her spine. Lio gasped for breath when Kagara hit her in the head and Lio fell again. Her eyes closed as Von gasped and ran over to her best friend, trying to find her.

"I... won't battle... like a... man." Lio breathed deeply, feeling the blood run from the cut on her lower lip as Von helped her up roughly and Dareto appeared and also helped with Von who sensed that he was there.

Kagara glared at Lio's response and she took out two swords and Lio looked up at her, breathing heavily, her lip bleeding and she had one black eye from a punch that Kagara had delivered earlier. Lio stared at her and shook her head, then Dareto and Von let go of her shoulders and stared at her as Lio glared at Kagara.

"I'll fight like a Mew Mew! And I will never let Jerona kill you like she did Kisham." Lio said loudly and she shook her head, then got a moon disc ready and it spund around in her hands, she aimed it at Jerona.

"Moonlight Boomerang!" she cried out, and Jerona dodged it and tried to stab Lio while growling and Lio punched her and dodged as all her friends helped, Ryan tried to tackle her but ended up on the floor. Rilo screamed and then ran over to her love and helped him up, then got her microphone ready.

But Jerona kicked it out of her hand and put a dagger towards Rilo's neck. Rilo giulped as Lio gasped and so did Kirona and Summer. Von felt weird and knew her friends were in trouble.

Ryan tried to kick Jerona's hand away... But the daggers point was resting on Rilo's neck. And the slightest movement could be fatal to Rilo and could mean her life would be taken. So Ryan backed down and glared at Jerona who grinned.

"Good boy... Now don't make any sudden movement... Or the pretty girls features get bloodied up!" Jerona hissed. Lio saw her friend in great danger, but Kagara was batteling her fiercely. So Lio had to stop Kagara.

"Kagara! Listen to me! Jerona killed your brother! And I bet you anything she's planning on killing you!" Lio cried, hitting away a flying dagger filled with fire and ice. Kagara glared at her and formed another dagger. That Lio controlled into bending and forming into a knot. Kagara growled angrily

"Why would I listen to you? My brother only liked you for your dumb looks! And you're anything _but_ pretty! You know that Jerona loved him?" Kagara screeched, and Lio stopped dodging and controlling the daggers. One scrapped against Lio's skin as she stared at Kagara and she shook her head lightly.

"If she had loved him... She wouldn't have killed him. And Kisham saw me for more than beauty. He saw me for me... Like Liam does... And Kisham saved me... Because he truly did love me. I realise that... And in a way... I loved him... Like a brother. It's the truth Kagara. The real truth. Ask Jerona and I bet she shouts." Lio said, tears forming in her eyes as Kagara stared at her, then face Jerona who grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign. Kagara stared at the ground.

"Jerona!... Did you... erm... Did you kill my... brother?" Kagara asked quietly as her own tears formed in her eyes. And then she saw it. Jerona's eyes filling with flames and she frowned, then scowled and growled as she pressed the blade into Rilo's neck, drawing blood. Von gasped because she felt it.

"No! The wench did! Kill her now! Kill her now!" Jerona screamed, and Kagara gasped, shaking her head. She fell to the ground and shook her head again and again. Jerona noticed that Kagara had seen through her lies. Jerona glared at Lio and growled.

"You... You little minx! You scheming child! How _dare_ you tell her the truth! I'll kill you for this!" Jerona screamed, taking the blade away from Rilo's neck and lunging at Llio who stood there and closed her eyes, ready to put up a shield. But Von beat her to it and sent a hoard of flames at Jerona who screeched as flames got into her eyes.

Lio gasped, when suddenly someone dashed past her, and she saw a flash of silver.

"_Heiro_..." she thought to herself as the prince of the moon picked her up and Von aswell. That deserved a growl from Dareto, but then he realised that Heiro meant no harm and didn't intend to fall in love with Von.

"Princess... We meet again. Do you wish for me to finish off this battle?" Heiro asked in a small whisper, and Lio shook her head then let Dareto take Von with him because she was slightly injured and her eyes were stinging badly. Lio shook her head again as Heiro put her down on a tree branch.

"No... This is my battle... I need to protect Kagara. Kisham's sister... I can't let both siblings die..." Lio said softly, and Heiro gave a slight nod then saw Kagara and he stared at her. He fell in love immediantly! Hhe thought Kagara was a picture with grace and beauty... Even if she was crying.

"Ka-Ga-Ra? She's so..." he started, and Lio seemed to roll her eyes from the prince's stupidness. But Kagara was pretty. And Lio did want to protect her. The Prince of the moon seemed like he would be able to protect Kagara well.

"Okay then... go help with the battle Heiro... Protect Kagara with your life. Ii don't want her to suffer like Kisham did..." Lio whispered and they both flew down from the tree, Lio had her Strawberry Bell in hand and Jerona glared at her as Lio and Heiro stood in front of a starteld Kagara. Who noticed the prince. (guess she fell for him too...)

"Jerona! We won't ever let you hurt Kagara! I'd rather die than let you murder again!" Lio cried out, and she was joined by Summer, Kirona and Rilo.

"Count us in! Any friends of Lio's is a friend of mine!" Rilo cried out and Ryan appeared behind her. Suddenly Dareto and Von appeared, Aaya-Chan in their arms. Kagara stared at all the people who wanted to protect her.

"Fire will burn brightly and dangerously if Kagara is hurt. I shall promise that my enemy." Von said in a dark monetone and Jerona's eyes widened in great fear. Dareto grinned as he took out a gun and Von created two fireballs in each of her palms.

"No! You can't defeat me! And why is the kid there in your arms?" Jerona cried out, pointing to Aya who glared at her... And his ears grew larger and pointier! Rrilo gasped as Aya's own hair turned from black... to dark green! His eyes turned forest green and fangs grew from his teeth.

"Because Aya is in fact... An alien prince! From the same planet as Rilo and Ryan! Mercury!" Summer cried out and Aya stood up and closed his eyes, and soon a sword flew into his hands and he opened his eyes and glared at Jerona.

"A-Y-A?" Rilo croaked as she stared at her little brother that called her mommy. Aya stared at her and smiled, then started to glare at Jerona again and he raised his sword above his head high. Jerona squeaked as Kagara suddenly stood up and caught two swords that had appeared in the air.

"You think that I would let you hurt Lio and her friends that easily! Especially my son!" Kagara growled, which earned a few eyes widening and gasped from everyone. Aya stared at Kagara who stared at him and shook her head, then sniffed back a few tears.

"That's right! Aya's really my son! And I made the greatest choice by leaving Aya in Mexico!" Kkagara screeched, making Von's ears hurt and she covered them as she seared in pain. Dareto held onto her shoulders and also covered her ears with her own hands.

"How was it _great_? Leaving a kid in the middle of nowhere, in a bush to die?" Rilo suddenly cried out and Kagara stared at her and sniffed, tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head and dropped her swords on the floor. Rilo glared at her while Jerona disappeared. Knowing she would be killed if she stayed there. Everyone else watched the match between Kagara and Rilo.

"I would have never let Aya die! I put him there when I saw ypu walking Rilo! I knew you were lonely because I was watching you! I couldn't take you to your sister because you had lived without her long enough! I thought that if I gave you someone to care for... You would be happier! And it worked! But then I also had no one to care for me! Until I met Kisham..." Kagara bit her lip as her tears splashed to the floor, and her daggers disappeared. Lio stared at her, then ran over and hugged Kagara tightly.

"So... Kisham isn't your... brother?" Lio asked quietly, and Kagara nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and she stared at everyone, including Aya and she shook her head again.

"No... He just took me in and I started to think of him as a brother... I was only 15 years old then... That's why I hated you marrying him, Lio. I somehow fell in love with my supposed brother!" Kagara cried as Lio patted her back. But Kagara then kneeled down beside Aya who stared at her.

"But I never gave up... Thinking that I would see you again, Aya-Chan. And if you want to stay with Rilo and Ryan... I'm happy... because I wanted Rilo to be happy. And i succeeded in my plan. I'm so proud of you Aya-Chan" she whispered, and Aya swung his arms around her neck, and hugged her tightly.

"I will always remember you as my mommy... But Rilo is my _real_ mommy. No one can replace her... You can be my auntie" Aya whispered and Kagara smiled as Aya rubbed her back then patted her head before running up to Rilo and Ryan who hugged him and stared at Kagara who stood near Heiro.

"I'm fine with that... But I'll be happy... With my protecter..." Kagara smiled, and they teleported away as Rilo smiled down at Aya and they returned to their natural states. Lio smiled as she hugged Rilo then Von, who had uncovered her ears and smiled slightly.

"You know... I guess Kagara made me realise... All of you mean _so _much to me. But she gave me Aya-chan... To stop me from being a lonely girl. Aya-Chan is my life. Without him, I wouldn't be whole. I wouldn't breathe. I wouldn't become a Mew Mew." Rilo said, hugging Aya and picking him up as Ryan smiled and ruffled Aya's hair and he giggled. Rilo smiled up at her friends.

"I'm glad you're a Mew Mew... We would never be complete if you weren't here sis!" Kirona laughed as she ruffled Rilo's hair and Rilo cried out, trying to hit away her sisters hands and growling as she tried to tag her sister, but couldn't.

Kirona and Rilo ran around the park, Rilo trying to hit her sister...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry it took so long... IM SO SORRY! I was stuck and well... Got caught up with a few things... IM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY1

But hey, at least it's done... And I have decided to only go up to 36 chapters or 37... SORRY! But all in all... HhOPE YOU LIKED IT!

_**Love ya'll lots! Banana Candy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	32. Chapter 32: Penultimate Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own this cool story of TMMUF! Please R&R or no more chapters... Ooooooooo- KAY! Getting on with it...

Banana Candy: Sorrrrry! I'm being evil by making you guys wait so long for that last chapter! But I have been very busy and tired! I have also been ill... And on holiday aswell... sob

Shadow Tiger: Yeah whatever girl... FRYING PANS ALERT!

Banana Candy: Yeah... Do you like cheese?

Shadow Tiger: You... are... so... random...

Banana Candy: I KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 32: The Penultimate Battle!

"Mew Angelio must be getting ready to find all of you... and to declare the Ultimate Mew" Jacob explained as he washed the dishes with Summer's and Kirona's help. Lio, Von and Rilo were baking the special cakes for a birthday party that was being held in the Café. Ryan and Liam were just playing cards.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do like, let's see_... work_?" Georgia asked dully as she passed the boys at the table and grimaced while they ignored her. Georgia rolled her eyes and dumped a whole load of plates into the sink as Jacob and Summer protested, but Georgia turned to Rilo and Lio who raised eyebrows.

"Rilo, Lio. I don't care how, but _please_ get your dumb boyfriends to work for once! Unless you're gonna give them the satisfaction of being _lazy_!" georgia growled angrily, nearly throwing a dish cloth at Liam's and Ryan's heads. But she contained her anger and threw it at Lio instead who caught it.

"Fine fine fine. I'll talk to my dumb boyfriend... LIAM! What in Angelio's name are you playing at?" Lio cried, walking over to her boyfriend with the dish cloth in her hand as Liam grinned and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend who had her hands on her hips.

"A table." Liam grinned, making Ryan snort with laughter as Rilo rolled her eyes, then grabbed Ryan's left ear and tugged at it. Hard. Ryan squeaked as Rilo tugged harder and harder while Lio hit her boyfriend over the head with the magical frying pan that she liked to carry. Liam cried out in pain and started to whine.

Georgia grinned at Lio and Rilo who suddenly made their boyfriends stand up and walk over to the sink to help and wash up... After pouring cold and soapy water over the two guys heads.

"There! Now get to work Ryan and Liam... Or Mew Mews come to get ya!" Rilo snapped, and returned to her cake making. Lio giggled then blew a kiss to Liam before helping with the cakes again and trying to stop Von from accidentally cutting herself.

"Geez... Girls sure do get it bad at that time of the month, huh?" Ryan growled, and he recieved a cloth at the back of his head from that comment from Rilo. Ryan turned to glare at her and Rilo smiled, sticking out her tongue and Ryan copied her. Then they returned to their work.

"Hm... I hope that Mew Angelio will give me my sight back... Even if I do sound quite selfish. But all I really want is to see my friends and Dareto once more... Is that selfish at all?" Von said her thoughts outloud as she started to beat the eggs and butter together in the mixing bowl. Lio and everyone else stared at her quietly. Then Lio put a hand on Von's shoulder and she smiled a little.

Von's head turned in the direction of Lio's eyes and she could tell that Lio was smiling. Von's lips curved into a small smile aswell as Lio hugged her best friend.

"Nothing's selfish... You don't have to wish to see us again. As long as we stick by you and be good friends... We'll always have one another. You have never been selfish Von" Lio said quietly, and they continued with their cake baking as Von stared blindly at the wall and sighed inwardly to herself while stirring the mix.

_"I wonder if I will ever see my darling Dareto and my friends again...?_ Hm." Von thought to herself, then put the mix into the baking tin slowly as she thought about being able to see again. But slowly, she knew she was losing her memory of what her friends looked like.

And she hated that. She wanted to remember the way they looked... But she couldn't stop their images from fading away...

"I'm going home now, kay?" called out Lio as she closed the door of the Café, Liam behind her and they started to walk off, hands held in one anothers. Lio smiled as she put her head on his shoulder which was slightly damp, and Liam tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

They reached Lio's garden gate and were embracing when suddenly, her pendant started to flash and Liam raised his eyebrow, then grinned and kissed her forehead as Lio stared at it. She then stared at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I guess my battles are effecting our relationship..." Lio whispered, but Lio placed a finger over her lips so that she would be quiet, he chuckled then kissed her forehead again as Lio smiled inwardly and clutched onto her pendant tightly.

"I wouldn't have you any other way... Normal or part Leopard..." he whispered, then Lio smiled and jumped back as her pendant started to glow and she closed her eyes, her whole body encased in a navy glow as Liam watched her.

"Mew Mew Lio Activate." Lio said as she transformed, then started to run at the speed of light while Liam smiled and watched her until she disappeared into the distance.

Lio ran and then stopped as she reached the Café Mew Mew where her friends were waiting for her and clutching their pendants. They were already in the hero uniform and were ready to leave. Lio smiled as they all teleported to their destination.

"Mew Mew Rilo!

"Mew Mew Kirona!"

"Mew Mew Summer!"

"Mew Mew Von!"

"Mew Mew Lio!" all the girls cried out as they glared at Jerona who's hair was gently swaying in the calm breeze and she grinned, chuckling to herself as she glared at them, then her eyes flashed a deep red colour as the Mews Mews glared at her.

"I see you decided to join my... little speech. I made it myself" Jerona said calmly as Lio glared at her and held out a moonlight boomerang. But Jerona just glared harder and the crescent moon disappeared! Lio gasped as Von's fire also disappeared. Jerona walked closer to them.

"What's this little speech Jerona! What are you planning on?" Summer cried out, pointing a trembeling finger at Jerona who's lips curved into a thin smile. Then she held out an orb while frowning at the Mew Mews. Lio stared at her and the orb.

"I came to say why I came here... Why I want to kill all of you Mew Mews and your masteress!" Jerona cried out, the orb turining a misty blue colour as Lio growled and Kirona glared while Summer held out her swords. Jerona grinned and stood straight as she stared at the Mews.

"Tell us then, Jerona! Or we have no choice but to kill you!" Von cried out as Jerona smiled and gave a nod, continuing with her little speech.

"Fine... The reason I came here was because I heard my own master was here. Ready for me to bring him back to life with the Mist Crescent Orb. Like you, Lionna. My Master is the elemental moon, but far more powerful. And if I bring him back to life... It means that I will live for ever and you will all die along with the sun, the moon, the universe... Along with the earth. No one can stop him... Not even you Mew Mews;

"I also came here to destroy the Mew Angelio because she is the only one who can get in the way of my masters plans,... Ever since I came here to your earth... I have been looking into the Mist Crescent Orb day and night... willing it to give me some sort of evidence, something that could tell me my master was growing stronger with every passing moment.. To show me, when my master was ready to be reborn again!... But now that time has come! In a few days time I will be able to bring him alive again! To his full power and to destroy your world right before your eyes! No one else but I can bring others to life unless they use the Crystalises Moon Shine stone! And no Mew Mew has ever had that before!" Jerona cackled as they all gasped and the orb disappeared. Lio shook her head and took a s tep back.

Von caught her friend in her arms, when Lio felt something inside of her. The hidden power she had... She wasn't capable of using it yet but... She could only use it's power when she was stronger.

"_No Mew... Has ever found that Crystalises Moon Shine Stone because... It was placed into someone's body. And only she would be able to use it when the time was right... To bring back the person who would help her most... Only she could use that power once. The power would never be used again... This power would help her too survive... And to let her win the last battle for her world... That person she brought back... Would come back only to die all over again... But they wanted to protect that Mew... The Ultimate Mew_!" a voice echoed inside Lio's head and she repeated everything as her hair flew above her head and everyone stared. Wide eyed

_"The Mew and the stars. Shining together. No one can defeat them... Only the Ultimate Mew can decide what happens... Once the Sorea Master is revived again... The world will be put into a deep sleep. Mews will die. But once saved, they will return to life. Only to become humans once more... No one can stop the Mews from defeating the Sorea... Together with their love for their planet... The Mews are one whole super hero. That cane never die, that can never surrender... Together always... Nothing can conquer that at all_..." Lio whispered in a harmonous voice. Her eyes were glowing white as her hair flew above her head, and then she closed her eyes and opened them again.

Her hair flew back around her shoulders and her eyes closed again. Lio felt light headed, and she fell to the floor as Kirona caught her.

"Lio... Lio wake up." Kirona whispered, too late! Lio was having another flashback of Von's again!

FLASHBACK

_Von ran around, her hair flying around her shoulders as she looked over her shoulders at a fire she had created. Von gasped as she stopped by a tree, and someone caught her by the shoulders, turning her around and making her face him._

_"You have done this too many times Vanessa! Get your act together or I'm sending you to the police!" her father cried out angrily, his face turning red. Von gasped again as her father slapped her around the fae and tears welled into the little girls eyes..._

_Von looked in her closet, looking at all the girly clothes. And she burned them until she only had her black ones left. Von then went out and bought more black clothes. Mainly dresses with black gloves and umbrella's. Even her dolls wore black dresses and hats._

_"I'm not letting anybody hurt me anymore... Vanessa is gone forever, only Von is left. A lonely, unwanted little girl who only has the darkness left and the fire to keep her warm and protected" Von whispered to herself in a new monetone. And she started to burn more and more things... But she accidentally burned her left cheek and one of her fingers._

END FLASHBACK

Then Von sensed that her friend was shaking. But this wasn't another flashback... Oh no. Lio was going to have a flash of what would happen in the final battle. She was looking into part of the future.

FUTURE SENSE

_There was a cylinder of blue light emitting around one person as Lio ran towards it, but was pushed back by an invisible force..._

_Lio was fighting her new enemy, who was laughing, and Rilo was with her but the other Mews were half alive on the floor along with Ryan and Liam and Jacob..._

_Jerona was dead with a sword in her stomach. Lio was crying and hugging the evil master of The Sorea. Rilo was still there..._

_There was a white glow, and someone descended from the skies..._

END FUTURE SENSE

Lio suddenly opened her eyes and she was sweating terrible fast and breathing heavily, she put her hands on her head and shook it. Saying no again and again and again, louder and louder each time as tears welled into her own eyes.

The Lio noticed that her left cheek was stinging from the burn and her finger was also burnt from the flashback. Von kneeled down beside her and hugged Lio tightly as Lio's tears stung her eyes and cheek before falling to the ground slowly.

Then Lio closed her eyes as she cried softly onto Von's shoulder as Jerona smirked, knowing that the young Mew could look into the future battle that would change everything around them. Change their lives. Nothing, no nothing, could stop the Ultimate and last battle from taking place.

Not even Mew Angelio could stop it...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well how about that? Lio can look into the future aswell as the past... But that's the only time she looks into it.

Next Chapter is called The Last Battle. Only takes up three chapters hopefully. Hope you all enjoyed and please, review this story. Or else it goes Ba bye! Nah I'm only kidding! You'd all KILL me!

_**Mew Mew Rilo Activate!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	33. Chapter 33: The Last Battle! Part One!

Disclaimer: I want it, I'll kill for it, I need it, but I can't _have_ it! Ii do not own TMM.MMP but I only own TMMUF... Which only has three more chapters left to it! (Or four... If you're lucky!)

Me: Well you see, Last time on TMMUF, Llio had one other flashback and then she accidentally took a look into the future to see some bits of the Llast Battle. The Ultimate Battle. Now Lio and her friends know that there is no escape from the battle that is going to be hosted by the Master of Sorea... Whatever that is? But Lio and her friends have to be strong, for the sake of their planet... Because they are; Tokyo Mew mew: Ultimate Force! The one and only!

Chapter 33: The Last Battle! Part 1!

Lio sat there at her desk on that school morning while she listened to the teacher talking about a project and teenagers laughing and ignoring their teacher. Lio didn't know why they were so happy? Because they weren't the ones who knew that the world was ending, that's what.

Lio couldn't help but think of the day ending in ashes. Von wasn't with her because she was being homeschooled now thanks to her blindness and Jerona... Summer was like Lio, quiet and she wouldn't be her usual self, which actually satisfied the dumb cheerleaders. Oh, and Kirona wasn't the same either, just like Rilo.

But none of them had told Ryan, Liam, Jacob, Aya or Georgia. They wanted them to be happy and not sad about anything drastic like the girls final battle. But... Rilo was _hoping_ that it _wasn't_ the last battle before the world was going to end. Rilo still had hoe that the Mews would actually go _on_ until the ned of time...

Lio then heard her teacher say something weird, something she knew all about... Something _she_ was. Her teacher was talking about the Mew Mews cheerily and Lio looked over at Summer, who was also paying attention to what their teacher was saying.

"So then... There are five of these super heroines. But what are their elements? Got you there, huh?" their teacher chuckled, when suddenly both Lio and Summer put their hands up. But Lio put hers down again, letting Summer say the elements because all Summer got a grade A for was in Ggym class. So Lio would answer the second question about Mews.

"Hm. Summer... You know what their elements are? Or just the one?" their teacher asked in shock as Summer stood up while everyone stared in shock that Summer Davies, ex Cheerleader, was actually going to attempt a really hard question that not even the class smart girl, Jemma Shires, knew. They were silent as Summer sighed and spoke in a small voice.

"I know all of them... Mew Mew Moonlight, the power of the moon. Mew Mew Fire. Power of Fire. Mew Mew Ice. Power of Ice. Mew Mew Solar. Power of the sun and Mew Mew Lightning... Power of the Lightning bolts. They are the Mews elements madame." Summer said in her quiet voice as everyone blinked as Summer sat down, looking at her desk. The teacher coughed.

"Hm... Well done Summer Davies, but, you put the Mew of Lightning last, and not third where it is meant to be. Why?" their teacher asked. Lio stared at Summer who shrugged. Lio knew, because Summer was that Mew and she didn't want to be third. Just last.

That's how Lio felt at the minute. That's how all of them wanted to be. Last in everything. Because then the world's last ever battle would come last aswell. But that's not how the world and it's life worked.

So the day passed by slowly, and it was very boring for all of them because they wouldn't talk. Not even to each other. And so the day slowly dragged on and on...

Lio walked home slowly, not bothering to go to the café because she was in deep thought. Then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head around to see Liam running, panting and he saw she was looking his way, so he smiled inwardly and kept on running towards her before stopping and panting as Lio stared down at him with sad eyes. He stared into them and saw the sadness which lurked there.

But there was also a secret hidden beneath her eyes depths.

"Lio... what's wrong?" Liam asked, putting a hand on her cheek. Lio turned her head away and her long fringey bits of hair covered her eyes. Liam stared at the girl he loved as she looked away and he saw the small tears glistening in her eyes.

"If I told you Liam... I'd have to cry in front of you... and I may even have to end the love we have" Lio whispered sadly as she stared at the ground, the words cut through Liam like a knife as Lio whispered everything. Then the girl turned around and shook her head.

"I will never be able to tell you until this has ended... Until then, Liam... I have to make sure you are never hurt. Please, leave me alone." Lio whispered, heartbroken as she walked away crying to herself quietly as Liam stared at her and shook his head, not believeing a word.

But Lio was protecting him... She would be back with him when the last battle was done. Lio hated her new decision but had to go through with it...

No one would hurt Liam while she was alive to protect him, not even the Master of The Sorea!

"Sorry Liam... But I can't let you get hurt. Not on my life. That is why... Tonight I will make you sleep in an Ice encasement until... The last battle has finally ended." Lio whispered to herself as she walked down a road and reached the Café Mew Mew. Where she would get Rilo to help her...

"You can't do that! Lio are you mmph mmph! Mmmmph!" Rilo cried as Lio shoved her hand over the loud girls mouth. Rilo glared at Lio who stared at her sadly and she sighed. Lio didn't want it... But it _was_ for the best

"I know I know! But Rilo, I want to keep him safe! I want all of us to be safe! But Liam is my love... And he is the only human. It's your decision for Ryan but... Liam is going to be put in the Ice encasement_ no matter what! _I love him too much to lose him!" Lio cried out, letting her hand fall from Rilo's mouth and Rilo stared up at her.

"Even if you don't want to help... I'm not gonna let my only one love get hurt! I will _kill_ myself before that happens!" Lio cried out, holding onto Rilo's shoulders and gripping tightly. Rilo stared into Lio's eyes and saw the sadness burning deep inside.

Rilo bit her lip then sighed as Lio's hands slipped off of Rilo's shoulders as Lio stared at the ground. Rilo could understand how much Lio wanted to protect Liam... So she would have to help. No one else would know until the battle was over anyways...

"Fire burns inside your heart, Lio. Don't let the Ice melt from the light of the fire that burns within your heart. Just keep your loved ones safe from harm and so will I and the others... We can not afford to let the ice melt but we can not let your fire of love and light die out. It flickers softly like your love... Your fire of burning love is always with you Lio..." Von whispered as she cupped her hands like she was praying, and her eyes were closed gently.

Von then opened her eyes and turned her head to where she knew Dareto was sleeping in an armchair, and she walked over slowly like a ghost gliding down an empty road. Von then kneeled by the arm of the old chair where his arm was resting, and she put her head on the edge of the arm and her hands rested on his arm. Von closed her eyes gently and she breathed in.

"I will never leave you my love... What can I do to protect you when the world is ending..." Von whispered to herself silently as she breathed in again and started to take gentle, even breaths as she slept there, and Dareto stared down at her and his lips twitched, as he lay a hand on her head.

"Nothing... As long as you live my Queen... I don't care if I die, as long as I die for you" he whispered, kissing her forehead as she slept peacefully, and he thought he saw the hint of a small smile curving on the fire possers lips. Dareto smiled a little, then closed his eyes until he fell asleep too...

"JACOB GET IN HERE! KIRONA, RILO!" screamed a frantic Georgia as she heard her twin's footsteps and Rilo's along with Kirona's aswell. They skidded to a halt as Georgia flicked through a bunch of papers quickly, ending up with throwing them around her as she paced the floor. Then she turned to her sibling and her two friends in front of her.

She had been crying and looked desperate to say something.

"Georgia... What's happened..? Tell us..." Jacob started, when Georgia shoved a piece of paper under his nose and she sat in a chair as he started to read it. Then he turned white and Kirona took it from his hands and started to read aswell and her eyes widened. It was about The Sorea!

"THE SOREA: A mythical half demon half alien who wishes to take over the earth. This monster possesses the elementel power of the moon, and will stop at nothing to defeat the legendary, but unreal, Mew Mews. The Sorea Guardian is the good half of this devilish master, also known as Mew Angelio, the purity goddess! No one can stop the Sorea unless the Sorea _kills_ themselves! Highly doubtful as it will stop at nothing to kill the world and anyone who gets in it's way!... Georgia, where did you find this?" Kirona cried out as Georgia pointed at the computer screen and Kirona stared at it, gasping at the sight.

The computer screen was flashing and had so many words on it, and the words were scrolling down by themselves! But the most noticeable thing was a picture of a crystal that was blurry, changing into a form of a human... But that was also blurred. Because no one knew what The Sorea looked like yet.

"Georgia... We have to get out of here!" Kirona suddenly commanded, and she grabbed Georgia's wrist as Rilo grabbed Jacobs and they hauled them out of the room and started to run as fast as they could and wouldn't stop.

It was nearly midnight, and Rilo suddenly stopped and jumped into a nearby tree then started to whistle loudly as the wind blew through her hair. Then suddenly Lio, Von, Summer, Dareto and Ryan appeared. Rilo jumped out of the tree and ran over to Ryan who she hugged.

"Llio... We can't encase Liam now... Or never. The Sorea's gonna return tonight! It's reincarnation is coming! Jerona's awakening our last enemy to battle!" Rilo cried out, holding onto Lio's shoulders as Lio stared at her, hair blowing in her face. Lio shook her head, not believing any of it.

"No... No no no NO! This isn't real! Rilo tell me it's a lie! PLEASE!" Lio cried out, shaking her friends shoulders. But Rilo shook her head sadly and so did Kirona.

Lio couldn't accept it. She fell to the ground, tears welling inside of her eyes as Summer and Von ran over to her and helped Lio to stand up. Georgia and her other friends stared at Lio. Ryan, Dareto, Georgia and Jacob wanted to know more about the last battle. Dareto only knew that Von wanted to protect him, like Lio wanted to protect Liam and Rilo wished to protect the two main men in her life, Aya and Ryan and Summer wished to keep Jacob safe from the Sorea because... He wasn't strong enough to fight.

"**_My life isn't worth living... Until my friends come and save me..." _**Georgia suddenly said as she looked up at the sky and Lio turned to stare at her like everyone else. Georgia turned her head to stare at Lio, then she kneeled beside her and placed a Cherry Blossom into Lio's hands. And georgia smiled.

"Remember this for me when The Sorea Master comes... It may actually help you..." georgia was suddenly cut off by a flash of white light, and Jerona appeared as she grinned, her arms folded and she swung her hair behind her shoulders.

The Mist Crescent Orb was bobbing in the air in front of her as she smirked and Lio suddenly found that she could stand again.

"Well well well... Saying your final goodbyes before my Master of the Sorea comes to defeat your sorry butts! Well then get ready Mew Mews! But be prepared for the butt whooping and get into your Mew forms!" Jerona cried out shrilly, her hair flying back as her eyes glinted red and she held out a hand, that turned white in the middle and suddenly all five girls found themselves in their mew forms!

They gasped as they stared at themselves, then the Mist Crescent Orb shined a little before glowing even more and Jerona's grin widened like her eyes that had fully turned red.

"Master of the Sorea! Can you hear me! Finally you will be alive once again to show these stupid humans your wrath and to destroy what you first created!" Jerona cried out as the Mist Crescent Orb started to shine brighter and brighter like a cloudy blue colour.

Jerona chuckled as her own eyes started to shine and she then raised her hands into the air and the orb started to rise above her hands and she spread out her fingers as her hair flew into the air and dust rose from the air as it swirled around her.

"The Moon and the Sun! The Earth and the Planets! The whole universe! Ssoon to be yours master of Sorea! Awaken from your prison that has encased you all of these years! Mater of the Sorea! Awaken! MYSTICAL MIST CRSCENT ORB ACTIVATE!" Jerona cried out as the blue glow suddenly covered everyone and Lio screamed out loudly as she covered her face with her arm like her friends.

Then the glow faded, but they all heard a cry of pain and everyone turned around and Lio's eyes widened as she watched... Georgia getting lifted into the air, while a blue glow was shining where her heart was placed. Lio gasped and she saw that a blue cylinder of light had emitted around her friend.

Lio started to run suddenly, as fast as she could and she felt her feet turn into paws and she suddenly started running on all fours, still in her mew form as she ran up to the cylinder of light encasing her friend who had stopped crying in pain.

Lio then ran as fast as she could, but once she got near to the blue light emitting around Georgia, Lio was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force and she screamed, flying back from the light as her eyes closed and her long hair flew around her face.

Lio then fell on the ground and bounced backwards twice until she started to just surf across the ground... Then Lio hit a wall. She had left a long line in the ground from where she had been skidding!

Lio moved her head and groaned before standing up weakly... And she gasped with her eyes wide open when she saw that the light emitting around Georgia had stopped... And left another woman standing there.

This woman's hair was waist length and black. She had her head facing the ground so they couldn't see her face, her clothes were a black dress with black boots and crimson lace over the top of her dress. Then, The Master of the Sorea lifted her head and all the mew's gasped at what they saw.

Her eyes were shining red, fringe in her eyes and she had fangs coming from her mouth.

"Master of the Sorea! You have finally returned to us!" Jerona cried out, bowing quickly as Lio stared in horror at her friend... Who had turned into the Sorea...

"G-Georgia?" Rilo cried, speaking what everyone else wanted to say.

The Sorea lifted her head and turned it to look at Rilo with a cold, hard glare. She held up a palm, and Rilo suddenly was flown backwards to where Lio was laying. Lio stared at her young friend and weakly, Lio put an arm around Rilo as they weakly stared over at the Sorea

"I am not the Georgia you used to know... I am the Sorea. Enemy of the Mews and sister of Mew Angelio. I came here to destroy you... Once and for all" The Sorea hissed darkly, as her eyes narrowed and all the Mews gasped. While Jerona laughed under her breathe. Her laughs growing louder and louder as the sky darkened, black clouds and Ravens swirling across the skies...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

hope you liked that! cliffy! Never made one of those... But please tell me weather you liked it or not! NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON I HOPE! (computers not working properly... PIECE OF JUNK!)

R&R like hell please!

_**Mew Mew Rilo Activate!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	34. Chapter 34: The Last Battle Part Two!

Disclaimer: We all know the bloomin' drill... I do not own TMM/MMP. I only own this fan fic called TMMUF! Oh and I also own my foot...

LAST TIME, ON TMMUF:

It's the last ever battle here in summerset... And I don't like it. We only just found out who the Sorea is and it turns out... She's our friend, Georgia. What can we do? I could never fight my friends. But this is the Ultimate battle. The Ultimate battle for an Ultimate Force. Who knows who will come out alive...

Chapter 34: The Last Battle! PART TWO!

Lio and Rilo and all their friends, excluding Georgia and Jerona, were staring at the Sorea in horror as the woman glared over at Rilo and Lio. Then Georgia turned to Jerona and grinned as Jerona stayed bowed down low to the ground.

"Jerona... You were the one who brought me back... Right?" the Sorea hissed, making Jerona lift her head and grin as she gave a small nod and a slight chuckle under her breath as she held out the Moon Shine stone.

"Yes... And it's all thanks to this little treat! But the Moon Shine Crystalises doesn't _just_ let me awaken my master... It also lets me control you, the Sorea. So you are now my servant!" Jerona cried out. letting the crystal in her hands glow brightly as the Sorea hardened her glare... Then grinned slightly.

The Sorea chuckled underneath her breath as Jerona glared at her, still grinning manically. Then the Sorea lifted a sword that had appeared in front of her and pointed it at Jerona, still glaring as Jerona lost her grin. Her eyes were slowly widening.

"Hm. Like I'll ever be _your_ servant, Jerona. Ii've been the master to all Aliens born... I'm not letting a little crystal get in my way... You can go to hell for all I care and... Tjhat's just where you're going! HYAAAAAAAA!" the Sorea suddenly cried out, kicking the crystal out of Jerona's hands.

The Sorea's eyes turned red and glowed as she then lifted her sword. Then Jerona's eyes widened and her mouth opened as Lio gasped and stood up, holding out the navy strawberry bell weakly as Jerona then fell to the ground. Her eyes wide.

"JERONA!" Kirona cried out as Jerona rolled across the ground, blood pouring from the wound from the huge sword that Jerona held out. Kirona ran over to Jerona, throwing her Lettuce Clarinettes to the ground as she ran over to Jerona.

The Sorea was grinning as she held the tip of her sword to the ground, her hair flying around her head as her fangs glowed white, blood splattering the silver sword that was wide and shiny and sharp. Sorea's eyes turned back t the original colour as rain started to fall.

Lio then fell again as the Sorea grinned, and turned to face Lio who was held sitting up by Rilo as Lio held the Strawberry Bell weakly in her hand. Rain pattered over their heads as the Sorea then turned to glare at Ryan, Von, Kirona, Summer and Jacob. Eyes were glistening and she was chuckleling as she held up her sword.

_"I have to... Protect the world for the last battle... That means... making everyone... But us... sleep... I will protect everyone I love! No one will die while I am here to save the planet_!... MEW MEW STRAWBERRIES BELL SLEEPING ACTIVATION!" Lio cried out loudly, holding the strawberry bell out into the air as she closed her eyes, letting the strawberry bell glow in her hands.

Then Lio felt it rise into the air, so she let her fingers unfold over it and it rose into the air as her hand sunk to the ground. The Strawberry bell glowed brightly as it rose higher.

Then it turned into small water droplets and scattered the earth. Making all the humans sleep but the Mews and Sorea. Lio knew she was protecting the earth.

The Sorea suddenly growled, and pointed her sword at Lio who was weak from everything. Rilo stared at her friend, and gulped once she saw the sword. Rilo stood up, letting Lio rest on the ground as she glared at the Sorea who glared back.

"How dare the Mew of Moonlight make everyone fall under the Mews sleeping spell at a time like this! How - Selfish!" the Sorea breathed as Rilo stood in front of Lio, and then Von, then Summer, then Kirona as she left the dead Jerona and then Ryan as they all stood in front of Lio, arms folded.

"She dares... She cares for this planet, Georgia! Like you did once! I know you can hear me, Georgia!" Rilo cried out, and Von nodded, when Von suddenly started screaming in pain, hands covering her ears as Dareto glided over to her and put his own hands over her ears.

The Sorea was glaring at Von, and once her glare left Von, the gothic mew fell to the floor weakly as she shook from head to toe while Dareto shook his head.

"Hm. The blind girls weakness is both her friends and the hearing she has. It's sensitive. How pathetic like the Mew of Moonlight... All of you are pathetic! The Moonlight girl is only weak because she's letting herself be! She can't fight for the world!... And I thought she was the Ultimate Mew." The Sorea spat out like the words were absolute poison.

"Oh... and like I said... Georgia's gone... She's dead! And I put that word kindly! Like Jerona's dead! And like Kisham's dead and soon... this whole, _pathetic_ planet will be dead! But my first target... Is Lionna Winston. Mew Mew Moonlight..." Sorea hissed, holding out her palm and all the Mews, but Lio, screamed as they flew into different directions so that the Sorea could glare at Lio in front of her.

Lio was breathing heavily as the rain hit her, freezing her entire body as she clutched onto a bloody arm. Then she gasped as something was pushed into her left shoulder, banging her and trapping her against the wall behind her.

Sorea's sword was in her shoulder. Making her breathe harder as the Sorea grinned, her fangs sticking out while her eyes glowed.

"Tell me... Tell me what it's like to lose something precious to you? I'm taking it all away... And I see you have flashbacks... None of your own but of your friends... You seem to be happy with their memories... But never your own.. Selfish" Sorea hissed as Lio closed her eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily as she felt her blood trickly down her left arm. he felt uneasy and dizzy

"I...I'm not selfish... I love everything around me... Having my friends flashbacks... Shows that I care what they feel... And that I'm willing to sacrifice anything for them... Even my life... Ehhhhh... My most precious thing... precious... my... my most... is... ehhhh... is... it is..." Lio started, then she suddenly saw a flash of light, having flashbacks.

But this time... None of her friends. But these ones... These flashbacks, they were her own. Her memories of the things most precious to her.

FLASHBACK

_Kisham stood in front of her, kissing her._

_Liam kissing her. Holding her tightly._

_Von holding her hand and then hugging her tightly as Lio cried._

_Rilo fighting with Georgia, then laughing happily._

_Summer and Jacob together, waving before a picture was taken._

_Aya Chan. Jumping around Rilo, Kirona, Ryan and Dareto._

_Kirona in her mermaid form, laughing as she circled her Mew friends._

_Georgia waving and trying to murder Jacob for eating the last cheesecake in the fridge and..._

_Lio with her mom, dad and Ronnie. But mostly, she was holding two hands, one on each side of her. Lio was happy. All her friends were behind her but these two people were the ones she loved, they made her heart soar like a dolphin. One she knew she loved... One she wanted to save and love forever aswell as Liam._

_Kisham was on her right and Liam was on her left. They were all laughing as Kisham patted her head and Liam embraced her while Von hugged her tightly. A picture perfect frame for them all..._

END FLASBACK

Lio opened her eyes as the Sorea grinned. Then Lio gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of the swords edge, and she pulled it out. She was in pain, but she stood up and put a hand over her wound as she glowed.

"I think everything around me is precious! But the one I loved is dead! I won't let you do that to anyone else I love! Georgia stop this now! I know you can hear me! You're in there somewhere I can feel it1 Only you and I can stop this Georgia!" Lio cried out, her wound healing as she yelled.

The Sorea glared as her eyes shined red brightly and she lifted her sword high, then grinned and chuckled a little like a growl as Lio glared at her, then Lio took one weak step forward as the Sorea growled and glared menacingly.

"Georgia is dead you weakling! And I can do what I want to anyone you love1 HYA CHANG SWIPE!" Sorea yelled, hitting the ground with her sword.

Everything started to shake as everyone screamed, then the ground turned white as the glow covered the land all the Mews, Rryan, Aya, Dareto and Jacob were on.

Lio uncovered her eyes as she had put her arm over them and she gasped. All the tree leaves had turned black, leaving the tree's dead. Blood from Jerona splattered the ground and... her friends were lifeless! Including Aya Chan!

"No! VON! KIRONA! SUMMER! RILO! JACOB! RYAN! AYA - CHAN! DARETO!" she cried out, running to each of them. Lio let her tears fall as her hand rested on Von's. Then she heard a whimper. And she turned her head, gasping as that person sat up weakly

"You're building your own nest now, Lionna..." Sorea hissed, then was cut short as her gaze fell onto one of the other Mews. This mew was clutching onto her leg, and she was groaning in pain as she tried to stand up weakly. Lio gasped.

"Rilo!" Lio cried out, running over to her friend and catching Rilo before the youngest mew fell weakly. Both Mews were weak, bruised and tired. But they had a battle to do.

No one knew how long this battle would last.

But this battle... Was just beggining...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh god that was cool too make! SORRY I made it soooooo short! But I am actually hoping to go up to chapter 36 or 37 with the Last battle! But That will take up four or five chapters! Please review and I will NOT delete this cos' I'm nearly finished with it!

I can't actually believe I have nearly done this story! Then I can have a little rest from stories INCLUDING Darlyia's mission! SORRY!

So hope you liked it and I hope you liked finding out that Lio loved Kisham and still does!

_**Mew Mew Rilo Activate!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Last Battle PART THREE!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but i only own TMMUF... and my foot... and it's toes... Oh and my moped... That is imaginary...

Rilo Activate: (me) I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer and so will the last one... So if it takes three days that means it must be long! Surprises in this one meeps!

Chapter 35: The Last Battle: PART THREE!

"Rilo!" Lio cried out, running to the youngest Mew and helping her up as Rilo tried to stand by herself weakly. Rilo looked up to see the Sorea glaring, her eyes blazing red as the Sorea stared over at Rilo.

"How could _the youngest, ugliest little Mew minx live? It was meant to be _my_ battle with the Moon princess!" _The Sorea thought to herself angrily as she growled, then Lio, still weak, looked over at the Sorea and she felt a searing pain in her right arm. Then pain in her left shoulder started to sear up horribly fast.

"How... How could you live! My powers can kill anyone! Unless... Unless you're the Mew Angelio's own... No... It can't be!" The Sorea screeched as she held her sword up to Rilo who glared at the Sorea as she felt the sword point at her throat.

Rilo didn't even blink or break a sweat.

"We can _never _forgive you, Sorea! All you have done to us is kill everything we worked hard to protect! And you want to also kill off Lio, the Ultimate Mew! nd our Mastress... Mew Angelio who has protected us! We despise your living guts you puney little maggot!" Rilo suddenly snapped, trying to spit but her strength was weak.

And so was Lio's. Lio fell to the ground, still holding Rilo and this made the Sorea smirk and she suddenly slashed at Rilo's leg. Causing it to bleed rapidly.

"Weak! I told you that you were weak!" the Sorea snapped as Lio sat there... or lay there, Rilo trying to make Lio get up. But Lio and Rilo were both so weak from using up all their energy on the Sorea... Lio closed her eyes and started to shake as she listened to the Sorea laughing gladly and evilly.

_" Lio... Lio! Get up Lio! Save the world and me!..." _soemone suddenly cried, and Lio found herself in blackness. Lio stood up and opened her eyes and she felt cold. Then she turned around and gasped as a light faced her.

"_Lio... Please help! Only you and Rilo can fight her! Can fight me_!" they called again, like they were desperate. Then there was sobs. Llio gasped again, then opened her eyes properly and looked up at the black skies. And she stared wide eyed and then she grabbed Rilo's wrist and stood up with Rilo.

"I can hear you! I'll protect you I promise!" Lio cried out, sending the Ravens and the crows flying off, sqwaking as Lio glared at the Sorea, who laughed manically. Then the Sorea blasted the two friends with her sword and they screamed as they smashed against a wall... hard.

"Hm. Who can you hear Lio? Your conscience telling you to fight? Well listen to me girlies! Nothing you do will help you to win! I am the one who will become victorious in battle!" the Sorea cried out gleefully as Lio held up Rilo weakly

"My conscience... gave up on me... a long time ago... But I never-EVER gave up on myself..." Lio hissed as Rilo stared at Lio, then took her arm away from Lio's shoulder. And Rilo walked forwards slowly until she and Lio were knocked over again by another almighty blast.

"Get up and fight cowards!" the Sorea snapped angrily and gleefully as she grinned at the blood covered two girls as Lio held onto Rilo's hand tightly.

"_I won't let you go Rilo... Promise. I'll always protect you_... We will fight! But you won't let... ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Lio screamed as the Sorea hit her _over_ the head with her sharp sword... But Lio suddenly recovered and the Sorea's eyes widened.

"Mew Angelio is protecting you! How dare she!" the Sorea growled, lifting her sword again as Rilo clung onto Lio who also clung onto Rilo's weakening body tightly as the rain hit their heads and bodies, freezing their bones carefully and slowly.

"_Please Lio... I need your help to battle... Please protect us all!" _the person's voice screamed out, then started to scream and Lio suddenly fell on the ground weakly as she cried out in pain. Then Lio felt something jammed into her arm.

Lio looked over at her arm weakly and saw that there was... a sharp pole through the arm that was in complete pain. Blood was pouring from it. And Lio felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at the Sorea who grinned.

"G-georgia... I want to... to help..." Lio cried out weakly, putting a hand over the pole and increasing the pain.

The Sorea glared at her like Lio was vermin and so was Rilo.

"I told you that Georgia is dead! IO'm The Sorea and I will kill you!" the Sorea screamed out, then she watched in horror as Lio stood up and slowly walked over towards her.

"N... no. You're Georgia... Just her bad side... She's in there... I hear her... I can feel her presence. Ehhh... Georgia listen to me!" Lio cried out, chocking her words and feeling even more pain as the Sorea narrowed her eyes, then grinned as she watched the weak Lio. Then Lio was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force that the Sorea had created.

"Arrgghh! Eh... erm..." Lio said weakly, holding onto the end of the pole in her arm, then she pushed herself up from the ground weakly, her legs all shaky from weakness and batteling.

The Sorea glared at Lio and pointed her wide sword at the young girl. And only at Lio as she glared and let the sword glow as brightly as possible. Then Lio cried out in pain as another blast hit her. Making the l;eader of the mews roll on the floor before she slowly and weakly stood up again, facing the Sorea. Her face was bruised and blood covered her Mew uniform, arms and even her hair and legs.

"G-Georgia... I know you're in... THERE!" Lio shouted her last word as she pulled out the pole from her arm, letting all of the blood fall on the floor. And then she put a hand over it and it quickly healed.

Lio made her way over to the Sorea who widened her eyes as Lio suddenly stopped in front of her and hugged the Sorea tightly. Lio closed her eyes as her tears fell to the ground and onto the Sorea's clothes.

"Please... Don't hurt us... anymore... We all still love... you" Lio whispered, as Rilo watched and Rilo felt her own tears in her eyes. But suddenly... Lio felt that she was being rose into the air and she was gasping for breath as the Sorea held Lio up in the air by the neck.

The Sorea's hair was flying around her head as her eyes glowed bright, dangerous red like blood while Lio struggled. Then Lio stopped struggling and she let her tears fall as she chocked uneasily while The Sorea glared at her, sword in the other hand.

"Weak. All you are is weak, young Lio. You are not brave enough to fight me or defeat me, the Sorea. I think I know your weak spot Lio... You can never hurt your friends... he he he. Well... I'm part of your pathetic, dead friend! The Ultimate Mmew can't even take me on! I've already killed part of you and half your friends and soon the world! But still you can't _hurt_ me because I'm Georgia. I'm part of that human scum!" the Sorea hissed as Lio then fell to the ground, coughing madly, making her even more weak.

"YOU BITCH!" Rilo suddenly burst out, jumping up and running towards the Sorea, throwing large and strong Icicles at her. Then the Icicles suddenly turned to water and Rilo's eyes widened as the Sorea grinned. All the water droplets fell to the ground like the heavily pouring rain.

"Don't think that you can hurt me, little girl. Ice may not be my element but Water is aswell as Moonlight. And Ice is water. If you don't realise this either... I'm more powerful than you and I can take you down any day of the week, month, year... Millenium. So don't try it! I want to battle the Ultimate Mew!" the Sorea screamed proudly as she pointed her sword at Rilo who gulped and started sweating.

But the Sorea suddenly lost her grin as Lio stood up weakly. The Sorea turned to glare at the weak Mew and she then pointed her long sword at Lio who stopped in her tracks and stared at the Sorea through her wet fringe that was nearly covering her eyes like Rilo's was.

Then Lio shook her head and she stared at the ground.

"I-I won't fight Georgia! But... I promised... I promised her I would protect this planet... So I'll ah! I'll... F-fight you... Because somewhere... somewhere inside of you.. OW!... inside _you,_ Georgia is... She is telling me to fight! I will fight you Sorea no matter what!" Lio cried out, she suddenly felt a burst of energy inside of her and her hair flew abover her head and she started to glow and her eyes closed as she rose into the air, and her head tilted backwards as the Sorea stared in horror and so did Rilo.

But Rilo also regained energy but not like Lio did.

Lio then held out her arms and she opened her eyes as she felt something inside of her. Then she heard all of her friends voices inside her head and all of their weapons, the former Mews weapons, appeared around her.

"Mew Mew Fire!"

"Mew Mew Lightning!"

"Mew Mew Ice!"

"Mew Mew Solar!"

"MEW MEW MOONLIGHT COMBINATIONS!" Lio suddenly heard herself yell out loudly as her strawberry bell formed in her outstretched hands. And Lio started to twirl around when an image... a _BODY_! formed on the ground and suddenly sat up.

Lio had brought him back to life! Tthe one who would live again only to die for her all over again.

"L...Lio!" Kisham suddenly cried out, flying up to her and he saw the tears in her eyes. Lio suddenly smiled and swung her arms around his neck. Lio had tears pouring down her face as she cried happily while embracing the alien... who couldn't believe that she was hugging him!

"Kisham! Oh Kisham!..." she cried happily. Then Lio did something unexpected and kissed him as Kisham's eyes widened, then closed while the Sorea growled and Rilo stared as her eyes widened with each passing second that they nearly fell out of her eye sockets

Then Rilo's mouth dropped to the ground as Lio and Kisham kissed.

"Okay what was that for Mew Kitty witty?" Kisham asked as Lio hugged him tightly again and sobbed. Then suddnly Lio screamed as she felt something cold run across her back.

"Lio no!" Kisham cried, grabbing hold of Lio before she fell to the ground, and Kisham fewlt blood trickle onto his hands and he knew that the Sorea had tried to slice Lio's back open (I hate putting that!) and he growled as his eyes shone brightly.

"Lio I'm gonna die for you again! I won't let her hurt you!" Kisham suddenly whispered, and he heard a gasp from Lio as she looked at him weakly like she was shocked.

"N-no! I'll die! You just came b-back!" Lio chocked out, but Kisham shook his head and embraced her tightly again as he let _his_ tears fall to the ground. They were still high up in the air.

"I came back for one purpose... To die all over again for the person I love... I guess... You love me too, hey Lio?" he whispered as Lio nodded and sniffed. Then she gasped as she felt sonething go through her stomach... and it also went through Kisham's back!

The Sorea's sword went through the both of them! They both fell to the ground fast and in pain as Kisham held onto Lio in an embrace tightly still.

"I won't let you go!" Kisham hissed as they hit the ground, and Rilo ran over to them and she gasped when she tried to pick them up but she was hit with a blast from the Sorea's sword and she fell to the ground, flying farther than her friends.

"Hm. Finally I've got you. Huh. Two love birds flying together... But now the mainy is gonna fly solo... huh? Time to die, pretty alien boy!" The Sorea hissed as she grabbed the squirmin, weak Kisham by his hair and lifted him up, holding her sword arm back... Then slamming the sword through Kisham's body as Rilo, Kisham and Lio screamed loudly, their hair flying backwards.

Kisham's body hit the ground as Lio stared at it. Then she stood up weakly by her hands and helped Rilo up. Llio held out her strawberry bell and glared at the Sorea.

The Sorea smirked and folded her arms.

"I've done it... I've killed all the most precious things to you. How does it feel... You vermin?" the Sorea hissed as the bruised and bloodied up Lio and Rilo stared at the Sorea who was circling them. Lio gulped and closed her eyes, opening her mouth.

"How can you kill everything precious to me...? I've got one thing left! No... TWO!" Lio hissed, suddenly grasping Rilo's hand while the Sorea wasn't looking and the Sorea glared at her and growled as she took out her sword again and pointed it at Lio's face. Then at Rilo's.

"Fine... What _two_ poncy little gay things are they? Yourself and Rilo?" the Sorea hissed menacingly as Lio glared at her. Then she opened her eyes and sighed, smiling a little as she raised her eyebrows and she opened her mouth, still smiling.

Lio held up hers and Rilo's clasped hands as the Sorea glared at her confident smile.

"I have... Rilo... And all of my loved ones... Love. Nothing... You can ever _ever_ feel... Sorea. Because you... are black and you don't have a heart." Lio smirked as she let her and Rilo's clasped hands fall to their sides. And Lio looked over at Kisham's body. Then at Von's and all the others bodies.

And she smiled still as she listened to _her_ voice echoeing inside her head.

"_Now... You're ready Lio... Do it now..." _the voice echoed through her head, and Lio got in her battle stance as she grinned like she wanted the Sorea to bring it on.

"Bring it on Sorea... I'm redy now... _Thank you Georgia_." Lio though the last part inside her head as she grinned, still holding Rilo's hand and feeling confident with a whole load of energy inside of her.

Tthe Sorea glared at Lio and Rilo. Tthinking that they had just a tad bit _too _much confidence in themselves. Then... she grinned...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

enjoyed it? I sure did and so will you! R&R and I will _not_ delete it! PROMISE! If I do delete it I'll let you flame any of my other stories I ever ever make! KK!

Luove you all cos' you love me and my story guys! **Special mension to Mew of Fire for being great at reviewing my stories no matter what! She is a faithful fan like Mew Sahara and other fans are!**

_Mew Mew Rilo Activate!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	36. Chapter 36: The last battle PART FOUR!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own TMMUF which will not be deleted...

Chapter 36: The Last Battle! PART FOUR!

LAST TIME, ON TMMUF: Lio and I are now batteling Georgia after she has brutally murdered our friends1 But the biggest shocker of all was finding out that Lio kissed Kisham because secretly... SHE LOVES HIM MORE THAN LIAM! Bet that freaked you out! Well now it's time to battle our last ever battle! Stay tuned, love Rilo. TMMUF FOREVA!

_Beautiful nights turn into dusk._

_The gentle breeze, it blows the leaves away._

_The silent wind, whispers in my ear._

_The words of love._

_From above oh..._

"We'll battle you like you've never battle before!" Lio snapped as Rilo stood and and she glared at the Sorea who glared back as she grinned and brought up her sword.

"Hm. Try as you might, Lionna. You'll never beat me because I am far stronger than any of you mews put together... You're all weak!" the Sorea hissed darkly, then she hit her sword on the ground and a blast of light covere the surface. The Sorea grinned then gasped as she saw the two mews fly up into the air.

Lio grinned and winked.

"Grrr... I'll get you Lionna and Rolo!" she burst out. Using Rilo's hated nickname. Rilo's eyes went dark and cloudy as she glared at the Sorea. The Rilo held up her Pudding Rings and she started to glow.

"It's RILO! R-I-L-O... RILO! Not Rolo, not Rover... RILO! And I'll prove that no one can call me that... Pudding Ring Double take Rilo strike! ICE!" Rilo yelled, throwing both her pudding rings at the Sorea, who tried to hide behind her sword but... The Pudding Rings hit her! They went through the sword and got her!

The Sorea screamed as the Rilo rings went through her body, and she stareed down at the whole in her stomach, her eyes widening at the sight.

Rilo grinned and did a twirl in the air.

"And that's for calling me Rolo!" she grinned, winking as Lio coughed in amazement, then hugged her friend tightly as Rilo laughed.

Suddenly, the Sorea growled and held up her sword as the hole in her stomach disappeared. Then, she let her eyes glow bright, dangerous, blood red and her eyes started to flash as the dust started to swirl around her and Lio and Rilo gasped as they were suddenly trapped into a vortex of dust.

"ARGGGH! RILO HOLD ON!" Lio yelled as she closed her eyes and held onto Rilo tightly as Rilo's own eyes closed and they clung to each other tightly as the Sorea laughed and lifted her sword higher and higher.

"You'll be mine soon! You just wait." the Sorea chuckled to herself as she grinned, her shoulders shaking as she chuckled to herself in content.

_The crystal water of the lake._

_The clear blue of the sea._

_The sun above,_

_The clouds and the doves._

_The green grass beneath my feet._

_But what I most desire..._

_Is a word called love._

"_They will never be yours_!" a voice suddenly echoed, and everything was in blackness until a pair of eyes opened and that person gasped as something around them started to glow, and they closed their eyes again as the glow surrounded their body... and so did some red ribbons.

"You are never going to escape death! NEVER!" The Sorea cackled manically as she slashed at the vortex, hitting both Lio and Rilo on their arms, shoulders and legs. Only _just _missing their faces by an inch.

"_Lio_... _I have to... _No one can escape death! No one can live forever! Not even an alien! Not even Mew Angelio!" Rilo suddenly yelled, the vortex was slowly dying down now as The Sorea blinked and let her sword fall to her side as she kept on blinking.

"Huh...? Wh-what? MEW ANGELIO HAS LIVED LONGER THAN YOU! 3 MILLION YEARS LONGER BRAT!" the Sorea yelled angrily, her sword had been thrown to the ground as Rilo closed her eyes, then shook her head gently.

"Yes... But no one... Can live forever... This is why the Mew Angelio is promoting one of us Mews to Ultimate Mew... Because she knows... That she will die... Once she makes another Mew the new one... The new Ultimate Mew. And you... can't kill her..." Rilo whispered, her shoulders shaking as Lio and Sorea both stared at her, and blinked as Lio and Rilo slowly touched the ground as the vortex disappeared.

Then the Sorea snapped and picked up her sword.

_Harmony sings softly to me_

_A sweet atmosphere._

_The calm melody_

_Oh I wish life were so simple._

_To let me have a place._

_Where someone, can accept me._

_And say the gentle word..._

_Love._

"What do you mean? BRAT? I can kill anyone! Including the Ultimate Mew!" the Sorea growled, throwing her sword at Rilo, who's head was bowed so that no one, not even Lio, could see her face. The sword was heading straight for her.

But it suddenly melted away as the point got close enough to Rilo's hair. The Sorea and Lio both gasped, eyes wide as they stared at Rilo, who slowly lifted her head.

Her eyes had turned silver.

"Then why didn't I die?" Rilo asked in a small whisper, as some transparent, large, angel wings suddenly rose from her back and the wings were glittering as Rilo glared at the Sorea. And suddenly, Rilo's hair colour turned silver and her fairy mew clothes turned white rimmed with lime green at the hem.

"EH?" both Lio, and the Sorea both seemed to cry out as the Sorea's eyes widened and Rilo held out her hands, as a staff appeared that was long and white like her usual battle staff but with a star on the end of it and a crystal.

"I can not die until I say! I am the next Ultimate Mew! Mew Mew Rilo!" Rilo cried out, and she closed her eyes as she rose into the air, and started to twirl as the sky suddenly turned a beautiful blue, and all the ravens and crows turned into doves as the flowers grew again and leaves grew back on the tree's.

_The vortex of dust rises high!_

_The battle has begun!_

_I will not let you go, or I will die!_

_But when we are together..._

_We can create the most powerful thing of all._

_Cos' when I'm with you..._

_I'm an Ultimate Mew Mew!_

_The birds and the bee's!_

_The sky and the tree's!_

_Holding your hand in mine!_

_This makes me stronger because..._

_You... make me the Ultimate Mew!_

_"Now it's time, Rilo. You're strong enough... Close your eyes Rilo. Ultimate Mew Mew Activate!" _Georgia's voice echoed into Rilo's mind, and Rilo gave a nod and she closed her eyes. Then felt a hand over hers that was at the end of the pole, holding it.

Rilo looked up and saw that Lio's hands were over her's... And the other mews! Liam was there aswell, and Ryan and Von and Dareto and Summer and Kirona and Jacob and Kisham! But... There was also _her_ soul. _Georgia's _soul was helping.

"He heh! Go for it Rilo!... We're counting on you! " Georgia laughed brightly, and all the others nodded, including Kisham as he smiled. Lio was next to him and smiling brightly.

"Yeah! All of our love is powerful enough to defeat the Sorea! You can count on it! Promise!... Ultimate Mew Rilo! o0" Lio said, smiling as she crossed her heart, and Von nodded as she stared at Rilo. Blindly.

"Yes... Save the world... Even if it does change, my little Rilo" Von said, siling as she winked and everyone laughed, then Rilo felt her heart fill with joy as she stared at all of her friends. Then she laughed as she tilted her head.

"You guys!" Rilo cried happily, hugging them all as they laughed, including the soul of Georgia and she smiled as she hugged Rilo tightly, then sighed and stared at her best friend with a small smile, then at Lio. Then at everyone around her excluding the Sorea.

"I'm glad... Because I don't want to leave you unhappy..." Georgia started, then Jacob's eyes widened as he stared at his sister's soul.

"Georgia... What are you talking..." Jacob started, but Georgia put a ghostly finger to her lips and shook her head. Jacob went quiet as everyone stared at the teenagers soul.

"No matter what... No matter how... Once you kill the Sorea... You kill me. Because she is a part of me." Georgia whispered sadly as Rilo, Lio, Von, Kirona, Summer, Kisham, Dareto and Jacob all gasped (Aya is sleeping k!) and everyone shook their heads.

"No... Georgia... You can't! I won't kill the Sorea if it means killing you!" Rilo and Lio both cried out, tears pouring down their faces as Georgia smiled, and she shook her head, then pointed to the sky as a star glinted.

"Nothing can prevent this... And that star... It's me. Look at it. And you'll be safe. But Rilo... I'm always with you. I have to die. No matter what... Like you said. Everyone dies at some point. Even an Ultimate Mew. But... Ultimate Mews are just souls... Did you know that?" Georgia whispered into Rilo's ear. And Rilo's eyes widened as she stared into the horizon.

"No..." Rilo whispered, shaking her head. When suddenly, there was a scream and everyone turned to see the Sorea screaming at... The Mew Angelio!

"Yes... Do it now Rilo! Lio!" Angelio whispered, staring at them and pointing at the Sorea, Angelio's sister as the Sorea screamed. But Lio and Rilo shook their heads fiercely.

"No we can't! If Georgia dies... Jacob will have no one left to care about! He needs Georgia! We can't let her die now!" Lio cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks as Rilo tried to fight her tears. While everyone else shook their heads because they knew what Rilo and Lio didn't.

"He still has Summer... And if you didn't notice... Georgia's already dead. Only part of her was alive. You saw that, Lio. But you and Rilo never saw that Georgia was dead. And that she will be looked after. By her own friend" Mew Angelio whispered, putting a ahnd on Llio's shoulder as Lio shook her head. Then she looked up and gasped as she saw Rilo walking towards the Sorea, slowly with her staff in hand...

"No Rilo!" Lio cried out as the Mew Angelio clutched her, and Rilo turned to face Lio and she shook her head sadly and she stared at Lio with sad eyes. Then she smiled to everyone.

"It's the only way... To save this earth... To save you... To become what I'm meant to be... To be with Georgia" Rilo whispered, then her staff started to glow as her angel ghost wings spread wide across her back and she held the staff high, and she lifted her head, closing her eyes as she hummed.

"Ddestiny bond... Love of the Mew... Help me... Help me defeat the Sorea... My soul and my body will help... I sacrifice myself to kill the Sorea..." Rilo chanted under her breath and Lio screamed no again and again and she called Rilo's name. Rilo couldn't hear.

"Take my soul to become the Ultimate Mew and to give the Mew of Fire her sight back! Give all of my friends strength! Give them my love always and forever! Take my soul now!" Rilo yelled out, closing her eyes tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, something struck and Rilo gasped, falling to the ground, her eyes closed and her body lifeless as the Mew Angelio let go of Rilo. The Sorea's body suddenly started to bleed. Lio started to cry as she ran over to Rilo's body and hugged it tightly.

Then, a light shined and Rilo's soul suddenly appeared. Von gasped because... She could see again! Rilo put a ghostly hand on top of the crying Lio's head and she smiled a little as Lio slowly looked up at Rilo, who was smiling a little still.

"R-Rilo...?" Lio chocked, staring up at Rilo, who nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah... Sorry to leave you Lio but... We all have to die... Right?" Rilo whispered, then Rilo stared up at the Mew Angelio and she stared at her inconfusion as Angelio and Georgia walked towards Rilo, so the new Ultimate Mew stood up.

Lio nodded slowly, as Rilo stared at Angelio with plenty of confusion.

"But... I need to know. Why me? Why am I the ultimate Mew? Why not Lio?" Rilo asked as Angelio put a hand on Rilo's new, silvery hair and she sighed with a small smile. Then placed a finger on the middle of Rilo's forehead.

"Because... Even if Lio could hear Georgia's voice... And even if she _is_ the leader... You show true strength. I needed someone who could let go. Lio wasn't ready to let go. And... You wanted to stay with Georgia so bad. And many other reasons... My little Rilo-Chan" Mew Angelio whispered, and Rilo's eyes widened and her mouth opened into a smile as her eyes sparkled.

"MOM?" she cried out, and Angelio gave a small nod and Rilo suddenly hugged her tightly, crying.

"Don't be afraid Rilo... I love you. I always have... I'll always love you. But I knew you had to fight on your own... That's why I left... I wanted you to lead a life without me so that I could prove that my baby... Would survive... She did. I'm so proud." Angelio whispered, taking her finger off of Rilo's forehead and leaving a mark.

The mark was in the shape of a glowing red heart with angel wings and everyone gasped as Angelio smiled.

"The mark... Of an angel" she whispered, then looked over at Ryan who was holding Aya-Chan and she smiled as Rilo looked over. Then realised she had left the two most important people in the _world_ to her. Mew Angelio waved them over then bent down to Aya-Chan's height.

"To stay with your mommy Rilo... And daddy Ryan... You need to become an angel... Just like your mommy did for me." Angelio explained in a small voice. And Aya-Chan nodded. Suddenly fallingto the ground like Ryan and their souls appeared.

Wings sprouting from their backs.

"They're... They're..." Kisham started. But Lio put her hand over his mouth and glared at him to shut up.

Kisham shut up.

"Ghosts? No... Angels is a better term... But now we must go... We have a world to look down upon. Friends to take care of... Mews to turn human again." Rilo suddenly spoke up, and she ran over to Lio, and put her hands on Lio's face, either side of it.

"No matter what happens. No matter where you go... I'll always protect you. And the others... I love you, Lio. I love all of you. Because... You all taught me about friendship, and love. But now... I have to turn you... back." Rilo whispered, and she lifted her hand as all the mews glowed, then turned into their human forms again.

They would never be Mews again.

"Goodbye." Rilo whispered, and she jumped into the air. Followed by Georgia, followed by Ryan, followed by Aya and followed by Angelio. They all waved as Lio and her friends waved. Kisham, Summer, Von, Liam, Dareto and Jacob all ran over to where Lio was standing and they all waved, shouting their last goodbye's to Ryan, Rilo, Aya and Georgia.

"_Goodbye... Rilo-Sama..." _Lio thought toherself as Von hugged her and Lio embraced back...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to return with me? I mean... That kiss _was_ pretty good and we can have more moments like that..." Kisham started as he stood... Or flew... next to his ship, arms folded as Lio smiled, then shook her head as she held onto Liam's hand tightly.

"I'm sure. Even if I do love you Kisham... My place is here on earth... with Liam. I can't go with you." Lio explained, and Kisham nodded as he opened the door of his truck, grinning.

"Okay... But I love you too much to let you go that easily... VON! DARETO! YOU READY YET?" Kisham cried out as Dareto flew over, holding Von by the waist as everyone (all the mews, BUT Rilo) layughed and Liam wolf whistled

"We're here! Come on Dareto... Let's go!" Von smiled as she kissed him, then hugged all of her friends as Summer started crying while Jacob patted her shoulder. Von and Dareto both laughed.

"I can't believe you're going to the Alien world to be with Dareto! WAAAAH!" Summer cried, embracing Von so tightly she nearly _killed_ the poor goth! Von managed to get out of it and she glared at Summer... Then smiled and shrugged.

"I can! I mean... I love Dareto with all of my heart and I wish to be with him... I'll see you all soon... And YOU!" Von suddenly said, turning to Lio, stomping over as Lio grinned guiltily.

"Yeah?" she asked cockily, and Von arched an eyebrow, then grinned and held out her arms.

"Come here! Give me a hug!" Von yelled happily (Goths sometimes show emotion! ) and the two best friends embraced and laughed as Lio cried silently. Happy and sad tears together. Von laughed and wiped them away as Kisham rolled his eyes like Liam did.

"Listen... If you ever need me... Just call and Dareto will tell me you yelled. Because of his big ears..." Von mumbled the last part but, before she could finish, she was picked up by the waist and was tucked under Dareto's arm as he stomped over tp the ship and everyone, but Von, giggled madly as she tapped her fingers on air crossly.

"Oh yes... _Verrrry_ funny Dareto. Now stop carrying me like this!" Von said angrily, going straight back to her usual onetone as Dareto grinned, then sweeped her into his arms, bridal style.

"You'd rather make me carry you like _this_?" he grinned, carrying her over to the ship and walking in as Von twirled a magical frying pan in her hands as Dareto sweatdropped and she hit him over the head with it.

Dareto was laying on the floor, eyes spiralling as Von sat on top of him, arms folded and no frying pan at all in her hands.

"You're a complete worm... You know that?" Von muttered in her darkest monetone as all her friends fell about laughing and rolling around.

The Kisham felt himself being pulled into a _HUUUUUGE_ hug by Lio as she cried softly and breathed in before letting him go and tilting her head to the side, smiling.

"Do good, okay? I'll think about you. Promise" Lio whispered as she kissed his cheek, then felt herself being pulled into a kiss from Kisham... To Liam's disappointment. Lio enjoyed it and put her arms around him... Then broke the kiss as Kisham smirked.

"Promise.!" he whispered. then, they left...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW! NEED TO GO TO BED NOW! BYE AND ENJOY IT COS' I DID!

_**Mew Mew Rilo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	37. Chapter 37: Changes are good

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own TMMUF! (and my lobster... oh it's dead)

Author: Here's a few things about me... My name is Holly Marie (Not real name and last name not used) I am 14 years old soon and this is the best story I have ever written.

I would like you, the readers/viewers, to review and tell me in that review... If I have the skills, to become an author for childrens and adults stories.

I also got my first flame and I wanted to cry nearly. Someone said they wanted me to re-write this story but that is a big NO-NO! As you see, I have to write different types of stories and I'm continuing it. I will accept no more flames anymore because my life has broken down at the minute. I make myself ill by accident and I cry too much so... No more flames! I have reasons to why I make this story tragic because it's a _tragedy_ story. If I have anymore flames this story will go! (oh and if you think I sound mean I'm not... My life's just so bad at the minute I can snap any second even on the internet. Please forgive me and Gomen!)

**Chapter 37: Changes can be good...**

"It's quiet..." Kirona said as she wiped a plate clean in the Café as Lio took it out of Kirona's hands and started to clean it with a cloth.

"Too quiet." Lio added, finishing the cleaning of her plate and then handing it to Summer who took it and walked over to a cupboard and she put it in then sighed.

"Almost too quiet to realize that... That Rilo was once here." Summer whispered sadly, and she closed the cupboard door and then put her back against the wall, sliding down the wall and she sat on the tiled floors and she put her head in her hands and Lio and Kirona turned then ran over to her, abandoning the washing they had and going to comfert their friend.

"Summer... Don't think that! We know what you're going through but... You have to keep strong for Jacob! He needs you more than anything right now because... We're the only ones left in his life! And to him... You're the most important person in the world. We've already lost Rilo and everything. I don't want to lose anything else." Lio explained, her voice shaky as she hid back her tears and she heard Summer sniff.

Kirona put a hand on Llio's shoulder, then hugged Summer tightly and comferted her.

"Summer... I lost Rilo once. And now... I've lost her again. I barely knew her... And yet, I accept she's gone even if she is my sister. But Lio has lost so much more. Her father, her best friend... her one true love." Kirona whispered, and at the 'one true love' bit, Lio turned her head with her arms folded as she gulped and gave herself a small nod.

"We've all lost something... But what Lio wants most... Is for us to stay together. Lio can't afford to lose even more people in her life. She loves us. I love all of you. But Lio can't afford to go through anymore heartbrake... Or she may hurt herself. We can not afford to lose our leader." Kirona whispered into Summer's ear, and Summer lifted her head, hair falling over her face like a curtain.

"_Lio_..." Summer thought to herself, and she stood up, wiped her eyes then suddenly hugged Lio gently and sniffed as Lio hugged her back and she sniffed as tears fell to the floor

"I'm sorry... I don't want to lose anything else... But... I hate things that change." Summer whispered as Lio cried happily and sadly and snuggled up to her friend and they embraced for a moment, then Kirona joined in for a goup hug.

For a few minutes it was peaceful until Jacob walked in, and caught his friends sniffling together in their group hug, making him smile sadly before walking towards them and joining in. Summer hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of her head

"Don't cry... Please" Jacob whispered, and Summer gave a small nod as she stopped crying... well she tried to. And Summer breathed in his scent before letting Jacob pick her up to carry her because she had suddenly fallen asleep. So he would put her to bed.

"You girls... I'm closing down the Café from now on. If there's no Mew project... No Café. Kirona, we'll still use it as a house. But by tomorrow... Café Mew Mew will be no more." Jacob said hoarsly before walking out of the kitchen as Lio stared.

"Eh... Eh... EH?.. I've lost my job!" Lio cried out, suddenly pounding her fist against the wall and Kirona suddenly caught hold of Lio's arm. But was suddenly kicked in the shins as Llio shook her head and started to run.

"No Lio wait!" Kirona yelled, but the upset (and angry...) Lio threw a chair at her and Kirona gasped, ducking as the chair hit the wall and broke. Lio ran and ran as she got to the door, flung it open, and ran out of the Café gardens as fast as she could, tears flying from her eyes.

Lio ran past people who stared at her, the girl was still in her uniform and... her hair was growing longer and longer every minute.

Lio was no longer a Mew Mew. She no longer had Von's flashback's so she had no more scars and her hair was turning back to it's original length before it was burned off in the flashback.

_"I hate it! Changes are awful! Rilo dies and Von's now gone forever! Kisham will never return and my fathers dead! Stupid Mew Mews! I wish I could die!" _Lio thought to herself angrily, and she ran past a large crowd of people standing on the pavement, shatting until they all yelled at her to apologize.

But Lio didn't realize that the crowd was also calling for her to stop, but Lio wasn't listening. Then someone yelled her name and Lio, her legs spread out on the pavement, her fists clenched as she turned her head to glare at whoever had called her.

And she saw Liam there and she let her eyes widen. But before she could speak, as her mouth was open. Liam pointed as he looked at her in horror.

"LIO LOOK OUT!" he cried, and Lio turned around, her face growing pale and her eyes widening as she tried to scream, but couldn't because she had lost her voice.

A huge truck was coming towards her and people screamed at Lio to move. But the girl's feet were jammed to the ground and she couldn't move! Lio let out a small gasp and she closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. The truck edging closer and closer...

Then Lio felt like she was being lifted into the air and she heard gasps. She also heard Liam sigh happily and whistle.

Lio opened her eyes and looked up to see... Rilo! Rilo was flying, holding onto Lio's shoulders tightly. Lio's eyes widened and Rilo looked at her and winked before setting Lio onto the ground again and flying above her.

"He he! Hey Lio! Now... You never do that again... Right? And oh! I just remembered! If you truly loved me and the others... Never die through your head! Stay alive cos' everyone needs you! Llio... I miss you! But. I want you to remember. That changes are good." Rilo smiled, touching Lio's cheek with her finger as Llio stared, then gulped and Rilo winked again.

"Remember... I'll always be with you! Where ever the wind takes me and you. Your love for me. My love for you. Will always be in here." Rilo explained, putting both her hands over her heart, closing her eyes as Lio stared at her, then Rilo continued, shaking her head happily and smiling.

"My love and my heart... Will always be in this, Lio. You gave it to me and I give it back. Never forget what I've told you" Rilo said, placing a finger on Lio's forehead and taking it off again, leaving a crescent moon shape on Lio's forehead as Lio gasped.

Then something floated out of the air and Lio looked up, lifting her hands and bringing the small glowing orb to her chest, her hands closed around it.

Lio opened her hands and looked at the orb, shining on her face, and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened, then turned into a smile as the small orb formed into the Chocker necklace. Lio looked up at Rilo. But the angel was gone.

Lio looked around, her hair flying as she clutched the bell chocker in her hands, close to her shest. And she was about to cry out her friends name.

But Liam ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder as Lio gasped and turned around to stare at him. Liam smiled thankfully and hugged her tightly. Lio blinked, then closed her eyes and put her arms around him, hands resting on his back.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I'm glad Rilo saved you!" he grinned, and Lio blinked before gasping, and she shook her head and brought a clutched fist up to her mouth. The hand that was holding the bell chocker. And some of the ribbon dangled down, Lliam noticed and smiled.

Liam chuckled as he took Lio's hand, and opened it before taking the bell chocker from her and holding it up, smiling as Lio stared at him.

"A bell should be worn Lio. Especially on a cat! You're my cat, Lio. I don't care who you love, Lio. But you know... That I'll always protect you forever, no matter what. My kitty. Let's put it on you" Liam laughed as Lio stared at him, then smiled and hugged him tightly, giggling before Liam put the bell chocker on her neck and he tied it.

Then Lio felt the bell tingling against her skin, and she looked down at the bell and gasped when she saw that it was glowing! Lio stared at Liam who smiled, and stepped back as Lio closed her eyes...

And turned into her Mew Mew self!

"I... I..." she whispered, looking at her hands and staring at her tail then at her uniform, and she stared up at Liam, then smiled and she dive hugged him to the ground as he laughed. Then Lio stood up and started to twirl.

"I'm a Mew Mew! Liam! I'm back!" Lio cried happily, twirling around happily and flying around as her hair swirled around her body while Liam watched and laughed.

Someone else did too as they watched from a tree branch. And they giggled before letting her wand turn into a silver tiara.

"My work is done. Good luck Lio. I hope you find life to be... a great change. Goodbye." Rilo smiled, before she flew over to the dancing Lio, and kissed Lio on the cheek.

Lio felt someone kiss her cheek and she turned around, looking up at the sky to see Rilo flying away, and she smiled before waving and laughing.

"Bye Rilo! Good luck!" Lio yelled as Rilo turned, and smiled before waving.

"He he!" Rilo laughed, and she turned into many butterflies, going forever as Lio smiled and waved, then turned to see Liam and she ran over to him and dive hugged him before kissing him again.

_Take hold of my heart!_

_And don' let go._

_You see me now in this alphabetical world._

_Feels like Summer all over again._

_Winter falls!_

_The snow is soft as a rose!_

_Al-ph-betical mystery!_

_You fall from the sky like an angel with wings!_

**WINTER**

"Lio! It's snowing!" cried out Summer as she stood at the window, and Lio ran over and gasped as the snowdrops fell. She then looked at Summer and they hugged each other before staring again and laughing before they ran out into the snow and made angels, snowmen and had a snowball fight.

_Then in comes the spring!_

_When daisies start to bloom!_

_I make a wish and I can see you!_

_Alphabetical magic!_

_Dry as Ice. _

_As warm as fire._

_Crashing Lightning._

_The shining sun1_

_The snow white moon!_

_All of the Alph-bet-ical love... signs!_

**SPRING**

Hi! I'm your new sensai... Kirona! I hope you enjoy your school year with me, class 4 F! I know I will!" Kirona said happily, and she laughed as the class yelled a hello back to her and started to put their hands up.

Lio and Summer laughed as they sat in the school fields together and ate their lunch. Lio swept her hair back then started to do cartwheels as the Cheerleaders scowled and Summer taught Lio a few Cheerleading tricks and Lio laughed.

_Next comes the Summer!_

_It's all around you._

_Green grass._

_And summer love._

_Alphabetical signs across the sky!_

_And angels wings fluttering in the night._

_Oh bring me back! Bring me home!_

_This feeling is right!_

_I'm ready tonight!_

_The forst sign of love._

_The first is the dove_

_It's A-L-P-H-BETI-CAL l-o-ove._

_Lo-o-ove._

**SUMMER**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Summer, Kirona, Liam and Jacob yelled out, throwing paper things over Lio's head as she laughed and tried to bat away balloons. Then there was a cake in front of her that Kirona, Summer and Jacob had made especially.

Lio laughed and blew out her 16 candles as everyone cheered and clapped happily as Lio laughed and hugged them all. then Jacob grinned and walked over to a closet.

"You ready for one more surprise?" Jacob yelled as Lio laughed and gave a nod while Jacob grinned and arched his eyebrow.

"YEAH! I'm always ready for a surprise!" Lio cried out happily, and Jacob nodded as he opened the closet door, and Lio was tackled to the ground in a dive hug and Lio gasped as someone laughed and Lio suddenly swung her arms around this persons neck.

"VON! You came!" Lio cried as Von laughed and hugged Lio back. After two years, Von's hair was past her shoulders. Plus, Dareto was with her.

"Happy Birthday Llio! Oh and Dareto proposed!" Von cried out happily as everyone gasped, and hugged both Von, and Dareto while they laughed and Jacob and Liam shook hands with Dareto.

_It's now the autumn!_

_I'm dancing proudly!_

_You think you know me._

_But you don't!_

_The words of wisdom._

_The beautiful tree's._

_That word of harmony is used in signs..._

_Alphabetical, enchanting and harmonously sweet!_

_Wisdomal, courageus, great and Unique!_

_Love is a word we can use every day!_

_Conquering bad guys and monsters with diff-e-rent ways!_

_Sleeping and singing all day and all night!_

_Clouds are all bursting_

_with song and with flight!_

_This is the Al-pha-betical love!_

_A magnet so tight that i think I should!_

_Fallin' for you is my only way out!_

_These magical, wisomal words of..._

_Love..._

**AUTUMN**

"Lionna Winston! 16 years old and leader of the former Mews! Lover of Liam and best friend of Von! I protect the world and hope to one day marry Liam!" - Lio.

"Vanessa Smith! 16 years old and a full proof Goth! I love my Dareto and my friends! I wish that everything will be normal again!... Enough!" - Von

"Summer Davies! 16 years old and ex-cheerleader! I live for all of my friends and my family! I'm madly in love with Jacob Ayoama and one day I wish to become a great actress and to stay with my friends!" - Summer.

"Rilo W! 13 years old and counting! I'm the youngest Mew, an angel, the Ultimate Mew and I'm in love with my older boyfriend Ryan-sama! I love everything around me and I want my friends to be happy! I live for my little boy! Aya-Chan! To my friends... I'll never die!" - Rilo

"Kirona W! I'm 18 years old and I adore all of my friends and my sister, Rilo! I'm a teacher of a large school and the oldest out of all the Mews! I'm part mermaid and I hope to never fall in love! I want peace to all the world and I would like my baby Rilo and my friend Georgia to Rest In Peace and to never forget us!" - Kirona

_Alphabetical, enchanting and harmonously sweet!_

_Wisdomal, courageus, great and Unique!_

_Love is a word we can use every day!_

_Conquering bad guys and monsters with diff-e-rent ways!_

_Sleeping and singing all day and all night!_

_Clouds are all bursting_

_with song and with flight!_

_This is the Al-pha-betical love!_

_A magnet so tight that i think I should!_

_Fallin' for you is my only way out!_

_These magical, wisomal words of..._

_Love..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there! Watch out for my Bonus Chapter! Coming up soon to a Fanfiction near you! Please Read it and Review and send in what you think! No flames or no bonus chapter ALL about VON!

Love you all!

_**FROM! Mew Mew Rilo Aactivate!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	38. Chapter 38: BONUS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own TMMUF and guess what? I OWN A HAMSTER THING! (I think I killed it...)

Me: Okay this is the last chapter! MY sister made this up for the last chapter and I said I'd do it so I'll do it! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS BONUS CHAPTER!

Chapter 38: BONUS CHAPTER! (Warning... May be short.)

Lio, Summer and Kirona were all in different sorts of clothes. But different outfits. Lio was in a long gown that was a light red tinged colour with a white sash around the midde and off the shoulder starps with a cream brooch in the middle of the off the shoulder straps.. Kirona was in a short, black skirt and orange halter neck top while Summer stood in a long, black skirt with a slit down the side and an orange , long sleeved shirt.

They were all at Von's new planet where Dareto and Kisham lived! Dareto would make Von his queen there and all the girls said were in their bridesmaids outfits! Kisham was going to be the best man and Von had an idea that both her and Dareto agreed on.

Dareto would wear a suit from the earth to show his bonding to an earthling. And Von would wear a gown from his planet. Zori. And the girls all wanted to see it and then, they heard the door open.

They all turned and gasped at what they saw. Von was in a long, white gown with a black sash around the middle and no straps or sleeves. On her hands were small, black, fingerless gloves and the dress stopped at her knee's. Then at the back was a black ribbon which held another piece of material that was white and reached to her ankles, which went wide at the top and smaller at the bottom.

On her head, was a small silver tiara with a bright reddy orange jewel on top of it and everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked! Von's hair was down, but curled at the ends and she looked just like a fairytale princess.

"Hey." she smiled smally, and everyone ran over to her and laughed as Lio hugged Von tightly. (their boyfriends didn't come!)

"Oh I'm so happy for you! You're finally getting married to the one you love!" Lio whispered, when Summer tapped her on the shoulder and grinned as Lio turned to stare at her friends. Summer hid her hands behind her back.

"Hey Lio... Do you know that the head bridesmaid is meant to marry the best man?" Summer grinned, and Kirona giggled then grinned like Von did. And Von smirked a little before turning to stare at herself in the mirror. And she sighed sadly. Lio turned to glare at Summer and Kirona.

"Oh yeah? Well say if I marry Liam and I get Kirona to be the head bridesmaid and make KIRONA dance with the dorkiest guy in the whole of the world!" Lio snapped, then she turned bright crimson as she thought of Kisham, then she sighed.

"Oh come on Lio! You gotta admit you still love Kisham! Even after two years! It isn't good for you to hide it away! Liam would give up anything to make you happy... Even his only one true love." Von suddenly whispered, and she stood up and put herhands on Lio's shoulders

"Hey she's right, Lio. You love Kisham and he loves you. Liam would do anything for you and even if he has to give you up... He's happy to do it because he truly does love you." Kirona said, smiling as Lio turned to look at her. Then Summer spoke up and Lio turned to face her.

"And we know you love them both... But don't you really just love Liam as a brother?" Summer asked shyly, and Lio stared at them, then put her head in her hands as she shook her head. Summer and Kirona faced each other then sighed as Lio looked up at Von.

"I love Liam... But I think... I love Kisham more. But I love Liam enough to stay with him." Lio whispered to Von, and Von stared at Lio sadly for a moment, then she smiled and put a hand on Lio's shoulder and she then gave Lio a phone like thing. Lio stared.

Suddenly, it flashed and Lio dropped it on the floor when an image appeared before her eyes of Liam. It was a hologram, but she gasped and fell onto the floor, staring at the hologram of Liam who was smiling and waving.

"Hey Lio! Von told me about all this holographic junk that you can get from her new homeplanet. And I told her that you didn't seem happy at all. So... I figured it was about Kisham and... well. I can't let you return to earth! You have to stay with Kisham because I want you to be happy! Please Lio, don't come back! You need Kishama nd Kisham needs you! Also... You need to be near Von. Please, think it over and don't return... I love you still, and I know that you love me. You're my little sister, Lio. Bye" the hologram said, and it switched off as Lio stared at it, then at Von who gave a small nod, then at Summer and Kirona who shrugged and helped her up.

"Lio... Let Liam go. Think it over... Then tell me afterwards." Von whispered, and Lio looked up at her best friend, then gave a small nod and she sniffed.

Lio stood up and wiped her damp eyes, then she gave a small smile and and walked up to Von and gave her best friend a hug before sighing deeply, and looking at her watch and gasping.

"Oh no! We've been dilly dallying too long! There's five minutes to get to the reception! Come on Vanessa Smith!" Llio yelled, pulling at Von's wrist and they all ran out of the bedroom. Then they got into a carriage thing and drove off...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Von... I promise to love you always. And once I drink the wine you poured... I will forever be bonded with you. No matter what." Dareto said as he lifted a golden goblet and Von smiled a little as she filled the goblet, then got a small knife and cut her arm a little, then got some of the blood and wiped it across a golden ring in her hand.

"Dareto. The blood on this ring shows that I will die for you. That I will never leave you. No matter what." Von whispered, placing the ring on his right hand wedding finger as he drank from the goblet, then Dareto took her left hand and placed a silver ring on it.

"And now... To make you my queen. I will forever be loyal to you. And once I place this crown on your head. You will forever be my wife, my queen, my best friend. My one true love." Dareto whispered as people/aliens went silent and dared to blink as Dareto lifted the tiara off of Von's head, and placed it next to another tiara which was bigger and with 12 reddy orangey blue jewels in it and a pearl in the middle.

Dareto then lifted the other silver tiara and Von closed her eyes as she bowed her head and then kneeled, putting her hands together like in prayer. Dareto then smiled as he lowered the tiara onto Von's head. And she opened her eyes as he smiled.

Dareto then held out his hand and helped her up, and once Von was standing, they both leaned closer and kissed. Now they were officially man and wife.

Kirona smiled and lifted her hands to click her fingers. And two doves suddenly appeared from thin air and fluttered around the ceiling as people awwed at Dareto and Von, who's fingers were intwined as they kissed. Then Dareto suddenly picked her up bridal style as confettie flew down from the ceiling from thin air.

Von laughed as she swung her arms around his neck and he grinned as he kissed the top of her head. Von smiled and blushed slightly as he smiled and embraced her inhis arms.

"My queen. I'm glad we finally got married. Now we can live together forever." he whispered, and kissed her again as Von kissed back and put a hand on his face.

Lio and everyone else clapped. And Lio was smiling as her long black hair swept across her ankles.

Kisham clapped aswell, then looked past many people and saw Lio. Then he sighed and stopped clapping. Then he heard Lio laugh as white rose petals fell over her. Kisham smiled a little, then turned around and shook his head.

_"I do love her... I love her enough to give her up. Three times and now it's my fourth." _Kisham thought to himself sadly, and he started to walk away slowly and sadly as Lio suddenly looked over in his direction, and she stopped laughing and smiling as she stared, then shook her head and walked the other way...

Von and Dareto walked into the middle of the floor as an earth song came on and Von held one of Dareto's hands. And she twirled before taking his other hand in hers. And they both smiled as they started dancing to the slow, romantic song.

Then Lio started to walk forward from one side, and Kisham started walking from the other side and they met in the middle and Kisham held out his hand, and Lio put her hand in his and she twirled around, her dress flowing out as she took his other hand, then they moved to the slow music.

Lio sighed and looked at the ground.

"I haven't made the decision..." she whispered outloud to herself, catching Kisham's attention, and he arched an eyebrow. Lio noticed and blushed in embaressment. Kisham chuckled at her cuteness.

"Sorry... I - I..." she whispered, but Kisham shook his head and placed a finger on her lips and smiled before winking. Lio turned red at this, then shook her head as more people started to dance.

Kisham and Lio and Von and Dareto danced for a while, until Lio and Von walked off together into the palace gardens and Kisham decided to have a friendly talk with Dareto about how life was going for him.

Lio sighed as she sat on a stone bench in the palace gardens, and Von followed, resting a palm on Lio's shoulder as Lio shivered then smiled gratefullyas Von hugged her and then sat beside her. Lio rested her head on Von's shoulder.

"Just like a child... You need a husband to rest your head on Lio. Have you decided?" Von asked in a small whisper, but Lio shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. Von sighed and put her hands in her lap and shook her head before standing up.

"I'll leave you too it then." Von whispered, and she walked off. Lio was left alone in the candle lit garden. Then she heard footsteps after she had done another sigh and she gasped, jumping up and running over to a nearby tree with... blue leaves (Zori is a bluey prange planet you see...) Lio hid behind it and saw that Kisham and Dareto had walked into the garden.

"So you don't love her anymore?" Dareto asked, and Kisham sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I love her... With all my heart. She's so beautiful. Like a rose. But... She loves that earthling and not me. I can feel it. I mean... Who could ever love me? An ugly alien!" Kisham suddenly growleed, and punched a nearby tree, making a hole in it as Lio gasped, then looked at the two with sad eyes and she sighed, shaking her head.

_"Idiot... Getting the cheesy line from Beauty and the Beast"_ she thought to herself, then she felt a tear rolling down her cheek slowly, and it fell to the ground and hit the earth beneath her feet. Lio sighed and felt like she wasn't wanted... But he had said he loved her with all his heart.

Then Kisham suddenly fell to the ground as someone hit him with an old friend of ours... The magical Frying Pan!

Lio put it back in her pocket as Kishis head and his eyes grew wide as he stared at her, and Lio grinned as she helped him up.

"Idiot... You should have told me." she whispered, and suddenly she kissed Kisham to his surprise. But he gave in as Dareto grinned and watched. Von joined him and smirked, folding her arms at her victory.

Lio put her hand on the back of his neck as Kisham closed his eyes and then lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Lio opened her eyes and they broke their kiss as Kisham put her back on the ground, his arms still around her as she stared up at him, her eyes shining and he smiled.

"Do you know why I chose to stay?" Lio whispered as she stared at him, and Kisham shook his head as Lio then turned around and sighed, shaking her head then looking up at the moon which was catching her eyes and making them sparkle.

"No. Tell me, please" Kisham whispered. And Lio smiled a little, still looking up at the sky.

"Because Liam knows... He knows that I love you. I love him like a brother and you... I truly do love you... Liam wouldn't let me return to Earth because..." Lio then turned around, her hair flying to her side as she smiled, her cheeks glowing brightly like her eyes.

"Because he loves me truly... And he wants me to be happy! So I'm granting him his wish... I'll stay here, on your planet. With you. Because I truly do... And I always will... Love you Kisham Karamie!" Lio cried out happily, and she then dive-hugged Kisham to the floor and he laughed as they embraced, then Lio kissed him again.

Then they stood up, and kissed lightly as Lio's cheeks turned red. Then Lio put her head on his shoulder as their hands clasped tightly around each others and she sighed happily, her eyes sparkeling and her cheeks glowing while her smile made Kisham happier.

_Gone with the wind..._

_Alone tonight._

_Oh what would I give now._

_To hold you tight._

_This gentle breeze._

_Your stunning eyes._

_Oh if only you could,_

_Grant my wish._

_To hold me tight!_

_In your arms!_

_To whisper my name._

_To let me cry._

_To be near you, can't you see?_

_That I want you... To love me._

"Lio... Do you love me?" Kisham whispered as the moon started to disappear, the sun was going to rise soon. Lio stared at him as he looked into her beautiful eyes and Lio stared into his golden ones and then put a hand on his cheek.

"With all my heart" she whispered, and then slowly moved to the gentle music that only they could hear.

_The silent night._

_The blazing wind._

_Oh what would I give, to be with you!_

_The lovely birds._

_Singing to me._

_The song that you sent me, years ago._

_Oh what would I give to be near you!_

_What would Ii do to hold you?_

_How will I act to get you-ou. Back. To. Me._

_I'll cross rivers and mountains,_

_I'll fight dragons and guards!_

_I'll give anything for you now..._

_To be with me!_

_Please accept it._

_My love filled heart._

_Take it on your travels,_

_so we'll never be apart._

_Because travels can make you forget._

_And to lose sight of who you are..._

_Never forget, the love that I gave._

_Take my hand,_

_and I'll behave._

_I never left you, out in the dark._

_And those summer days that drifted away..._

_The days we spent, alone in the park._

_The ones that I remember..._

_You held my hand tightly,_

_never let go._

_You kept me warm and safe..._

_You would help me and I help you._

_But never would you..._

_Forget that I..._

_Loved you... Only you_

"And... Do you... Love me?" Lio asked, and Kisham smiled as he lifted her hand then kissed it. He smiled sweetly, filling Lio's heart with joy as he gave a small nod and a smile as Lio then embraced him tightly, and when the orange and pink sun was filling the sky with it's glow, they kissed as Kisham lifted her in the air and swung her around.

This had to be... The Mew Mews happiest day of their entire lives.

Because you see... Changes can be good. They can also bring... A little magic to your heart.

_FIN_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well the end for this story and I hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter which my sister made up! But chapter 39 will be credits and stuff so please read it! It tells you how I thougjht up my characters and everything! LUV YA BYE!

_**MEW MEW RILO ACTIVATE!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	39. Chapter 39: Credits

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own TMM/MMP but I do own all the Chapters of TMMUF!

**MAKING OF THE NAMES AND CHARACTERS**

All the characters were made by me and Dareto was also my idea. The name Kisham was from my science test which I took a month or two ago. Dareto was made up when I was thinking of Italy and the relationship between Dareto and Von was thought up by my young sister.

Lio was a name I cam up with when I wanted to make up an unusual name for a girl that was also used for a boys name. Sam was taken and so was Terry by various films . Then I was thinking of Leonardo Dicaprio and it hit me! LIO! I shortened the name Lionna to come up with this nickname.

Von was made from a character in a book I read. It was a girls nickname and the girl in the book was goth and so were me and my sister, so I wanted a goth. So I made up Von and shortened Vanessa to Von. Her nickname. I made Dareto goth too because then Von would have someone she liked in the story.

Summer's name was made up because I found out that I might be moving to a place called Somerset and I didn't know how to spell it at first, so I gave Summer her name. I decided to have one preppy, unexpected Mew and Summer fitted the box perfectly. I needed an enemy as the Mew aswell and then my sister hated the idea of a cheerleader Mew, so I made Summer quit the Cheerleading squad and had her become her true self and not who her ex friends wanted her to be.

Rilo was a name I thought up in school. I thought it was a cool and absolutely cute name for someone who was quite mouthy and little. So Rilo was created. I made it that Rilo was Mexican and lived with a heard of pigs and I wanted her to be the Fairy of the group. I liked making Rilo be a mouthy litte thing because I liked making the bit about R-I-L-O RILO! My sister loved it aswell and wanted it put in. It was also my own Idea to have the Mew Angelio as Rilo's mother and Kirona as her sister!

Kirona was a name I came up with when I was in school, working hard. I wanted it for a cool teenager and I thought it was a great name for a Japanese Mermaid. i was watching Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch then and I still do. But I wanted Kirona to be just the perfect mermaid and she is! But I made her character like she didn't want a boyfriend to show that she could cope on her own and that all she really needed was her friends.

Georgia was made up when I wanted two twins who were Ichigo and Masaya's kids that lived in America. I wanted Georgia to be unlike her parents, so I came up with a sister who gets angry in a funny way by accusing her brother of eating all the cake or whatever and then I introduced the Frying Pan! A faveourite item used by Lio and Georgia on Kkisham and Jacob!

Jacob was from a boy I used to have a crush on. I wanted another Ryou like guy and so Jacob came into the picture perfectly, but a little more shy, clumsy and danger prone. I made Jacob so that he was a complete opposite of his sister and parents a little. But the connection between Jacob and Summer was made up by me after I thought it would be fair for Summer to be happy in her life once again. And I needed Jacob to have someone after Georgia left.

Liam was made up by a boy in my class at school. But this Liam was popular and cute, unlike the one I know! This Liam was a nice guy and I wanted Lio to fall for someone normal and become the odd one out as the others boyfriends are all super heroes! Liam was meant to be Italien but I didn't make him like that I think! I also wanted someone who had the same first lettered name as Lio.

Ryan was a character who I liked. On Mermaid Melody one of the characters has a boyfriend with teal hair. So I used his looks for Ryan. But Ryan had blonde hair instead. Ryan's name was random and I liked it very much and he fitted his characters personality and looks greatly! But I decided to make him like a younger girl (Rilo) so I made him 15 years old in the story! Plus, this shows that just cos' they're older. Doesn't mean that you can't love em'!

Aya Chan was made when I was watching too much Inuyasha and Fruits Basket. I just wanted a cute kid, cute name and I came up with it! I put the bit about Rilo finding him in a bush because my mum always jokes that she found me under a gooseberry bush. I also wanted Rilo to act as a muom to him and that she had had only one person to count on for 5 years until she met the other Mews.

The Magical Frying Pan was made by me two years ago in a Teen Titan Fanfic that my sister made and I decided to continue once she abandoned it. I brought it in for Raven as a laugh and then it got into a habbit to put in the Magical Frying Pan over and over on various occasions when needed most at annoying times.

**All of the relationships in this story are meant to show that, just because everyone is different. You shouldn't care about what other look like, act like or think like. You've gotta give them a chance like I do. And if you love someone stay with them. If others say 'They're too weird' 'They're too short' 'He's/She's ugly' don't listen! It's your relationship!**

**I chose to have Summer with the cheerleaders to show who your real friends are and who aren't your real friends. Sadly, i've been through this once or twice in my life so that's why I wrote it down. Don't be friends with someone if they want to change you. They don't like you for who you are!**

**SEQUELS**

I was going to make a sequel called

TOKYO MEW MEW: FREEZE TIME! But one vote for Shora's life decided to not have it.

Freeze Time was going to be about Rilo training more to be a Mew Mew. And not allowed to train with her friends who were humans again. Rilo would only have help from a 6 year old girl named Shora who was the Mew of the Skies and she had the element of dance for when Rilo sang at her battles.

Rilo had to stop time from freezing and the Mew Aqua would have come up in this. If I had made it, Rilo would have not become the Ultimate Mew straight away because she hadn't had enough training as a Mew. And she would have had to learn to trust Shora and her powers.

In the end of it all, Rilo would have become the Ultimate Mew and everyone else would have found out that Shora was actually a dead soul who was helping Rilo to trust. Rilo had met Ryan in this and he was her age aswell in this one. But he met her from a train which she got off. And the scene was the same for Rilo with her dropping the Bell Chocker by accident, but Aya wasn't in that chapter.

Shora was going to be the dead daughter of Von and Dareto who died when she was 6 years old because of an unstoppable disease that was rare.

I also made in this one that neither Ryan nor Aya-Chan were the princes of Mercury. They were just humans. And the last part of it all was the same with Rilo kissing Lio's cheek and flying off and giving Lio the bell as it is in this story.

Then I came up with another story called

TOKYO MEW MEW: SHORA'S LIFE

I made this other sequel up after I thought of Shora in the Freeze Time version. Bbut in this one Shora never dies.

I wanted to have one of the stories and I had a vote. So Mew of Fire said Shora's life because Shora is Dareto's and Von's only daughter, who is the princess of the Alien world as Dareto is the king and Von's his queen. Only one was voted so now I am doing that story in a few months time after I have had a rest from my stories.

**HOW DID I COME UP WITH TMMUF?**

I'm a big TMM/MMP cartoons and manga. So I decided to make a new story based around them, but even more brutal and whacky! If it was random then I am happy because I am random.

But I just wanted to make something new and then I made TMMUF. But when I wanted the name I couldn't think of one good enough until I came up with 'FORCE' for a part of it. Then I thought 'ULTIMATE' would be a good one as well, so then came Tokyo Mew Mew: ULTIMATE FORCE!

Then I wanted to make more once my brake from stores was over, and I came up with FREEZE TIME and Shora's Life. I was hoping to make a triology and I may even make another called Tokyo Mew Mew: Extreme Forces! All these are my idea's and my younger sister wants me to make Shora's Life as it is all about Shora, a young Mew who is the Princess of the Alien world and her parents are Von and Dareto. But no more spoilers.

**SONGS**

Well the songs were all what I came up with. Even if they are corny... I've been writing songs since I was 6 years old and so I thought 'what the heck! This story's gotta have singing in it!' even though my plan was to have no songs in it at all. But temptation got the better of me.

All the songs are based around each of the mews and then the one in the last chapter is about all of the Mews wanting their loved ones to remeber them. Including Liam for Lio, because she certainly won't forget him! But I liked doing all these songs and having you, my viewers, giving me your own songs to put up was really great! It shows that you love this story!

But making this story was brilliant and I love you all! I want you to know that I will certainly be back for more of the Mew Mew stories and if you want... I'll make a triology of it all!

**CREDITS**

**Made By:** Mew Mew Rilo: Kelly Mae Matt, 13 years old and living the life in England!

**Songs by:** Kelly-Mae Matt! Me again!

**Idea's:** From me and my little sister, Chantell Matt, or best known as Channiie/Chany, who is 12 years old and was born on my birthday! This year we are both turning 14 and 13! ME 14!

**Special Thanks too**: My little sister, Chantell because she did a great job in helping me with kost of the idea's and cominbg up with the relationship of Von and Dareto! Plus I thank her for thinking that Rilo was a great OC and always being there for me! LOVE YA LIL' SIS!

**Another special thanks too: **All of my readers and reviewers for sending in their own songs and saying how much they like this story! And thanks to anyone who thinks I am gonna make a great writer when I grow up! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!

**ALL OF MY THANKS TO**

- Silver Arctic Wolf! My first ever reviewer!

- Mew Sahara! Second reviewer!

- Hiro Konobu! Third reviewer!

- Meowi! The reviewer who said that all the characters were great! She's right! And I was the first story thing she put on her C2!

- Mew Of Fire! Who liked the title: FLYING PERVERT! and she evern made a song about it! LOVE YA!

- Tenchi Lily! Who says I have so much potebtial as a young adult writer and she is a great reviewer! Thanks TL!

- aquavioleticefire! She is a goth and can best relate to Von and she says the chapter on Von going blind almost made her cry and she NEVER cries! Sorry I had that effect on you but I still love ya for reviewing!

- Chantell! You helped me when I needed it most and I thank you for all that! Hope you read my other stories and make me work hard!

**GREATER THANKS**

I thank everyone who has reviewed and just to say that all of my chapters either made you cry, laugh or made you happy and it may have made you be able to understand what one of the Mews is going through. And one person even sent me a message saying that they were 11 years old and were going out with a 15 year old boy! There's a Rilo and Ryan here peeps!

But thanks, I love all you guys for helping me to keep going because I might have deleted it! But sometimes... Your reviews make me laugh out loud because you put the most random things and to tell you the truth... Everything that the Mews have been through. I have NEVER been through it and in a way... I can feel what they feel and understand because I'm actually that kind of person. BUT I LOVE YOU! Please review this and I need to ask a question to **Mew Of Fire**

Q: Did you make your name Mew of Fire because you read this story? Because if you did... Then I'll cry from happiness!

And I just wanted to say... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL! WHOMEVER HAS MSN GIVE ME YOUR MSN EMAIL ADDY! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Oh and here is a little bit about me.

**_Name:_ Kelly Mae Matt**

_Age:_** 13 years and nearly 14!**

_Gender_**: Girl/Female**

_Powers: _**I'm just weird and all my dreams have super powers in them. But I like to think I'mn a psychic.**

_Chosen Power:_** To have the power of crystal and Rose.**

_Hobbies_**: Writing, singing, dancing, annoying people and loving my reviewers!**

_Country_**: England/Lincoln/London**

_Language(s): _**English/French/German/some Spanish**

_Most beloved:_** My family, my friends, my reviewers.**

_Most heartbroken moment:_** When I dumped my boyfriend. I had a hard time and so did he but now we are good friends. But when my older bro went to Jail, I broke down and felt like deleting this story and not continuing. But my reviewers all wanted me to continue so thanks guys. It was hard, making love stories while I was simply heartbroken at the time. I still am.**

_Pets: _**Two dogs. One boy and one girl named Gypsy and Deather.**

_What I most want in life: _**To make super heroes real. One day, I wish to make Pokémon and Mew Mew's. A weird wish, but a cool one tee hee! **

_Problems in life: _**My bro is in jail, My sis is turning into a right teen and back chatting to my mum, I'm always ill because I'm not healthy enough, even though I'm_ really _slim! I don't eat enough to start with. And then my life is just so hard on me! I cry at so many random times like in class cos' I can't cry in front of mummy. (I do still call her that actually...)**

_Good things in life: _**My stories, poems, songs and my family and reviewers. You all make me so happy because without you all... I could be nothing. Please say you all love me too because I can say that I LOVE YOU!**

**L-O-V-E LOVE!**

I love you all and bye for now! Never forget me because more stories heading your way soon!

_**lots of love from...**_

_**KELLY-MAE **_


End file.
